


Don't be afraid of the dark

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comedy, Drama, M/M, Monsters, Polyamory, Romance, Thriller, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинки е интерфектор. Или се предполага, че трябва да бъде такъв. Но когато става очевидно, че не се справя, директорът взима крайни мерки в отчаян опит да спаси бъдещето му. И така, той е назначен в екип на четирима млади полу-вампира, които изобщо не го искат при тях. Бъдещето със сигурност ще бъде интересно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ронливата пръст на гробището полепваше по ботушите ми, правейки ги двойно по тежки. Реших да изчистя колкото мога на ръба на един паметник, изпращайки извинителен поглед към мъртвеца под него. Едва ли щеше да има против, нали? 

\- Какво си мислиш, че правиш? - изсъска глас в ухото ми и аз подскочих, едва не изпускайки пистолета със сребърните куршуми в ръката ми. 

\- Чистя си ботушите. - прошепнах в микрофона. От къпиновия храст встрани се чу звук и аз замръзнах, впервайки очи в него и усещайки как сърцето ми се качва в гърлото. 

\- Какво има? - попита разтревожено гласа на Луна в ухото ми, но аз не и отговорих, надигайки пистолета и насочвайки го към храста. - Джинки? Кажи нещо!

Приближих се бавно (калта, която бях изчистил, отново залепна по подметките), осъзнавайки, че това беше. От този момент зависеше бъдещето ми. Образа на родителите ми се стрелна в главата като високоскоростен влак.

Шумоленето се усили и тъкмо когато щях да натисна спусъка, от там се показа рижава котка, която измяука в моя посока, след което изчезна в нощта. Изпуснах въздишка на облекчение и наведох пистолета. Страшно, толкова страшно. 

\- Кълна се, че ако не ми отговориш до десет секунди, ще дойда там и ще ти наритам жалкия задник! 

Окей, официално Луна беше ядосана. 

\- Всичко е наред. Фалшива тревога. - побързах да кажа и естествено, защо ли трябваше да си отварям голямата уста. 

Мириса дойде преди звука и аз се обърнах рязко на пети, заставайки очи в очи с вампирът. 

Винаги ми е било смешно как представят вампирите във филми като ‘Здрач’. Красиви хора, които не излизат на слънчева светлина, защото блестят. 

Единственото нещо, което блестеше на този бяха очите му. Кърваво червено, което обещаваше бавна и мъчителна смърт. 

\- Луна… - казах тихо, надигайки пистолета отново, ръката ми, треперейки неконтролируемо. 

\- Сега пък какво?

\- Тук е. - казах, мразейки се за това, че страха ми пролича в гласа. 

\- Мамка му, къде си? Идвам ей сега.

\- В източния край. Недалеч от църквата. 

\- Там съм. Стреляй към сърцето, Джинки и не го изпускайки от поглед. 

\- Знам. - троснах се, усещайки как капка пот се стича от челото ми надолу по носа. 

Вампирът издаде тих, ръмжащ звук, който накара малките косъмчета по ръката ми да настръхнат. Погледа ми се заби в устата му и по-точно в дългите, кучешки зъби. Знаех, че бе въпрос на секунди, чудовището да се впусне напред и това, че трябва да се стегна, ако искам да го убия, преди то да убие мен. 

\- Леки, нерезки движения. Леки, нерезки движения… - мърморех си под носа, спомняйки си цитати от учебниците, които бях изучавал през последните няколко години. Лошото бе, че бях ужасно добър в теорията, но на практиките се провалях всеки шибан път. Единствената причина поради която се бях задържал в академията, бе името на родителите ми. И всички бяха наясно с този факт. 

Изглежда на вампира му бе писнало да чака (или просто бе решил, че съм достатъчно лесна плячка) и рязко се впусна напред. Стана прекалено бързо, за да мога да реагирам. В един момент беше там, а в следващия точно до мен, избивайки пистолета от ръцете ми. Извиках и направих няколко крачки назад, спъвайки се в каменната преграда на някакъв гроб и озовавайки се на земята. 

\- Жалко, човешко същество. - проговори вампира с дрезгав, подигравателен глас. - Мислиш си, че можеш да ме победиш, но всъщност си само храна. 

Тялото ми започна да се тресе неконтролируемо и всички уроци, предадени от учителите ми, бяха забравени. Знаех си , че ще стана така. Една малка част от мен се радваше, че родителите ми не бяха живи, за да видят провалът ми. 

\- Джинки! 

Този път гласа на Луна не дойде от слушалката в ухото ми. В следващия миг разярения вик на вампира огласи гробището, хващайки се за гърдите. 

Луна имаше много точно око. 

Лампите на тренировъчната зала светнаха и холограмните образи изчезнаха. Изнизах слушалки и очилата от главата си, премигайки срещу ярката светлина. 

\- Добре ли си? - попита Луна срещу мен, махайки своята екипировка. 

Вперих поглед в успокояващото черно на костюма на Луна и кимнах, познатото чувство на провала, задушавайки ме отново. 

\- Защо не стреля? - попита ме най-добрата ми приятелка, звучейки искрено учудено. - Имаше идеалната позиция.

\- Просто не стрелях, окей. - казах аз, може би малко по-рязко от нужното. Но Луна не ми беше най-добрата приятелка без причина. Тя просто кимна и протегна ръка напред, помагайки ми да се изправя на крака. Хвърлих поглед към командната кабина. Изпитващия екип бе в пълен състав. Въздъхнах. Дори и от тук можех да видя намръщените физиономии. - Да вървим да се преоблечем. 

Отидохме до дясната, гладка стена на симулатора, натискайки едва видимото, зелено копче за вратата. 

\- Всичко е наред. Ще успееш следващия път. - каза му Луна успокоително, но и двамата знаехме, че тези думи бяха казвани прекалено честно. 

Чу се звук, подобен на изпускане на пара и в стената се оформи огромен правоъгълник, който се раздали на две и разкри коридора към изхода. 

\- Едва ли. - промърморих. 

\- Ще видиш, всичко, което ти трябва, е малко вяра. - усмихна ми се лъчезарно Луна и аз почти и повярвах. 

Ключовата дума е почти. 

*** 

\- Мисля, че академията вече няма какво да ти предложи, Джинки. - каза ми директорът, господин Рейнър, милото му, покрито с бръчки лице, обърнато към мен. Ясно можех да видя съжалението в очите му, но от това не ми олекна. 

\- Изключен ли съм? - попитах, някакси успявайки да запазя гласа си спокоен. Все пак, от дълго време се подготвях за този ден. 

\- Не съм казал подобно нещо. - усмихна ми се възрастният мъж, но в тази усмивка имаше нещо фалшиво. - Имам предложение за теб. 

Защо ли се чувствах като осъден на който му закачаха примката на врата? 

\- И то е? - попитах любезно, играейки си крайчеца на черния жакет, част от униформата на Академията. 

\- Какво ще кажеш да станеш част от специален екип интерфектори? 

Надигнах рязко глава, срещайки честните кафяви очи на директора, които ме гледаха без да премигват, което, честно казано, леко ме изнервяше. 

\- Какво имате предвид под специален? И как мога да бъда назначени към екип, когато не съм взел последния изпит? 

Господин Рейнър се облегна назад на стола си, погледа му омеквайки. 

\- Ще бъда честен с теб, Джинки. - започна той внимателно. - Единствената причина поради която все още не си изключен от Академията е заради фамилното ти име. 

Добре. До тук с внимателния подход. 

\- Но виждаш ли, вместо да вярвам в това, че нямаш уменията, които родителите ти имаха, аз вярвам, че те просто са заключени. 

\- Заключени… - повторих след него объркано, зареивайки поглед към прозореца, от който се виждаше задния двор на Академията. - Не съм сигурен, че разбирам, за какво говорите, сър.  
\- Онази вечер. - започна директора и замръзнах. - Вечерта в която родителите ти са били убити. Ти си бил с тях, нали?

Затворих очи във внезапна слабост, кървавата картина отново изниквайки пред очите ми. Пръстите му се увиха около дръжката на стола, стискайки до посиняване. Трябваше ми няколко секунди, за да си наложа да се успокоя. Паник атаките бяха в миналото, но това не означаваше, че съм превъзмогнал това, което се бе случило в онази нощ. 

\- Добре ли си?

Премигнах с очи, с изненада установявайки, че директора бе клекнал до стола ми, гледайки ме с пълни с тревога и разкаяние очи. Опитах се се усмихна, но опита излезе по жалък дори и от обикновено. 

\- Да. -казах неловко, прокашляйки се, когато гласът ми излезе твърде странно. - Нищо ми няма. Просто се замислих, това е. 

Директорът кимна и се изправи с мъка, връщайки се обратно на мястото си. По челото му бе избила пот и той изкара везана кърпичка, попивайки я с нея.

\- Това, което имах предвид, Джинки, е че вярвам, че ти имаш много скрити умения. - прекъсна тишината директорът, започвайки да рови за нещо из един от шкафовете на бюрото си. - Който могат да бъдат отключени, щом веднъж поставен в правилната ситуация. 

Намръщих се. 

\- Сър? 

\- Истината е, мило момче, че вече нямаш никакъв друг избор освен да приемеш предложението ми. - каза господин Рейнър и въпреки милия тон не можех да не се почувствам като мишка хваната в капан. - Сигурен съм, че бързо ще свикнеш с тях, както и те с теб и заедно ще формирате чудесен екип. 

Не казах нищо, но мозъкът ми работеше на пълни обороти. Екип? Мислех, че само завършилите академията могат да работят в такъв. Тук трябваше да има някаква уловка, нещо, което ми се изплъзваше. Зачаках нетърпеливо директорът да свърши с тършуването, кракът ми започвайки да се движи нагоре надолу, звукът заглушен от дебелия килим. 

\- Аха! - извика триумфално директорът, изкарвайки някаква папка. - Не съм много организиран. До къде бяхме стигнали? 

\- До екипът, сър. - напомних му любезно, опитвайки се да не шавам много на мястото си. Столът не беше особено удобен. - Но не съм много сигурен, че ви разбрах. 

\- Ще бъден назначен към екип опитни интенфектори. Те са… - директорът видимо се поколеба, търсейки подходящата дума. - по специални момчета. 

\- По специални момчета? 

\- Да. Всичко е в тази папка. - той ми я подаде и аз я приех внимателно с две ръце, впервайки поглед червената повърхност, сякаш опитвайки се да видя какво има през нея. Сдържах любопитството си и върнах погледа си обратно към директорът. - Там ще намериш подробните им профили и всички други необходими детайли. Съветвам те да прочетеш всичко. Ще те преместим другата седмица. Така ще имаш няколко дни да събереш багажа си и да се сбогуваш с приятелите си. 

Буцата в гърлото ми растеше в всяка изречена дума, пречейки ми да дишам. 

\- Сър. - проговорих аз тихо. - Наистина нямам друг избор, нали? 

Директорът се изправи отново на мястото си и се приближи до мен, слагайки тежката си десница на рамото ми. 

\- Познавах родителите и. Бяха добри хора и не заслужаваха тази съдба. - каза ми той. - Използвах много връзки и средства, за да уредя всичко. Искам да дадеш всичко от себе си. Заради тях, заради мен, но най вече заради самия себе си. 

Кимнах, усещайки как се сривам под отговорността, която бе стоварена на раменете ми. 

\- Знай, че винаги ще бъде насреща. Можеш да ми се обаждаш всеки път, когато имаш проблем или просто искаш да поговори с някой. 

Благодарих глухо и станах от стола, след едно последно ръкостискане, излизайки от кабинета. Затворих тежката врата след себе си, поемайки си дълбоко въздух и изпускайки го бавно. 

Работата беше там, че мразех Академията. 

Но тя бе и единствения дом, който познавах през последните осем години. 

*** 

\- С полу-вампири. 

\- Да. 

\- С истински полу-вампири. 

\- Не, Луна, с фалшиви. 

Луна ме перна по рамото и аз се нацупих, търкайки ударено място. Не че болеше толкова. 

\- Директорът е откачил. - обади се Джунгкук, извъртайки въртящия стол към нас с Луна. Големите му, черни очи бяха замислени. - Може би ще можем да поговорим с някой и-

\- Няма значение, Куки. Това е единствения ми шанс. - опънах се назад на леглото си и вперих погледа в дъното на леглото над моето. Джунгкук си го бе избрал, твърдейки, че отдолу ще се чувства така сякаш се задушава. - Или трябва да се съглася, или съм изключен. 

\- Но това е изнудване! - възкликна Луна, опъвайки се до мен. - Не мога да повярвам, че вече няма да те има. 

Усетих в гласа й, че е близо до това да се разплаче и се изправих рязко, забравяйки, че това не е много добра идея. Челото ми се срещна със стърчящото отгоре желязо и аз извиках на умряло, извивайки тялото си настрани. 

\- Няма да оцелееш и ден. - зацъка с език Джунгкук и ако не бяха зает да се превивам от болка, щях да го замеря с някоя от любимите му книги. 

\- Добре ли си? - попита ме Луна, едвам сдържайки смеха си. Изпратих и предаден поглед и тя избухна, познатата мелодия на момичешкия кикот, изпълвайки стаята ни. - Трябваше да си видиш лицето. Само за снимка е. 

\- Да, за да плашим бъдещите поколения с нея. 

\- Задник. - троснах се. - Изобщо няма да ми липсваш. 

\- Ха! Чакам само да прекрачиш прага, за да сформирам купон! 

\- Да, сякаш някой ще дойде. 

\- За разлика от теб, аз съм популярен. 

\- Имаш предвид сред учители ли? Не мисля, че това се брой. 

\- Момчета, стига вече. - намеси се миролюбката Луна. - Не може ли да спрете да се карате? 

\- Не. - казах в един глас и само след един споделен поглед започнахме да се смеем, Луна присъденявайки се към нас. 

Този звук, звукът от смесените ни смехове, наистина щеше да ми липсва. 

*** 

По-късно, когато Луна се прибра в стаята си, а Джунгкук отиде в банята, аз разтворих отново папката, разглеждайки отново лицата, с които щях да живея, да спя, да се храня и боря от сега нататък. 

Джонгхюн. Кибум. Мино. Темин. 

Това бяха имената. Но какво се криеше наистина зад тези красиви, сериозно лица, които ме гледаха от снимките. Полу-вампирите не бяха известни с търпението и добрината си. Ами ако не можех да свикна с тях? Ами ако те не можеха? Какво щеше да стане с мен? 

Захвърлих папката в другия край на леглото и положих главата си на възглавницата си, впервайки очи в пълната луна, която се подаваше от единия край на прозореца. Неусетно, очите ми започнаха да се затварят, заспивайки за броени минути, напълно забравил, че чакам ред за банята. 

Събудих се по някое време по средата на нощта, облян в пот и дишаш тежко. Тихото дишане на Джунгкук и тиктакането на часовника скоро ме успокоиха. Изправих се в седнало положение, прокарвайки пръсти през потната си коса. Не помних точно подробностите от съня, но две червени очи, които ме преследваха в мракът, се бяха запечатали ясно в съзнанието ми.


	2. Chapter 2

Лицата на Луна и Джунгкук започнаха да стават все по-малки и по-малки, докато накрая просто не изчезнаха от полезрението ми. Отлепих лицето си от прозореца на купето, обръщайки се напред. Характерният шум на влакът ме изнервяше и аз придърпах раницата си, за да изкарам mp3 си, която предварително бях приготвил именно за този случай. Но за моя изненада, освен малко устройство, в предния джоб имаше плик. Обикновен, бял плик, без никакъв надпис на него. 

 

Свъсих вежди и отказвайки да се поддам на параноичния импулс да го изхвърля, го разкъсах отстрани, измъквайки съдържанието с показалеца си. 

 

Беше снимка. 

 

Аз, Джунгкук и Луна се усмихваме широки към обектива, преметнали ръце през рамената си. Помнех деня в който я бяхме направили, но той сякаш бе част от един друг свят. Тук, където нямаше кой да ме види, нямаше такова значение дали показвам слабост или не. 

 

Обърнах е на обратно и надписа, който прочетох, накара дълго сдържаните сълзи, най-накрая да потекат. 

 

‘Завинаги приятели, без значение разстоянието.’

 

Почеркът бе на Луна. 

 

Останах загледан така в късчето от старият ми живот, в мен надигайки се лудешкото желание, да сляза на следващата спирка и да се върна в Академията. Да падна на колене и да се моля да ме приемат обратно. Естествено, никога нямаше да го направя, но видението се появи толкова ясно пред очите ми, че за миг се изплаших от себе си. Нима наистина бях такъв страхливец? Какво щяха да кажат родителите ми, ако можеха да видят как синът им се отказва, още преди да беше опитал? С тази отрезвяваща мисъл, пъхнах снимката внимателно в плика и я прибрах в раницата, изкарвайки mp3. Размотах слушалките и ги пъхнах в ушите си, пускайки устройството. Първите ноти на любимата ми се песен започнаха и аз затворих очи, главата ми потъвайки в меката облегалка на седалката. 

 

Не знаех какво ме чакаше в близкото бъдеще, но щях да дам всичко от себе си. 

 

*** 

Седем часа. 

 

Толкова ми отне пътуването с влака. В последния един вече нямаше позиция, която да ми се стори дори малко удобна. Болката в гърба бавно се бе разпространяла навсякъде. Когато стигнахме до моята гара едва не заплаках от облекчение. 

 

\- Беше ми приятно. - каза на възрастна дама, която се бе настанила в моето купе, не много отдавна. - Довиждане и приятен остатък от пътуването. 

 

\- Довиждане, млади човече. - усмихна ми се жената и ми махна. 

 

Тълпата в тясното коридорче най-накрая бе понамаля и предвижването с големия ми куфар бе сравнително по-лесно. Виж, слизането по малките стълби си беше истинско приключение, но слава Богу един от кондукторите бе така добър да ми помогне. Веднъж стъпил на платформата, аз започнах да се оглеждам. Градът, в който щях да живея от сега нататък не беше по-голям от родния ми, но гарата със сигурност изглеждаше. Бяха казали, че някой от новите ми партньори ще дойде да ме посрещне, затова реших да отида до приемната и да изчакам там, в случай че все още нямаше никой. Тръгнах напред уморено, звукът от колелцата на куфара, смесвайки се със стотици други, но за разлика от мен, тези хора биваха чакани от някой. Самотата ме удари изведнъж, хващайки ме неподготвен, както обикновено. 

 

Заобиколих едно фонтанче и се влях в потока хора, които влизаха в приемната. Един мъж облечен с официален костюм едва не ме изпрати на земята, изчезвайки напред, без дори да се извини. Изпратих му намръщен поглед и продължих да се оглеждам, но не успях да забележа нито едно познато лице. Познато…Можех ли да нарека хора, въпреки че това май не беше най точното определение за тях, които бях виждал само на снимка познати? Тръснах глава и се насочих към единствената свободна пейка, решавайки че ако трябва да чакам, то поне чакането ще премине в седнало положение. 

 

Стрелката на огромният часовник закачен високо на стената отсреща направи две пълни обиколки и смътното подозрение, че може би са забравили за мен, започна да се промъква в съзнанието. В академията нямахме право на телефони, но затова пък имах мобилния номер на Джонгхюн и малко пари за спешни случа. Изправих се от мястото и едва направил няколко крачки, то вече бе заето от млада двойка с две деца. Усмихнах се. Какво пък. На тях им трябваше повече от колкото на мен. 

 

Отидох до телефонната кабина пред която, слава богу, нямаше опашка и се пъхнах вътре, затваряйки стъклената врата след себе си, едва успявайки да вкарам и куфара. Тесните пространства винаги ме бяха карали да се чувствам леко като животно в клетка. Изкарах портмонето от раницата си, бъркайки в една от преградките, за да извадя малкото парче хартия. 

 

Телефонът работеше с монети и аз преброих нужната сума, пъхайки ги в специалния процеп и започвайки да набиран числата, вече притискайки слушалката към ухото си. 

 

\- Номерът, който избрахте е невалиден или в зона без обхват. Моля, опитайте по късно. The number-

 

Затворих и набрах отново числата, надявайки се че първия път съм сгрешил, но случаят не се оказа такъв. Отново същия автоматичен отговор и аз върнах слушалката на мястото, облягайки се на едната стъклена стена. 

 

И сега, какво щях да правя? 

 

Някой почука по телефонната кабинка и аз подскочих, обръщайки се към мъж около тридесетте с буреносно изражение на лицето си. 

 

\- Съжалявам. - казах му аз, излизайки. 

 

\- Щом не използваш телефона, защо стоиш вътре? - попита ме той грубо, едва не ме блъскайки, докато влизаше на моето място. - Кълна се, днешните младежи-

 

Така или иначе, не можах да разбера какво правим днешните младежи, защото вратичка се затвори след него и откъсна остатъка от изречението му. 

 

Каква загуба. 

 

Обърнах гръб на задника в костюм, стискайки жалко куфара в едната си ръка, на другата преметната раницата. Покрай мен минаваха различни хора, сякаш без дори да ме забелязват, че съм там. Почувствах сам и нищожен, като дете, което чака родителите му да го приберат от отдела за изгубени вещи, но това никога не става и накрая се превръща в онези похабени от времето, потънали в прах предмети, чийто край е в боклука. 

 

Постоях така известно време, едно анонимно лице сред хиляди други, опитвайки се да изгоня парещия пламък на паниката. Когато най-накрая успях, си спомних, че имам адреса на къщата. 

 

Ама разбира се. 

 

На лицето ми се появи усмивка. Щом Мохамед не отиваше при планината, планината щеше да отиде при Мохамед. 

 

*** 

 

\- Много ви благодаря, сър. - усмихнах се на шофьора на таксито, подавайки му няколко банкноти. - Приятна работа. 

 

\- Приятна вечер и на вас. - кимна ми таксиджията, явно предоволен от оставения бакшиш. Дали не бях малко прекалено щедър, за човек с толкова оскъдни средства? 

 

Колата потегли бавно, бодящото очите жълто, изчезвайки плавно в далечината.  
Когато изчезна напълно и вече нямаше какво да гледам, се обърнах към новият ми дом, погледа ми обхващайки голяма притисната от двете страни къща, която по нищо не се различаваше от съседите си. Беше в онзи Ню Йорк стил с продълговати прозорци и няколко стъпала точно пред входната врата. По стената беше плъзнал бръшлян и това добавяше допълнително старинен вид на къщата. 

 

Очаквах да е по-зле. 

 

Вече бе започнало да се смрачава, а всички прозорци бяха тъмни. 

 

Което можеше да означава само едно. 

 

И Джинки, отново си прецакан. 

 

Въпреки че бях почти сто процента сигурен, че вкъщи няма никой се изкачих по стъпалата, влачейки куфара след мен. Не исках да го оставям долу. Кварталът не изглеждаше опасен, но човек никога не можеше да бъде сигурен. На площадката спрях да си поема въздух. Не помнех да съм слагал кой знае колко неща, но поради някаква причина тежеше така все едно има камъни в него. 

 

Натиснах звънеца,чувайки как се разнася из къща. Минаха минута, две и тишината бе единствения отговор. Въздъхнах и пробвах отново, повече подтикнат от някаква отчаяна надежда от колкото от нещо друго. Но нищо. Къщата бе празна. 

 

Нямах никакъв друг избор освен да ги изчакам да се върнат. 

 

Умората, гневът и психическото изтощение не бяха приятна комбинация. 

 

Сложих куфарът в легнало положение и седнах отгоре му, опитвайки се да не нацупя като дете. Стомахът ми изкъркори недоволно. 

 

\- Съжалявам, приятелче. - потупах аз корема си състрадателно. - Ще трябва да почакаш още малко. 

 

*** 

 

\- Само го погледни, сериозно? Кой заспива пред непозната къща, седнал върху куфар? 

 

Намръщих се, но не отворих очи. Мястото, където главата ми бе подпряна на студената, тухлена стена бе странно изтръпнало (несъмнено тази изтръпналост по-късно щеше да се превърне в главоболие), а от странния начин по който бяха сгънати краката ми вече почти не ги чувствах. 

 

\- Никакво чувство за опасност. 

 

\- Е, поне открихме причината поради която са го пратили при нас. 

 

Уморено отворих очи, правейки гримаса, когато остра като бръснач болка проряза крака ми, когато го помръднах. 

 

\- Спящата красавица най-накрая се събуди. - каза ироничен глас над мен и аз надигнах, знаейки без съмнение кои са момчетата пред мен. 

 

Втренчих се в тях. Не можех да го направя. 

 

За един кратък момент се изучавахме взаимно в пълно мълчание. Погледи ми се местеше от едно момче на друго, осъзнавайки че снимките не показваха дори половината от реалността. 

 

Те бяха привлекателни. 

 

Тип холивдуски-аткьори-гащите-ми-се-свличат-само-като-ги-видя-привлекателни. 

 

Джонгхюн изглеждаше най-ексцентрично. Имаше почти бяло руса коса, която се спускаше над очите му, които изглеждаха огромни, подчертани с черен молив. Плътните устни бяха извити в подигравателна усмивка, която бързо събуди гордостта ми. Когато надигна ръка, за да ми козирува шеговито, забелязах колко много пръстени носи, те хващайки светлината, която идваше от уличните лампи. 

 

Темин стоеше до него, разглеждайки ме незаинтересовано. Знаех че е най-младият от тях. Имаше черна гъста коса и правилно, нежно лице, което вероятно щеше да изглежда още по красиво, ако не бяха студените очи. 

 

Кибум стоеше най от ляво. Неговата коса бе с няколко тона по-тъмна от тази на Джонг и бе направена в модна прическа. Котешките му очи бяха вперени в мен, сякаш преценявайки дали си заслужавам вниманието. Имаше деликатни черти, но знаех че не трябва да го подценявам. 

 

И Мино. 

 

Водачът им. 

 

Бе най-висок от всички и имаше онази осанка, която притежаваха повечето хора, които са свикнали да командват. Черната му коса бе отметната назад и разкриваше широко чело и прозорливи, черни очи, в който се четеше нескрит неприязън. От начина по който бяха свъсени черните вежди, устните стиснати здраво и ръце сгънати недоволно пред него, всичко говореше, че не бе особено доволен от присъствието ми тук. 

 

Четиримата бяха облечени в черно с палта, които изглеждаха много по-топли от моето яке, в което зъзнех в момента. 

 

Преглътнах. 

 

Полу-вампирите със сигурност бяха нещо различно. 

 

\- Защо не влезе вътре? - попита ме Кибум остро, обвинително, сякаш той бе стоял отвън, а не аз. 

 

\- Нямам ключ. - троснах му се, изправяйки се, въпреки протестите на краката ми. 

 

\- Това е защото си прекалено глупав да не си поискаш един. - сряза ме отново, бутайки ме с ръка, за да застане пред вратата. Движението изглеждаше леко, но аз аз залитнах встрани, хващайки се за перилата. Кий ми хвърли презрителен поглед, цъкайки с език си. - Жалък си. 

 

\- Поне нямам пръчка в задника. - отговорих, въпреки че разума ми казваше да замълча. 

 

\- Това лесно може да се уреди, нали?- усмихна ми се той сладко с усмивка от която ме побиха тръпки. Можеше да е било само трик на светлината, но за един кратък миг ми се стори, че очите му пламват в червено, само за да изгаснат след секунда. 

 

\- Кибум. 

 

В дълбокият глас на Мино имаше предупредителна нотка, която прекрати по нататъшната размяна на реплики. Кибум изхъмка недоволно и отключи вратата, влизайки вътре, последван веднага и от другите, които ме подминаха безмълвно, така сякаш изобщо не бях там. Но поне имаха добрината да оставят вратата отворена и аз грабнах дръжката на куфара, почти не го изпускайки (замръзналите ми пръсти не искаха да ми съдействат) и ги последвах. 

 

\- Събуй си обувките, тъпако. - не пропусна шанса си Кий, закачайки палтото си на закачалката.

 

\- Щях да го направя. - казах му намръщено. Подпирайки багажи до стената, за да мога се събуя, през цялото време усещайки погледа на Кибум върху себе си. 

 

Докато го направя, другите вече бяха излезли в коридора, оставяйки ме сам с него. 

 

\- Ела с мен. - каза ми той, когато свърших, държейки якето си в ръце, защото открих, че няма свободна закачалка за мен. Последвах го мълчаливо, хвърляйки любопитен поглед към стаята в която бяха изчезнали другите три полу-вампира, решавайки, че натам е хола и кухнята. 

 

Продължих нагоре по тесни стълби, чието изкачване бе с пъти по-трудно и от тези отпред на вратата

 

\- По бързо. Нямам цяла вечер на разположение. - намръщи се Кибум, наблюдавайки как се мъча с куфара, но не правейки опит да ми помогне. 

 

\- Съжалявам. - отговорих му с глас от който капеше сарказъм и чело плувнало в пот, в мига в който успях да стигна до него. 

 

Очите на Кибум пламнаха отново и този път бях сигурен. Несъзнателно направих крачка назад, забравяйки че стълбите са зад ме, залитайки надолу. Но преди да се падна, ръката на Кибум се изстреля към мен, хващайки ме за кръста и придърпвайки ме обратно в изправено положение. Макар че изглеждаше слаб, той бе полу-вампир и вероятно бе в пъти по-силен от мен. 

 

\- Благодаря. - прошепнах, все още чувайки как сърцето ми бие в ушите. 

 

\- Винаги си толкова непохватен? - попита ме той, игнорирайки благодарността ми. 

 

Прехапах си езика, спирайки хапливия отговор, вместо това просто дигайки рамене. 

 

\- Естествено, защо ли се учудвам. - промърмори си той. 

 

Отдолу се чу смях. Звукът бе толкова познат и носталгичен, карайки ме да си спомня за Джунгкук и Луна. Чудех се, какво ли правят в момента? Дали си мислеха за мен? 

 

\- Темпо, новобранецо. - върна ме в реалността гласът на Кибум, който вече бе продължил напред надолу по коридора, движейки се плавно и елегантно. Побързах да тръгна след него, звукът от колелцата на куфара ми, изчезвайки в килима, които бе постлан по протежението на коридора. Минахме покрай няколко врати, но Кибум се спря пред последната, отваряйки и правейки ми място да мина пред него. Вдигнах веждите си въпросително, но лицето му си остана неразгадаемо и аз влязох вътре, в носа ми забивайки се гадната миризма на престоял въздух и Бог знае какво още. Намерих пипнешком ключа за лампата и за мое облекчение тя светна, заливайки стаята с изкуствена светлина. 

 

Стая май беше пресилена дума. 

 

Разстоянието от една стена до другото едва ли надвишаваше два метра. Единствените мебели бяха голо легло с издънена пружина и странен скрин, които бе поставен точно под малкия прозорец, който изглеждаше така сякаш е закован. 

 

\- Ще трябва да се примириш с това. - каза ми Кибум и можех да се закълна, че в гласа му имаше задоволство. - Съжаляваме за което. Но нямаме други свободни стаи. 

 

Така значи. 

 

\- Няма проблеми. - усмихнах му се мило, наслаждавайки се на стъписаната изненада която се бе изписала в очите му. - Спал съм и на по-лоши места. 

 

Добре, излъгах. Но полу-вампирът пред мен нямаше как да знае това. 

 

\- Чудесно тогава. Значи няма за какво да се притесняваме. - кимна той. - Ще ти донеса завивки. 

 

\- Много мило от твоя страна. - казах иронично, не очаквайки с следващия момент да се озова залепен на стената, ръката на Кибум увита около врата ми, очите му прогаряйки дупки в моите, пламнали с оранжев огън. 

 

\- Чуй ме внимателно. - изсъска той. - Не си мисли, че сме ти длъжни за нещо. Не ме интересува кои са били родителите ти и какво са направили за Организацията. Не очаквай специално отношение само защото си техен син. 

 

Хватката около врата ми почти спираше въздуха ми, но въпреки това се насилих да отговаря. 

 

\- Никога не съм го правил. - казах със странен хриптящ глас, увивайки си безполезно пръстите около китката на Кибум. Сякаш щях да мога да го спра, ако наистина бе решил да ме удуши. 

 

\- Считай това за предупреждение. Следващия път няма да бъда толкова мил. 

 

Кибум ме пусна и аз се свлякох на земята, поемайки големи глътки въздух, гледайки уплашено към полу-вампира, който излезе от стаята, блъскайки вратата след себе си. 

 

Така и не се върна с обещаните завивки и след два часа се отказах да го чакам, изкарвайки няколко от дрехите си и постилайки ги на леглото. Заспах гладен, замръзнал и изпълнен със страхове за бъдещето.

 

Общата ни снимка с Джунгкук и Луна бе подпряна на скрина и тя бе единственият свидетел на сълзите, които пролях в тази нощ.


	3. Chapter 3

На другата сутрин се събудих от почукването по вратата ми. 

Отворих очи объркано, разсеяно, чудейки се какво правя в килера и защо Джунгкук не ме бе събудил. Тогава чукането се повтори, по-силно и настоятелно от първия път и реализацията се стовари отгоре ми. 

\- Момент! - извиках и прехвърлих краката си на пода, прозявайки се. Искрено се надявах от другата страна да не ме чака Кибум. Не бях от хората, които се падаха да ги душат ранно сутринта.

През процепите на дъските се процеждаше слънчева светлина. Защо ли им беше да го заковават. Стаята беше на вторият етаж, не бе като някой да може да влезе през прозорецът. 

Поех си дълбоко въздух и натиснах дръжката, открехвайки леко вратата. 

Беше Темин. 

Това момче сигурно бе много добро на покер с това си лице.

\- Излизаме. - каза просто. - На масата в хола има ключове за теб. Ако искаш да отидеш някъде. 

\- Благодаря. - отговорих и предателският ми стомах избра точно този момент да изрази протеста си. Виновна за това най-вероятно бе съблазнителната миризма на закуска, която се носеше от долу. - Ъмм, чудех се… Къде е банята? 

Темин ме изгледа, свъсвайки вежди. 

\- Ето тук. - посочи той към вратата срещу моята. - Но не използвай нищо. Ще разбера, ако си го направил. 

Кимнах навъсен. 

Изглежда и Темин не ме харесваше особено.

Без да продумва повече, той се обърна, оставяйки ме на прагът на стаята ми. 

Едва когато останах само по боксерки, осъзнах, че нямам хавлия. 

Какво пък. Беше най-добре да приема всичко, което ми се случваше в тази къща като трудна тренировка. Както обичаше да казва Луна, няма нищо което не можеш да постигнеш, ако си решителен достатъчно. 

Хвърлих поглед към снимката на приятелите си на скрина и се усмихнах, грабвайки една от тениските си от куфара. Щом можеше да ги използвам като завивка, значи щяха да свършат работа и за хавлия.

 

*** 

 

\- Добре, да видим… - промърморих си, надничайки към хола. Въпреки че бях почти сигурен, че ги няма, не можех да се отърва чувството, че съм като натрапник в чужда къща. Колко забавни щяха да бъдат следващите месеци само. 

Дневната беше голяма, светла стая с двоен диван малка масичка пред него и огромна плазма закачена на другата стена. Бе сложена на черна, в модерен стил секция на чийто два рафта се виждаха разпръснати игри за Xbox, заедно със самата конзола, поставана отстрани на телевизора. 

Между двата прозореца имаше поставка с впечатляваща колекция от дискове, заедно с уредба, чийто колони изглеждаха достатъчно мощни, за да озвучат малък стадион. Беше изненадващо чисто, като се имаше предвид, че там живееха момчета. Във въздуха се носеше свежата миризма на борова гора, безсъмнено идващата от някой ароматизатор.

Вниманието ми бе привлечено от връзката с двата ключа, метнати небрежно върху стъклената повърхност на масата. 

Най-накрая прекрачих прага и отидох да ги взема, незнайно защо, очаквайки да се включи сирена и към мен да се насочат няколко светлинни лъча. Което бе невъзможно естествено. Първо, защото бе ден и второ, защото не бях главният герой на екшън филм. 

 

Мирисът на закуска вече бе избледнял, но достатъчно силен, за да накара стомаха ми да изкъркори. Хвърлих изпълнен с копнеж поглед към кухнята, но решавайки, че няма да ям нищо, за което не са ми казали, че мога излезнах, отивайки до стаята си, за да си взема портмонето. 

Щях да потърся закусвалня. 

А после да някой банкомат. Време беше да използвам парите от сметката, която родителите ми бяха отворили още преди да се родя.

*** 

\- Какво ще искаш, сладурче? - усмихна ми се възпълната сервитьорка, докато се опитвах да не се втренчвам в огромните и гърди, които видимо се подаваха от разкопаната яка на светло синята униформа. - Днес имаме страхотен ябълков пай! Трябва да го опиташ! 

\- Добре. Искам две парчета. От ябълковия пай. - казах смутено, държейки очите си фокусирани върху голямата бенка под долната устна на сервитьорката. - И порция френски картофки с чийзбургер и голяма чаша кола, моля. 

\- Някой май е гладен. - изкикоти се жената, записвайки поръчката ми в тефтерчето си. Освен в заведението имаше само още един клиент, възрастен мъж, който бе забил нос във вестникът си, чаша с все още дигащо пара кафе поставено пред него. Дали идваше тук всеки ден? Нещо в стойката му бе така все едно си бе у дома. - Идват след малко, сладурче. 

Усмихнах и се неловко и тя ми намигна, карайки червенината по бузите ми да се плъзне и надолу по врата ми. 

Малкия, старовременски телевизор бе пуснат на някакъв спортен канал, на който даваха футболен мач, въодушевеният глас на коментатора, изпълвайки приятно тишината, пречейки и да се превърне в подтискаща. 

Облегнах се назад на коженото сепаре, гледайки разсеяно през прозорецът към минувачите. Може би трябваше да си направя списък с нещата, който щях да купя от супермаркета, но забравих докато бях в къщата, а тук нямах материали за писане. 

Пресните за спомени на вчерашната вечер и днешната сутрин ме подтискаха, дори обещанието за скорошното пълнене на стомахът ми, не можейки да ми върнат доброто настроение. 

Трябваше да се досетя, че ще стане така. Не за първи път фамилното ми име ми изиграваше лоша шега. Сякаш щом осъзнаваха кой съм, хората около мен се отдръпваха, считайки ме автоматично за нещо различно. Поне до момента в който не разбираха, че за разлика от родителите си, аз съм определението на думата провал. Тогава тихия респект и шушукането се превръщаше в одумване и жестоки подигравки. Без значение колко опитвах да покажа, че не съм такъв за какъвто ме бяха определили, опитите ми завършваха с главоломни провали. Луна и Джунгкук бяха единствените от Академията, които ме познаваха истински. 

\- Заповядай, сладурче. - оповести завършването си сервитьорката, носейки на табла поръчката ми. Постави внимателно пред мен двете чинии, приборите и картонената чаша кола. - Приятен апетит. И ми е интересно какво ти е мнението за пая. 

\- Със сигурност ще е вкусен. - усмихнах и се, устата ми пълнейки се със слюнка при вида на всичката тази храна. 

\- Какво чакаш тогава. Нападай. - засмя се жената и вече наистина започвах да я харесвам. 

Не знам дали защото бях гладен или храната наистина бе толкова добра, но можех да се закълна, че не съм слагал нещо по-вкусно в храната си, опразвайки двете чинии за отрицателно време. Дори възрастният джентълмен наведе вестника си, гледайки ме развеселено и мърморейки нещо за бърз метаболизъм и изминали години. Но това слабо ме интересуваше, коремът ми най-накрая бе пълен и вече бях готов да завладея света. 

Но първо тоалетната. 

Кой беше казал, че до върха се стига с малки стъпки?

*** 

 

Да открия банкомат се оказа по-трудно от колкото бях очаквал. Накрая разбрах, че съм подминавал един няколко пъти, леко скрит от машина за кафе. След като проверих дали работи, пъхнах черната, пластмасова карта в него, изчаквайки машината да зареди. Не обичах да тегля пари, но в случая не виждах някакъв друг изход. Поне докато не получех първата си заплата. Вече наближаваше обяд и слънцето се бе издигнало високо, отразявайки се по витрини и преминаващи коли. Макар да бе ранна пролет, започнах да се потя под якето си и реших да го съблека, оставайки само по син пуловер. Банкомата избибка и това върна вниманието ми към него, избирайки езикът след което опцията за теглене на пари и нужната сума. Още две минути чакане и парите се показаха от процепа, заедно с картата и касовата бележка. Прибрах всичко в портмонето си и го върнах в задният джоб. 

Сега оставаше само супермаркетът. 

Поне за неговото местоположение нямаше как да се объркам, най-вече заради огромната зелена табела, която трудно можеше да не забележиш на отсрещната страна на улицата. Отидох до светофарите и съвестно изчаках да светна зелено, за да мога да мина по пешеходната линия. Да спазвам правилата се бе превърнало в мое второ аз. 

Магазинът се оказа претъпкан и добре, че не ми се налагаше да си взема количка. Трябваше да обиколя няколко пъти рафтовете докато успея да си намеря нужните неща, включително шампоан, сапун и няколко меки, хавлиени кърпи от домакинския сектор плюс малко снаксове и няколко по-дълготрайни сандвича Десет минути по-късно вече бях нареден на опашката, чакайки търпеливо своя ред. 

Отново под слънчевите лъчи, реших че все още не ми се прибира. 

На отиване бях забелязал входът на парк и реших да прекарам малко време там. Знаех, че рано или късно трябва да се върна в къщата, но предпочитах да е второто. Не знаех кое ще по-зле. Тя да е празна или пълна. 

В мига в който се добрах в паркът, сякаш прекрачих прага на друга земя. След всяка следващата крачка, градския шум намаляваше, заменен от виковете не деца, които се гонеха, играеха с топка или просто си говореха, наблюдавани от майките си, които седяха на пейките и коментираха онези неща, които жените обичат да разнищват. Освен тях имаше хора, които разхождаха кучетата си на обозначените с табели поляни и възрастни двойки, с достолепни походки и огромни чанти. 

Продължих напред и малко по-малко пътеката ставаше все по-безлюдна. Края и се оказа до малко езеро, което бе обградено с пейки и няколко беседки. Настаних се на едната и затворих блажено очи, наслаждавайки се на лекият вятър и шума, който издаваше, когато си играеше с листата на дървото над мен. Беше толкова мирно и точно това от което имах нужда, за да мога да върна вътрешното си спокойствие. 

Плясък на криле ме накара да отворя очи и с изненада установих, че в езерото имаше няколко патици, които се носеха по повърхността му грациозно, от време на време, политайки към някой по-далечна точка. 

\- Идват тук всяка пролет. - каза някой над мен и аз подскочих, обръщайки се рязко към натрапникът. - Извинявай, не те стреснах, нали? Имам този навик. 

Беше момче на около моите години с черна, леко дълга коса, която падаше над очите му, които блестяха дяволито, но не и подигравателно. Плътните устни бяха извити в чаровна усмивка, на която неволно отговорих за секунда, преди да осъзная какво правя и отново да се намръщя, предизвиквайки смехът на непознатия. 

\- Ти не си като останалите интерфектори. - каза ми той внезапно и думата накара предупредителните аларми в главата ми да започнат да звънят. 

Изправих се от пейката, проклинайки факта, че нямах никакво оръжие със себе си. 

\- Кой си ти? - попитах студено. - От къде знаеш за интерфекторите? 

\- Спокойно, не съм от лошите. - вдигна ръце пред себе си момчето, усмивката не изчезвайки от лицето му. - Помагам на Организацията от време на време. 

\- И мислиш, че ще повярвам на думите ти? - троснах се, оглеждайки се около себе си за нещо, което можех да използвам за защити при нужда. Но не. Имах само найлонова торбичка с няколко кърпи, шампоан, сапун и малко сандвичи. Дали можех да разчитам на шампоана? Страхотно, щях да стана посмешище. Интефектор, който се бие с шампоан. 

\- Осъзнаваш ли, че ако исках да те нараня, щях да го направя сто пъти до сега, нали? - попита непознатият и забелязах, че предните му зъби изведнъж станаха много по остри от преди. 

\- Ти си вампир.- прошепнах ужасено, правейки няколко крачки назад. 

\- На какво са те учили в Академията. - поклати глава развеселено създанието, мятайки ръка в посока на слънцето. 

\- Тогава си хибрид. - продължих инатливо, чудейки се защо споря с вероятно чудовище, вместо да търся начин да се измъкна от ситуацията. 

\- Като приятелчетата ти? - попита и ми трябваше известно време да осъзная, че говори за Кий и останалите. - Не, дори не си близо. Аз съм върколак, окей? Нали се сещаш онези създания, които вият на лунна светлина и ядат млади, девствени момичета. И между другото името ми е Кай, Джинки. Това, че ми порастват уши и опашка, когато е пълнолуние не означава, че нямам маниери като някои хора, които срещнах туко що. 

Кай върколакът се настина на пейката на която седях до преди малко и ме погледна очаквателно, тупайки мястото до себе си. 

\- Е? 

\- Какво? Няма да се хвана на номера ти! За толкова глупав ли ме мислиш? - сопнах се, придърпвайки торбичката, защитнически пред гърдите ми. Какъв щит само. 

\- Някой май има проблем с доверието. 

\- По-добре проблем с доверието от колкото проблем с липсваща глава на раменете.

Кай въздъхна уморено и бръкна в десния джоб на якето си, изкарвайки портмонето си. 

\- Ето, Тома неверни. - каза той присмехулно, мятайки отвореното портмоне към мен. Присвих очи и въпреки разстоянието, успях да различа знака на Организацията под малка снимка на върколака. 

\- Хъм. 

\- Само ‘хъм’? - усмивката се върна отново на лицето на Кай. - Едно извинявай би свършило по-добра работа. 

\- Искаш да се извиня, че направих това, което ме учат в Академията от години? - намръщих се. - Не мисля. 

\- А, да. Правило номер осем. Не вярвай на никой и нищо. Дори на самият себе си. - изрецитира Кай, пъхайки портмонето си обратно в джоба на якето си. - Добре за теб, предполагам. 

\- Как ме намери? - попитах. Не бях усетил никой да ме следи. 

\- Имам си своите начини. 

\- Не отговори на въпроса ми. 

\- И длъжен ли съм да го правя? Не се държиш много мило с мен. 

\- Аз не те познавам. - изсъсках и понечих да вдигна ръце във въздуха, забравяйки за торбичката, която стисках. Съдържанието и се изсипа на земята и проклех тихо, навеждайки се, за да събера покупките си. - Ти си виновен. 

\- За това, че си непохватен? Сигурно. 

Кай се изправи от пейката и клекна да ми помогне. 

\- Приятели? - попита, когато се изправихме. 

\- Хъм. 

\- Това ‘хъм’ започва леко да ме изнервя. Да знаеш. 

\- Хъм. 

\- Нарочно го правиш, нали? 

Не издържах и се засмях. По някакъв странен начин Кай ми напомняше за Джунгкук и колкото и разумът ми шептеше да не свалям гарда си, не можех да не изпитам симпатии към върколака. 

\- Имаш хубава усмивка. Трябва да се смееш по-често. 

\- Това пък какво беше… - промърморих, усещайки как пускам боята си. 

\- Комплимент, глупаче. Обикновено се очаква да кажеш благодаря след него, но вече знам, че не си падаш много по тази дума. 

\- О, я млъквай. - завъртях очи. После осъзнах нещо. - Чакай малко, преди малко каза името ми. От къде го знаеш? 

Кай се засмя и звукът бе топъл и галещ слуха. 

\- Най-накрая го осъзна, а? - попита той закачливо, разрошвайки косата ми. - С теб ще бъде забавно. 

\- Не се дръж с мен като с дете! - изръмжах, отмятайки ръката му. - И къде си мисли, че отиваш! Попитах те нещо. 

\- Да те изпратя, естествено. - намигна ми Кай. - Прилипчетата сигурно вече са се притеснили. 

\- По скоро са дигнали купон. - промърморих. 

\- Каза ли нещо? 

\- Не. 

\- Сигурно ми се е сторило тогава. 

\- Сигурно. 

*** 

Едва бях пъхнал ключа в ключалката, Кай бърборейки нещо за съседката зад гърба ми, когато вратата се отвори рязко и един много гневен Кий застана на прага. 

\- Къде беше досега? - изсъска той с опасен тон, хващайки ме яката на пуловера и почти надигайки ме на пръсти. - Какво си мислиш, че правиш? 

\- Бях до супермаркета. - отговорих, усещайки познатия вкус на страха, примесен с гняв в устата си. - Темин каза, че сте ми оставили ключове, ако искам да изляза. 

\- И реши, че това означава, че трябва да изчезнеш за няколко часа? Имаш ли си някаква напредстава, колко опасен е този град?

Поклатих глава, усещайки как материалът на пуловера се забива неприятно във врата ми. 

\- Пусни го, Кибум. Не е станало нищо кой знае какво. - обади се Кай и Кий извъртя очите си към него, устните му, извивайки се в грозна гримаса.

\- Не си навирай носа там, където не ти е работата, псе. 

\- Забавно, че го споменаваш. Именно Джинки е моя работа. - гласът на Кай звучеше различно. Опасно. - Не се дръж с него така. Той не е Суньонг. 

Очите на Кий пламнаха и от горната му устна се показаха острите му, кучешки зъби. Той ме пусна и ме избута грубо вътре. 

\- Махай се. - чух го казва. - Ако пак те видя да обикаляш около къщата, няма да се разминеш толкова лесно. 

Входна врата се блъсна, звукът отеквайки из къщата. Кибум остана за известно време загледан в нея, дишайки тежко. Когато се обърна, очите му бяха с нормалния си цвят, вампирските зъби изчезнали. 

\- Хайде. - каза ми и гласът ми прозвуча по спокойно, макар и студенината да си беше там. 

Нещо ми подсказваше, че в момента не трябваше да му възразявам и го последвах послушно към хола.

Джонгхюн и Темин играеха на Xbox-кса, втренчило съсредоточените си погледи в плоския екран и дори не отразиха появата ми. Мино от своя страна се намръщи, гледайки питащо към Кибум. 

\- Какво стана там? 

\- Беше с Кай. - отговори просто Кибум и отговора му предизвика дори вниманието на Джонгхюн и Темин, които спряха играта на пауза, обръщайки се към нас. - Джинки бил негова работа. 

\- От Организацията отново ни показва какво доверие имат в нас. - ухили се Джонгхюн, но в тази усмивка имаше нещо гневно, обидено. 

Слушах разговора объркано, чудейки се какво говорят. 

\- А ти. - обърна се отново към мен Кибум, карайки ме да преглътна, погледът му, фиксирайки ме. - Какво прави толкова много време навън? Ходенето до супермаркета ти отне четири часа? 

\- Бях гладен… - промърморих, стискайки торбичката. 

\- Оставих ти закуска, тъпако. Но няма кой да провери, нали? Или чакаш специална покана? И Джинки, принцът на Академията. - нападна ме Кибум, хващайки ме неподготвен с отровата, която капеше от думите му. - Съжалявам, ако готвенето ми не допада на изискания ти вкус. 

\- Не, аз-

\- Няма значение. Не ме интересува какво ще кажеш. - отряза ме Кибум и излетя от стаята, оставяйки ме да дишам праха му.

\- Кибум беше прав. Трябва да знаем къде си. - обади се Мино. - Няма мобилен апарат, нали?

Поклатих глава. 

\- По късно ще ти донеса. Гледай винаги да е зареден. 

Кимнах. 

\- Ще отида до стаята си. - промърморих и когато никой не ме спря се обърнах на пети и излязох от хола, но не и преди да чуя думите на Джонгхюн. 

\- Не виждам нищо толкова специално в него. 

Коремът ми се сви болезнено и аз си поех рязко въздух, опитвайки се да прогоня сълзите, които вече се бяха натрупали в очите ми. 

 

Изкачих стъпалата на един дъх и прекосих коридора с наведена глава, успокоявайки се едва, когато се озовах в малкото пространство на новата ми стая. 

Поставих торбичката на леглото и седнах до нея, криейки лицето си в ръце. 

Къде бях сбъркал?  
С какво си бях спечелил омразата им?  
Така ли щеше да бъде и за напред? 

Тези въпроси се въртяха из главата ми, отново и отново, без да намират своя отговор. 

 

*** 

Вече се бях въртял няколко часа в леглото, без да успея да заспя, когато реших да сляза долу, за да си напълня чаша вода, усещайки гърлото си пресъхнало. Отметнах завивките и посегнах към телефона, който Мино ми беше дал същия следобед. Беше от старите модели, с капаче, но аз не се оплаквах. Не виждах ползата от по нов модел. Важното бе, че имам някаква връзка със стария си свят. Още утре щях да се обадя в Академията. Мисълта, че ще чуя Джунгкук и Луна подобри малко настроението ми и аз открехнах леко вратата си, опитвайки се да се ориентирам в мрака. Слава Богу, по коридора нямаше никакви предмети в които да се спъна и предвижването ми до стълбите мина без проблеми. Слизането по тях бе малко по-трудно, но в подножието им все още си бях цял целеничък. 

Тръгнах напред, плъзвайки ръката си по стената ориентировачно. Единственото което се чуваше бе биенето на часовника и този звук успокои опънатите ми нерви. Влязох в хола, където вече бе по светло, благодарение на светлината от уличните лампи, която проникваше през прозорците. 

Минута по-късно жаждата ми беше утолена. 

Вече бях почти до стаята си, когато го чух. 

Звук от скърцането на легло. 

Сърцето ми ускори биенето си и за момент забравих как да дишам, ослушвайки се. 

\- Джонгхюн…

Гласът бе на Темин и аз издадох странен звук, скривайки устата си с длан. 

Звукът от скърцането на леглото спря изведнъж и това ме накара да се осъзная, побързвайки да се скрия в стаята си, затваряйки вратата колко се може по-тихо след мен.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Това е новата ти стая. 

\- Какво?

\- Стаята в която ще спиш от сега нататък. - обясни Кий, изговаряйки думите бавно и ясно, сякаш говорейки на бавноразвиващ. 

\- Но защо? - попитах глупаво. 

\- Не я искаш? - повдигна вежди Кибум в същия момент в който крайчецата на устните му се извиха надолу. - Защото винаги можем да те върнем обратно горе. 

В превод: килерът те очаква. 

\- Не, благодаря. Просто… - просто тук има нещо гнило. - Няма значение. 

\- Можеш да си преместиш багажа. След това ела да закусиш. 

Кибум се обърна и излезе. 

\- Това е? Без смъртна заплаха? - промърморих. 

\- И това може да се уреди. - чух гласа на Кибум от коридора. 

*** 

\- Искаш ли помощ с това? 

Обърнах се изненадано към Джонгхюн, който се бе подпрял на вратата на това, на което предположих, че бе неговата стая, усмихвайки ми с неговата иронична, закачлива усмивка, сякаш чакайки да разбере шегата му. 

\- Ъмм.. Да? - отговорих колебливо, спомняйки си колко трудно беше изкачването на стълбите с куфарът първия път. - Ако не те притеснявам. - добавих любезно. 

\- Винаги ли говориш така? 

\- Как?

\- Сковано?

Повдигнах рамене. 

\- Ще трябва да поправим това. 

Ще трябва ли? 

Джонгхюн хвана дръжката на куфарът и го повдигна така сякаш не тежеше нищо. 

Щях да излъжа, ако кажех, че не им завиждах малко за силите. 

Последвах русия полу-вампир надолу по стълбите, вперил поглед в мускулите на гърба му, които се мърдаха като живи под кожата му с всяка стъпка, която правеше. Спомних си за вчера и усетих как се изчервявам. От хипер-активният Джонгхюн и мълчаливият Темин наистина щеше да излезе странна двойка.

\- Каза ли нещо? - спря се по средата на стълбището Джонгхюн и аз за малко да се блъсна в него. 

\- Не. - отговорих объркано. Тогава ми просветна нещо. 

Някои вампири можеха да четат мисли, дали това означаваше, че и някои полу-вампири могат да го правят? Погледнах съмнително към Джонгхюн, чиято широка, леко шизофренична усмивка, изобщо не ми помогна да се успокоя. 

\- Добре. Сторило ми се е. 

‘Чуваш ли ме?’ , помислих си, мръщейки се, ‘Защото това си е навлизане в личното ми пространство. И имаш странна прическа. И зловеща усмивка.’ 

Джонгхюн се обърна и продължихме надолу по стъпалата. 

‘Ехо? Проба? Едно, две, три?’

*** 

\- Яж. - нареди Кибум, слагайки все още димяща чиния с яйца и бекон. Хвърлих поглед към чашите с червен сок пред другите, чудейки се защо за тях няма. 

\- Ами вие? - попитах. 

\- Ние сме на специална диета. - намигна му Джонгхюн, забелязал погледът ми. 

\- Джонг. - каза просто Мино, но това бе достатъчно, за да затвори устата на другия полу-вампир. 

Специална диета? Чакай малко..

\- Това кръв ли е? - изтърсих. 

\- Не, сок от ягоди. - изсумтя Кибум и надигна чашата си. Течността в нея бе наистина гъста. 

\- Не е точно кръв. - промърмори изненадващо Темин. Плъзгаше си пръстта по ръба на чашата, вперил безразличен поглед в нея. Това ли бе същото момче, което бе издало онзи стон от вчера? Тръснах глава, прогонвайки тези мисли. Все още не бях много убеден, че Джонгхюн не може да чете какво минава през главата ми. - Поне не истинска. 

\- Не е истинска? 

\- Синтетичен продукт. - отговори Мино. - Не е като истинска, но е достатъчна, за да ни засити. 

Още няколко въпроса се въртяха в ума ми, но реших да ги оставя за друг път. Не знайно защо и как, днес се държаха с мен почти добре и възнамерявах да остана от доброто им страна. В новата стая си имах дори телевизор! Да не говорим, че леглото беше двойно, а в гардероба спокойно можех да се пъхна. 

\- Яж по-бързо. Ще закъснеем за тренировката. - скастри ме Кибум, когато видя, колко бавно ям.

Хапката бекон ми заседна в гърлото. Знаех че рано или късно ще трябва да почна да тренирам с тях, за да мога да науча силните и слабите им страни и това как да ги покривам. Въпросът бе, че не исках те да научават, че аз изобщо нямах силни. 

\- Сигурно нямаш търпение? - ухили ми се Джонгхюн и наистина започвах да мразя леко. - Спокойно, ще бъдем нежни с теб. 

Изядох набързо закуската си, докато останалите изпиха синтетичната кръв. Нещо в лицата им ми подсказа, че не харесват особено вкуса. 

*** 

С моя късмет, в колата се оказах притиснат от Джонгхюн и Темин. Кибум бе седнал отпред, а Мино бе шофьорът. При все, че в джипа имаше много място, двамата полу-вампира бяха плътно притиснати от двете ми страни, карайки ме да се чувствам неловко. Имах странно предчувствие, че това е някаква игра, затова стиснах зъби и не изразих гласно неудобството си, предпочитайки да гледам пътя напред, отказвайки да покажа, колко ме притеснява присъствието им до мен. 

Слава Богу, пътят до Център не беше дълъг. Но агонизиращ със сигурност бе. 

На два пъти ми се стори, че усещам погледа на Темин върху себе си, но когато се извръщах леко, той гледаше към прозорецът. 

Бях по склонен да приема възможността, че ми се струва така, от тази, че Темин наистина да гледа към мен или изобщо проявява някакъв интерес. 

Мино паркира на безлюден паркинг пред нещо, което подозрително приличаше на стадион. 

\- Тук ли е? - попитах Джонгхюн, който въпреки странността си, за сега ми изглеждаше най-приятелски настроен. Тип котка, която си играе с мишката, преди да я убие, но все пак по-добре от другите, които струваше ми се, щяха да пропуснат играта. - В тази сграда?

Джонгхюн не пропусна да ми се ухили, кимайки с глава. Окачалка. 

Темин слезе от колата и аз побързам да го последвам, изпускайки въздишка на облекчение. Едва ли бяхме пътували повече от десет минути, но от усилията да държа тялото си напълно неподвижно, се чувствах схванат.

Мино ни поведе към главния вход над който, както забелязах, имаше полуизтрита табела, чийто избелели сини букви гласяха “Стадион Алианс Арена”. По стъпалата бяха поникнали растения, както и по стените. Тук ли се намираше Центърът? Знаех, че избират сгради, които не се набиват на око, но това тук беше сграда, която всеки момент можеше да рухне. 

Влязоха вътре и мириса на влага ме удари в носа, карайки ме да сложа ръка на лицето си, опитвайки се да блокирам миризмата. Останалите или бяха свикнали, или не им пукаше особено, защото продължиха да вървят напред. Преминахме през някакво помещение, което някога сигурно е било съблекалня, последвано от нещо, което приличаше на огромен склад. През един от счупените прозорци успях да видя зеления терен и частица от небето. Колко още имаше? 

Отговорът на въпроса ми бе даден, когато Мино се спря в следващата стая, тоалетна, и натисна ключа за лампите. Само че вместо светлина (почти бях сигурен, че нямаше електричество, така или иначе) в стаята се чу странен, механичен звук. Темин бръкна в палтото си и изкара малка, правоъгълна карта, подавайки я на Мино, който я пъхна в процепа на машината за кърпички. Тъкмо когато започнах да се чудя дали новите ми съквартиранти не са съвсем с всичкия си, на машината светна малко, червено кръгче. Мино се наведе напред, така че светлината да падне точно върху зеницата му. Минаха няколко секунди и светлина смени цвета си на зелено. Съвсем безшумно отсрещната стена започна да се разтваря, разкривайки вход достатъчно голям, за да може двама души да минат един до друг. 

Бях последният, който мина от другата страна, пристъпяйки в сякаш съвсем различен свят. 

*** 

\- Значи това е И Джинки. - каза замислено Хичул, един от ръководителите, когато Мино ме представи. Черните му очи ме разглеждаха, сякаш очаквайки да намеря трети крайник или нещо такова. - Не знам защо, но очаквах нещо по… по…

\- Впечатляващо? - обади се помощно Кибум и да решено, този полу-вампир вече заемаше челна позиция в черния ми списък. 

\- Различно. - завърши Хичул, но забелязах знаещите погледи, които си размениха с Кибум. 

\- Съжалявам, че ви разочаровах. - промърморих разсеяно. 

Намирахме се в контролната кула, точно над тренироващата зала, където щеше да се проведе първата ми тренировка с екипа. Край нас се навъртаха различни хора, всеки потънал в работата си и сякаш, не забелязвайки нищо друго. Въпреки че не беше топло усещах как започвах да се потя, само при мисълта за това, което предстоеше да се случи. 

\- Готов ли си? - попита ме Хичул. 

По готов бях да скоча яма пълна с отровни змии. 

\- Да. 

Кибум ми хвърли скептичен поглед и аз успях да устоя на желанието да му покажа среден пръст. Първо, защото не бях сигурен, че същия този пръст нямаше да се окаже забит в задника ми след секунда и второ, защото не искам да показвам тази страна пред Хичул. 

\- Хайде, момчета. В съблекалнята. Тренировката започва след десет минути. 

Това беше. 

Началото накрая. 

И Джинки, кога се бе превърнал в драматург? 

 

*** 

Естествено отново трябваше да бъде гробище. Защо не избираха поляни с глухарчета или увеселителни паркове? Добре, задрасквам последното. В увеселителни паркове имаше клоуни, а те са зловещи. 

\- Бъдете внимателни. - чух гласа на Мино в ухото си, което ми напомни, че вероятно е по-добре да го слушам, от колкото да се разсейвам с други неща. - Знаете как действат демоните. Щом забележите нещо, извикайте другите, ясно? Никакви соло операции. Всеки да поеме своя край. 

Всички кимнахме. 

Мино направи знак с ръка и всеки се втурна в различна посока. Или почти всеки. Моето ‘втурване’ беше прекъснато от факта, че се спънах в една паднала плоча, издавайки доста писклив вик на изненада. Ето затова мразех тези места. 

\- Много гладко, загубеняко. - чух от слушалката познат глас. - Защо просто не пуснеш няколко фойерверки. Ще си спестиш усилията и синините. 

\- Старая се. - изсъсках, прибягвайки до една статуя на плачещ ангел, очите на която бяха напълно черни. Като говорим за зловещи неща. 

\- Ами старай се повече. Ще провалиш всички ни. 

\- Кибум. - обади се и Мино и той наистина трябваше да има необикновен контрол върху тях, за да може да ги спре само с гласа си. 

От слушалките настана блажена тишина и аз изпуснах въздишка на облекчение. Последното от което имах нужда в момента бе някой като Кибум да ми напомня какъв провал съм. 

Наведох се леко встрани и погледнах иззад статуята, търсейки с поглед нещо необичайно. Лошото при демоните бе, че никога не се знаеше каква форма ще имат, защото те я промяха със силата на мисълта си. Можеше да бъде човек без лице, човек с много лица или изобщо да не е човек. Като цяло се смяташе, че оригиналната форма на демоните е гущероподобна, но нямаше как да сме сигурни. 

Всичко наоколо бе толкова дяволски тихо. 

Минаха пет минути така и на мен почти ми се прииска Кибум, да започне да се дразни с мен отново. 

\- Нещо при вас? - попита Мино. 

Последваха четири отрицателни отговора. Това мразех най-много. Чакането. Точно както, когато гледаш филм на ужасите и знаеш, че нещо лошо ще се случи, защото музиката се е променила и се опитваш да се подготвиш за този момент, но той винаги, винаги те хваща неподготвен, и ти подскачаш във въздуха, събаряйки купата с пуканки. 

Само че аз нямах пуканки и вместо зловеща музика бях получил зловещото шумолене на листата на дърветата из гробището. 

Животът е толкова несправедлив понякога. 

\- Тук е. - чу се гласът на Джонгхюн и кръвта замръзна във вените ми. 

\- Къде си? - попита Мино, гласа му, оставяйки си все така спокоен. 

\- В южния край. Има огромна черна плоча на малко момиченце. 

\- Идва ме. 

Приех това като неказана команда, да се придвижа напред. Излязох от скривалището си и въпреки инстинктите, които ми казваха да побягна в обратната посока се насочих към южния край. Гробището не беше голямо и бяха там след минута, криейки се на всяко удобно място. 

\- Джинки! Какво правиш! - изсъска Кибум в ухото ми. 

\- Идвам при Джонгхюн? - попита колебливо. Чувах биенето на сърцето си в ушите и звукът ми струваше някак съдбовен. 

\- Кой ти е казал, да напускаш мястото си? - чух гласа на Мино и ясно можех да доловя неудобрението му. 

\- Ти. - казах объркано. Наистина ли не бях разбрал правилно командата? 

\- Не съм казвал нищо такова. 

\- Но аз чух- 

\- Здравей Джинки. - прошепна глас в ухото ми от ляво и аз извиках, изстрелвайки се напред, воден единствено от паниката си, въпреки че едно малка гласче в главата ми не спираше да крещи, че нищо това, което се случва тук е истинско.

\- Джинки! Какво става? - попита Мино, точно както Луна ме бе попитала на последния изпит. 

Но страхът му бе глътнал езикът и за се втурнах напред, забравяйки всичко за покритие и дебнене, за техники за защита и нападение. Единственото, което шептеше уплашеното ми съзнание бе, че съм в опасност и трябва да избягам от тази опасност. 

\- Джинки! - чух името си отново, но този път не от слушалката. Реших, че това е отново някой трик и продължих напред, докато земята под мен не изчезна. 

Буквално. 

Слава Богу, полетът ми надолу беше кратък и не ми трябваше много време, за да осъзная, че съм паднал в отворен гроб, усещайки меката пръст под задните си части. Това беше, никакви гробища повече. 

\- Ох…- изхленчих, търкайки удареното си място. Докато във виртуалните тренировки не можеше да се нараниш истински, то усещанията, които причиняваха определено приличаха на такива. 

\- Какво става? Говори подяволите. 

Честито. Туко що успях да вбеся Мино. Това наистина трябваше да е постижение, нали? 

\- Паднах в отворен гроб. - казах, събирайки останалата си смелост. - Нямам си на идея къде съм. 

\- Не можеш да изпълниш и най-простите заповеди, нали? - чух презрителния глас на Кибум. 

\- Знаех си, че ще стане така. - обади се и Темин.

\- Стой където си. - нареди ми Мино, и да, сякаш можех да изляза сам от гроба. - Ще те намерим. 

\- Добре. 

Няколко секунди по късно осъзнах, че докато съм падал, съм изпуснал пистолета си. Дупката бе два на един метър, така че нямаше как да е паднал много надалеч. Започнах да опипвам около себе си, пълзейки. Но от него нямаше и следа. Не знам защо винаги се получаваше така, че губя пистолета си по време на тренировки. Поне бутилчицата със светена вода, все още беше в горния джоб на черния ми екип. 

\- Глупав Джинки… - прошепна тих, нечовешки глас, точно зад мен. - Нима си мислеше, че можеше да избягаш. 

Замръзнах на мястото си и забравих как да дишам, когато усетих ледено докосване по левия си глезен. Имах чувството, че сърцето ми се опитва да изскочи от гърдите, толкова силно биеше то. Ужасът и страхът се сляха в едно, карайки ме да затворя плътно очи. 

\- Глупав, глупав Джинки. - продължи да говори нещото, звучейки все по-близо. - Не можеш да избягаш от мен. 

Мирисът на мърша ме обви като отровен облак и на мен ми се догади. 

\- КРАЙ НА ТРЕНИРОВКАТА. 

Познах гласът на Хичул и вълна от облекчение ме заля. 

Мирисът на мърша и усещането за пръстта под мен изчезна и аз побързах да махна очилата си, лягайки по гръб, премигвайки срещу ярките светлини на тренировъчната зала. 

Поредния провал. 

Странно, не трябваше ли да съм свикнал вече с тях? 

Извих главата си настрани и погледнах към изхода, точно когато Джонгхюн, Кибум, Темин и Мино изчезнаха отвън вратите. Без да ме изчакат. 

Това дали означаваше, че отново трябваше да се върна в килера?


	5. Chapter 5

В съблекалнята ме посрещна гробна тишина.

 

Кибум и Темин вече се бяха преоблекли и си говореха нещо помежду си, дори не ми обръщайки внимание, Джонгхюн и Мино все още, преобличайки се.

 

\- Съжалявам. - пробвах, играейки с екипировката в ръцете си. - Наистина съжалявам.

 

\- И си мислиш, че едно съжалявам може да оправи всичко? - попита Мино, който обуваше панталоните си. - Дадох ти заповеди. Ти не ги изпълни.

 

\- Но някой-

 

\- Не ми се слушат оправданията ти. - махна с ръка Мино. - Аз бях този, който се съгласи да дойдеш, въпреки възраженията на другите. Започвам да съжалявам за решението си.

 

В гърлото ми застана буца. Дори лицето на Джонгхюн бе лишено от обичайната му усмивка. Кибум и Темин ме гледаха с неприкрита вражда, кръстосали ръце пред гърдите си.

 

\- Как можем да работим с някой, на който нямаме доверие? - продължи Мино безмилостно. - Как можем да работим с някой, който може да реши да побегне в момента в който ни е най-нужен? Не толерираме страхливците, И Джинки. С знатно име или без. Фамилията на родителите ти може да и да ти е помагала преди, но тук няма никаква сила. Или ще се стегнеш и ще ни покажем, че от теб ще излезе интерфектор, или ще си тръгнеш. Не искам слаби бримки в моя екип.

 

\- Да, сър. - отговорих сухо, лицето ми празна маска. Едно от нещата, които бях научил добре през годините в Академията, бе да крия добре чувствата си. - Ще дам всичко от себе си.

 

\- Което не е много, нали? - не пропусна шанса си Кибум. - Не знам как понасяш да се гледаш в огледалото сутрин. Хората като теб развалят реномето на Организацията.

 

\- Бум… - каза Джонгхюн, гледайки към другия полу-вампир намръщено.

 

\- Какво? Толкова е слаб, че не може да понесе истината? Някой трябва да му е каже.

 

Този път Мино не го спря.

 

Кибум се приближи до мен и аз трябваше да се боря със себе си, за да не направя крачка назад.

 

\- Чуй ме внимателно. - започна той с тих, заплашителен глас. - Ако заради теб пострада някой друг, ще си платиш скъпо за това. Ще съжалиш за деня в който си се родил. Шибан страхливец.

 

\- Кибум, това е достатъчно! - каза Джонгхюн, повишавайки гласа си. - Не е нужно да го плашиш.

 

\- Напротив. - обърна се към него Кибум. - Защото нещата, който дебнат навън може да са страшни, но не могат да се сравнят с мен, когато се ядосам. И вече разбрах защо от Академията настояваха да те пратят тук. Просто са искали да се отърват от теб.

 

След тези думи Кибум излезе от съблекалнята, блъскайки вратата след себе си.

 

\- Преобличай се, ще те чакаме в колата. - каза Мино и също излезе, последван от Темин, който ме подмина безмълвно, държейки се така все едно не съществувам.

 

Джонгхюн се поколеба за секунда, отваряйки уста сякаш, искайки да ми каже нещо, но после се отказа, просто, поклащайки глава, излизайки и той и оставяйки ме съвсем сам.

 

Чак тогава си позволих да се срина, коленете ми, срещайки твърдия пот болезнено. Нямаше сълзи, но сърцето ми бе свито болезнено и всяка глътка въздух бе усилие. Отново и отново, грешка след грешка. Може би, просто трябваше да приема простата истина, че от мен наистина нямаше да излезе интерфектор. Думите на Кибум и Мино се въртяха като развален запис в главата ми, който не можех да изключа, колкото и да ми се искаше.

 

Изправих на крака и започнах да се преобличам, опитвайки се да не обръщам внимание на това как треперят пръстите ми. Сгънах внимателно униформата и я прибрах в шкафчето. Облякох своите дрехи.

 

Някъде по средата на пътя се усетих, че не съм много сигурен къде е изходът точно. По коридора се разминах с някаква групичка хора, но дори не надигнах глава, отказвайки да питам непознати. Поне докато не чух името си.

 

\- Джинки?

 

Срещнах погледа на Кай и без да го искам усетих как въздишам с облекчение. Не ме интересуваше какво си мислеха те за него. Поне той се държеше като с нормално човешко същество с мен. 

 

\- Здравей. - казах измъчено, стараейки се да наподобя нещо като усмивка.

 

\- Здрасти. - намръщи се Кай. Другите две момчета с него си размениха странни погледи. - Всичко е наред ли е?

 

\- Да. Супер е. - махнах с ръка и се засмях с прекалено шумен смях, от който сам се уплаших. Изкашлях се в шепата си. - Чудех се, случайно да знаеш накъде е изходът?

 

\- Да. - кимна Кай, веждите му свъсени. - Продължаваш по този коридор, после завиваш надясно. Ще видиш машина за напитки. От там наляво и вратата е в края. Просто натисни бутона.  
\- Благодаря. - усмихнах се отново, този път по-истински. - Съжалявам, но трябва да тръгвам. Чакат ме. Чао.  
Обърнах се с намерението да си тръгна , но гласът на Кай ме спря.

 

\- Станало ли е нещо?

 

Поколебах се дали да отговоря.

 

\- Лоша тренировка. - повдигнах рамене. - Случва се и най-добрите. Не че аз съм най-добър или нещо такова. Просто израз. Който не знам защо използвах.

 

\- Джинки.

 

\- Добре, добре. - въздъхнах. - Издъних се и другите са ми ядосани.

 

\- Толкова ядосани, че не можаха да те изчакат? - попита Кай и по тонът му разбрах, че е ядосан. - Днес ти е първи ден, нали?

 

\- Не е кой знае какво. - поради някаква причина исках да ги защитя. - И аз на тяхно място сигурно щях да направя така. А и от един интерфектор се очаква да може открива верния път дори в лабиринти. Това, че съм леко неориентиран, си е само мой проблем. 

 

\- Затова са създадени екипите. - обади се изведнъж едно от другите момчета, висок, черен брюнет с остри черти и котешки очи. - Да се запълват взаимните недостатъци.

 

\- Е, те още не са свикнали с мен и-

 

\- Още ли ги защитаваш? - прекъсна ме Кай. - Не си ли ядосан? Не трябва да ти да плащаш, за чуждите грешки.

 

\- Какво имаш предвид? - попитах объркан.

 

\- Кай, закъсняваме за тренировка. - каза другото русо момче, в гласа му, долавяйки се предупредителни нотки. - Сигурен съм, че и новият ти приятел. - натърти той на приятел. - също трябва да тръгва.  
Кай се обърна към него, погледите им кръстосани. Най накрая той въздъхна и се обърна отново към мен, чертите му омеквайки.

 

\- Трябва да тръгвам. Наистина ще закъснея. Ще се видим пак, окей?

 

Кимнах.

 

\- Запомни, къде е пътя, нали?

 

\- Да.

 

\- Добре тогава. До нови срещи, Джинки. - след тези думи Кай се присъедини към приятелите си и скоро те изчезнаха иззад ъгъла.

 

Останах загледан след тях, чудейки се какво ли имаше предвид Кай с думите си. Чужди грешки?  
Някакси, трябваше да разбера.

 

***

 

\- Ало?

 

\- Луна, аз съм.

 

\- Джинки! - изпищя Луна, почти спуквайки ми тъпанчето. - Кретен такъв! Чак сега ли си спомни за нас!  
\- За вас? Как каза, че се казваш?  
\- Хаха, забавен както винаги. - изцъка Луна и познатия звук ме накара да се усмихна.

 

Навън се бе стъмнило, но аз не си направих труда да светна лампите, свил се върху чаршафите на леглото си.

 

\- Как екипът? Добре ли се държат с теб? Имахте ли мисии вече?

 

\- Един по един с въпросите, Луна. - изсмях се. - Тук съм от няма и седмица. Наистина ли очакваш да ми назначат мисия толкова скоро?

 

\- Не, прав си. Не знам защо го казах. Ами полу-вампирите? Мили ли са?

 

\- Ами… - поколебах се.

 

\- О-о. - каза Луна, усещайки колебанието ми. - Не е започнало добре, нали?

 

\- Не. - казах просто. - Но съм сигурен, че ще се оправим. Някакси.

 

Единственото в което бях сигурен бе, че Кибум ще ме убие в мига, в който измисли как да го направи без да поеме вината. Вече можех да си представя как политам от покрива на някоя сграда.

 

\- Просто им дай време да видят истинското ти аз. - посъветва ме Луна. Лошото при нея бе, че тя винаги виждаше красотата на розите, но не и бодлите, с които бяха отрупани дръжките им.

 

\- Какво прави, Джунгкук? - смених темата. - Казаха ми, че не може да говори. Всичко наред ли е?

 

\- Да. - изсумтя Луна. - Отново е наказан.

 

\- Нека позная. Ескперименти по химия?

 

\- Не питай. Партньорът му ще трябва да си рисува вежди доста дълго време. - изкикоти се Луна и не можех да не се присъединя към нея. - О, дъртата крава ми дава знак, да затварям.

 

\- О. - казах, разочарованието ясно доловимо в гласа ми.

 

В академията имахме право на едно обаждане на ден и времето за което бе ограничено. Секретарка броеше минутите точно до секундата.

 

\- Ще се обадиш и другата седмица, нали? - попита Луна.

 

\- Разбира се. Кажи здрасти на Джунгкук от мое име.

 

\- Естествено. Чао.

 

\- Чао, Луна.

 

Чу се кликване и аз дръпнах телефона от ухото си, въздишайки тежко. Мислех, че ако си поговоря с Луна и Джунгкук ще се почувствам по-добре, но вместо това ми стана по-зле.

 

Пътят обратно бе мъчителен. Когато се прибрахме побързах да си взема баня преди всички, игнорирайки ядното изцъкване на Кибум, когато ме видя с хавлията. Изкъпах се набързо и не загубих време да се върна в стаята си, преценявайки, че е най-добре да не им се вясвам много много пред очите. Единстеният недостатък на стаята ми бе, че се намираше точно срещу хола и ясно можех да чуя смеховете и приятелските караници.

 

Излишен.  
Никога преди не се бях страхувал повече от тази дума.

 

Издърпах завивката изпод задника си, решавайки че сънят е единственото нещо, което може да ми помогне в момента. Почти бях задремал, когато по вратата ми се почука леко.

 

\- Да? - казах, без да ставам от леглото.

 

Беше Джонгхюн и носеше чиния с храна и Кока Кола в бутилка от половин литър.

 

\- Реших, че може да си гладен. - усмихна ми се той. - Не дойде на вечеря.

 

\- Не дойдох, защото никой не ме извика. - казах по-горчиво от колкото ми се искаше. Изправих се в полу-седнало положение и се протегнах, за да светна нощната лампа, която изпълни стаята с мека светлина. 

 

\- Кибум сигурно е забравил. Последно време често му се случва. - каза Джонгхюн, въпреки че и двамата знаехме, че това са оправдания. - Още не е свикнал с теб.

 

Джонгхюн постави храната на нощното шкафче, сядайки на леглото ми без да иска позволението ми. Мирисът на пица се стигна до носът ми и аз премляснах, притискайки плътно устни, за да не ми потече лигата.

 

\- Е, какво чакаш?

 

\- Защо си толкова мил? - изтърсих съмнително, играейки си със завивката.

 

Джонгхюн изглеждаше изненадан от въпроса.

 

\- Ние не сме толкова лоши, Джинки. - каза той меко. - Знам, че си на различно мнение, но ще видиш.

 

\- Кибум и Темин ме мразят и съм почти убеден, че и Мино изпитва същото. - продължих. - До вчера си мислех, че и ти не ме харесваш особено, но вече не знам какво да си мисля. Ако това е някакъв номер-

 

Джонгхюн се усмихна и взе чинията, бутайки я в ръката ми.  
\- Просто си изяж пицата, става ли?

 

Кимнах бавно и поех вкусно миришещата храна с две ръце. 

 

\- Оставям те. - каза Джонгхюн. - Просто искам да знаеш, че никой в тази къща не те мрази.

 

\- Добре. - промълвих.

 

Джонгхюн кимна и излезе, затваряйки вратата след себе си.

 

Което беше добре, защото в следващия момент грабнах пицата и натиках колкото се може по-голямо парче от нея в устата си.

 

***  
Когато се събудих отново същата вечер, то бе защото имаше някой в стаята ми. Въпреки че нямаше почти никаква светлина и не можех да видя нищо, бях сигурен в това.

 

Усетих как косъмчетата на врата ми се изправят и преглътнах.

 

\- Събуди се най-накрая.

 

Темин?

 

Обърнах се в посоката от където бе дошъл гласът на полу-вампирът и успях да различа формата на тялото му, която почти се сливаше с пердетата.

 

\- Какво правиш тук? - попитах го, опитвайки се да звуча раздразнено, но проваляйки се.

 

Понечих да се изправя, но едва бях отметнал завивките, когато се намерих закован за леглото, Темин държейки китките ми от двете страни на главата ми в желязна хватка. Тялото му бе изненадващо тежко и дори не можех да помръдна краката си.

 

\- Ти.. Какво? - гласът ми трепереше.

 

Имаше нещо странно, което се носеше из въздуха.

 

Очите на Темин изведнъж пламнаха в червено и усетих как носът му докосна вратът ми, вдишвайки с пълни гърди.

 

\- Миришеш хубаво. - каза той и от думите му ме побиха тръпки. - Миришеш на свежа, девствена кръв.

 

\- Махни се от мен. - казах, опитвайки се да освободя ръцете си.

 

\- Не се съпротивлявай. - прошепна Темин и дъхът му погъделичка ушната ми мида. - Ще видиш, че ще ти хареса. Много ще ти хареса.

 

\- Ще ми хареса какво? - попитах го. Вече треперех неконтролируемо, сърцето ми биейки лудо в гърдите.  
\- Това. - каза Темин и усетих как нещо като бодване от игла върху врата си. Натиска изчезна почти веднага заменен от влажен, топъл език, който облиза ухапаното място и се отдръпна. - Мм, знаех си. С теб ще се забавляваме толкова много, Джинки.

 

Мозъкът ми все още се опитваше да обработи информацията, че току що бях ухапан от нощно създание, когато усетих и един друг проблем.

 

Един много твърд проблем.

 

Темин имаше ерекция, която не се срамуваше да отърква в долната част на бедрата ми.

 

\- Не знам каква игра играеш, но не ми харесва. Сигурен съм, че и на Джонгхюн няма да му хареса. - казах му, изигравайки последният си коз и надявайки се, че това ще успее да вразуми полу-вампирът над мен.

 

\- Джонгхюн? Него ли харесваш? - измърка Темин и надигна глава, червените му очи, впервайки се в моите. - Искаш ли да го извикам? Или пък Мино? Но той чука така сякаш за последно. Не мисля, че искаш той да е ти е пръв.

 

\- За какво говориш? - задавих се аз, усещайки как лицето му пламва в червено.

 

\- Добре тогава. Ами Кибум? Неее. - провлачи последната дума Темин. - В момента не те харесва особено. Или поне се опитва да се обеди така. Но пък такъв секс може да е много горещ, не мислиш ли?

 

Темин тръсна бедрата си срещу моите и аз ахнах изненадано, когато случайно или не, успя да улучи слабините ми, които трепнаха с интерес.

 

\- Все пак съм на мнението, че най-добрият избор съм аз. - продължи Темин, приближавайки лицето си толкова, че бях почти сигурен, че ще ме целуне. Само че той не го направи, оставайки си така. - Обещавам, ще те накарам да видиш звезди.

 

Вратата на стаята ми се отвори рязко и в следващия момент лумна в светлина.

 

\- Темин! - почти извика Мино, приближавайки се до леглото и хващайки другия полу-вампир за блузата му, издърпвайки го от мен. - Какво си мислиш, че правиш?

 

\- Нищо. - нацупи се той. - С Джинки просто си говорихме.

 

Мино погледна към, очите му спирайки се върху мястото на вратът ми, където бях сигурен, че все още се личеше печата от зъбите на Темин. Побързах да го закрия с ръка, но вече беше късно.

 

\- Захапал си го? - попита го Мино, гласът му, треперейки от гняв.

 

\- Беше просто шега. - усмихна се Темин и Мино изръмжа, замахвайки с ръка и удряйки му шамар, който накара другия вампир да направи няколко крачки назад. Очите им се кръстосаха и за момент бях сигурен, че двамата ще се сбият, но този момент мина и Темин наведе глава, отпускайки ръката, която държеше ударената си буза. - Съжалявам.

 

\- Ще се разправям с теб горе. А сега се махай.

 

Темин послушно излезе от стаята, оставяйки ме сам с Мино.

 

\- Добре ли си? - попита ме той изненадващо и аз можех само да кимна, не се доверявайки на гласът си. - Може ли да видя?

 

Поколебах се, но най-накрая се плъзнах до края на леглото и се изправих на все още треперещите си крака, приближавайки се до него. Мино хвана брадичката ми нежно и я повдигна нагоре, инспектирайки врата ми. След няколко секунди ме пусна.  
\- До утре ще е изчезнало. - каза ми той. - Това няма да се повтори. Може ли да разчитам на теб, да не казваш на никой за случилото се тази вечер?

 

Кимнах.

 

\- Добре. Лягай си вече.

 

Мино се обърна, но се сети нещо и пак се извърна към мен.

 

\- Заключи след мен.

 

Тъкмо щях да кажа, че нямам ключ, но той подхвърли един към мен, карайки ме да протегна ръце панирано, все пак успявайки да го хвана в последния момент.

 

Колкото и успокоителен да беше звукът от превъртането му в бравата, прекарах остатъка остатъка до сутринта на пусната нощна лампа, скрил брадичката си в коленете.

 

Щом затворех очи, пред мен изникваха червените очи на Темин и не можех да се отърся от чувството, че това не беше първия път в който ги виждам.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Не така. Разположението на ръката ти не е правилно. - изцъка с език Джонгхюн недоволно. Той хвана дясната ми ръка и я надигна, докато мерникът на пистолета не бе на нивото на очите ми. - Ето така е. Пробвай пак.

Премижах с лявото око, съсредоточавайки погледа си върху центъра на мишената и натиснах спусъка, по тялото ми, преминавайки вълната от вибрации от изстрелялият се куршум. Във въздуха се разнесе мириса на барут.

Бях успял. Не точно центърът, но достатъчно близо до него, че да го нарека успешен изстрел. Обърнах се на пети и плеснах отворената длан на Джонгхюн, чиято широка усмивка приличаше на моята.

\- Не съм ли добър учител? - попита ме той, пъхайки ръце в джобовете на кожения си панталон.

\- Да. Забрави да добавиш и много скромен. - кимнах.

\- Да не би да вярваш в онези приказки, че скромността краси човека? - изсумтя Джонгхюн, изчаквайки ме да закача пистолета, заглушителни слушалки и предпазните очила на мястото им. - А пък и технически погледнато, аз не съм само човек.

\- Да, същото така си и сто процентово прасе. - промърморих, спомняйки си за изядения начос чип. - Не мога да повярвам, че изяде целия пакет за половин час.

\- Имам бърз метаболизъм. - повдигна раменете си Джонгхюн, държейки вратата отворена, за да мина преди него.

\- Синтетичната кръв не ви ли е достатъчна? - попитах любопитно.

Тръгнахме към съблекалните, за да си вземем нещата.

\- Насища те. Но е… как да го кажа… Не е като истинската, разбираш ли?

Кимнах, преглъщайки несъзнателно слагайки ръка на врата си.

\- Все едно си на зеленчукова диета цял живот. - продължи да говори Джонгхюн, не забелязвайки внезапното ми смущение от темата. - Но като полу-вампири можем да поглъщаме и човешка храна. Това уравновесява нещата. Предполагам.

\- А пил ли си някога истинска кръв? - попитах.

Джонгхюн ме погледна изненадано, поклащайки глава.

\- Това би било твърде опасно.

\- Защо?

\- Виждаш ли, човешката кръв за нас е като наркотик. - отговори Джонгхюн, явно чувствайки се некомфортно от темата. -Веднъж опитали я ще започнем да копнеем за нея. Няма да можем да подтиснем чудовищата в нас. Хей, добре ли си?

Кимнах, не се доверявайки на гласа си.

Темин беше пробвал от моята.

\- Но спокойно, няма от какво да се притесняваш. - успокой ме Джонгхюн, разбирайки погрешно страхът в очите ми. - Никой от нас не е пил човешка кръв. Нито ще го направи. В пълна безопасност си.

Да, докато Темин реши, че не иска още.

Бяха изминали четири седмици от инцидента. И нещата в къщата бяха… ами спокойни.

Въпреки страховете ми на другата сутрин Темин се държеше така все едно не се бе случило нищо. Така, все едно мен ме няма. Кибум му подражаваше, говорейки с мен само, когато се налагаше. Мино от друга страна всяка сутрин ме питаше, как съм спал и не можех да не открия в този въпрос скрит друг. Кимвах и почти можех да видя облекчението по-лицето му. Не забравях да заключвам стаята си, превъртайки ключа така, че да не може да бъде вкаран друг отвън. Знаех, че една врата не може да спре един полу-вампир, но се чувствах по-спокойно, знаейки, че е заключено. От време на време, можех да се закълна, че усещам погледът на Темин върху себе си, толкова интензивен, че сякаш прогаряше дупка в мен. Не поглеждах, за да се уверя. Някакси, предпочитах да преписвам всичко на развинтеното си въображение, вместо това да призная странния интерес на Темин към мен.

А с Джонгхюн бяхме станали нещо като приятели.

Беше странно, защото дори не разбрах как стана, но малко по-малко започнах да се отпускам пред него, приемайки шегите му със смях и дори правейки мой собствени. Джонгхюн беше от онзи тип хора, които просто не можеха да мразят някого. С характера на весело пале, той обичаше всички да се разбират. Затова постоянно се опитваше да ме внедри в компанията на другите полу-вампири, цупейки се, когато му отказвах. Повтаряше ми, че не бе това, че не ме харесват и просто им трябва време и че колкото повече време стоя с тях, толкова по-бързо ще свикнат с мен, но аз виждах по-добре. Виждах как раменете на Кибум се изправяха, цялата му поза, изпълвайки се с напрежение, всеки път, когато влизах в стаята. Виждах погледите, които си разменяха с Темин и тях болеше.

Затова вместо аз да ходя в хола вечер, Джонгхюн започна да идва в моята стая. Или гледахме филми или той носеше лаптопа си, където играехме различни игри. И беше хубаво. Почти както с Луна и Джунгкук.

След онази първа тренировка, следващите минаха по-гладко. Най-вече защото повечето бяха по скоро стратегически, от колкото такива за атаки. Хичул не пропускаше да отбележи, къде имам пропуски в обучението си, за голяма радост на Кибум, който изглеждаше щастлив като котката, която е изяла канарчето. Мино приемаше тези критики така сякаш бяха отправени към него и неизменно след като се прибирахме следваше лекция, в която изтъкваше всяка грешка, която бях направил по време на тренировка, давайки ми съвети как мога да ги избегна. Виждах, че се опитва да не бъде твърде строг, но той бе човек на правилата и не гледаше да ме щади с думи. Но му бях благодарен.

Благодарение на съветите на Мино и частните тренировки с Джонгхюн бях започнал да се чувствам малко по-уверен в себе си и уменията си.

Чаках първата ни мисия като екип със смесени емоции.

\- Внимавай.

Гласът на Джонгхюн ме върна в реалността, тъкмо навреме за да избегна един от научните работници, облечен в бяла престилка, който просто поклати глава и ни подмина.

\- Спиш с отворени очи, а?

\- Това е талант, драги ми приятелю. - ухилих се.

\- Да, талант да си разбиеш главата в някоя стена. - изсумтя Джонгхюн.

\- Просто завиждаш.

\- Иска ти се.

Най-накрая стигнахме до съблекалните, където се преоблякохме набързо и поехме към вкъщи, използвайки градския транспорт. Джонг се бе опитал да измъкне от джипа от Мино, но бързо се отказа, виждайки буреносната му физиономия.

Но беше приятно отново да съм сред хора. Обикновени, нормални хора, които не знаеха нищо за Организацията.

Тайно им завиждах за това.

***

\- Не мога да повярвам, че го правиш! - изсъска Кибум и аз побързах да се върна назад в банята. - Нарочно е, нали? За да ме дразниш.

\- Не всичко в тази вселена се върти около теб и задникът ти, Бум. - дори от тук долавях раздразнението на Джонгхюн.

\- Почти успя да ме заблудиш. Спри да се държиш мило с него!

Притиснах хавлията към гърдите си по-силно. Значи се караха заради мен.

\- Не съм малко дете! Не можеш да ми казваш с кого и как да се държа!

\- Трябва ли да ти припомням какво се случи миналия път?

\- Ако не беше твърде зает да плюеш отрова може би щеше да забележиш, че Джинки е различен!

\- Не можеш да знаеш това!

\- Просто го чувствам!

\- Да, това прозвуча много убедителна. - изсмя се подигравателно Кибум. - Просто го чувствал. Е, господинчо, аз не чувствам нищо. И съм почти сигурен, че е изпратен от Академията, за да ни шпионира.

\- Не ставай смешен. Чуваш ли се какво говориш изобщо?

\- Помни ми думите, Ким Джонгхюн.

\- Ревнуваш, това ли е?

\- Вие двамата, какво си мислите, че правите? - чу се резкия глас на Мино, последван от звука на блъскане на врата.

Все още долавях гласовете им, но бяха твърде заглушени, за да разбера точно думите. Постоях още няколко мига в банята, събирайки смелост да изляза, опитвайки се да смеля информацията, която бях чул туко що.

Когато най-накрая го направих, почти не се блъснах в Темин, който ме гледаше със студени си, непроницаеми очи. Направих стъпка назад уплашено, но той ме хвана бързо за лакътя, дърпайки ме рязко напред.

\- Подслушваш ли?

Поклатих глава.

\- Не ти вярвам. Но ще те пусна този път.

Ръката ми бе освободена и аз побързах да се отдалеча, чувствайки горещия поглед на Темин върху себе си.

\- Не наранявай, Джонгхюн.

\- Какво? - обърнах се и попитах, но Темин вече бе влязъл в стаята си, коридорът мрачен и пуст, озвучаван единствено от биенето на сърцето ми.

Мястото, където Темин ме беше хванал, бе горещо.

***

На другата сутрин станах рано, слънцето едва изгряло.

Минах през банята и се оправих на бързо, връщайки се в стаята си. Грабнах тефтерчето си и една химикалка, надраскайки набързо бележка, че отивам до парка и ще се върна до обяд. Бях си научил урокът от първия път и вече не излизах без да оставям бележки и без телефона, който ми бе дал Мино.

Преоблякох се и оставих бележката в хола, отивайки да се обуя, стараейки се да не вдигам шум. Предполагах, че Мино няма да ме спре, но не исках да рискувам.

Щях да се виждам с Кай в парка.

Отключих входната вратата, правейки гримаса при всяко изскърцване, поемайки си въздух едва, когато се намерих отвън. Слязох по-стъпалата набързо, премятайки пощенската си раница през рамото си, наслаждавайки на свежият, пролетен въздух. Продължих надолу по безлюдната улицата, в мен раждайки се някакво детинско желание да започна да си пея и да подскачам. Не знаех на какво се дължеше доброто ми настроение, но смятах да му се наслаждавам докато мога. Не ми се случваше често в последно време.

Преминах покрай една пекарница и мирисът на туко що изпечен хляб погъделичка носът ми и ме закова на място. След кратко колебание реших да вляза.

На вратът бе закачена камбанка, която оповести появата ми. Пекарната не бе голяма, но уютна със сигурност бе. Погледът ми се плъзна по витрините, където бяха наредени различни закуски и десерти и устата ми се напълни със слюнка.

\- Добро утро. - каза дълбок, мъжки глас и аз подскочих, едва тогава, забелязвайки възрастният мъж със синя престилка, който ми се усмихваше дружелюбно от другата страна на тезгяха, там, където се намираха касите.

\- Добро утро. - отвърнах също усмихнат, изпитвайки внезапни симпатии към пекарят. - Тук е много уютно.

\- Благодаря. Жена ми нареди всичко. - усмивката на пекарят стана още по-широка, примесена с гордост.

\- О. - казах просто. - Справила се е чудесно.

Приближих се към витрината, погледът ми плъзвайки се по прилежно наредените тестени изделия, чудейки се какво да избера. Всичко изглеждаше толкова вкусно.

\- Помощ? - предложи пекарят, виждайки колебанието ми.

\- Не бих отказал. - засмях се.

\- Бих ти препоръчал малиновите кифлички. - посочи той към тях. - Жена ми ги прави по стара семейна рецепта. До девет вече няма да има нищо от тях.

\- Добре тогава. - съгласих се с готовност. - Може ли да ми опаковате две?

\- Имаш ги. - намигна ми пекарят и се зае с работата, тананикайки си нещо под носът, докато аз започнах да се ровя из чантата си, търсейки портмонето си, което за мое облекчение намерих бързо. - Колко ви дължа?

\- Нищо. - подаде ми ги пекарят, засмивайки се на стъписаната ми физиономия. - Да кажем, че се опитвам да те подкупя.

\- Но не може без да платя. - поклатих глава аз енергично.

\- Може, може. Остави на мен да преценя това. - усмихна ми се пекарят. - Ако ти харесат ще се върнеш за още. Наречи го маркетинг стратегия.

\- Много благодаря. - казах, все още чувствайки се малко неудобно. - Със сигурност ще се върна!

\- Но ти дори не си ги опитал още.

\- Но знам, че ще са вкусни.

Пекарят поклати глава развеселено и аз се поклоних леко, излизайки от пекарната.

Нещо просто ми подсказваше, днес щеше да е хубав ден.

 

***

 

\- Защо закъсня толкова. - тросна ми се Кай и не можех да не се засмея на нацупената му физиономия.

Пльоснах се до него на пейката, тикайки в ръката му една от кифлите, което бързо спря следващите оплаквания.

\- Не уисли ше моиш ми подкипиш с хлана. - каза с пълна уста Кай и аз извъртях очите си, отхапвайки от собствената си кифла, примижейки с очи, когато малиновото сладко се разнесе из устата ми.

Да, определено щях да се върна в онази пекарна.

Няколко от гъските ни забелязаха и доплуваха по-близо, надявайки се за някоя хапка, свикнали посетителите да ги хранят. Но този път нямаше да ги огрее. Тази кифлена сладост си бе само за мен.

Двамата с Кай продължихме да ядем в комфортно мълчание, наблюдавайки безмълвно птиците в езерото.

Това се бе превърнало в обичайно място за тайните ни срещи. Поради някаква причина дори Джонгхюн не харесваше Кай. Всеки път, когато подхващах темата, върколакът побързваше да я смени. Държанието му бе странно, но трябваше да уважа лично му желание да не говори за това. А и бях сигурен, че някой ден щеше да ми каже сам. Просто трябваше да съм търпелив.

\- В града има нова глутница. - каза ми Кай, когато свърши с яденето, изхлузвайки се надолу по пейката така, че да можеше да подпре главата си на гърба й.

\- На наша страна ли си? - попитах, лапайки последна въз голяма хапка.

\- Приличаш на хамстер така. - присмя ми се Кай и аз го пернах по рамото, което със сигурно бе по-болезнено за мен, от колкото за него. - Да, на наша страна са. Но са странни.

\- Какво имаш предвид под странни?

Кай замълча за момент, търсейки точните думи.

\- По-близо са до вълчата си страна, от колкото от човешката. - обясни ми той. - Живеят в горите и зачитат старите закони.

\- Но какво правят тук тогава? - учудих се аз, вземайки моята опакова и тази на Кай, за да ги хвърля в кошчето, което бе поставено малко встрани от нас.

\- Не знам. - намръщи се Кай. - Организацията ги е призовала за нещо. Дори Крис не знае за какво.

Крис бе алфа мъжкият на глутницата на Кай.

\- Но ще разбере. Той си има своите начини.

\- Мхм. - съгласих се аз, настанявайки се отново на пейката. Кай едва дочака да седна и положи главата си на коленете ми, изпращайки ми сияна усмивка, когато му се намръщих.

Първият път, когато го беше направил, бях леко стресиран ( под леко стресиран имах предвид че се изчервих в кърваво червено и се опитах да го избутам на земята паникьосано), но Кай ми обясни, че върколаците имат различни разбирания за докосванията и че няма нищо странно в това, което прави.

Вече почти не се изчервявах, когато преметнеше ръката си през рамото ми или седнеше твърде близо до мен, започвайки да си играе с пръстите ми.

\- Кибум още ли се държи гадно с теб? - попита ме Кай и аз кимнах, настроението ми, спадайки с няколко градуса, когато си спомних за държанието на полу-вампирът и снощните му думи.

\- Всъщност снощи ги чух как си говорят с Джонгхюн. - започнах колебливо.

\- И? - каза подканващо Кай.

Разказах му разговорът, пропускайки частта с Темин.

Кай изглеждаше странно замислен след това.

\- Кибум наистина не е толкова лош, знаеш ли. - каза ми най-накрая и аз направих физиономия. - Не, наистина. Или поне беше.

\- Не можеш ли да ми разкажеш какво се е случило? - казах умолително, но Кай поклати глава.

\- Искам да ти кажа.

Изсумтях.

\- Ами тогава го направи.

\- Не е моя работа. - каза Кай, изправяйки се и обръщайки се към мен. - Защо не помолиш Джонгхюн. Сигурен съм, че той няма да ти откаже. Нали казваш, че двамата сте се сближи.

\- Не знам за това… - промълвих.

\- Е, нищо не ти пречи да опиташ, нали?

\- Предполагам.

Кай ме потупа по рамото.

Тогава телефонът ми започна да звъни. С Кай се спогледахме и аз побързах да го изкарам от раницата си, отваряйки капачето и притискайки го към ухото си.

\- Ало?

\- Връщай се веднага. - разпознах гласът на Мино.

\- Какво? Защо? - попитах, свъсил вежди. Днес нямахме тренировки.

\- Няма време за обяснения. Просто се прибирай. Или кажи къде си, ако си много далеч. Ще дойда да те взема с джипа.

\- Не, няма нужда. - побързах да кажа, хвърляйки паникьосан поглед към Кай, който ме гледаше разтревожено. - След малко съм вкъщи.

\- Не се бави. - каза Мино и затвори.

\- Какво стана? - попита ме Кай.

\- Каза ми да се прибирам спешно.

\- И никакви обяснения.

Повдигнах рамене и Кай изсумтя.

\- Вампири. - промърмори.

\- Сякаш върколаците сте по-добре.

\- Върни си думите обратно. - възкликна Кай, слагайки възмутено лявата си длан на сърцето. - Това беше кръвна обида, И Джинки.

\- Да, да. - махнах с ръка и се изправих,, премятайки раницата си отново през рамо. - Трябва да тръгвам.

\- Предположих. - засмя се Кай и също се изправи, протягайки ръцете си нагоре. - Ще те изпратя до някъде.

\- Не съм момиче. - извъртях очите си. - А и вече знам пътя.

\- Искаш да кажеш, че не мога просто да искам да се насладя на компанията на приятеля си? - изплака жално Кай.

\- Такова дете си понякога.

\- Но не можеш без мен, нали?

\- Кой те излъга?

Двамата продължихме да се чепкаме, тръгвайки по пътечката към изхода.

\- Джинки.

Заковах се на място, обръщайки се към групата от дърветата, от където ми се беше сторило, че идва гласът.

\- Чу ли нещо? - попитах Кай, който поклати глава. - Някой каза името ми.

\- Сигурно ти се е сторило.

\- Джинки. - чух отново и вече бях сигурен, че гласът идва от там.

Игнорирайки протестите на Кай тръгнах натам, нагазвайки в тревата. От кога в парка я оставяха да порасне толкова висока?

\- Джинки.

Забързах крачките, вперил очи в посоката на дърветата, воден единствено от инстинктите си. Нещо странно се случваше с мен. Сякаш останалият свят изчезна в замъглена стена от цветове без значение и смисъл, гласът на Кий заглъхвайки до тих шепот, който лесно игнорирах. Единственото ясно нещо бяха онези дървета и аз се носех към тях, воден от гласът.

\- Джинки.

Почти стигнах, когато от най-близкия дъб се показа жена, облечена в дълга, бяла роба.

Спрях се на мястото си и вперих очите си в нея, дори не усещайки сълзите, които започнаха да капят, разпознавайки я.

\- Мамо… - прошепнах едва доловимо, но жената в бяло ме чу и ми се усмихна, разпервайки ръце.

Не чаках втора покана, а се втурнах към обятията и, заравяйки лице в шията й и стискайки я до посиняване, наслаждавайки се на познатия аромат.

\- Детето ми. - чуя да казва майки ми, нежните и ръце, галейки косите ми. - Миличкото ми дете.

\- М-мамо… - изплаках, силно хлипания, разтърсвайки тялото ми. - Толкова ми липсваше.

Майка ме отдръпна от себе си, хващайки ме рамената.

\- Трябва да ме чуеш много внимателно. - каза ми тя и аз премигнах, опитвайки се да изгоня сълзите.

\- Добре. - успях да кажа.

\- Не вярвай на никой от Организацията.

\- Но защо? - попитах объркано.

\- Те не ти мислят доброто, Джинки. Никога не са го мислили. Нямам време да ти обясни, за това трябва да ми повярваш.

Кимнах. Тя ми беше майка. Отдавна умряла или не. Естествено, че щях да и повярвам.

\- Време е да откриеш истинското си Аз. - усмихна ми се мило майка ми, но аз не отговорих твърде зает да гледам, как вятърът си играеше косите и, които имаха същия нюанс на кестенявото като моя. - Може малко да боли, но е за твое добро. А сега затвори очи.

Послушно го направих, стискайки плътно клепачите си, преглъщайки всички въпрос, които исках да задам.

\- Джинки, чедо мое, време е отново да прогледнеш.

Усетих устните и върху челото си и нежния допир бе последван от пронизваща болка, която се разнесе по цялото ми тяло за части от секундата. Въздухът се напълни с виковете ми и аз залитнах напред, търсейки сигурно и спасение отново обятията на тази, която ме беше родила, но нея вече я нямаше. Вместо това се озовах на земята, гърчейки се като червей, сигурен, че това е края, толкова силна бе болката.

\- Ти си силен, те дори не знаят. - чух миг преди светът да се изгуби във вихрушка от черно мастило, в която потънах с готовност, далеч от тази болка.


	7. Chapter 7

Когато отворих отново очи, бях в стаята си. Премигнах объркано и се обърнах към Джонгхюн, който ме гледаше със студено внимание. 

\- Какво по дяволите си мислеше, че правиш с Кай? - попита той, гласът му рязък и непознат. - Той е опасен. Можеше да пострадаш. 

\- Той ми е приятел. - казах, преди да мога да спра думата. Опитах се да се надигна, но стаята започна да се върти пред очите ми и реших, че засега е по-добре да си останала в хоризонтална позиция. 

\- Той не ти е приятел. - възрази Джонгхюн разпалено. - Виж до къде те докара. Кой знае какво ти е направил. Върколаците не знаят как да се контролират. Те са повече зверове, от колкото хора! 

\- Кай не е звяр! И не ми е направил нищо! - троснах се. 

‘Майка ми го направи’ допълних мислено. 

Докоснах челото си, очаквайки да усетя рана или нещо, но кожата там бе гладка каквато винаги се бе била, с изключение на родилния белег. 

\- Мино е бесен. - уведоми ме Джонг. - Но не докладва на Организацията. 

Думите на майка ми изникнаха ясно в съзнанието ми и аз преглътнах. 

Какво щях да правя от тук нататък? 

\- И какво се случи всъщност? - попита ме Джонгхюн. - Защо припадна? 

\- Стана ми лошо. - казах бързо, лъжата излизайки от устата ми съвсем естествено. 

\- Станало ти е лошо? - повтори след мен Джонгхюн и виждах, че изобщо не ми е повярвал. - От какво? 

\- Не знам, Джонгхюн. Просто ми стана. Може ли да не ме разпитваш в момента? Уморен съм, искам да поспя. 

Джонгхюн изглеждаше обиден, докато излизаше от стаята, но аз не го спрях. Имах твърде много за обмисляне и исках да бъда сам.

Отвън стаята ми се чуха гневни шепоти, но аз не им обърнах внимание, затваряйки очи и опитвайки да си припомня всеки детайл и дума от срещата с майка ми. 

Да не вярвам на никой от организацията… Кай беше от нея. Джонгхюн беше от нея. Дори и на тях ли не трябваше да вярвам. А на останалите от екипът? А директорът? Кое беше лъжа и кое беше истина? 

Ами тя? Жива ли беше? Как се беше появила пред мен? Какво искаше да каже с това, че е време да прогледна? Ами татко? 

Въпрос след въпрос, чийто отговори ми се изплъзваха. Главоболието се усили, но изобщо не можеше да се сравни с болката, която бях изпитал преди няколко часа. Навън се стъмни съвсем, но аз не си направих труда да пусна лампата, лежейки в мрака и размишлявайки, дори не си правейки трудът да стана и да заключа вратата. 

*** 

На другата сутрин всички се държаха странно, но за първи път бях напълно безразличен към напражението, което се носеше из въздуха. Дори Джонгхюн не поглеждаше към мен. Чуваше се само тропането на приборите и тихите звуци от дъвченето на храната. Не бях спал особено и знаех, че изглеждам ужасно. 

\- След като свършите с закуската отиваме в Центърът. - каза Мино, когато се нахрани, бутайки чинията си на страни и ставайки от масата. - До половин час всички да са готови. 

Ръката ми замръзна във въздух и аз надигнах очи панирано, срещайки погледът на лидера. 

\- Спокойно, няма да казваме нищо за малкия ти инцидент. - успокой ме студено Мино и аз можех само да кимна, връщайки лъжицата с овесени ядки обратно в купата, изведнъж загубил апетит. - Но това не означава, че с теб няма да си поговорим, когато се върнем. Когато казвам нещо, очаквам да се изпълнява. 

Кимнах отново и Мино излезе. Очаквах някакъв коментар от Кибум, но той подобно на Джонгхюн бе забил погледът си в чинията си, ядейки мълчаливо. Обърнах се да погледна към прозорецът и хванах погледът на Темин, който за разлика от други пъти, не го отмести. Двамата се вторачихме един в друг и за моя изненада, той ми се усмихна. Усетих как ме полазват тръпки и побързах да извия главата си, опитвайки да успокоя лудо биещото си сърце. 

Тази усмивка пък какво трябваше да означава? 

*** 

\- Закъсняхте. - каза намръщено Хичул в момента, в който пристъпихме в контролната зала. 

\- Не, не сме. Точно и пет е. - възрази Кибум, чукайки по стъклото на ръчния си часовник. 

\- Според моя вече е шест. - изсумтя Хичул и завря часовникът си в лицето на Кибум. - А и аз съм ви началник, щом казвам, че сте закъснели значи е така. 

\- Да, да. - каза раздразнено Кибум, бутайки ръката далеч от лицето си. 

\- Кучка. - измърмори Хичул и аз захапах долната си устна, за да спра прииждащия смях. Кибум ме погледна подозрително, но аз повдигнах рамене невинно. - Добре, сега първо важната новина. Получихте нова мисия. 

Намръщих се. Супер. Точно сега ли трябваше да става това. 

\- Подробности? - попита Мино, кръстосал ръце пред гърдите си. 

\- Ранк D. 

Добре, можеше и да е по-зле. Ранковете бяха шест, от A до G, така че D се падаше някъде по средата. 

\- Имало е четири нападения върху млади момичета в последната седмица. Общото между всички е, че са били нападнати в тъмни улички и са били пияни. Полицията си мисли, че става въпрос за изнасилвач, но ние имаме информация, че е инкубус. - обясни Хичул, подавайки някаква папка на Мино, която я пое и веднага я разлисти, веждите му, свивайки се съсредоточено, докато преглеждаше листите в нея. - От вас се иска да го хванете и да го доведете тук, по възможност без да го наранявате. 

\- А защо не го върнем в долния свят? - попита Темин. 

\- Защото горе казват така. - повдигна рамене Хичул. 

\- Това е странно. - промърмори си Джонгхюн, който бе застанал до мен. 

\- Това ще е първата ти мисия. - обърна се към мен Хичул и аз преглътнах. - Време е да покажеш какво си научил. 

\- Да, сър. - казах Сухо. 

\- Идеалния момент да се отървем от него. - каза жизнерадостно Кибум и Джонгхюн го перна зад тила. - Ауч! Това пък за какво беше?! Просто се шегувах. 

\- Шегите ти са ужасни. - тросна се Джонгхюн. 

Усмихнах се. Това дали означаваше, че му е минала сръднята? 

\- Добре, деца. - плесна с ръце Хичул, връщайки вниманието ни отново към себе си. - Мисията е довечера. Дано да държите на алкохол. - намигна ни той. 

\- Алкохол? - попитах объркано. 

\- Ще ловим инкубус, глупако. - скастри ме Кибум. 

Продължих да го гледам в недоумение. 

\- Инкубусите обикалят баровете, за д аси търсят жертви. - обясни Мино. 

\- Знам. - казах. - Но това какво общо има с алкохола. 

\- Добре, отказвам се. Той наистина е идиот. - вдигна ръце във въздуха Кибум. 

\- Трябва да се слеем с тълпата. - каза ми Джонгхюн. - Не е нужно да пиеш. Хичул просто се шегуваше. 

\- Ах. - казах просто, чувствайки се глупаво. - Разбирам. 

\- Крайно време беше. - промърмори Темин. 

\- Виждам, че вече сте първи приятели. - коментира Хичул развеселено. - Направо ми топлите сърцето. 

Кибум изръмжа и се обърна на пети, напускайки залата. 

*** 

 

Когато се върнахме в джипа, Кибум вече се бе настанил на предното място и си барабанеше по стъклото с такт с баса от песента, която се чуваше от радиото. 

\- Защо се забавихте толкова? - въздъхна той театрално и аз завъртях очите си. За човек, който твърдеше, че мрази Хичул, със сигурност приличаше много на него. 

\- Кибум, свали ли си краката от таблото, моля те. - изцъка Мино, когато се качи на шофьорското място. 

Другият полу-вампир изсумтя, но направи каквото му беше казано, спирайки и музиката. 

Изчаках Темин и Джонгхюн да влезнат първи и се качих последен, затваряйки вратата след мен. Без музиката в колата бе подтискащо тихо и тази тишина ме изнервяше допълнително. 

\- Джинки. - каза изведнъж Мино и аз подскочих, предизвиквайки смехът на Джонгхюн. - С теб имаме разговор за провеждане. 

\- Да, сър. - казах примерен. 

Остатъка премина по същия начин и едва изчаках колата да спре, за да изляза. В бързината се спънах в тротоара и политнах надолу, сигурен в това, че ще завърша поне с обелен нос, когато усетих как ме хващат за китката, издърпвайки ме в вертикална позиция. Но в мига в които пръстите се обвиха около китката ми и голата ни кожа се докосна, се случи нещо странно. 

Образите около мен се завъртяха и изчезнаха във вихрушка, която ме изсмука в сърцевината си и аз се озовах в тъмната стая. Дишах тежко и краката ми трепереха. Нямах си никакво понятия какво се бе случило.

Тогава чух пъшканията. 

Погледът ми се впери в мрака пред мен и аз успях да различа контурите на огромно легло, както и на двете човешки фигури, които се движеха като едно върху него. 

\- Много съжалявам! - казах смутено и направих няколко крачки назад, но нямаше никакъв признак, че любовниците ме бяха чули. Объркването стигна връхното си ниво, когато човекът отгоре направи някакво силно движение напред и този, които бе отдолу издаде вик на наслада. 

С моя глас. 

Аз бях този, които в момента се гърчеше. 

\- Бум. - чух непознат и задъхан, при все това неоспорим мой, глас. - Бум. 

\- Още малко. - отговори на другото ми аз Кибум с нежност и любов, които разтърси цялото ми същество. 

Вратата, до която бях изненадващи близо се отвори и различих бледите черти на Темин. Той го погледна към леглото и и очите му пламнаха в червено. 

\- Дори не можахте да ме изчакате? - попита той, хвана долния край на блузата си, изхлузвайки я през главата си с едно единствено движение, запращайки я з в другия край на стаята. 

\- Забави. - Кибум тръсна напред. - Се.Твърде. Много. 

\- Задник. 

\- Който вчера чука, нека ти напомня. 

\- Е, беше тъмно, за мое оправдание. 

\- Н-не сега. - чух се да казвам и това беше. Шокът се превърна в паника и аз се насочих към вратата, точно в мига в който вихрушката се върна и стаята изчезна за огромно мое облекчение. 

\- Какво, по-дяволите, не ти е наред? 

Премигнах срещу истинският, много гневен Кибум, който ме гледаше така сякаш съм боклук, залепнал на обувката му. 

\- К-какво? - заекнах. 

\- Помагам ти, а ти ме блъскаш. - тросна се Кибум. - Следващия път просто ще те оставя да паднеш, неблагодарно, малко лайно. 

\- Аз… Не исках…

Кибум ми изпрати един последен, пълен с неприязън, поглед и тръгна към къщата, последван плътно от Темин, чиято ръка се плъзна по долната част на гърба му успокоително. 

Намръщих се и погледнах надолу към ръката си, търкайки китка си. 

Видение? Халюцинация? 

Лудост? 

\- Какво има, Джинки? - попита ме Джонгхюн разтревожено. - Изглеждаш леко блед. 

\- Нищо. - преглътнах. - Снощи не можах да спя кой знае колко. 

Джонгхюн кимна, но не изглеждаше много убеден в думите ми. 

Мино заключи колата и ми направи знак да го последвам. 

Поех си дълбоко въздух и се плеснах по лицето, опитвайки да се съвзема. 

Джонгхюн ме гледаше странно. 

\- От съня викаш, а? 

\- Точно така. - усмихна му се измъчено и последвах Мино вътре в къщата. 

***

Стаята на Мино определено не беше това, което си бих представял. 

Беше светла и приветлива и дори си имаше нещо като тераса.

Мино махна към леглото и аз го приех като знак да седна на него и направих точно това. Мино се подпря на стената срещу мен, ръцете му в любимата му кръстосана поза, гледайки ме без да премигва. 

\- Е? - попита най накрая. - Няма ли да започваш да говориш. 

\- За какво по-точно? - попитах невинно, чудейки се колко дълго мога да играя ролята на глупака, без да пострадам. 

\- Какво се случи вчера, Джинки. И без увъртания. Аз не съм Джонгхюн. 

\- Нищо. - казах инатливо. - Имах уговорка да се видя с Кай в парка. Стана ми лошо и после не помня нищо. 

Мино присви очите си. 

\- Лъжем ме. 

\- Не е вярно. - възкликнах бързо, усещайки как лицето ми пламва. 

\- И уговорка с Кай? Мислех, че съм пределно ясен с това да да седиш далеч от него, нали? 

Ядосах се. 

\- Той не е такъв за какъвто го мислете. Сигурен съм, че ако просто му дадете шанс-

\- Познаваш го само от месец. - прекъсна ме Мино. - А аз от години. Мисля, че много по-добре от теб. Казвам го за твое добро. 

\- Не, казва го човекът, който търси начин да се отърве от мен. - казах горчиво. 

\- Ако търсех начин да се отърва от теб, щях да кажа на Организацията за малкото ти приключение. - Каза иронично Мино и се отдръпна от стената, надвесвайки се над мен. - Казах ти го и преди, ще ти го кажа и сега. Ако искаш да бъдеш част от моя екип, трябва да се научиш да изпълняваш заповедите. Моите и тези от Центъра. 

Работата беше там, че вече изобщо не бях сигурен, че искам да имам нещо с това. 

Думите на майка звучаха в главата ми съдбовно. 

Трябваше да намеря информация. 

\- Свободен ли съм вече? - попитах, вероятно по-грубо от колкото бе допустимо, но вълненията от вчера плюс видението от преди малко, ми идваха в повече. - Искам да подремна. 

\- Навий си алармата за шест. - каза ми Мино и аз кимнах, излизайки от стаята му. 

Тръгнах напред и когато минах покрай вратата на стаята на Кибум, усетих как сърцето ми забърза ритъма си. Погледът ми се плъзна по кафявата повърхност и тогава, сякаш усещайки го, вратата се отвори и Кибум само по хавлия излезе от там. 

Двамата се вторачихме един в друг. 

\- Какво си ме зяпнал? - скастри ме Кибум и острия тон ме опомни. 

\- Нищо. - отговорих и продължих бързо по пътя си, в главата ми, навлизайки нежелани образи. 

 

*** 

Първото, което направих щом се прибрах в стаята си бе, да навия алармата на малкия мобилен апарат, оставяйки го на нощното шкафче. 

Мислех си, че няма да мога да заспя, но умората си оказа думата и изпаднах в дрямка в мига, в който главата ми докосна възглавницата. 

Не знаех колко време бе изминало, но когато отворих отново очи, то бе от звукът на чукане по стъклото ми. Трябваха ми няколко секунди, за да го осъзная и когато това стана се изправих рязко, опитвайки се да видя, кой е източникът на шума, полу-очаквайки да се окаже някой птица или нещо. 

Само че не беше птица. Или нещо, в този ред на мисли.

Ухиленият Кай ми помаха с пръсти, почуквайки отново по-стъкло, знак да му отворя. 

\- Какво по дяволите… - прошепнах аз и отметнах завивките, отивайки до прозорецът, за да го пусна. 

\- Знаеш ли от колко време вися тук? - попита ме той в мига, в който прескочи плавно перваза. - Спиш като пън.

\- А ти знаеш ли в каква беля ще ме вкараш, ако разберат, че си тук? - контра-атакувах го, затваряйки прозорецът. Сетих се, че вратата не беше заключена и Джонгхюн нямаше навика да чука и отидох да превъртя ключа, слагайки си ухото на нея, но не чух нищо от отвън. Добре. Това беше добре. 

 

\- Животът няма да е интересен без малко риск, нали? - закачи ме Кай и седна на леглото ми, подпирайки се на ръцете си. - Готина стая. 

\- Да, трябваше да видиш миналата. - изсмях се аз. - И говори по-тихо. 

Кай сложи пръст на устните си и ми се ухили, карайки ме да извъртя очи. 

\- Защо дойде? - попитах не особено мило. 

Кай повдигна рамене. 

\- Притесних се за теб. 

\- Ясно. - кимнах и седнах до него. 

Изпитвах някаква отчаяна нужда да споделя с някой това, което се бе случило, но бях объркан. На кого можех да имам доверие? Имаше ли въобще такава опция? Сам ли бях? 

\- Нещо те мъчи. - контрастира Кай, усмивката изчезнала от лицето му. 

\- Не думай, Шерлок. - изсумтях, прекарвайки пръсти през косата си. 

\- Какво стана вчера, Джинки? - попита ме Кай. 

Погледнах го и поклатих глава. 

\- Нищо. 

\- Бях с теб. Определено не беше нищо. - сопна ми се Кай. - Видение ли получи? 

Погледнах го стъписано. 

\- Какво каза? 

Кай въздъхна. 

\- Май прибързах малко. Имам да ти обяснявам толкова много неща. Не трябваше да изпращат мен. Не ме бива в това.

\- Това какво трябва да означава? - попитах го, гласът ми леден. - Какви игри играеш? 

\- Никакви! - почти извика Кай и веднага се усети, правейки гримаса. Когато продължи бе с по-тих тон. - Виж, има толкова много неща за обяснение. Свързано е с родителите ти. И Организацията. Те не са добри хора, Джинки. 

‘Те не ти мислят доброто, Джинки. Никога не са го мислили.’

Коремът ми се сви и аз се взрях настойчиво в честните очи на Кай, търсейки някакви следи, че ме лъже. Но единственото, което видях в тях бе откровеност и тревога, която стопли сърцето ми. 

\- Трябва да ми разкажеш всичко. - прошепнах умолително. - Моля те, трябва да знам. 

\- Ще го направя. - кимна Кай. - Но не тук и не сега. 

\- Но защо? 

\- Защото е твърде опасно. Ще се срещнем отново в парка. След седмица. Да кажем в осем. В момента ме наблюдават и е много трудно да се измъкна незабелязано. 

\- Кой те наблюдава? - попитах, не сдържайки любопитството си. - От Центърът ли?

Кай кимна и ми се усмихна, ставайки от леглото. 

\- Трябва да тръгвам. Исках просто да се уверя, че си добре. 

\- Нищо ми няма. - казах раздразнен от факта, че отново съм останал без нищо. 

Кай отиде до прозорецът и аз го последвах, правейки му знак да изчака. Надникнах да погледна навън и задния двор бе чист. 

\- Спокойно, придържам се към стената. А и техните стаи гледат към улицата. - успокои ме развеселено Кай. 

\- Ти пък от къде знаеш на къде гледат стаите им? - учудих се, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. 

\- Не винаги сме били в такива отношения. - въздъхна Кай. - Преди бяхме приятели. 

\- Какво се случи? - попитах тихо. 

\- Центърът. - отговори Кай и се изненадах, колко гняв и омраза има в гласа му. 

\- Те… - започнах несигурно. - Мога ли им имам доверие? 

Този въпрос ме измъчваше вчера. Мисълта, че може би Джонгхюн се преструваше на мой приятел, ме притесняваше повече от колкото бях готов да си призная. 

\- Те не са лошите, Джинки. Но са притиснати. 

\- Няма да ми кажеш нищо повече, нали. - по скоро казах от колкото попитах аз. 

\- След седмица. Обещавам. 

Кай се обърна прескочи парапета след едно последна махване и изчезвайки от погледът ми. 

Затворих прозорецът и се подпрях на него, вдигайки дланта си до нивото на очите и вторачвайки се в нея. 

Видения, а? 

Това щеше да е много дълга седмица.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Какво, мътните те взели, си мислиш, че си облякъл? 

 

Обърнах се към Кибум с повдигнати вежди. 

 

\- Дрехи. - казах, воден по-скоро от лошото си настроение, от колкото от истинска смелост. - Хората го правим от време на време. 

 

Джонгхюн, който се бе опънал на дивана, ми хвърли разсеян поглед. 

 

\- Мисля, че е добре така. 

 

\- Да, ако всички останали в клуба бъдат слепи. - изсумтя Кибум.

 

Хвърлих дискретен поглед към неговото облекло.

 

Кожа, кожа и пак кожа. 

 

Как дишаше в толкова тесни панталони въобще?

 

Имах чувството, че това е някакъв таен, вампирски дрес код. 

 

\- Идваш с мен. - заяви ми безцеремонно Кибум и понечи да ме хване за ръката, но аз се дръпнах преди да има възможността да го направи. 

 

Кибум повдигна едната си вежда. 

 

\- Предизвикаш ли ме? - попита той тихо. 

 

\- Напълно в състояние съм да ходя и сам без някой да ме влачи. - троснах се, скривайки дланите си под мишницата. 

 

Кибум изхъмка и ми направи знак да го последвам, което направих без повече да се противя. 

 

\- Забавлявайте се. - извика след нас Джонгхюн и изкушението да му покажа среден пръст наистина беше голямо. 

 

*** 

 

\- Кой размер носиш? - попита ме Кибум и аз повдигнах рамене разсеяно, твърде зает да зяпам леглото. 

 

Леглото с главно Т. 

 

Същото онова, което бях видял и във видението или каквото там беше. 

 

\- Ехо, земята до идиота! Слушаш ли ме изобщо? - ядоса се се Кибум. 

 

Едно беше сигурно. 

Не беше свикнал да го игнорират. 

 

\- Да, този пищиш, истеричен глас е леко трудно да се изпусне. - промърморих и в следващия момент ме удариха по главата. - Мамка му, трябва ли да решаваш всичко с насилие? 

 

\- При теб изглежда само това може да помогне. - не изпусна да ме захапе Кибум и се обърна, продължавайки да рови в гардероба си. 

 

Видение или не, отказвах да повярвам, че може е да картина от бъдещето. По скоро щях да изям чорапите за закуска. 

 

Минуто по-късно Кибум се обърна обратно към мен, държейки в ръката си чифт кожени (каква изненада, само) панталони и обикновена бяла риза. 

 

\- Не знам дали ще ти станат. Особено около бедрата. - каза ми той, подавайки ми купчината от дрехи. 

 

Намръщих се, но не отговорих, поемайки ги. Обърнах се и понечих да изляза от стаята. 

 

\- Къде отиваш пък сега?

 

\- Да ги пробвам? - казах. 

 

\- Не можеш ли да го направиш тук? 

 

Преглътнах. 

 

\- Предпочитам да го направя в моята стая. 

 

Кибум въздъхна. 

 

\- От какво се срамуваш? Мога да те уверя, че и двамата имаме еднакви полови части. Добре де, не точно еднакви. - ухили се изведнъж Кибум. - Със сигурност те минавам в някои… мерки. 

 

\- Не знам на каква диета сте, но според мен със самочувствието, което имаш няма нужда от нищо друго. Всъщност съм почти сигурен, че с него можеш да нахраниш някоя африканска държава. 

 

Вече трябваше да съм разбрал, че не е особено умно да отговаряш на полу-вампир, които очевидно те мрази. 

 

Кибум ме притисна към отсрещната стена, за части от секундата, главата ми срещайки се с нея болезнено. За миг ми причерня пред очите. 

 

\- От кога си такъв многознайко, Джинки? - каза Кибум и почти не се изненадах, когато видях променените му очи. - Съветвам те да не подлагаш търпението ми на изпитание. 

 

Можех само да кимна. Силата с която притискаше ръката си върху гърдите ми не бе достатъчна, за да ме заболи, но и нямаше как да я игнорирам.

 

Това беше напомняне.

 

Кибум ме пусна и направи няколко крачки назад, изглеждайки предоволен от себе си. 

 

\- Пробвай дрехите. Нямаме цял ден на разположение. 

 

Стиснах зъби. 

 

Някой ден. 

 

Някой ден ролите ще бъдат разменени. 

 

*** 

 

\- Уоа, прилича на мъжка проститутка. - възкликна Джонгхюн в мига, в който ме видя, когато с Кибум слязохме по стъпалата. 

 

\- Това беше. Отивам да се преоблека. - промърморих, но Кибум ме хвана за яката, избутвайки ме напред. 

 

\- Да не си посмял. - изръмжа той. - Няма да позволя да съсипеш трудът ми. 

 

От трудът му наистина ме сърбеше. Не разбирах как Джонгхюн издържа с толкова много очна линия около очите си. Почти можех да я усетя физически. Да не говорим, колко стегнати бяха панталоните. А и издаваха странен шум всеки път, когато бедрата ми се отъркваха. Единственото с което бях доволен бе ризата, въпреки че съвсем не беше толкова обикновена, за колкото я мислех в началото. С тези висящи сенджирчета по рамената. 

 

Поне нямаше дупки на зърната. 

 

\- Спокойно. - усмихна ми се окуражително Джонгхюн. - Изглеждаш секси. 

 

Интересно, колко бързо може да нахлуе кръвта по лицето. 

 

\- А и Мино каза, че те чака в кабинета. 

 

\- Кабинет? - попитах объркано. 

 

\- Първата врата до стъбите. - ориентира ме Джонгхюн. 

 

Кимнах и се обърнах, качвайки се отново. 

 

\- Готин задник, между другото. - чух гласът на Джонгхюн, последван от болезнен стон. - Това пък за какво беше?!

 

Подсмихнах се. 

 

Поне не бях единствената жертва на тъмната страна на Кибум. 

 

На втория етаж се спрях за момент, вглеждайки се във вратата, която някакси бе останала незабележима за мен през цялото това време. Не знам дали защото цветът и се сливаше толкова перфектно с този на стените на коридора или поради някаква друга причина. След кратък миг на колебание почуках, ослушвайки се отговор от другата страна. 

 

Който така и не дойде. 

 

Почуках отново и когато отново не получих отговор, реших да проверя дали вратата е отключена. 

 

Вече знам какво имат предвид под любопитството убило котката.

 

\- Съжалявам! - извиках панирано и засрамено понечих да затворя вратата, забравяйки че пръстите ми все още са на рамката. Болезнено. - Ох! Съжалявам! Божичко, наистина не исках…

 

Мино и Темин си размениха развеселени погледи и вторият полу-вампир се изправи от колената на лидерът, не без една последна, мокра целувка. Мисля, че имаше и език. Не че гледах или нещо такова. 

 

\- Отивам да се преоблека. - каза Темин и махна на Мино, подминавайки ме мълчаливо, без втори поглед, затваряйки вратата след себе си. 

 

\- Няма ли да седнеш? - попита Мино и за човек, който туко що бяха хванали да изневеря с гаджето на един от предполагаемите си приятели (добре, все още не бях много сигурен какви са истинските им взаимоотношения) изглеждаше подозрително спокоен. 

 

Нямаше ли съвест? 

 

Горкият Джонгхюн. 

 

\- Не исках да ви прекъсна. - казах рязко и седнах на единственият стол кресло пред огромното, дървено бюро. - Почуках, но никой не ми отговори. 

 

\- И реши да влезеш? - попита Мино, но в очите му все още играеха весели пламъчета. Трябваше да призная, че без строгата физиономия на лицето си, изглеждаше много по-млад. 

 

И по-привлекателен. 

 

Отворих уста да отговоря, но той махна с ръка, прекъсвайки ме още преди да съм започнал. 

 

\- Всъщност нямаме много време. Просто исках да ти дам нещо. 

 

\- Нещо? - повторих след него. 

 

Мино кимна и бръкна в едно шкафчетата на бюрото, вадейки медальон със странна триъгълна форма и красив, лилав камък, който хвана светлината на слънчевите лъчи и проблесна. 

 

Аметист. 

 

\- Другите вече имат. - продължи да говори Мино, докато аз поех накита в ръцете си. Беше изненадващо топъл. - Знаеш за какво се използва, нали? 

 

Кимнах. 

 

\- Изпива силите на демоните. - отговорих. 

 

\- Точно така. - усмихна ми се неочаквано Мино и тази усмивка съвсем го подмлади. - Довечера може да ти потрябва. Ако се изправиш срещу инкубуса, просто го притисни към гърдите му. Камъкът ще си свърши работата. 

 

\- Ясно. 

 

\- И още нещо. Двамата с Джонгхюн ще работите заедно. Аз ще бъда сам, а Темин и Кибум ще са другата двойка. Така ще можем да покрием и трите възможни заведения, където ловува инкубуса. - Мино ме гледаше спокойно, ръцете му почивайки си върху гладката повърхност от тъмен махагон. - Предположих, че Джонгхюн е най-подходящ за твой партньор на първата ти мисия. Просто прави каквото ти казва. Много по-опитен е от колкото изглежда. 

 

\- Да, сър. - казах и не можех да прикрия усмивката си от облекчение. 

 

\- Това е. Свободен си. 

 

Изправих се и се поклоних леко, но точно пред вратата се спрях. Съвестта ме глождеше. 

 

\- Сър, не искам да се меся в личните ви работи…- започнах колебливо, обръщайки се към лидерът, който ме погледна очаквателно. - Но това, което правите с Темин не е правилно. 

 

\- Това, което правим с Темин? 

 

\- Да. Знаете. Това, което заварих преди малко. 

 

Мино се намръщи. 

 

\- Наистина не е твоя работа. 

 

\- Но сър, Джонгхюн сигурно много ще се разстрой, ако разбере. - настоях аз, несъзнателно стискайки дланите си в юмруци от двете си страни. 

 

\- Какво общо има Джонгхюн с това? - попита Мино, объркването заменило гнева. 

 

\- Ами много предполагам. Като се има предвид това, че е Темин му е гадже. - троснах се аз, неразбирайки защо Мино се прави на глупав. 

 

\- Темин му е гадже? - повтори след Мино все така объркано и в този момент една ужасяваща мисъл изникна в съзнанието ми. 

 

Ами ако Темин не беше гадже на Джонгхюн, а на Мино? Ами ако си играеше и с двамата? Или още по-зле изневяраваше на Мино с Джонгхюн и аз туко що бях го издал? 

 

Докато аз се борех с паниката и нарастващото чувство за вина, Мино избухна в смях.

 

Какво по дяволите?!

 

\- Джинки. - рече той, когато се успокой достатъчно, за да може да говори нормално. - Какво знаеш за вампирите? 

 

\- Моля? 

 

\- Попитах какво знаеш за вампирите. 

 

След като реших, че не ми се подиграват и въпросът е зададен съвсем сериозно, започнах да изреждам на глас всичките си знания. Когато след пет минути свърших, бях доста доволен от себе си. 

 

\- Добре, виждам че си добре информиран по въпроса. - кимна Мино и засиях от гордост, което беше леко жалко, но хей, нали казват, че трябва да се радваме на малките неща в живота? - Но мен интересува това дали си наясно за любовния им живот? 

 

\- В академията не преподават много по-този въпрос, сър. - отговорих, повдигайки рамене. 

 

\- Тогава не си наясно, че вампирите са полигамни същества? - попита ме Мино и трябваше да минат няколко секунди преди казаното да попие в мозъкът ми. - Искате да кажете, че имат повече от един партньор?

 

\- Точно така. - кимна Мино. 

 

\- Но не разбирам това какво общо има с-

 

И тогава лампичката ми светна. 

 

Усетих как се изчервявам до корените на косата си. 

 

\- О. - казах просто. 

 

\- Да. - кимна отново Мино. 

 

\- Разбирам. - преглътнах. - Значи с Темин и Джонгхюн сте във връзка? 

 

\- И Кибум. - допълни Мино и ченето ми удари пода. Имах беглото усещане, че Мино наистина се забавлява с реакциите ми. - И не бих го нарекъл връзка, но да. Да кажем, че сме в нещо такова. 

 

Прокашлях се, чудейки се какво се предполага, че трябва да отговоря на нещо подобно. 

\- Надявам се, нямаш нищо против това, нали? - попита невинно Мино и вече бях сигурен. 

 

Мино бе садистично копеле.

 

Насилих се да се усмихна. 

 

\- Не, сър. Ни най-малко. Живеем в свободна страна и всеки може да има колкото си иска връзки наведнъж. - отговорих. - Това ни най-малко ме засяга. 

 

\- Чудесно тогава. Радвам се, че изяснихме този въпрос. 

 

Без нито дума повече, излязох от кабинета. 

 

Едва направил две крачки, от вътре се чу смях, който бе на границите на истерията. 

 

Идеално. 

 

От идиота на групата бях повишен в клоунът. 

 

Какво повече може да иска човек? 

 

*** 

 

В колата беше прекалено топло. Или на мен ми беше прекалено топло, заради коженото яке с което ми беше услужил Джонгхюн. Помръднах се отново и опрях лицето си на студеното стъкло, въздишайки от облекчение. 

 

Джонгхюн, който седеше до мен, ми хвърли любопитен поглед, но явно си мислеше, че съм нервен, заради първата ми мисия и ме остави на мира. За което му бях благодарен.

 

Но това бе само малка част от истината. 

 

В главата ми беше пълен хаос и бях започнал да се съмнявам, че с главоболието ще си станем много близки приятели в близкото бъдеще. 

 

Градът определено изглеждаше различен през нощта. Както и хората. От отворения прозорец на Кибум се вмъкваха различни аромати, които караха стомахът ми да се свива от копнеж по нещо неизвестно. Беше странно усещане. Нещо подобно на дежа вю, но не съвсем. 

 

\- Джонгхюн, Джинки. - каза Мино и двамата с Джонг се изправихме раменете си. - Вас ще оставим първи. Ако видите нещо странно ми се обадете. Никакви героични актове. Действаме като екип, окей?

 

\- Да, сър. - казах в същия момент в който Джонгхюн промърмори ‘Да, Мино’. 

 

\- Гледайте да се смесите с тълпата. - продължи с наставленията си лидерът. - И не забравяйте. Зелени очи. Които рефлектират светлината. 

 

\- Това не е първия път в който търся инкибус. - завъртя очите си Джонгхюн. 

 

\- Всъщност го казвах заради Джинки. 

 

Направих физиономия. 

 

\- Знам го. - промърморих. 

 

\- Е, повторението е майка на знанието, нали? - каза Мино от шофьорското място. 

 

\- И баща на затъпяването… - измърморих отново в отговор и Джонг ме ръгна в ребрата с лакът. - Исках да кажа да, сър. 

 

След още пет минути шофиране, Мино спря точно пред входът на клуб наречен ‘Блаксоул’, което си беше иронично, ако се замислеше човек. 

 

Първи слязох аз, последван веднага от Джонгхюн. 

 

Пред клубът вече се извиваше опашка на която искрено се надявах, да не се налага да чакаме. 

 

\- Внимавайте вие двамата. - наведе се вдясно Мино, за да може да ни види през прозорецът на Кибум. - Дръжте си очите отворени на четири. 

 

След това, съвсем безцеремонно, Кибум натисна автоматично копчето за затваряне на прозореца, прекъсвайки каквото още имаше да каже другият полу-вампир. 

 

\- Винаги ли е такъв преди мисии? - попитах Джонгхюн, докато гледахме как джипът се присъединява отново към трафика от коли. 

 

\- Мърморещ? Досаден? Дразнещ? 

 

\- Дам. 

 

\- Че и питаш. - въздъхна Джонгхюн. - Хайде, да влизаме. 

 

Оказа се, че не трябва да чакаме на опашката. 

 

*** 

 

\- Отпусни се! - извика в ухото ми Джонгхюн, карайки ме да се обърна към него и да го изгледам. 

 

\- Направил съм го! - изкрещях в отговор, точно в момента в който песента свърши и в клуба настана онази кратък миг на тишина между различните парчета, предизвиквайки вниманието на групичката момичета с лъскави рокли, които бяха седнали на масичката до нас. 

 

\- А сега специално за всички секси мадами тази вечер! - изкрещя диджея, свръхпълен мъж с прическа тип нула номер и брада катинарче . 

 

На дансинга се чух хор от одобрителни викове и от огромните тонколони се чуха първите ноти на ‘Говори ми мръсно’ на Джейсън Деруло. 

 

Във въздухът проблясваха сини, червени и зелени лазерни лъчове, докато впечетляващото осветление рисуваше различни фигури по танцуващите тела. Във въздуха се носеше странна смесица от различни парфюми, човешка пот и бира от която стомахът ми започна да се бунтува. 

 

Общо взето, не беше нищо повече от това, което показваха филмите. 

 

Дори не бях забелязал, че Джонгхюн е изчезнал, докато полу-вампирът не се върна с две бири и чаровна усмивка. 

 

Повдигнах вежди. 

 

\- Нищо няма да ти стане нищо от една бира! - надвика се с песента Джонгхюн и ми подаде едната бутилка, която приех с повдигане на рамената. Какво пък. Едва ли скоро щеше да ми се отдаде нов шанс. - Забеляза ли как те зяпа онзи тип?

 

Помислих си, че не съм чул добре. 

 

\- Какво? - попитах, усещайки първите признаци на зачервено гърло. 

 

\- Онова момче не те изпуска от поглед. - ухили ми се Джонгхюн и посочи с показалец някого вдясно от мен. 

 

\- Свали си ръката долу! - изсъсках ужасено и го пернах, предизвиквайки нова порция смях. 

 

Любопитството ми беше подразнен и макар че почти бях сигурен, че Джонг се забавлява на моя сметка, реших да проверя. Обърнах се плавно на мястото си и хвърлих примерено разсеян поглед към мястото, което бе посочил Джонгхюн, очаквайки да видя някой рокер с дълга коса и брада до кръста, но това съвсем не беше случаят. 

 

Очите ми се почти веднага се срещнаха с тези на странника, сякаш свързани с невидима нишка, изпращайки тръпки по долната част на гърба ми. Беше прекалено далеч, за да различа някакви детайли, но от това, което видях, стигнах до заключението, че е привлекателен индивид. Обърнах се на мястото си и надигнах бутилката с бира, хладната течност, галейки приятно пресъхналото ми гърло. 

 

\- По-полека, тигре. - извика Джонгхюн и аз присвих очите си срещу него. - Не искаш да те хване, нали? 

 

\- Ти беше този, който ми я купи. 

 

Желанието да се обърна отново нарасна и аз му се поддадох, извивайки врата си некомфортно, но от другото момче нямаше и следа. 

 

Поради някаква причина бях разочарован. 

 

Но после си спомних, че сме тук на мисия и че това, което трябва да търся е зеленоокия инкубус, не красиви непознати. Изправих се на столчето и започнах отново да се оглеждам, този път причината напълно професионална. 

 

Джонгхюн изглежда обаче имаше други планове. 

 

\- Да танцуваме! - провикна се той и ме хвана за китката, преди да мога да го спра. За момент дъхът ми спря, очаквайки отново да се озова във вихрушката от цветове, но единственото, което се случи бе да стъпя на обувката на един здравеняк, който ми изпрати мръсен поглед, но и с него си остана, защото Джонгхюн продължи да ме дърпа напред, поправяйки си път през движещите се тела, докато не стигна до средата на дансинга. 

 

\- Не мисля, че трябва да го правим! А и не мога да танцувам! 

 

Джонгхюн ме хвана за кръста и ме притегли към себе си, смеейки се същисаната ми физиономия. 

 

\- Просто остави всичко на мен, става ли? - чух топлия, познат глас и дъхът на Джонгхюн ме накара да потрепна. - А и трябва да се смесим с тълпата, забрави ли? 

 

Поклатих глава, чувствайки се и смутено, и глупаво, и тромаво, докато Джонгхюн започна да се движи срещу мен, игривата усмивка не слизайки от лицето му. 

 

Не бях от хората, които си падаха по танците, най-вече защото те изискваха твърде много координация, която на мен очевидно ми липсваше. И ме караше да се чувствам неловко, дори пред Луна и Джунгкук, в редките случаи, когато най-добрата ми приятелка ми решаваше, че трябваше да разпуснем от тежкото обучение с малко музика. 

 

\- Твърде много внимаваш за стъпките и не се забавляваш. Музиката е свобода. Просто почувствай ритъмът. - беше ми казала тя, след една такава вечер, след като я настъпих по левия палец на крака и отказах да стана от леглото си. 

 

И едва сега, когато малко по-малко се отпуснах срещу Джонгхюн, с усмивка на лицето ми, която много приличаше на неговата, опитвайки се да се движа както го правеше той и проваляйки се напълно, най-накрая осъзнах какво имаше предвид тогава Луна. Не бях най-добрият танцьор на света, но на Джонгхюн не му пукаше. Чувствах вибрацията на баса дори в костите си и скоро дори нямах нужда от насочващите ръце на Джонгхюн върху кръста си. Но ти си останаха там. Когато кутрето на Джонгхюн се пъхна под ризата ми, аз ахнах и погледнах към Джонгхюн, в чийто очи се беше появило нещо различно. 

 

Можех да различа предизвикателство, когато видех такова.


	9. Chapter 9

Следващото парче беше по-бавно, по-чувствено, въпреки че басът му пулсираше по пода. Джонгхюн ме притегли към себе си, между гърдите ни не оставяйки и грам разстояние. Тялото ми се стегна срещу неговото и Джонгхюн се наведе напред, така че устните му докосна лявото ми ухо, карайки фините косъмчета на тила ми да настръхнат.

 

\- Може ли? - попита ме той и ми трябваха няколко секунди да осъзная, че пита за позицията ни. Джонгхюн се отдръпна, гледайки ме очаквателно, без да се движи. 

 

Чудех се защото трябва да задава този въпрос. Сякаш след като изрече думите, пред мен се появи линия, която не знаех дали искам да прекрачвам. Приятелската закачка в очите на Джонгхюн се беше превърнала в нещо друго. Нещо което ме плашеше и развълнуваше едновременно, свивайки стомахът на топка. 

 

Кимнах, не се доверявайки на гласът си и веждите на Джонгхюн се отпуснаха, на лицето му, появявайки се позната усмивка. 

 

Когато отново започнахме да се движим, усещането бе съвсем различно. По-интимно и чувствено. Усещах горещината на кожата на Джонг дори през дрехите и бях сигурен, че и той може да усети моята. В някое далечно кътче на съзнание ми се появи мисълта, че това не е правилно, но тази мисъл бързо бе забравена, когато ръката на Джонгхюн се спусна бавно от кръста ми надолу към дупето, притискайки ме напред, така че слабините ни да се докоснат. 

 

Ноктите ми се забиха в раменете му на полу-вампира толкова силно, че знаех, че ще оставят следи, но Джонг дори не трепна. 

 

\- Джонг? Какво? 

 

Той ме пусна с едната си ръка и показалеца му се озова върху устните ми. Най-нежният начин да ми каже да млъкна. 

 

Новата близост на телата ни превръщаше танците в еротична игра, която не бях играл досега. Дори не се изненадах, когато усетих ерекцията на Джонгхюн, не и когато моята пулсираше в отговор на всеки жест от страна на полу-вампира. През цялото време не отделихме очите си един от друг, сякаш взаимно, предизвиквайки се. Чакайки някой да се уплаши и да се отдръпне. И да, аз бях уплашен. Но също така бях и възбуден, тялото ми треперейки в поривите на никога до тогава неизпитвано любопитство. 

 

Тогава усетих вибрацията идваща от джоба му.

 

Джонг ме пусна за мое разочарование, което се опитах да прикрия с неловко покашляне. Сега, когато топлината от тялото и и въздействието, което имаше върху мен не замъгляваше разумът ми, дойде срамът. Лицето ми гореше и бях изключително благодарен за липсата на силна светлина. Край нас хората продължаваха да танцуват и през секунда бяхме бутани от нечии лакът. 

 

Джонг се бе вторачил интензивно в екрана на телефонът, устните му мърдайки се безшумно, докато четеше съобщението, което беше получил. Нямаше начин да знам какво пишеше там, но каквото и да е било, явно изобщо не му се хареса, защото лицето му потъна в сенки. Докоснах го леко по рамото, за да предизвикам вниманието му. 

 

\- Какво става? - попитах го достатъчно силно, за да ме чуе, когато се обърна към мен. 

 

\- Прибираме се. Хванали са го. 

 

Можех само да кимна, смутен от студеният тон. Джонгхюн започна да си поправя път през масата от хора и аз побързах да го последвам, страхувайки се, че мога да го изгубя от поглед. Най-накрая стигнахме до гардеробната, където възрастната служителка ни подаде якетата, промърморвайки уморено ‘приятна вечер’. 

 

Навън бе студено и побързах да се облека, зъзнейки под изненадващо студения порив на пролетния вятър. Откъсната страница от вестник прелетя покрай нас и се обърнах след нея, изпитвайки някаква странна меланхолия при тази картина.

 

\- Ще извикаме такси. - каза Джонгхюн. 

 

\- Такси? - повторих след него объркано, търкайки ръцете си една в друга, за да мога да се стопля. 

 

\- Да, другите ще са в Центъра. Сигурно ще се забавят. - отговори ми Джонг и не можех да не забележа, че има нещо странно в гласа му. 

 

Застанах настрани, наблюдавайки как Джонг вика такси по мобилния си, чудейки се дали причината за странното му държание не е станалото преди малко вътре. Чудех се и какво ще стане сега с инкубуса, една малка част от мен, изпитвайки облекчение, че не се падна на нас да го хванем. Не се чувствах готово за истинска битка. 

 

\- Студено ли ти е? - попита Джонг и аз подскочих при звука на гласът му, напълно унесъл се в мислите си. 

 

\- Не, просто още не мога да свикна. - поклатих глава и спрях да движа ръцете си. Насилих се да се отпусна.

 

\- Таксито ще е тук до три минути. 

 

\- Супер.

 

Джонг кимна и между нас настана неловка тишина. Исках да му кажа, че няма от какво да се притеснява. Че съм наясно, че онова, което се бе случило вътре не означаваше нищо. Но думите заседнаха в гърлото ми, което се сви болезнено и в устата ми нахлу неочаквана горчилка. 

 

Така измина точна една секунда и знаех това защото броях секундите наум, опитвайки да успокоя нервите си. 

 

\- Джинки. 

 

Обърнах се към Джонг в мига в който той се наведе напред и усните ни се срещнаха в нежна целувка, която трая само броени мигове, преди полу-вампира да се отдръпне, оставяйки замръзнал на мястото си. 

 

Таксито дойде и двамата се качихме мълчаливо. Запазихме възможно най-голямо разстояние помежду си. През целият път до вкъщи гледах през прозорецът и се опитвах да подтисна желанието да докосна все още парещите си устни. 

 

*** 

 

 

Минаваше четири и половина сутринта, а аз все още не можех да заспя. Обръщах се ту на едната, ту на другата страна, удряйки възглавницата си безпощадно. Щеше да е хубаво, ако можех да обвиня нея за безсънието си.

 

Тъкмо когато бях на крачка от това да стана и да отида до кухнята, за да си сипя чаша мляко, чух отварянето на входната врата, последвано от тихи шепоти и още по-тихи стъпки, които минаха покрай вратата ми и продължиха към стълбите. 

 

Какво ли ги беше забавило толкова? 

 

*** 

 

\- Здравей. - усмихна ми се непознатото момче, изпращайки ми приятелска усмивка, след което се върна обратно към вестника, който беше отворил пред себе си, играейки си с химикалката. - Животно с пет букви, средната е в…

 

\- Ъмм… - казах интелигентно, чудейки се дали липсата на сън може да доведе на появата на халюцинации. 

 

\- Съгласен. - обърна се към непознатото момче, което наистина имаше огромни очи забелязах. Явно си бе помислило, че говорех за кръстословицата. - Преди с татко решавахме неделната кръстословица заедно. Беше ни нещо като традиция. И бяха много по-лесни. Не знам какво си мислят редакторите.

 

\- Ъмм… - повторих отново. 

 

За мое облекчение в кухнята тогава влезе Мино, който ми хвърли бърз поглед и се настани до странника, посягайки ръка за портокаловия сок. Без да се замислям много му подадох чаша, която той пое с бегла усмивка. 

 

\- Джинки, това е Лухан. - каза лидерът и непо-Лухан размърда пръстите си в моята посока в поздрав. - Ще живее с с нас известно време. 

 

\- Приятно ми е да се запознаем. - казах културно, преглъщайки всички въпроси, които ми бяха на върха на езика.

 

\- И на мен! - възкликна Лухан ентусиазирано. 

 

Направих опит да се усмихна от което се получи нещо толкова гротесно, че и Мино ми хвърли странен поглед. 

 

\- Изглежда не ти е добре. - коментира Лухан. 

 

\- Лоша вечер. -промърморих, обвивайки дланта си около синята чаша с Мики Маус, пълна с кафе. 

 

\- Проблеми в клубът? - попита Мино и за щастие нямах нищо в устата си, защото бях почти сигурен, че ще се задавя. За съжаление, изчервяването не ми се размина.

 

\- Не. - отговорих кратко. 

 

Мино повдигна едната си вежда по много обезпокоителен начин. 

 

\- От вълнение. - избълвах на един дъх. Никога не съм бил добър в лъжите. - Първа мисия и всичко останало. 

 

\- Всичко останало… - повтори бавно след мен Мино, очите му присвивайки се подозрително. 

 

Лухан местеше поглед любопитно ту към единия, ту към другия, вестникът с кръстословицата забравена пред него. 

 

\- Къде са другите? - попитах отчасти за да отклоня темата и отчасти, защото настина ми беше интересно. Принципно Кибум ставаше първи, за да приготви закуската и скоро биваше последван от другите. 

 

\- О, сигурно са уморени. - изчурулика Лухан. - Не е лесно да нахраниш инкубус. 

 

Намръщих се срещу него. Да нахраниш инкубус? 

 

\- Какво е станало снощи? - попитах Мино разтревожено. - Джонг каза, че сте хванали инкубуса и че ще го заведете в Центъра. Излъгал ли ми е ? 

 

\- Не. 

 

\- Не мисля, че хванали е точната дума. - обади се Лухан и аз обърнах глава към него изненадано. - Ако не исках да ме хванат, сега нямаше да съм тук.

 

Ченето ми удари подът. 

 

\- Ти си инкубус?! - възкликнах. 

 

\- Да, сто процентов инкубус. - усмихна ми се Лухан и вдигна двата си палеца във въздухът. 

 

\- Кажи ми, че се шегува. - казах на Мино. 

 

Но той поклати глава уморено. 

 

\- Де да можех. 

 

Отпуснах се назад на стола си. 

 

\- Чакай малко. Какво беше това с храненето? - попитах, смътно подозрение, започвайки да се заформя в съзнанието ми, което скоро беше потвърдено от неловкото покашляне на Мино, който игнорира въпроса ми, придърпвайки вестникът на Лухан към себе си, макар никога преди да не го бях виждал с такъв. 

 

\- Мога да ти покажа какво е ‘това с храненото’. Ако искаш. - намигна ми Лухан за мой ужас, когато хвана погледът ми. 

 

Мино го удари зад тила. 

 

*** 

 

\- Финалният ми изпит е другата седмица! - съобщи ми въодушевено Джунгкук. 

 

Бях седнал на пейката, където обикновено се срещахме с Кай. Разсеяно хвърлих няколко парчета хляб към езерото, усмихвайки се, когато няколко патици започнаха да гонят парчетата из повърхността. 

 

\- Това е страхотно! - казах. Наистина се радвах за него. - Разбра ли кой ще е изпитващият? 

 

\- Не, но не интересува особено. Знам че ще се справя. - каза най-добрият ми приятел със самоувереност, за която му завиждах малко. - Ами при теб нещо ново? 

 

Нищо. Освен, че имах видения, целувах се с полу-вампир и живеех с инкубус. 

 

\- Нищо. Все същите стари тренировки. - отговорих и хвърлих последните трохи в езерото, вземайки телефона, който бях подпрял на рамото си отново в ръката си. 

 

\- Луна ти праща много поздрави. Вманиачила се е по някаква нова банда и се опитва да ме накара да отида с нея на техен концерт. - оплака се Джунгкук и аз се засмях. Съвсем ясно можех да видя нацупените устни и кучешките погледи. - Заглавната им песен се казва ‘Вървя по счупени стъкла’. Само името ме депресира. 

 

\- Знаеш, че ще отидеш, нали? 

 

\- Да… - въздъхна Джунгкук премирено. 

 

\- Може би е време да и признаеш, че я харесваш? - предложих ехидно, опъвайки свободната си ръка по протежението на пейката. 

 

\- Какво?! Не! - отрече Джунгкук. Когато се засрамваше гласът му ставаше писклив. - Абсурдно! Нямам си на идея за какво говориш! 

 

\- Да, сигурен съм, че нямаш. - съгласих се. 

 

\- Джинки, трябва да затварям. Чакат и други хора след мен. 

 

\- Окей. Ще се обадя пак скоро. 

 

\- Добре. 

 

\- Много поздрави на Луна. - казах невинно. След кратък размисъл допълних. - И приятен концерт. 

 

\- Задник. - промърмори Джунгкук и линията прекъсна. 

 

Прибрах телефонът си в джоба и се изправих, протягайки ръцете си нагоре. Патиците се приближиха отново, явно надявайки се за нови трохи. 

 

\- Съжалявам, приятелчетата. - казах им. - Следващия път ще взема повече. 

 

Върнах се по пътеката, спирайки на мястото, където бях видял майка си. Погледнах към дърветата, колебаейки се дали да отида, но колкото и да бе странно, не усещах присъствието и. Реших да си тръгна, когато две гимназистки ме подминаха и започнаха да се кикотят. 

 

*** 

 

Когато отключих входната врата, от вътре ме посрещна звукът на задружен смях. Заключих обратно и се събух, отивайки да разследвам причината за него. 

 

Всичко се бяха събрали около холната масичка на която бе разгънато Монополи. Джонгхюн, Темин и Мини седяха на дивана, докато Кибум и Лухан седяха на малките, декоративни възглавнички върху пода. 

 

\- Не е честно. - изръмжа Джонгхюн, предизвиквайки отново смеха на другите. - Отново влизам в затвора. Това не може да е истина! 

 

\- Загубеняк. - изпя Кибум. 

 

\- Казва човекът, който туко ще излезе от там. - тросна се Джонгхюн. 

 

\- Спокойно, Джонги. - присъдени се Лухан. - Сигурен съм, че там ще ти излезе късмета. Особено, ако не внимаваш със сапунът. 

 

Стоях на прага от минута, но никой не ме забелязваше. Поне докато Темин не погледна случайно към мен. Леката усмивка, която беше на лицето му, веднага изчезна. 

 

\- Джинки. - каза той. - Искаш ли нещо? 

 

Вниманието на всички се обърна към мен. 

 

\- О, ти се върна. - усмихна ми се Лухан. - Искаш ли да се присъединиш?

 

Поклатих глава в същия момент, в който Кибум каза, че няма свободни места. 

 

\- Кибум. - каза му остро Мино, но това не ми помогна.

 

След първия поглед, Джонгхюн бе забил погледът си в скута, човъркайки панталоните си. 

 

\- Не, няма проблем. - преглътнах. - Просто исках да кажа, че съм се прибрал. И ще поспя. 

 

\- Добре, но ако си промениш мнението, ние сме тук. - каза ми Мино и ясно можех да видя съжалението в очите му. 

 

Гордостта ми бе жегната. 

 

\- Не се притеснявайте. - казах горчиво. - Едва ли ще го направя. 

 

Завъртях се на пети и се върнах в стаята си, заключвайки вратата. 

 

Дори не бяха минали двадесет и четири часа откакто Лухан бе дошъл тук. А вече изглеждаше така сякаш винаги бе живял в тази къща. За разлика о т мен. Аз си оставах странника, който не искаха. 

 

Дори и Джонгхюн.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Побързай, нямаме цял ден на разположение! - чух раздразненият глас на Кибум от входната вратата. 

 

Издърпах завивките напълно, но от телефонът ми нямаше и следа. Клекнах на земята, за да погледна дали случайно не е паднал между леглото и нощното шкафче, но и там не беше. 

 

\- Кълна се, И Джинки, че ако не си докараш задника тук до пет секунди ще дойда там и лично ще-

 

Не можах да разбера какво ще направи, защото най-накрая забелязах проклетата джаджа на перваза на прозореца и издадох триумфален вик. Нямах си на идея какво прави там, но и нямах много време да го мисля. Грабнах го, грабнах и якето си излетях от стаята. 

 

Кибум ме чакаше в антрето с буреносна физиономия, която може би щеше да има по-голям ефект, ако не бях толкова свикнал с нея. 

 

\- Защо се забави толкова? - изсъска той и само за да го подразня, разтеглих устните си в широка, фалшива усмивка. 

 

\- Съжалявам. Знам, че ти те трудно без моето присъствие до теб. 

 

Затаих дъх, но отговор не последва. Кибум просто присви котешките си очи и се обърна, излизайки навън. 

 

След като останах сам, най-накрая изпуснах дъхът, който дори не осъзнавах, че задържам. 

 

Уморено подпрях челото си на стената, въздишайки тежко. 

 

Последната седмица беше като някакъв шибан кошмар. 

 

Като за начало, Джонгхюн продължаваше да се държи така сякаш съм невидим, признавайки присъствието ми само, когато беше абсолютно наложащо. Лицето му се променяше в мига, в който погледнеше към мен и не можех да кажа, че от това не боли. Чувствах се предаден. И виновен. Защото знаех, че Джонгхюн е във връзка, но въпреки това му бях позволил да ме целуне. 

 

Кибум се държеше все по-гадно с всеки изминал ден и започвах да се чудя, дали Джонгхюн не му е казал и това е причината за държанието му. 

 

От друга страна, най-новото попълнение в екипът ни (не беше официално, но Лухан присъстваше на всяка една наша тренировка) се чувстваше чудесно сред нас. И проклет да бях, ако не ревнувах. Полу-вампирите го бяха приели с изненадваща лекото, държейки се с него сякаш е отдавна изгубен приятел. Вече мразех храненията, защото всеки път ми се налагаше да слушам разговорите и закачките им, докато всяка моя хапка ми засядаше в гърлото. Но въпреки това не можех да мразя Лухан. Той и Мино постоянно се опитваха да накарат да се включа в шегите им, но всеки път щом отварях уста Кибум, Джонг и Темин затваряха своите, изведнъж загубили интерес. Лухан се опитваше да продължава да се шегува, но когато единственият отговор, който получаваше бе тишината, дори и неговото неизчерпаемо веселие увяхваше. Затова се наяждах колкото се може по-бързо и след като измивах чинията си, се връщах в стаята, където прекарвах повечето си време, загледана в една точка на тавана. 

 

Ако и това не беше достатъчно, бях започнал да сънувам един и също кошмар. 

 

Започваше като обикновен сън. Беше нощ. На небето имаше огромна, кръгла луна и аз се разхождах в някаква странна и красива градина и всеки път спирах пред един розов храст, на чиито връх се намираше най-красивата червена роза. Изпитвах неудържимият порив да я откъсна и в момента, когато ръката му се докоснеше до стеблото аз се набождах на трън. И тогава започваше да ми тече кръв, толкова много кръв. Когато дръпнех ръката си, тя вече бе цялата покрита с червения еликсир на живота. Страхът ме стискаше за гърлото и аз знаех, че трябва да бягам, защото той ще дойде за мен. Но не можех. Все едно бях стъпал в мокър цимент и той бе засъхнал, приковавайки краката ми на място. Луната се скриваше зад облак и тогава чувах стъпките. Бавните и спокойни стъпки на хищник, който знае, че няма за какво да бърза, защото жертвата не може да избяга. Последното нещо, което усещах преди да се събудя бе горещ, парещ дъх върху врата си и човешки ръце, които стискаха кръста ми като менгеме. После се събуждах облян в пот и дишаш тежко, бързайки да светна нощната лампа, уплашен като дете. Само когато меката светлина осветяваше стаята ми уютно, успявах да се успокоя, повтаряйки си отново и отново, че това е просто кошмар. 

 

Но лампата си оставаше пусната до сутринта. 

 

Това, плюс изключително трудните тренировки на който ни подлагаше Хичул (и ръководителят да не изглеждаше толкова добре, с бледо лице и огромни сенки под очите), ме бяха изтощили до такава степен физически и емоционално, че станах необичайно раздразнителен, затваряйки вратата към себе си напълно. Дори не се обаждах на Луна и Джунгкук, боейки се че няма да мога да се преструвам достатъчно добре и те ще разберат, че лъжа дори по телефона.

 

И като капак на всичко, когато тази сутрин отидох на уговорената ни среща с Кай, него го нямаше. Чаках един час, докато накрая трябваше да се примиря, че няма да дойде. Надеждите за отговори бяха понесени надалеч заедно с трохите хляб, които хвърлих за патиците. Сърцето ми се свиваше при мисълта, че може да му се е случило нещо. Не го бях виждал от деня на първата ми мисия. Не се засичахме в Центъра, а не смеех да питам някой за върколака. 

 

Знаех, че трябва да направя нещо, но си нямах на идея какво. Не знаех и към кого мога да се обърна за помощ. Единствените на които имах достатъчно доверие бяха Луна и Джунгкук, но не исках да ги намесвам в това. 

 

Въздъхнах отново и до слуха ми достигна бибкането на клаксона на джипа. Страхотно, вече бях успял да ядосам и Мино. Обух се набързо и излязох навън, не забравяйки и да заключа вратата след себе си. 

 

Колата вече бе запалена и за отворих задната седалка, настанявайки се до Лухан. От както инкубуса се беше присъединил към нас, на задната седалка ставаше наистина тясно. Най-странното бе, че Кибум вече не седеше отпред. 

 

Джонгхюн бе там. 

 

И това бе като нов удар за гордостта ми. 

 

Мино се обърна назад, устните му извити надолу. 

 

\- Защо се забави толкова? - попита ме той. 

 

\- Съжалявам. - предложих просто. 

 

Мино постоя така малко, карайки ме да се размърдам неловко на мястото си. След което се обърна и махна ръчната, потегляйки. 

 

Усетих погледът на Лухан върху себе си и извъртях главата си настрани към прозореца, надявайки се че това ще подскаже на инкубуса, че не желая да участвам в какъвто и да е било разговор. 

 

За съжаление, Лухан очевидно не разбираше от намеци. 

 

\- Искаш ли да ти кажа един виц? -попита ме той и от жизнерадостните нотки в гласът му ми се повдигна. Все едно бе спечелил от тотото. Без да ме изчака да отговоря, Лухан разказа вица си, който бе последван от още един и още един, и така докато не стигнахме до Центъра. 

 

През цялото време държах ръцете си внимателно сгънати, така че да не се докоснат случайно до бъбривият ми съсед по седалка. Не бях имал повече видения, но така или иначе бях изключително внимателен за контакт с другите. Не бях сигурен, че съм готов да видя още нещо подобно като онова с Кибум и Темин. 

 

*** 

 

\- Приятно ми е да се запознаем. Името ми е Юно и ще замествам Хичул за известно време. - усмихна ни се приятелски мъжът и не можех да не забележа, че усмивката му беше може би малко твърде приятелска. 

 

\- Какво се е случило с Хичул, сър? - попита Мино и въпреки учтивия тон, знаех че не е доволен от развитието на неща. - Не ни е казвал, че ще отсъства. 

 

\- Внезапен ангажимент, боя се. - повдигна рамене Юно. Престилката му беше малко малка и платът се разтегна опасно с движението. Погледът ми се заби в табелката с името му и видях, че около нея има няколко едва видими бели конеца, които стърчаха напред. Намръщих се.

 

Сякаш стара табелка бе откъсната, за да се сложи тази на Юно. 

 

-...но дори в нашия занаят се случват такива неща. - продължаваше да говори новият ни заместник командир. - Но имам две новини за вас. Първо днес няма да има тренировка. 

 

\- Няма ли? - учуди се Кибум и кръстоса ръцете си пред гърдите. Неговият поглед също бе вперен в табелката на Юно и се зачудих дали и той е забелязал същото нещо, което и аз. 

 

\- Да. усмихна се отново Юно към полу-вампира. - Трябва да си починете добре. Довечера ще имате много важна мисия. Ранк B. 

 

Сякаш някой ме стисна за гърлото. Мисиите ранк B обикновено се даваха на по-опитни интерфектори. Щом една мисия имаше буквата В пред нея, това означаваше, че няма да бъде само лов. Ще трябваше и да убиваме. 

 

\- Сър, простете ми за нахалството, но наистина не мисля, че екипът ми е готов за такава мисия. - каза Мино, черните му очи вперени в Юно. - Джинки все още не е придобил нужните умения и опит.

 

Погледнах го. Аз ли? А Лухан? Той не беше ли новак? На тренировките не забелязах да се представя по-добре от мен. 

 

\- Може и да е така, но най-добре се учи с практика. - каза Юно и ни обърна гръб, вперил поглед надолу към тренировъчната зала, където някакъв екип тренираше. В залата имаше учудващо малък брой хора. Обикновено тук бе пълно със служители на научния отдел, който записваха различни данни на трениращите или проверяваха колко ефективни са оръжията, които създават. - А и не искам да подлагам на съмнение възможността да го защитите, ако се случи нещо. 

 

Преглътнах. Чувствах се малък като мишка. 

 

\- Но как можем да се съсредоточим върху мисията, ако трябва да наглеждаме и Джинки? - обади се отново Кибум, хвърляйки ми недоволен поглед, сякаш аз бях виновен за настоящата ситуация. 

 

\- Заедно сте вече от месец и половина. Би трябвало да се достатъчно свикнали един с друг, за да знаете слабите и силните си страни. - сряза го рязко Юно, обръщайки се не пети. Промяната на лицето му беше очебийна. Нямаше я приятелската усмивка, заменена с подигравателни пламъчета в очите на мъжа. - Един лидер трябва да знае как да разпределя екипът си. Нали така Чои Мино? 

 

Мино стисна зъби и кимна остро. 

 

\- Мислех, че сте интерфектори. Но май съм грешал, защото пред мен са група мрънкащи хлапета. 

 

Това беше нисък удар. 

 

Дори по-безразлично лице на Темин се прокраднаха следите на гнева. 

 

Лухан, който стоеше от лявата ми страна, се размърда неспокойно.

 

\- Съжалявам, сър. Няма да се повтори, сър. 

 

\- Така те искам, момче. - усмихна се отново Юно, но този път никой не отговори обратно с усмивка. - Ето ти папката в нея е цялата информация. 

 

Мино я пое мълчаливо. Този път не я отвори. 

 

\- Това е. Може да тръгвате. И си пригответе сребърните куршуми. - намигна ни Юно и пак ни обърна гръб в очевидно ‘довиждане’, което увисна във въздуха. 

 

С крайчеца на окото си видях как Кибум стиска дланите си в юмруци, но Мино го хвана за лакътя и го бутна в посока на изхода, навеждайки се, за да му прошепне нещо в ухото. 

 

\- Този кучи син! - не издържа Кибум вече в коридора. Може и да е било от светлината, но ми се стори, че очите му променят цвета си. - Нарочно го прави! Казвам ти, Мино. Тук има нещо гнило. 

 

\- Не бъди параноичен, Бум. - обади се Джонгхюн, макар и той да не изглеждаше много убеден в думите си. - Това е поредната задача. Не трябва да гледаме на нея по-различно. 

 

Мино, който бе разгънал папката в мига, в който бяхме престъпили от командната зала, надигна глава от нея, устата свита в права линия. 

 

\- Искат да убием двама вампири. - каза той. 

 

Темин, който вървеше пред мен, се спря рязко и аз се блъснах в гърба му, охкайки.

 

\- Мамка му! Шегуваш ли се?! - възкликна Кибум и безцеремонно измъкна папката от ръцете му, забивайки нос в нея. - Мамка му. Наистина. 

 

\- Да, защото бих се шегувал за нещо подобно. - сряза го Мино и си взе документите. 

 

\- Не мога да го направя. - каза внезапно Темин и когато погледнах към него с изненада установих, че в очите му се четеше страх. - Не мога да дойда, Мино. Не ме карай. 

 

Мино въздъхна и отиде до него, прегръщайки го през раменете. След това започна да му шепти в ухото, пръстите му, масажирайки напрегнатите мускули. Двамата останахме дълго време така, сякаш невидима стена ги ограждаше. Когато най-накрая се отделиха един от друг, Темин изглеждаше почти както преди, само леко потрепващата му долна устна издаваше, че нещо не е наред. 

 

\- Да вървим. - каза Мино просто и тръгна напред, сигурен в това, че ще го последваме.

 

Останах последен. Всеки път, когато идвах в центърът се надявах, че може да зърна Кай. И сега не беше изключение. Коридорите бяха пусти и стъпките ни отекваха като призрачните звуци на отминали мигове. Сърцето ми бе свито от лошо предчувствие и колкото и да се опитвах да преглътна буцата в гърлото, тя си оставаше там. 

 

\- Не е ли странно, че тук няма почти никой? - прошепна ми Лухан, който поради някаква причина си бе синхронизирал стъпките с моите. 

 

\- Малко. - повдигнах рамене, не изпитвайки никакво желание да продължавам този разговор. 

 

\- И аз така мисля. Но, знаеш ли-

 

Трябваше да се досетя, че Лухан е от онзи тип хора (инкубуси), които когато се нервни започват да говорят още повече. Никога нямаше да си го призная гласно, но неспирният поток от думи поуспокои малка изпънатите ми нерви, запълвайки подтикващата тишина в Центъра. 

 

*** 

 

\- Ще стоиш тук. - каза ми Мино в мига, в който излязох от колата. - Няма да рискувам животът ти, не ме интересува какво казват от началството. Ако имаме нужда от теб, ще ти се обадим.

 

Лъжа. 

И двамата знаехме, че лъже. 

 

Забих поглед в черните си ботуши. За първи път обличах униформата на интерфектор. Тежестта на пистолета закачен с кожен ремък около бедрото ми бе изненадващо приятна. От вътрешната страна на дългото, униформено палто имах и мини гранати, както и няколко димки. В двата ботуша бяха скрити остриета, които с лекото можеха да разсекат дори метал. 

 

И всичко това, само за да стоя до колата. 

 

\- Мога да се справя. - казах инатливо, опитвайки се да прикрия нотката отчаяни в гласа си. - Наистина сър, мога да го направя. 

 

Мино въздъхна и протегна ръката си към мен, но преди да може да го направи, аз се отдръпнах назад, гърба ми, удряйки се във вратата на джипа. Неговите черни, честни очи се срещнаха с моите и ме жегна чувството за вина, когато видях обидата в тях. 

 

\- Не се съмнявам в теб, Джинки. Знам, че един ден от теб ще излезе добър интерфектор. - каза ми той внимателно. Като на дете, което трябва да се обясни, защо не може да пипа горещият котлон. - Но не сега. Не си готов за мисия ранк В. Съжалявам, че ти го казвам, но ако дойдеш с нас, ще си само пречка. 

 

Гнева пламна в мен и аз свих ръцете си, забивайки ноктите си в дланите и борейки с растящото желание да забия един на полу-вампира. 

 

\- Ами Лухан? - процедих през стиснатите си зъби. - Той няма ли да е пречка? 

 

\- Лухан е различен. - отговори ми Мино все така спокойно. 

 

Лухан е силен, разбрах аз. 

 

Аз не бях. 

 

\- Защо въобще ме взехте тогава? - възкликнах. - Защо ме оставихте да облека униформата?

 

\- Не беше безопасно да оставаш сам. - промърмори Мино, очевидно, чувствайки се неудобно. - Беше ясно, че ще се противиш. А и не се знае, дали няма потрябваш за нещо. 

 

\- Да ви потрябвам за нещо… - повторих след себе си, горчилката в устата ми твърде много. - Добре. Така да бъде. 

 

\- Някой ден ще разбереш. - каза Мино, но аз вече бях му обърнал гръб. Един път аз да игнорирам някой от тях за разнообразие. - Джинки. 

 

Не се обърнах. Чух тежката въздишка на Мино, последвана от отдалечаващите се стъпки. Едва тогава извърнах главата си, втренчена в смаляващата се черна фигура на лидерът. Другите го чакаха на няколко метра от нас и когато стигна до тях, той им каза нещо и Кибум и Джонгхюн погледнаха към мен. От толкова далеч не можех да видя лицата им, но не ми и трябваше. 

 

Върнах се колата, чувствайки се жалък и ненужен. Знаех, че не съм силен като тях, но не вярвах, че Мино ще ме отлъчи от мисия така. 

 

Едва се беше стъмнило, небето все още розовеейки. Тази част от града се състоеше само от изоставени заводи и къщи, в които отдавна не живееше никой. Беше тихо, прекалено тихо и тази неестествена тишина ме правеше параноичен. От лявата страна на джипа имаше полусрутена сграда, която очевидно беше била някакво заведение за хранене, ако можех да съдя по начупената фигура на дебел готвач, който държеше огромен хамбургер в ръката си. Очите му бяга избити, но черните дупки сякаш бяха вперени в мен и аз извърнах глава, вместо това гледайки напред. От дясната страна имаше поле на което бяха разпръснати всякакви ръждясали, автомобилни части и общо взето не бяха нещо, което да гледаш с интерес.

 

Знаех, че мястото на мисията е на две пресечки от тук, защото Джонг попита Мино в колата, но нищо повече от това. 

 

Следващият час мина мъчително бавно и аз проверях времето през няколко минути, надявайки се телефонът да звънне, но предателят мълчеше. Беше унизително да чакам тук, докато те се биеха. 

 

Мина още половин час и реших да изляза навън, за да разтъпча краката си, които вече бяха започнали да се схващат от дългото стоене в една позиция. Опитвах се да не поглеждам към сградата, вместо това се облегнах на вратата към шофьорското място, впервайки погледът си в небето. Нямаше помен от луната и това ме успокои. Последното, което ми трябваше в момента бе да си спомням за кошмарът. 

 

Честно казано, не се изненадах, когато чух ниското, гърлено ръмжене. Знаех си, просто си знаех, че нещо ще се случи. Сърцето ми се качи в гърлото и аз се обърнах в посоката, от която идваше звукът, забелязвайки как от сенките на сграда се показва прегърбената фигура на звяра. Жълтите очи бяха вперени в мен, зъбите оголени заплашително. Беше по-голям от нормалните вълци и не и съмнявах, че пред мен стои върколак. 

 

Посегнах бавно за пистолета си и го измъкна внимателно, стисвайки го с двете си ръце, които вече трепереха неудържимо. Може би, Мино беше прав и аз наистина не бях готов да бъда интерфектор. Знаех какво трябва да направя, но поради някаква причина не можех да натисна спусъкът. Върколакът се приближаваше към мен, главата му наведена надолу, с очи, които не пропускаха нито едно мое движение, чакайки да направя грешна стъпка. 

 

В този момент телефонът ми звънна и това ме разсея достатъчно, за да откъсна погледът си за момент от врагът. Върколакът това и чакаше. С един изящен скок, той се озова отгоре ми, събаряйки ме на земята. В паника си натиснах спусъкът, но не уцелих звярът, куршумът изстрелвайки се към стената на сграда, ретуширайки Бог знае накъде. Ударът в земята ме остави без дъх, тежестта на чудовището отгоре ми допълнително, влошавайки нещата.

 

Но не последва захапка. 

 

Ръмженето беше секнало и вълкът просто ме гледаше в очите му, проблясвайки любопитство. Бях замръзнал от страх и треперещите ми пръсти изпуснаха пистолета. Студен нос се завря под брадичката ми, душейки и издавайки някакви странни звуци подобни на скимтене. Когато видя, че не реагирам по никакъв начин, вълкът надигна отново глава и ме облиза по бузата, точно както домашните кучета правеха. Страхът бавно даде път на изненадата, въпреки че дишането все още бе трудна задача, като се имаше предвид масата тегло върху мен. 

 

\- Тао! - извика някой и можех да се закълна, че това е гласът на Кай, макар това да бе невъзможно. - Какво правиш? Слез от него веднага!


	11. Chapter 11

Е, оказа се, че наистина е Кай. 

 

Върколакът над мен изскимтя жално и след секунда тежестта му изчезна от гърдите ми, за голямо облекчение на белите ми дробовете, които най-накрая можеха да си поемат от така нужния въздух. 

 

Лицето на Кай надвисна отгоре ми и за се втренчих в него, с уста широко отворена, пъхтейки като куче, което е бягало в горещ, летен ден. 

 

– Здравей. - усмихна ми се Кай и размърда пръстите си. 

 

– З-здравей. - повторих след него, точно в мига в който усетих, че след малко ще върна закуската си, която бе единствената храна, която бях поел днес. Слава Богу, успях да извъртя главата си настрани, изправяйки се до толкова, че да не се задавя със собственото си повръщано. 

 

– Щях да попитам как си, но това май е излишен въпрос. - изсмя се нервно Кай и аз му изпратих мръсен поглед, бършейки устата си с опакото на ръката си. - Разбрах. Не е смешно. Млъквам. Тао! Какво по-дяволите?! Не го яж!

 

*** 

 

– Те добре ли са? -попитах.

 

Кай кимна. Беше разбрал за кой говоря без да ме пита. 

 

– Вече пътуват към убежището. Не се притеснявай за тях. - успокой ме Кай, макар че, как по дяволите, можех да не се притеснявам. - Успяхме да заловим наемниците преди да екипът ти да отиде. 

 

– Наемници? - главоболието ме убиваше и аз започнах да търкам слепоочието си, надявайки се да облекча малко болката. - От Организацията са изпратили наемници, за да се отърват от нас?

 

– Да. - изсумтя Кай и седна до мен на стъпалата на същата тази сграда от която се беше появил Тао. - Винаги остават мръсната работа на някой друг. Не са глупави. И не искат да си цапат ръцете.

 

– Не разбирам. - промърморих. - Всички ли са лоши?

 

Кай се засмя и аз го погледнах обидено. 

 

– Не става въпрос за лошо и добро. Нещата са много по-сложни. 

 

– Просветли ме тогава. - казах раздразнено. - Защо не дойде на срещата ни? - спомних се веднъж. 

 

– Защото разбраха, че играем двойна игра и трябваше да бягаме. - въздъхна Кай. - Нямаше как да те предупредя. Чакай. Тревожеше ли се за мен?

 

Ако не бях толкова изтощен физически с удоволствие щях да изтрия самодоволната му физиономия от лицето. 

 

– Не. - отсякох. - Просто ми беше любопитно. 

 

– Да, щом казваш. Любопитство ще да е. - завъртя очите си Кай, но усмивка още бе на устните му. - Виж ще разбереш всичко, но по-добре Крис да ти го обясни. Него наистина го бива повече в тези неща. 

 

– Миналият път, когато ми каза това изчезна за седмица. - напомних му. 

 

– Този път няма да ходя никъде. Спокойно. - намигна ми Кай и се изправи. - Всъщност ще ходя, но ти идваш с мен. 

 

– В убежището? - попитах и се изправих и аз.

 

Тао, който вече повече ми приличаше на попораснала немска овчарка, от колкото на страшният върколак от преди малко, се приближи до нас и погледна очаквателно към Кай, сядайки. Големият му, розов език бе виснал от устата и наистина ми се искаше да го погаля зад ушите, но не бях много убеден, че в процесът няма да загубя някой друг пръст. 

 

– Точно там. Хайде, моторът ми е паркиран наблизо. 

 

Кай се обърна и тръгна, но аз не го последвах, вперил поглед в джипа, който скрит в сенките на нощта, спокойно можеше да мине за изоставен. Тао се спря до мен, изскимтявайки и аз му се усмихнах. Въпреки лошото начало усещах, че с него ще можем да бъдем приятели.

 

– Джинки? 

 

– Идвам. 

 

На улицата, където беше паркирал Кай имаше улично осветление, макар и да изглеждаше не по-малко пуста от другата. Моторът на Кай беше стара машина с огромни предни рамки. Червеният цвят беше избелял от времето и на места се поддаваше сивата, желязна рамка. Кланяше се застрашително на една страна и искрено се съмнявах, че ще може да издържи и двама ни него. Изглеждаше така сякаш ще се разпадне в момента, в който го докоснех. 

 

– От дядо ми е. - каза Кай, който бе взел ужасът ми за любопитство. - Минал е много, много километри. 

 

– Не се и съмнявам. - промърморих. 

 

– Каза ли нещо? 

 

– Не. - махнах с ръка. - Само един въпрос. Как ще се съберем и тримата на него? 

 

– Тао ще се прибере сам. Нали така, кухо главо. - усмихна се Кай на върколака и разроши козината му на врата му. Усмивката му само стана по-голяма, когато Тао щракна с челюстите си близо до ръката му. - На четири крака и с преките пътища ще стигне много по-бързо от нас. 

 

– Той винаги ли е в тази форма? - попитах любопитно.

 

– През повечето време. Още не е свикнал с трансформацията и когато се променя остава дълго време така. 

 

– Не е свикнал… - промърморих след Кай и тогава ми просветна. - Бил е ухапан?

 

Кай кимна сериозно и пръстите му отново се заровиха в черната козина, този път, приглаждайки я нежно. Тао издаде звук подобен на доволно джавкане на куче и притисна главата си към дланта му, просейки си за още. 

 

– Открихме го в гората. Беше зле. Не искаше да ни каже нито кой му го е причинил, нито какво е правил сам на подобно място. Може да бъде много инатлив, когато поиска. 

 

– Разбирам. - казах и въпреки че имаш още въпроси, реших да ги оставя за тогава, когато Тао нямаше да присъства. 

 

– Можеш да тръгваш. - клекна на земята Кай. Хвана муцуната на Тао в двете си ръце и повдигна главата му така че очите им да бяха на едно ниво. - Успокои другите. И кажи на Крис, че няма луна. 

 

Тао кимна и движението беше колкото странно, толкова и човешко. След това се изправи и разтръска козината си, извивайки главата си назад и надавайки протяжен вой, който ме накара да настръхна. Едва бях премигнал, а Тао вече бе изчезнал в сенките зад нас. 

 

– Уоу, той наистина е бърз. - промълвих, впечатлен. Едно бе да четеш за бързината им в учебник, а съвсем друго да я видиш наяве. Нито един от холограмните върколаци с които се бях борил нямаше такава скорост. 

 

– Върколаците принципно сме. - повдигна рамене Кай. - Но трябва да призная, че той е особено надарен в това отношение. И между другото, дай ми телефонът си. 

 

– Защо? 

 

– Защото не можем да го вземем с нас. Могат да ни проследят по него. 

 

– Та той е сигурно е на моите години. Няма джипиес. - намръщих се, но въпреки това бръкнах в джоба си, за да го изкарам.

 

– О, повярвай ми. Има. - каза ми Кай и го взе от ръката ми и захвърляйки го в един огромен, жълт контейнер. -Така. 

 

Бях зареял поглед към мястото, където Тао бе изчезнал, когато внезапно оживелият двигател на мотора ме накара да подскоча. Обърнах се и Кай вече се беше качил, седнал достатъчно напред, за да има място и за мен. 

 

– Е? - попита той високо и аз преглътнах. 

 

– А каска? -попитах с малка надежда, надявайки се не звуча прекалено жалко. 

 

Кай повдигна едната си вежда и аз въздъхнах примерено, отивайки да седна зад него. Седалката беше твърда под задника ми и аз направих физиономия, когато едно изпъкнало място се заби остро в меката плът. Хванах се задния край. Не бях уверен, че това е сигурно, но и не исках да се държа за Кай. 

 

– Какво правиш? - попита ме върколакът. 

 

– Нищо?

 

– Виждам. Няма ли да се хванеш за мен?

 

– Седалката ми е достатъчна, благодаря. 

 

– Не, не е. Ще се изръсиш по задник още на първият завой. Хвани се за мен. Не хапя. - отсече Кай раздразнено. - Поне когато не е пълнолуние. 

 

Колебливо пуснах седалката и още по-колебливо обвих пръстите си около кръста на Кай, притваряйки очи. Минаха няколко секунди и аз започнах да се отпускам. Нямаше видение. Може би наистина действаше само когато имаше директен контакт. 

 

– Ето, това не беше толкова лошо, нали? - попита ме закачливо Кай и аз се намръщих на покровителственият тон. 

 

– Не ми говори сякаш съм дете. - срязах го аз, но той избра точно момент да потегли бясно, карайки ме да издам стреснато възклицание и да стегна хватката си около кръста му. - Нарочно го направи! 

 

В отговор Кай се засмя и даде още газ, силното бучене на двигателят, превръщайки се в рев, докато улиците край нас минаваха като размазани картини. Дупето ми се плъзна напред по кожената седалка и след минута, въпреки усилията ми да се върна назад, бях плътно притиснат към гърба на върколака. 

 

\- Не че не ми харесва смелостта ти. - чух гласа на Кай. - Но предпочитам първо срещата, после натискането. 

 

\- О, я млъквай. - промърморих и когато коремните мускули на Кай започнаха да се тресат, разбрах, че се смее. Вярно. Имаше супер слух. Въздъхнах уморено и се отказах от това да пазя мъжкото си достойнство, криейки лицето си в якето на Кай, така че режещият вятър да няма достъп до него. 

 

Поне за момент се чувствах на сигурно място. 

 

*** 

 

– Кажи ми, че нямам лига на гърба си? 

 

– Не. - отговорих виновно, надявайки се, че мокрото петно ще изсъхне бързо. 

 

Не знаех колко време сме пътували, но градът отдавна беше останал зад нас. В началото бяхме карали по магистралата, но после Кай отби от нея и от там минахме по редица второкласни пътища и малки градчета, чиито имена дори не си направих труда да запомня. Очите ми се затваряха по свой собствен акорд и аз се унасях, но не можех да се отпусна достатъчно, за да заспя наистина. 

 

В мига в който Кай изгаси моторът, аз изправих гърба си, правейки физиономия, когато схванатите ми мускули на него започнаха да протестират. През последните пет минути бях усетил, че пътят под нас е неравен и сега разбрах защо. 

 

Намирах се в в началото на гъста, борова гора. 

 

Въздухът беше чист и аз го вдишах с пълни гърди, мириса на борови иглички и шума, галейки обонянието ми. 

 

Слязохме от мотора и за моя изненада Кай избута тежката машина до едни храсталаци, където го завря, докато не стана почти невидим. 

 

– Тук ли ще го оставиш? - попитах го, когато се върна при мен, тупайки дланите си. 

 

– Сега няма как да го прибера. - вдигна рамене Кай. - Утре ще дойдем да го вземем. 

 

– Защо? Не е ли наблизо? - бях уморен и мисълта за още път ми се виждаше ужасна. 

 

– Около половин час вървене. Повече за човек. 

 

Въздъхнах и прокарах уморено ръка през косата си. 

 

– Но спокойно, няма да вървиш. 

 

– Ами? 

 

Кай ми се усмихна и затвори очи. Чу се странно пукане и аз можех само да гледам как човешките черти на Кай се променят и той започна трансформацията си в чудовище. Крайници му се издължиха с отвратителният звук на чупещи се кости и разкъсващи се дрехи. Кай се свлече на земята. Когато лицето му започна да се променя не издържах и извъртях глава, не понасяйки повече гледката. Бях забил ноктите си в меката част на дланта си толкова силно, че бях сигурен, че ще ми останат следи. Ужасните звуци продължиха още малко и трябваше да събера цялата сила на волята си, за да не запуша и ушите си. 

 

Настана тишина, но аз не се обърнах. Чаках. 

 

– Всичко е наред. - чух гласът на Кай, но звучеше различно. Беше по-дълбок и по-гърлен, сякаш всеки момент, можейки да се превърне в ръмжене. - Джинки, обърни се. 

 

Игнорирах истерично гласче в главата си, което ми крещеше, че не трябва да се обръщам, а да бягам и се извърнах отново към Кай, ахкайки когато съзрях огромният, бял вълк, чийто жълти очи ме гледаха с мълчаливо забавление. 

 

– Кай? - попитах глупаво, макар да знаех, че е той. 

 

– Кой друг може да съм. 

 

Загледах се като хипнотизиран как се мърда огромната челюст. 

 

– Ти говориш. - казах. 

 

– Благодаря, че ме просвети. Не знам как ми се е измъквала тази малка подробност всичките тези години. 

 

Виж ти, и вълците можели да превъртат очи. 

 

– Но как? 

 

– Наистина ли искаш урок по върколашка анатомия? - попита ме Кай и аз поклатих глава. - Аз съм роден така. Само тези, които са ухапани не могат да говорят. 

 

– Значи Тао…

 

– Не може. - кимна и Кай и направи няколко стъпки напред. Стигаше почти до гърдите ми и аз преглътнах. - Какво чакаш? Качвай се. 

 

Трябваше ми няколко секунди, докато разбера за какво говори. 

 

– Няма начин! - възкликнах и направих крачка назад. - Няма да те яздя. 

 

Кай се даде назад главата си и се изсмя, зъбите му, белеейки в мрака на нощта. Не беше точно човешки смях, но беше топъл и добродушен и напълно в стила на Кай. 

 

– Предпочиташ да вървиш ли? - каза Кай, сядайки на задните си крака. - За мен няма проблеми, но трябва да те предупредя, че в гората има корени и паднали клони и не се вижда почти нищо. 

 

– Притискаш ли ме? 

 

– Не, просто ти казвам истината. И с удоволствие бих стоял и гледал как се измъчваш с най-глупавите неща, но наистина трябва да тръгваме. 

 

Сякаш чакал тези думи, в далечината се чу самотен вой, който разцепи тишината на гората. Кай се заслуша, ушите му, изправяйки се и след секунда сам надигна глава, за да отговори по същия начин. Не трябваше да бъдеш гении, за да се досетиш, че комуникират. 

 

– Какво става? - попитах го, коремът ми свит на топка. 

 

– Просто Крис проверява дали сме наблизо. - отговори ми Кай и се изправи. - Нямаме време за глупости, просто се качи на гърба ми. 

 

Колебаех се, но знаех, че нямам кой знае какъв избор. Пристъпих до Кай и бавно преметнах крака си, така че да възседна гърбът му. Бялата козина беше изненадващо мека и гладка на допир и зарових пръстите си в нея несигурно, не искайки да го нараня. 

 

– Отпусни теглото си. - нареди ми Кай. - И се хвани по здраво. 

 

Направих каквото ми беше казано, вече малко по-сигурно и Кай ме изчака търпеливо.

 

– Готов ли си? 

 

– Да. - казах и се наведох напред, така както бях виждал да яздят коне по телевизията. Не знаех дали е правилната позиция, но пък със сигурно щеше да ми е по-лесно да запазя равновесие. 

 

– Дръж се. - рече Кай и това бе единственото предупреждение, което получих, преди мощното тяло на върколакът да се изстреля напред, точно към един огромен бор. Очите ми се разшириха и аз ги затворих бързо, сигурен, че ще се блъснем.

 

Но сблъсък не последва. 

 

– Сърцето ти ще изскочи от гърдите. - засмя се Кай и скочи напред, преминавайки над някакъв паднал дънер. - Сладко е, но бих искал да ми имаш малко повече доверие. 

 

– Но аз ти имам доверие. -настоях аз пръстите му стиснаха по-силно козината под тях. - В противен случай нямаше да тръгна с теб. 

 

Кай не ми отговори и не проговорих повече. 

 

Гората наистина бе гъста и на всяка втора крачка се налагаше Кай да прескача различни природни капани, нещо което правеше с лекота и елегантност. Беше съвсем различно от мотора и то не само защото вместо хлъзгава кожа под себе си чувствах топло тяло и силни мускули. Кай се движеше напред без никакви усилия и понякога имах усещането, че изобщо не докосваме земята. Страхът бавно бе заменен от тръпките на възбуда от новото усещане. Кай изглежда забеляза това и започна да бяга още по-бързо, заобикаляйки дърветата на сантиметри. На няколко пъти най-долните им клони успяваха да ме закачат, но това само вдигна адреналина ми. Бясното биене на сърцето ми вече бе поради съвсем друга причина. 

 

Това усещане бе свободата в най-чистата и форма. 

 

За съжаление, малко по малко, Кай започна да забавя ход. 

 

– Стигнахме ли? - попитах. 

 

– Близо сме. 

 

Гората започна да оредява и боровете скоро отстъпиха на красиви, широколистни дървета, чийто вид не можах да позная. Кай намали хода си съвсем и аз се изхлузих от него, игнорирайки разочарованието, което изпитах. 

 

Още няколко метра напред и пристъпихме на огромна, лишена от каквито и да е било дървета, поляна, в чийто най-долен край се намираше двуетажна къща. Почти всичките прозорци светеха ярко и аз се намръщих. 

 

– От къде взимате ток, Кай?

 

– Генератори. - отговори просто върколакът и аз кимнах. Отговорът беше очевиден, но изобщо не ми беше хрумнал. 

 

– Да вървим. Надушвам вечеря. 

 

Щях да се изсмея, ако и моят стомах не се беше обадил с надежда. 

 

Макар че повече от храна, желаех отговори.


	12. Chapter 12

Бяхме на няколко стъпки от предната веранда, когато входната врата се отвори с ряз и от там изскочи познат, черен вълк, който се втурна към нас, започвайки да ни обикаля в кръг. 

 

– Както винаги пълен с енергия. - коментира Кай развеселено. Черният вълк се наведе на предните си крака, задникът му във въздуха, опашката, мятайки се напред-назад лудешки. Розовият език бе изкаран напред, а красивите, кехлибарени очи блестяха, хванали светлината от верандата. Поканата бе ясна. Тао искаше да си играят. 

 

– Толкова е сладък. - не издържах и възкликнах, протягайки ръката си напред бавно, за да може Тао да я подуши. Щом действаше при кучета, значи щеше да стане и при върколаци, нали?

 

Кай ни наблюдаваше любопитно, докато Тао подуши внимателно ръката ми, след което я близна и се притисна към нея, очаквайки милувка. Засмях се и го почесах зад ушите, карайки опашката да му се впрегне в още по-луди движения. 

 

– Нека позная, любител на кучетата? - попита Кай, който бе седнал отстрани, докато аз галех Тао. 

 

– Беше ми мечта да имам свое. - споделих. 

 

– Разбирам. Просто не забравяй, че Тао не е куче, а вълк. А и човек, в този ред на мисли. 

 

– Никога не бих го направил. - възмутих се. В следващият момента, Тао легна по гръб и оголи корем. Не издържах и клекнах, прокарвайки ръката си върху нежната кожа, което накара върколака да издаде щастливи, скимтящи звуци. 

 

– Да… - проточи думата Кай. - Виждам. Но той наистина ти има доверие. 

 

– Какво? - попитах и надигнах поглед, за да срещната очите на Кай. 

 

– Един вълк е най-беззащитен по гръб. - обясни ми Кай. - Показваме коремът си само пред други от глутницата или на хора, които вярваме. 

 

Замълчах, усещайки някакво топло чувство в стомахът си. През това време Тао вече се бе изправил, решил, че е време да покаже малко любов и към Кай, ближейки муцуната му. Нещо, което по-възрастният върколак приемаше с примирено спокойствие, което ми подсказваше, че това често се случва. 

 

– Няма ли да влизате? - разнесе се изведнъж силен, мъжки глас и аз подскочих, обръщайки се към верандата. 

 

Бях виждал младият алфа достатъчно пъти в Центъра, за да го разпозная. 

 

Тао веднага се отдръпна от Кай и се втурна към Крис, спирайки се на последното стъпало. 

 

– Казах ти да стоиш вътре, нали? - каза му алфата, но в думите нямаш гняв. Просто умора. Тао наведе глава и изскимтя жално. Крис въздъхна и се наведе, за да го потупа по гърба успокоително. - Влизай вътре. Сехун те чака. 

 

Тао го заобиколи и се скри в къщата. 

 

– Отново ли не яде? - попита Кай, пристъпвайки напред. 

 

– Знаеш как е, когато някой от глутницата го няма. А и Шиумин искаше да вечеряме, когато и вие дойдете. - поклати глава Крис. - Ти си Джинки, нали? Не мисля, че сме имали възможността да се запознаем официално. 

 

– Да, сър. - отговорих, уважителната титла, изплъзвайки се от устата ми автоматично. 

 

– Можеш да махнеш това сър. - усмихна ми се алфата и беше изненадващо, колкото промени това лицето ми. - Казвам се Крис. Приятно ми е най-накрая да се запознаем. Чувал съм за теб още от малък. 

 

Намръщих се и кимнах. Как така бе чувал за мен от малък? 

 

– Хайде, Джинки. Не знам за теб, но аз умирам от глад. - подкани ме Кай и аз го последвах. Крис се дръпна настрани, за да влезем първи и едва направил крачка вътре, мирисът на домашна храна ме удари в носът, карайки червата ми да закъркорят доста шумно. Кай се обърна, за да ми хвърли развеселен поглед. - Е, явно не съм единственият гладен. 

 

Направих физиономия, но бузите ми горяха. В малкото фоайе имаше място за обувки и побързах да събуя ботушите си. 

 

– Дай ми палтото си. - каза ми Крис, когато видя, че се оглеждам за закачалка. Подадох му с благодарност, точно когато от края на коридора се подаде главата на непознато момче. 

 

– Най-накрая! Вечерята ще изстине. - възкликна то и се показа напълно. Бе по-ниско от мен, с лешникова коса, огромни очи и закачлива усмивка. На не него бе преметната определено дамска престилка, цялата на рози , но това изглежда не го притесняваше особено. Погледът му се премести от Кай на мен и аз му се усмихнах нервно. - Джинки, нали? - кимнах и усмивката му стана по-широка. - Казвам се Шиумин. 

 

– Здравей. - казах, размахвайки ръката си неловко. 

 

– Ще се кача до стаята си. - каза Кай и аз преглътнах. 

 

Не бях особено добър с контактуването с непознати. 

 

– Побързай. Слагам масата. - извика след вълкът Шиумин, когато той започна да качва стъпалата, след което отново се обърна към мен. - Идвай. Обзалагам се, че не си вкусвал по-вкусно печено говеждо през целият си живот! 

 

– Шиумин, нали бяхме говорили за това да спреш да се хвалиш сам. - промърмори Крис, който бе плътно зад мен. 

 

– Нещо не помня този разговор. - изчурулика Шиумин. 

 

Стаята, в която влязохме, беше огромна и очевидно имаше много предназначения. Като всекидневна, трапезария и кухня, общо казано. Погледът ми веднага бе привлечен към голяма камина, която не запалена. Пред нея бе сложен масивен диван, а на подът няколко плетени възглавници. По нататък беше поставена кръгла, трапезна маса, която вече бе отрупана с храна, при чийто вид устата ми се напълни със слюнка. Още напред и се виждаше кухнята, която бе разделена единствено от бар плот. На тавана се виждаха дървените греди, а четири големи прозорци открива гледка към поляната отпред. Беше уютно. Точно от онези вид места, на които си мечтаеш да прекараш Коледа като малък. 

 

На масата вече стоеше някой. 

 

– Чаньол, долу ръцете! - извика Шиумин внезапно, точно когато момчето посягаше към нещо прилично на рулца от шунка. 

 

– Но аз съм гладен. - измърмори Чаньол най-накрая забелязвайки и мен. - О, здравей. 

 

– Здравей. - отговорих. 

 

Имаше наистина големи уши и дяволита усмивка. 

 

Шиумин ме хвана за рамената изотзад и за почна да ме бута напред, тикайки ме в стола точно до Чаньол.

 

– Така е по-добре. Само да слязат другите и ще започнем. 

 

Шиумин се настини от другата ми страна, Крис, сядайки до него. На масата настана тежка тишина, която никой не наруши. Тогава си спомних, че Кай ми беше казал, че останалите ще ни чакат в убежището. 

 

– Къде са Джонгхюн и останалите? - попитах Крис. - Не трябваше ли да са тук вече? 

 

– Не се притеснявай. Утре сутринта ще дойдат. - успокой ме Крис, който се опитваше да не се втренчва прекалено много в храната пред него. Вероятно заради зоркият поглед на Шиумин вперен в него. - Ще приспят в друго скривалище.

 

– Случило ли се нещо? - настоях да знам. 

 

– Лек инцидент с Кибум, но нищо сериозно. - побърза да добави Крис, когато видя физиономията ми. - А и Кюнгсу е с тях. Той е добър лечител. 

 

– Лек инцидент… - повторих след него, чудейки се дали наистина мога да вярвам на думите му. - Ще отговорите ли на въпросите ми? 

 

– Ще го направя. Всичко, което знаем ще бъде на твое разположение. - усмихна ми се Крис. - Но след вечеря. 

 

Кимнах и забих поглед в скута си. Стомахът ми бе свит от вълнение и нетърпение. 

 

– Тук сме! - обади се Кай, вече в човешката си форма, облечен в долнище и тениска. Плътно по петите го следваше Тао и непознат, кремав вълк с изумително сини очи, които ми хвърли нервен поглед и отново заби главата си надолу. - Гладен съм като вълк! 

 

– Това е толкова оригинално, Кай. - извъртя очите си, Чаньол, който вече бе хванал вилицата и ножът си, в бойна готовност. 

 

– Хей, не мога да мисля на празен стомах! - оправда се върколакът, сядайки на столът. - Говеждо! Шиумин, казвал ли съм ти, колко те обичам? 

 

– Не достатъчно пъти. - въздъхна Шиумин и аз хвърлих любопитен поглед между двама, чудейки се какво ли бе връзката, която споделяха. – Сехун и Тао още са така, а? Помислих си, че когато ти се върнеш, ще се преобразят. 

 

– Чакат Кюнгсу и Чен. - обади се Крис, докато Шиумин стана от мястото си. 

 

– Ще им сложа храна. - въздъхна той. - Мислех, че днес ще вечерят с нас на масата. 

 

Тао и кремавият вълк издадоха еднакви, жални звуци, гледайки към Шиумин като изритани кученца. 

 

– Знаете, че тези погледи вече не минават пред мен, нали? - каза им той строго, но само след минута на устните му цъфна усмивка. 

 

– Всъщност всеки път минават. - прошепна ми Кай достатъчно силно, за да го чуе и Шиумин и да му изпрати мръсен поглед. 

 

*** 

 

Избрах една от възглавниците вместо да седна на дивана и Кай ми изпрати озадачен поглед, след което въздъхна и седна до мен. 

 

В камината вече гореше огън и макар навън да не бе кой знае колко студено, беше приятно да чувстваш топлината на пламъците върху тялото си. Крис я бе запалил, извинявайки се, че не се е сетил рано. 

 

– Използваме я само през зимата и то рядко. - обясни ми той. - Телесната ни температура е много по-висока от тази на хората. 

 

Сехун и Тао бяха легнали срещу нас, глави подпрени на лапите им, очите им, следейки всяко наше движение с интерес. Шиумин, Крис и Чаньол бяха си избрали дивана, възползвайки се докрай от свободното пространство. 

 

Имах толкова много въпроси и не знаех от къде започна, затова вперих очи в пламъците, гледайки разсеяно танцът на огънят, докато опитвах да подредя мислите в главата си. 

 

– Невероятно е, колко много приличаш на дядо си. - обади се внезапно Крис, карайки всички да погледнат към него. - Като две капки вода сте. 

 

– Никога не съм го виждал. - отговорих. - Казаха ми, че е починал преди да се родя и нямаше никакви негови снимки. 

 

Крис кимна. Погледът му бе разсеян сякаш бе тук, но не съвсем. Малка разходка из спомени, които никога повече нямаше да бъдат. Нещо ми подсказваше, че не трябва да го прекъсвам, че трябва да изчакам сам да започне да говори, веднъж щом дойдат правилните думи.

 

Кай се плъзна по-близо до мен, мълчаливо подадена подкрепа и аз му се усмихнах, след което извърнах глава отново към алфата, чакайки. 

 

– Знаеш ли защо е създадена Организацията? - попита ме Крис след няколко мига. 

 

– За да се бори с тези, които искат да навредят на човечеството. - отговорих машинално, точно както ни бяха учили в Академията. 

 

Шиумин започна да се смее и аз му хвърлих обиден поглед, чудейки се какво толкова смешно бях казал. 

 

– Съжалявам, съжалявам. - размаха ръце той. - Не ме гледай така. Просто прозвуча така, сякаш са ти промили мозъка. 

 

– Това не е далеч от истината, нали? - включи се и Чаньол развеселено. 

 

– Тишина вие двамата. - скастри ги спокойно Крис, но този път имаше някаква нотка в гласът му, която накара и двете момчета да си затворят устите, забивайки погледите си пред себе си. - И да, Джинки. Това е била една причината поради която е била създадена организацията и се е започнало да се обучават интерфектори. За да се предпазва човечеството. Това звучи красиво. Но истината е съвсем друга. 

 

– Тези отгоре. - продължи той, изплювайки думите като отрова от устата си, цялата му аура, променяйки се. - Използват силите на различните видове така че да изкарат възможно най-много ползи за себе си. Власт и пари е това, за което копнеят. Не доброто на хората. 

 

– Как така? - попитах, опитвайки се да намеря смисъла в това, което ми каза Крис. 

 

– Така. - обади се внезапно Кай с гневен глас. Тао надигна глава и изскимтя и без да замислям го погалих между ушите, оставяйки пръстите си на шията му. - Преди време някои от видовете от нашият свят са съгласили да помогнат на ръководителите на Организацията в замяна да останат на земята без да бъдат преследвани. Издали всички слаби места и така било по-лесно да ни залавят. Благодарение на тези предатели, е създадена цялата система в Академията.

 

– Но защо?- казах внимателно. - Какво толкова има в нашия свят, което го няма във вашият? 

 

Този въпрос си го бях задавал неведнъж през годините в Академията. Постоянно ни повтаряха, че съществата от другия свят са опасни и че нямат работа тук, но в същото време за организацията работеха върколаци, вампири и други видове като интерфектори. Логиката винаги ми се бе губила, затова не се замислях често, всеки път, стигайки до задънена улица. 

 

– Някои бягат. - отговори ми Крис и забелязах, че ръката му се плъзна по дивана, за да хване тази на Чаньол, другият върколак, стискайки я леко. - Имигранти един вид. Войните в нашият свят са прекалено много. Няма семейство, което да не е изгубило близък човек. Така е от векове. Забравили причината, но не забравили това, че трябват да се бият. 

 

– Ами другите? 

 

Върколаците си размениха погледи. 

 

– Търсят. - каза Шиумин. 

 

– Какво? 

 

– Теб. 

 

Кръвта замръзна във вените ми. 

 

– Мен? - попитах с малък глас. Вече дори не усещах топлината от огъня. - 

 

Крис въздъхна, прокарвайки пръстите на свободната си ръка през гъстата си, тъмно-руса коса. 

 

– Ти си сиър, Джинки. - каза ми внимателно алфата, наблюдавайки реакциите ми. - И си много, много важен. 

 

Сиър. Думата накара нещо в спомените ми да проблесне. 

 

– Ясновидец? - промълвих, на границата на истеричният смях. 

 

– Не. - поклати глава. - Ти си този, които вижда времето. 

 

– Не, че искам да се правя на умник или нещо такова, но съм доста убеден, че всички в стаята могат да вижда времето. - казах и Кай избухна в смях. 

 

Крис го стрелна с поглед и Кай се опита да замаскира смехът с кашлица, която не заблуди никой. Но така или иначе, след това напрежението в стаята видимо спадна. 

 

– Qui possunt futura. - каза Шиумин.

 

– Какво означава това? 

 

– Същото на латински. - усмихна ми се Шиумин. – Но звучи по…

 

– Величествено? 

 

– Именно. 

 

– Според теб всичко на латински звучи по-величествено. - промърмори Чаньол, който още не бе пуснал ръката на Крис. - Месец наред наричаше тоалетната латрина. 

 

– Това че съм роден в гората не означава, че трябва да се държа като дивак. - изсумтя Шиумин. 

 

– Да, но не означава и че трябва да ходим до съседният град, за да ти търсим достатъчно мека тоалетна хартия. - изстреля Чаньол и този път дори устните на Крис се повдигнаха леко. 

 

Шиумин не отговори, задоволявайки се със свиване на вежди, което може би означаваше нещо, защото тялото на Чаньол се стегна и той бързо се обърна на другата страна, устните плътно затворени. 

 

– Не си гадател, - продължи да говори Крис, когато в стаята отново се възвърна в стаята, нарушавана единствено от пукането на дърветата в огнището. - Защото можеш да виждаш как в бъдещето, така и в миналото. И не само това. Можеш да спираш времето. С подходящият камък. 

 

– Мога да спирам времето..? - повторих след него въпросително. 

 

Крис кимна. 

 

– И ми трябва камък? 

 

Ново кимване. 

 

– Не обикновен камък. - побърза да каже Кай, виждайки объркването ми. - Трябва ти жив камък. Има ги само в нашия свят и са много редки. Без такъв, силите ти са много ограничени. 

 

– Нищо не разбирам. - промърморих. През цялото време не бях спрял да галя Тао, гладкостта на козината му, действайки му успокоително. 

 

– Майка ти беше сиър. - каза изведнъж Крис и аз надигнах рязко глава. - От организацията я караха да прави разни неща за тях, а когато не се съгласяваше използваха теб и баща ти, за да я принудят. 

 

В гърлото ми застана буца и усетих как в мен пламва омраза, каквото никога досега не бях изпитвал към някога. 

 

– Те ли… - опитах да кажа, но думите заседнаха и трябваше да направя втори опит. - Те ли убиха родителите ми? 

 

– Не знам. – отговори Крис тихо. - Но не вярвам. Майка ти беше прекалено ценна за тях. 

 

От това ми олекна, но не и достатъчно, за да изчезне горчилката в устата ми.

 

– Аз я видях. - казах. - Майка ми имам предвид. 

 

Върколаците не казаха нищо, изчаквайки ме търпеливо да продължа. 

 

– Когато с Кай бяхме в парка. - продължих. 

 

– Знаех си. - каза тихо Кай, но аз не му обърнах внимание. 

 

– Тя ми каза, че е време отново да прогледна. - вперих очите си в Крис, без да се интересувам, че той може да види отчаяната надежда, която пламтеше в тях. - Може ли… тя все още да е жива? 

 

Тао изскимтя и сложи главата си в скута ми. 

 

– Виж, Джинки. - въздъхна Крис и се изправи от дивана, клякайки до мен и поставяйки ръката си на рамото ми. - Сложно е за обяснение, но това е само спомен, който майка ти ти е оставила. 

 

Кимнах, за мой ужас, усещайки как сълзите се събират в очите ми, готови да потекат. 

 

– Но имам добри новини за теб. - усмихна ми се Крис изненадващо нежно. - Ти имаш живи роднини. 

 

– Не, нямам. - поклатих глава. 

 

– Майка ти беше от нашият свят. - каза ми Крис и очите ми се уголемиха, осъзнавайки какво означават думите му. - Имаш баба и леля и двама братовчеди, които нямам търпение да се запознаят с теб. 

 

– Няма търпение да се запознаят с мен? Тогава защо не са го направили досега? 

 

– Беше твърде опасно. - поклати глава Крис, ръката му, свличайки се от рамото ми. - От организацията те пазеха много добре. Чакаха да проявиш дарбата на майка си. 

 

– Но аз не я проявих. - прекъснах го. - Защо директорът ме изпрати при…

 

Едно ужасно подозрение започна да се заражда в мен. 

 

– Искали са да убият два заека с един куршум. - каза Крис. - Мино и останалите също не работеха при тях доброволно. Бяха изнудвани, също като майка ти. 

 

– Щях да ни убият. - промълвих ужасено, усещайки как стомахът ми се преобръща. - Тази вечер трябваше да съм мъртъв.

 

– Но не си и това е важното. - обади се разпалено Кай от лявата ми страна. – Заедно с теб, ще можем да ги спрем. Чакаме от толкова отдавна. 

 

– Кай. - каза Крис предупредително. – Не сега. Има време. Джинки е уморен. И утре е ден. 

 

С полезрението си забелязах, че Шиумин се изправя, потискайки прозявка. 

 

– Ще ми приготвя леглото в моята стая, а аз ще спя при Тао и Сехун. - каза той. 

 

– Джинки ще спи при мен. - заяви Кай и когато Шиумин му изпрати странен поглед побърза да се поправи. – Имам предвид в моята стая. Аз ще спя на земята. С него сме най-близки. Искам да съм там, ако му потрябва нещо. 

 

Шиумин и Крис се спогледаха и Шиумин повдигна рамене. 

 

– Не говори така сякаш ме няма. - прошепнах уморено. Нещата, които бях научил, тежейки на рамената ми като камъни. Главоболието бе започнало да се връща с пълна сила и вече нямах сили да разсъждавам. Спомних си нещо и се обърнах към Крис. - А дядо ми? Каза, че приличам на него. 

 

– Той почина. - каза ми Крис и на мен ми хрумна странната и ужасна мисъл, че сигурно му се бе случвало често да казва тези думи. - Много съжалявам, Джинки. 

 

Затворих очи. 

 

Тао се изправи на крака е ме близна по лицето, опашката му мятайки се плавно зад него. Направих опит да се усмихна, но се получи изкуствено и върколакът изскимтя, бутайки муцуната си в шията ми, карайки ме да се усмихна, този път истински.


	13. Chapter 13

Знаех, че сънувам. Знаех и че, това отново ще бъде същият кошмар. 

 

Но продължавах напред и беше странно, но вече знаех и пътят към розовия храст наизуст. Можех да усетя как нощният бриз гали страните ми. Можех да чуя и звукът, които издаваха обувките ми, върху добре поддържаната пътека. Нямаше лампи, но пълната луна даваше достатъчно бледа светлина. Още един завой и аз се озовах пред розовия храст. Отново протегнах ръка и отново се убодох, кръвта потече и аз…

 

Зачаках. 

 

Но не се чуваше нищо. 

 

Някакси, тази тишина беше дори по-страшна. 

 

– Днес си различен. - прошепна познатият глас в ухото ми и за разлика от други път аз успя да се мръдна напред, извръщайки тялото си с едно единствено панирано движение, държейки все още кървящата си ръка към гърдите. 

 

– Здравей. - усмихна ми се собственият образ.

 

Направих стъписано крачка назад, клатейки глава в отричане. 

 

– Чакам много, много от отдавна да се срещнем, Джинки. 

 

*** 

 

– Джинки! Събуди се. 

 

Примигнах с очи, опитвайки се да свикна с мрака и да успокоя лудо биещото си сърце. 

 

– Кай… - прошепнах. Устата ми бе пресъхнала и аз сложих ръка под шията си, търкайки мястото точно под брадичката. – Какво има? - попитах, макар идеално да знаех какво има. Все още не можех да направя разликата между реалният свят и истинския, спомените от кошмара прекалено пресни. В последните дни заспивах направо на пусната лампа. Меката светлина ме успокояваше. Но тук гордостта ми не ми позволи да го направя пред свидетели. 

 

– Сънуваше нещо. - отговори ми Кай и можах да различа достатъчно от чертите му, за да разбера, че е намръщен. Беше седнал на края на леглото, ръката му все още поставена на рамото ми. - Беше кошмар, нали? Казах името ти няколко пъти, но ти не се събуди и реших да опитам с побутване. Съжалявам, ако съм те изплашил. 

 

– Не. - казах, прокашляйки се за да прочистя гърлото си. Изправих се в полу-седнало положение, облягайки се на студената стена. - Благодаря всъщност. 

 

– Искаш ли вода? 

 

– Ако може. - кимнах с благодарност. 

 

Кай се изправи с готовност и се измъкна от стаята безшумно, оставяйки със сенките. Прибрах коленете си към гърдите и скрих лицето си между тях, поемайки си въздух дълбоко и дълго. Лицето, моето лице, но не съвсем, изплува отново в съзнанието ми. Подигравателна усмивка, която никак не си отиваше с облекчението което беше блеснало в познатите очи. Същите очи, които виждах всеки ден в огледалото. 

 

Вратата се скръцна и аз надигна глава, учудвайки се бегло, колко бързо се бе върнал Кай. Но не беше той. 

 

– Хей. - усмихнах се на Тао, когато застана до мен, кехлибарените му очи, гледайки ме въпросително. - Всичко е наред. 

 

Тао изскимтя и аз го погалих, не можейки да спра смехът си, когато черният вълк изплези език, очевидно доволен от ласката. Потупах мястото до себе си и Тао не чака втора покана, скачайки на леглото с лекота. Топлото му тяло се притисна към моето, главата му намирайки пътя си до скута ми, оставяйки там. 

 

– Виждам, че си имаш компания. - прозвуча развеселеният глас на Кай от прага. - Човек да не те остави за минутка. 

 

– Човек? - попитах ехидно, отърсвайки се от последните остатъци от кошмара. – Странно. Дали са ми грешна информация. 

 

– Информаторите ти не струват. - кимна в съгласие и ми подаде чашата с вода, след което погали Тао. - Какво правиш тук, дребен? 

 

Опашката на Тао започна да се мята, издавайки глух звук, когато се удряше в завивките и Кай се разсмя. 

 

Изпих водата на един дъх, бършейки устата си с опакото на ръката ми. Пижамата, която ми беше дал Шиумин, ми беше малко къса в ръкавите, затова не се притеснявах, че мога да я намокря. 

 

– Мина ли ти? - попита ме Кай след малко, сядайки на предишното място. 

 

– Да. - усмихнах се аз. Кой да предположи, че компанията на двама върколаци ще свърши по-добра робата от нощна лампа в изгонването на кошмарите. - Извинявай, че те събудих. 

 

– Не се притеснявай. - махна с ръка Кай. - И без това имам проблеми със съня. 

 

– Кошмари? - попитах със свито гърло, спомняйки си за моя собствен. 

 

– Нещо такова. - промърмори Кай. - Миното обича да напомня за себе си. 

 

Любопитството ме загложди, но аз не попитах нищо. 

 

Малко по късно, след като си поговорихме за нищи и всичко, Кай се върна на мястото си, а аз се опънах на леглото. Тао бе заел свободната половина, масивното му тяло, повдигайки се равномерно с всеки дъх, който си поемаше вълкът. Присъствието му до мен бе успокояващо и чувствайки се странно защитен, скоро се унесох. 

 

*** 

 

Когато Кай ме събуди за втори път, вече беше сутрин. 

 

– Закуската е готова. - ухили ми се той и не можех да не отговоря със същото, доброто му настроение заразно. - Ще ти дам да се преоблечеш в нещо мое. Дрехите на Шиумин са ти малки, нали? 

 

– Леко са къси. - съгласих се аз, отмятайки завивката, сваляйки босите си крака на земята. Спалният чувал на Кай вече беше прибран настрани. През прозорците нахлуваше слънчева светлина, а във въздуха се носеше аромата на яйца и филийки, който накара стомахът ми да се обади. От Тао нямаше и следа. 

 

– Тези би трябва би трябвало да ти станат. - каза Кай, който се бе заровил глава в гардероба си. Обърнах се към него точно в мига в който чифт спортно долнище полетя към мен и ме уцели в лицето. 

 

– Ненужно. - промърморих, вземайки дрехата от земята. 

 

– Каза ли нещо? 

 

– Не. 

 

– Аха! - извика триумфално Кай и се изправи, държейки отровна зелена тениска и анурак. – Ето. Почти не съм ги обличал. Слез долу, когато си готов. 

 

– Само да мина през банята. 

 

– Можеш да използваш моята четка за зъби, ако искаш. - предложи Кай, преди да изчезне през вратата. 

 

– И как да знам коя е твоята? - извиках след него. Искрено се надявах някой да не спи. 

 

– Тази с името ми, умнико! - чу се отговора на Кай от коридора. 

 

– Кой нормален слага името си на четка за зъби? - поклатих глава и протегнах ръце нагоре, без да си правя труда да закрия раззиналата ми в прозявка уста. 

 

И без това нямаше никой.

 

*** 

 

– Джонг… - изплъзна се от устата ми в мига, в който видях русият полу-вампир седнал на дивана. Темин беше до него и двамата разговаряха с Крис с напрегнати лица. 

 

Джонгхюн чу името си и се обърна към мен, в очите му проблясвайки облекчение и нещо друго, което не можех точно да определя. 

 

Не знаех какво да правя, затова останах на прага, местейки погледът си ту към Джонгхюн, ту към Темин, опитвайки се да открия някакви наранявания, но слава Богу, такива не се виждаха. 

 

– Къде са другите? - попитах , стараейки се да звуча нормално. Най-накрая пристъпих вътре. – Добре ли са?

 

Изненадващо, Темин беше този, който ми отговори. 

 

– Прибраха се. - каза просто. 

 

– Прибраха се? - повторих след него въпросително, поглеждайки към Джонгхюн. Вълна от гнят ме заля, когато забелязах, че погледът му забит в земята отново, игнорирайки присъствието ми. 

 

– Мино и Кибум са се прибрали в нашият свят. - включи се Крис. - Лухан е изчезнал. 

 

– Как така изчезнал? И защо са го направили? 

 

– Вероятно се е върнал при своите. Инкубусите имат от нужда от контакта със себеподобни. - повдигна рамене Крис, но нещо в движенението ми подсказа, че и той не е много сигурен в думите си. 

 

– А Мино и Кибум? 

 

– Питаш защото си загрижен или защото наистина се интересуваш? - каза Темин, тонът студен, а погледът режещ. 

 

Свих дланите си в юмруци, стискайки зъби. 

 

– Мини. - каза тихо Джонг и сложи ръка на рамото му успокоително. - На една страна сме, не го забравяй. 

 

Веждите на Крис бяха свити неудобрително, но той не каза нищо. 

 

– Джинки, отделих ти от закуската и честно казано мисля, че наистина си ми задължен. 

 

Обърнах се към Шиумин, чийто присъствие изобщо не бях забелязал зад кухненския бар плот. Върколакът ме гледаше с добродушна усмивка, правейки ми знак да отида там. Направих го колебливо, изпитвайки доза облекчение, че вече няма да съм под прицела на погледът на Темин. 

 

– Седни тук. - потупа седалката на един от високите, черни столове Шиумин и аз послушно го направих. Устата ми се напълни със слюнка, когато пред ме бе сложена чиния с рохкави яйца на очи и препечени филийки, плюс чаша от портокалов сок. 

 

– Благодаря. - казах, вземайки вилицата. 

 

– Пак заповядай. - намигна ми Шиумин. Отново беше със същата престилка и вече бях склонен да призная, че наистина му отива. - Но следващият път бих те съветвал да си малко по-бърз. На всяко ядене настава война. 

 

– Забелязах. - засмях се и отхапах от препечената филийка. – Чаньол и Кай едва не се сбиха за последното парче от месото вчера. 

 

– Често се случва. - поклати глава Шиумин. Отчасти развеселено, отчасти уморено. - Ще видиш какво ще стане, когато и Сехун и Тао възвърнат човешките си форми. 

 

Шиумин седна на мястото до мен, пиейки кафето си и наблюдавайки ме мълчаливо как ям, което не бе и наполовина толкова смущаващо, колкото си мислех, че ще бъде. 

 

Не можех да издържа и от време на време, погледът ми се насочваше към полу-вампирите в другия край на стаята, които още разговаряха с Крис. Говореха прекалено тихо, за да мога да чуя точно за какво от тук. 

 

– Мино и Кибум са добре, ако се чудиш. - каза Шиумин внезапно и аз едва не се задавих с хапката си, успявайки да я преглътна след известно усилие, обръщайки се към върколакът с почервеняло лице. Шиумин се опита да прикрие смехът си с покашляне, но не се справи особено добре. - Но Мино е искал да се срещне с един от водачите на съпротивата. Кибум е решил да отиде с него. 

 

– Един от водачите на какво? - попитах, преглъщайки хапката си. 

 

– Съпротивата. - повтори Шиумин. - Така се наричаме. 

 

– Всички сте част от нея? 

 

– Точно така. - кимна Шиумин и отпи нова глътка от кафето си, дългите му пръсти обвити около чашата. - Надяваме се, че и ти ще станеш един от нас. 

 

Замълчах, съсредоточвайки погледът си в чинията. 

 

– Темин и Джонгхюн кога дойдоха? - попитах, променяйки темата. 

 

– Преди малко. 

 

Кимнах. 

 

– Първото нещо, което попитаха бе как си ти. - каза изненадващо Шиумин и аз надигнах рязко главата си. - Не знам какво става между вас, но те наистина изглеждаха притеснени за теб. 

 

Изсмях се и звукът излезе горчив и сломен. 

 

– Малко ми е трудно да повярвам в това. 

 

– Не си ли чувал поговорката, че никога не трябва да вярваме на това, което виждат очите ни? - попита сериозно Шиумин, но само след секунда издържа и сам се засмя. - Добре, добре. Това беше клише. Но вярно клише, така или иначе. 

 

– Ще се опитам да го запомня. 

 

– Да запомниш какво? - включи се трети глас.

 

– Наша си тайна. - заяви самодоволно Шиумин на Кай, ставайки от мястото си, което веднага бе заето от другият върколак. 

 

– Щастливо обединение. - пошегува се Кай и кимна с глава към Темин и Джонг на дивана. Направих физиономия. - Или пък не. Какво има? 

 

– Нищо. - изсумтях и напъхах последната хапка от закуска си толкова ядно в устата, че единия от зъбците на вилицата се заби болезнено между предните ми зъби. - Ауч! Мамка му…

 

– Добре ли си? - попита загрижено Кай, докато притиснах с шепа устата си, усещайки железният вкус на кръвта по езика си. 

 

– Нищо ми няма. 

 

– Джинки. 

 

С Кай се обърнахме едновременно.

 

Беше Темин, само на няколко крачки. 

 

Очите му горяха, а от полу-зейналата уста се показваха кучешките зъби. Полу-вампирът дишаше тежко, цялото му тяло треперейки. Очите му ме гледаха гладно, сякаш не бях нищо повече от къс месо и от този поглед ме побиха тръпки. 

 

Кай изръмжа ниско и слезе от стола, заставайки защитнически пред мен, Шиумин, правейки същото. 

 

– Темин, какво си мислиш, че правиш. - извика Джонгхюн, който се бе съвзел от стъписването си и бе станал от мястото си, пристъпвайки към него. 

 

– Мой… прошепна Темин, едва доловимо и направи стъпка напред, очите му никога не напускайки моите. Но тогава Джонгхюн го хвана за рамото и го издърпа грубо назад и неговите очи, променяйки цвета си. 

 

– Осъзнай се. - изсъска му Джонгхюн. 

 

Разсеяно забелязах, че Крис също се бе приближил, раменете му наведени, сякаш готов да нападне при нужда. 

 

– Кай, изведи Джинки през задната врата. - каза загрижено Шиумин и Кай кимна, грабвайки ме и завличайки ме напред. 

 

– Не! - чух викът на Темин преди вратата, която дори не бях забелязал да се затвори зад мен.


	14. Chapter 14

Наблюдавах омърлушено как малка, червена птичка кацна покрай потока и започна да пие, надигайки главичка нагоре след всяка глътка. Още няколко пъти така и тя отлетя, кацайки на клоните на дъба от другата страна на потока, едва различимо червено сред многото зелени листа. Въздъхнах и отклоних погледът си, вместо това, вторачвайки се пред себе си. 

 

– Джинки?

 

Надигнах глава и се обърнах към Кай, който бе във вълчата си форма. 

 

– Да? 

 

– Студено ли ти е? 

 

Поклатих глава. Бях кръстосал краката си по турски и усещах гаделичкането на тревата под босите си нозе. Кай се беше променил в момента в който бяхме излезли от къщата, казвайки ми да се кача на гърба му с глас, който не търпеше възражение. 

 

Беше топъл, пролетен ден и сякаш всичко наоколо държеше да ни покаже, колко красива може да бъде пролетта. Мястото на което се намира бе като снимка на онези места, които публикуваха в изследователските списания. 

 

– Кога мислиш, че ще можем да се върнем? - попитах Кай. 

 

– Крис ще ни извика. 

 

Последва нова тишина. Сцената от преди малко се въртеше отново и отново в главата ми и единственото логично обяснение до което успях да стигна бе, че Темин бе подушил кръвта, която бе потекла след като се убодох с вилицата. 

 

– Мога ли да те попитам нещо? - проговори Кай и по тона разбрах, че не съм единственият с лошо настроение. - Темин опитвал ли е от кръвта ти? 

 

Занемях, лицето пламвайки и обърнах рязко главата си. Несъзнателно започнах да късам стръкове трева около себе си, чудейки се дали трябва да кажа истина или не. 

 

– Направил го е, нали? - взе решението вместо мен Кай и аз не посмях да погледна към него. – Не мога да повярвам, че Мино е позволил подобно нещо. Би трябвало да е наясно, какви може да са резултатите. 

 

– Не е станало кой знае какво. - промърморих. - Дори не ме захапа наистина. А и Мино беше този, който го накара да спре. 

 

Кай се изправи и мощното му тяло лумна над мен, карайки естествения му инстинкт за самосъхранение да се обади. Вълчата му форма беше колкото и величествена, толкова и страшна.

 

– Не знаеш за какво говориш. - сряза ме той. - Човешката кръв е като наркотик за вампирите. От мига в който Темин е опитал от твоята, той вече се е превърнал в опасност за теб.

 

Изправих се и аз, чувствайки се малко по-добре, когато не бях аз този, които трябваше да надига глава, за да вижда очите на другия. 

 

– Кай, сериозно. Темин ме мрази. - поех си дълбоко въздух, осъзнавайки колко лесно бяха излезли тези думи от устата ми и колко горчилка има в тях. - След първия инцидент, не се случи нищо друго. А и съм сигурен, че е били някаква грешка. 

 

– За Бога, Джинки! Как може да си толкова сляп?! - възкликна върколакът, гласът му подобен на ръмжене.- Темин не те мрази. 

 

– Напротив. Мисля че знам по-добре от теб. - възразих, започвайки да изпитвам раздразнение. - Говориш така само защото не си виждал с какво презрение ме гледат. Той и Кибум. А вече и Джонгхюн. За тях няма да бъда нищо повече от непознат, който им натресоха и чието присъствие им се налагаше да понасят. 

 

– Наистина ли си толкова наивен или се преструваш? 

 

Изхъмках и се завъртях на пети, отивайки да седна точно до потока. Едно камъче ми се заби неприятно в левият крак, но аз не му обърнах внимание. Тупнах на едно сравнително чисто местенце и кръстосах ръце. 

 

– Ти сериозно вярваш в това, което каза преди малко, а? - гласът на Кай прозвуча изненадващо близо до мен и аз подскочих, изпращайки на вълка гневен поглед. 

 

Не отговорих. 

 

Кай въздъхна и седна до мен, бялата козина, докосвайки анорака, който носех. 

 

– Ще ти разкажа нещо, но не трябва да се издаваш пред никого, че знаеш. 

 

Кимнах. Бях любопитен. 

 

– Преди ти да се присъединиш към екипа на Мино, имаше едно друго момче. - започна Кай.- Казваше се Суньонг и беше обещаващ млад интерфектор. Може да го знаеш от Академията? 

 

– Не съм чувал това име. - замислех се. 

 

– Добре, няма значение това. Та Суньонг и останалите бързо си кликнаха. Нямаше нито една провалена мисия и от Организацията им даваха най-трудните. Бяха екип в пълният смисъл на думата. Но тогава, една нощ Суньонг просто изчезна. Мино и останалите се побъркаха. 

 

Вече се бях обърнал напълно Кай, поглъщайки думите му жадно. 

 

– Поне докато не отидоха до Центъра и не разбраха, че Суньонг е повишен в ръководител, а тайната, която пазеха, вече бе разкрита. 

 

Преглътнах, парчетата от пъзела, започвайки да се нареждат. Но не напълно. 

 

– Каква тайна? 

 

Кай се поколеба, кехлибарените му очи, впервайки се в моите. Сякаш се чудеше, колкото точно може да ми каже. 

 

– Свързано е с Темин. Той не е просто полу-вампир. 

 

– Не е ли? - попитах объркано. 

 

Вълкът поклати глава.

 

– Той е истински вампир. 

 

Трябваше да минат няколко секунди за да осъзная какво точно съм чул. 

 

– Темин и истински вампир. - повторих. - Без полу частта? Един въпрос, да няма някоя трева наоколо, която да ти действа… сещаш се. Странно? 

 

Кай изсумтя. 

 

– Питаш ме дали съм напушен? Сериозно? 

 

– Как очакваш да повярвам, че от Организацията наистина са позволили вампир да работи за тях? - троснах се. - Те не могат да бъдат контролирани. Дори първокурсниците в Академията го знаят. 

 

– Те не знаеха, че Темин е пълен вампир. Не чу ли какво ти казах! 

 

– Как се успели да го скрият? И ти от къде знаеш? Каква е вашата история изобщо? 

 

– Мисля, че ти казах достатъчно. - изправи се на крака Кай. - Твоя работа дали ще ми повярваш. Но просто те моля да си изключително внимателен около него, окей? Ти си ми приятел и не искам да пострадаш. 

 

Кимнах, все още не напълно убеден, че това, което ми каза Кай е истина. 

 

– Хайде. Крис ни вика. 

 

– От къде знаеш? - не бях чул нищо. 

 

– Предполагам, просто трябва да ми се довериш. - Кай ми предложи вълчата версия на усмивка, която показваше прекалено много зъби. 

 

Завъртях очи, но се изправих да се кача на гърба му, мислите в главата ми пълен хаос. 

 

*** 

 

Когато се прибрахме в къщата от Джонгхюн и Темин нямаше следа. 

 

Кай изчезна горе, а аз влязох в голямата общата стая, стараейки се да не дигам никакъв шум. Което беше глупаво, като се имаше предвид факта, че всички около мен бяха свръхестествени същества, които имаха по-силен слух от този на хората. Надявах се Крис да е там, за да можем да продължим разговора от вчера. Имах още толкова много въпроси. Но и алфата беше изчезнал. Всъщност, единствения друг освен мен там бе непознато момче, което се бе опънало на дивана, четейки някаква книга, лицето му напълно скрито зад нея. Върволицата от тъмнокафяви кичури бе единственото, което се виждаше.

 

– Здравей, Джинки. 

 

Подскочих, не очаквайки да ме заговори. Книгата бе наведена и две черни очи се впериха в мен развеселено, на устните усмивка. 

 

– Съжалявам, не исках да те уплаша. 

 

– Не, няма нищо. Вината е моя. - размахах ръце, чувствайки се неловко. - Бях се втренчил. 

 

– Казвам се Чен. Сигурно не си спомняш, но като малки си играехме заедно. 

 

Какво?

 

– Ти беше на пет аз на шест. Майките ни бяха приятелки. - продължи Чен, изправяйки се в седнало положение. - Поне преди да се преселят в този свят. 

 

– Нямам никакви спомени. - поклатих глава, изпитвайки леко чувство на вина, когато усмивката на Чен загасна леко. - Но аз не помня какво съм вечерял снощи, така че не е учудващо. Имам много слаба памет. 

 

– Няма проблеми. - махна с ръка Чен. - Бил си много малък. 

 

‘Ти също’, помислих, ‘но си запомнил.’

 

– Крис изведе Темин и Джонгхюн на малка разходка. - намигна ми Чен, сякаш това изречение трябваше да има някакъв скрит смисъл, който ми се изплъзваше. - Инцидента от преди малко няма да се повтори. Дори полу-вампирите могат да загубят контрол върху жаждата си за кръв, ако не пият някакъв заместител. 

 

Отидох и седнах на дивана до него, запазвайки метър разстояние помежду ни.

 

– Тогава как? 

 

– Ще използват животинка кръв. - обясни Чен, и остави книгата настрани. - Наоколо е пълно с зайци и сърни. Няма да останат гладни за една седмица. 

 

– Защо само за седмица? - попитах.

 

– Защото след седмица всички ще се върнем в нашия свят.

 

Обърнах се към Шиумин, който влезе в стаята, последван от кремавият вълк, Сехун.

 

– И аз? - не можех да скрия вълнението си. - Ще срещна роднините си?

 

Шиумин кимна, на лицето му широка усмивка и се запъти към кухненския бокс. 

 

След кратко колебание, Сехун реши да остане при нас, сядайки пред камината. Усещах, че още не може да се отпусне пред мен, хвърляйки ми по някой подозрителен поглед от време на време на който винаги се стараех да отговарям с усмивка, но вълкът обръщаше глава. 

 

*** 

 

Вечерята беше неловка, изпълнена с напрежение, което давах всичко от себе си да се преструвам, че не усещам. 

 

Най-накрая, когато и Чен, и Кюнгсу (лечителят за който говореше Крис, също върколак) се бяха прибрали, Сехун и Тао се трансформираха в човешките си форми. Тао имаше висока, слаба фигура и остри черти. Черната му коса, допълваше идеално тъмните очи, тънките устни сякаш във вечно двоумение дали да се усмихнат или намръщят. Все още не си бяхме казали и дума, но той бе решил да седне до мен и не избягваше погледът и смятах това за добро начало. За сметка на това (високо също като Тао, но русо момче с проницателни очи) седна възможно най-далеч, криейки се колкото може между столовете на Крис и Чаньол. 

 

Глутницата беше весела компания. Не се щадяха един друг, разказвайки засрамващи истории тук и там и аз наистина щях да се забавлявам, ако не беше мълчаливото присъствие на Темин и Джонгхюн, които сякаш бяха оградени от невидим балон. Не се включваха в разговорите, не се смееха на шегите. Забили бяха погледи в чиниите си, предъвквайки храната така сякаш няма никакъв вкус. 

 

Стараех се и играех ролята на непокист добре, но коремът ме бе свит през цялата вечер. Очите му бяха привлечени от двата полу-вампира като магнит и думите Кай , че Темин не е просто полу изникваха отново и отново. Миналото беше нанесло вредата си и аз знаех, че трябва да се откажа, от мисълта, че някой ден те ще ме приемат. Което щеше да е много по-лесно, ако изобщо не се бях сприятелявал с Джонгхюн. Ако не бях видял, колко сплотени могат да бъдат. И не желаех да имам същото с тях. 

 

Забелязах, че и Крис им хвърляше по някой прекалено разсеян за да е наистина така поглед. 

 

– А ти, Джинки? - попита ме Кай и аз се обърнах към него, осъзнавайки че бях пропуснал голяма част от разговора и си нямам на идея за какво ме пита Кай. 

 

– Какво аз? - отговорих с въпрос, предизвиквайки смехът на Чаньол и Шиумин. - Съжалявам, малко съм разсеян. 

 

– Наистина често ти се случва, нали? - включи се Чен. 

 

– Малко е иронично точно ти да му го казваш. - каза му Кюнгсу, който режеше парчетата си месо на симетрични квадратчета бавно и спокойно, така сякаш имаше цялото време на света. 

 

– Попитах дали можеш да стреляш с лък? - обясни търпеливо Кай, нежна усмивка, появявайки се на лицето му. 

 

Поклатих глава. 

 

– В академията ни предадоха няколко урока, но не съм особено добър. 

 

– Аз мога да те науча. 

 

Обърнах се изненадано към Тао, който бе забил поглед в скута си, бузите му подозрително червени. 

 

Някакси, успях да устоя на изкушението да разроша правата, черна коса. Говореше толкова тихо, че бях сигурен, че нямаше да го чуя, ако не седеше до мен.

 

– Много бих се радвал. - отговорих внимателно и Тао надигна глава. Погледите ни се срещнаха и Тао ми се усмихна леко, след което отново се обърна напред. 

 

– Ние се нахранихме. - обяви познат глас и аз погледнах към Джонгхюн, който вече се бе изправил от мястото си, Темин следвайки примера му. - Моля да ни извините, но сме уморени. 

 

– Разбира се. - каза Шиумин. - Ще ви дам някакви дрехи в които да спите. 

 

Джонгхюн се усмихна бегло на върколака и аз не можех да не направя физиономия. По изкуствена усмивка бях виждал нарисувана само на кукли. 

 

Тримата се оттеглиха и аз започнах да ровя из храната си, загубил всякакъв апетит. 

Липсваха ми вечерите в които с Джонгхюн гледахме филми, играехме игри или просто обсъждахме възможно най-глупавите теми. Липсваха ми насочващите ръце, които ми показваха точно как да държа пистолета, за по-добър мерник. Липсваха ми и споделените усмивки, когато Кибум започваше да мърмори, че вечно той трябва да готви. Липсваше ми присъствието на Джонгхюн до мен и едва сега осъзнавах, че бях позволил на полу-вампира да стане прекалено голяма част от живота ми за много кратко време.

 

А Джонгхюн бе решил, че не си заслужавам.

 

*** 

 

– Къде отиваш? - попита ме Кай и аз направих гримаса. Очевидно не бях толкова тих, колкото ми се искаше. 

 

– Ще изляза малко на чист въздух. - казах, стараейки се да звуча, колкото се може по небрежно. 

 

Кай се изправи от спалният чувал.

 

– Ще дойда с теб. - заяви с глас натежал от съня. 

 

– Не, не. - замах с ръце. - Няма нужда. Няма да се бавя много. Само за няколко минути. 

 

– Не искаш да дойда с теб. - нацупи се Кай и мен ме досмеша. 

 

– Няма нужда и ти да си прекъсваш съня. И без това ще е за кратко. 

 

Кай изсумтя и се отпусна обратно на спалния чувал, завивайки се демонстративно през глава. Въздъхнах. 

 

Кой сега се държеше като малко дете?

 

– След малко се връщам. - казах на сърдития си съквартирант по стая, който измърмори нещо неразбираемо в отговор, което подозрително приличаше на майната ти. 

 

Измъкнах се тихо, надничайки в тъмният, безлюден коридор, обутите ми в чорапи крака, потъвайки безшумно в мекия килим. Бях на последното стъпало, когато дървото под мен изскърца и аз замрях, ослушвайки се, но в къщата си цареше все същата тишина. Придвижих се безпроблемно до входната врата и я отворих, блажена усмивка, появявайки се на лицето ми, когато нощният бриз погали лицето ми. Бях се сетил да си навлека горнище над пижамата. Затворих вратата след мен и направих няколко крачки напред, докато не стигнах до стълбите, сядайки на най-горното стъпало. Погледът ми веднага беше привлечен към отрупаното със звезди небе, възхищавайки му се. Тук, далече от града, можеше да се види дори и млечният път. 

 

Тишината бе прекъсвана само от самотният зов на нечии бухал и аз притворих очи, спокойствие, което не бях изпитвал отдавна, изпълвайки цялото ми същество и поне за миг успях да намеря душевен мир. Минутите се изтърколиха една след друга и аз загубих представа за времето, просто стоейки и гледайки към съзвездията, чертаейки мислено техните форми, точно както татко ми ги бе показвал преди толкова години. 

 

– Някой наистина трябва да те научи на концепцията за време. - каза Кай и аз подскочих. Изобщо не бях чул, кога е излязъл. - Забави се. 

 

Повдигнах рамене в жест, който можеше да означава всичко и нищо и се обърнах отново, чувствайки топлината от тялото на Кай, когато върколакът седна до мен, колената ни докосвайки се. 

 

– Отново ли те мъчи кошмарът?

 

– Не. - казах. - Просто не можех да заспя. 

 

– Нормално е. Предполагам. - промърмори Кай. 

 

Спокойната тишина беше нарушена, но аз не можех да му се сърдя. Знаех, че е тук, защото е загрижен за мен. 

 

– Имаш ли семейство в другият свят? - попитах за да разруша мълчанието, и а защото наистина ми беше любопитно. 

 

Кай изглеждаше изненадан въпроса, но не и неприятно. 

 

– Сестра. Но тя е в северна глутница. Мейта и е алфа. - каза с гордост. - Сигурно скоро ще стана чичо. 

 

– Това е страхотно. - усмихнах се. - Ще отидеш ли да я видиш? 

 

– Не, прекалено е опасно. - поклати глава Кай леко. - За сега е на сигурно място в планините на Кубак. Не искам да издавам местоположението на глутницата и, а може да ме проследят. 

 

– Кой? - затаих дъх, очаквайки въпросът ми отново да си остане без отговор. 

 

Но бях изненадан. 

 

– Някой от лордовете. - повдигна рамене Кай. - Не сме им любимци. 

 

– Защото се опитвате да ги отстраните от власт? 

 

– Защото се опитваме да върнем миналото. - изсмя се Кай горчиво. - А това тях никак не ги устройва. Съжалявам. Не бива да ти говоря тези неща. Когато отидем в имението, леля ти ще ти обясни всичко и сам ще вземеш решение. 

 

– Леля ми част от Съпротивата ли е? 

 

Кай ми се усмихна и не отговори, изправяйки се на крака. 

 

– Хайде. Да се прибираме в стаята. - каза ми той и ми подаде ръка, която приех без колебание въпреки че можех да се изправя и без чужда помощ.


	15. Chapter 15

– Джики, дете събуди се.

 

Неочакваното обръщение, изказано с нежен, женски глас ме накара да отворя рязко очи, премигвайки срещу лице, което толкова приличаше на това на майка ми, че за един кратък миг си помислих, че отново имам видение. Но този миг мина и аз забелязах бенката над горната устна, различната форма на очите, правият нос и белегът, които прорязваше веждата на жената, която ме бе събудила. Забелязах и сълзите в очите, и се изправих. Отворих уста да попитам какво става, все още объркан и дезереонтиран от съня, когато две ръце (силни, но внимателни) се обвиха около мен, притискайки ме към топло тяло. 

 

– Най-накрая, най-накрая. - повтаряше жената като мантра и аз разбрах. Ръцете ми се обвиха автоматично около тялото на леля, не имайки и най-малкото съмнение, че това е именно тя. - От толкова отдавна… Само да знаеше…

 

Бях забравил какво е чувството да те прегърне близък човек. Сякаш за секунда отново бях малкото момченце, което бързаше към майка си, за да и покаже интересното листо, което бе намерило. Отново виждах усмивката, която се появяваше на лицето и усещах аромата и, когато ме притеснеше в обятията си, щастлива просто от факта, че аз съм щастлив.

 

– Интересно, дори не помня последния път, когато си ме прегръщала така. - обади се непознат глас от прага на стаята, думите буквално капейки със сарказъм. - Мамо. 

 

– Лей, понякога наистина… - поклати глава жената и ме пусна, усмихвайки ми се нежно. По бузите и се бяха стекли сълзи и дълги пръсти побързаха да ги избършат. - Съжалявам. 

 

– Няма нищо. - казах с малък глас. Не знаех кога бях започнал да треперя, но знаех, че не е от студ. 

 

– Казвам се Лей. Първи братовчеди сме. - представи се момчето, пристъпяйки навътре. Беше високо и наистина имаше чаровна усмивка, която разкриваше трапчинките на бузите му. Черната му коса бе отметната назад и белега на веждата, почти идентичен като този на майка му, се виждаше ясно. - Нямах търпение да се запозная с теб, братовчеде. 

 

Премигнах, една частица от мен все още вярвайки, че това е сън от който ще се събудя. От толкова време бях свикнал да мисля, че съм напълно сам, че сега реалността ми приличаше на фантазия. 

 

– Винаги ли си толкова мълчалив? Със Сухо наистина ще си паснете. 

 

– Лей!

 

– Какво? Просто казвам.

 

– Ти.. Защо не ни изчакай долу, става ли? - въздъхна леля ми, изпращайки ми извинителна усмивка. 

 

– Добре, добре. Знам, когато съм нежелан.

 

– Лей!

 

– Няма ме. 

 

– Съжалявам за сина си. - каза ми тя в мига в който вратата се затвори след Лей. Очите и се местеха от една черта на лицето ми на друга, сякаш опитвайки се да ги гаврира в спомените си. - Казвам се Боа. Може да ме наричаш така. Или лельо. Но само ако се чувстваш удобно. 

 

Кимнах. 

 

– Наистина не говориш много, а? - засмя се Боа. Забелязах, че е облечена със зелена рокля над която бе наметнато черно наметало с голяма качулка. Дългата кестенява коса падаше на непокорни къдрици. - Надявам се, че не е заради нас. Щом разбрах, че си тук знаех, че не мога да чакам повече. Трябваше да те видя веднага. 

 

– Не. - проговорих. - Просто съм изненадан. Аз не очаквах… да ви видя толкова скоро. 

 

– О, миличък. - прошепна Боа и ми даде нова прегръдка. - Съжалявам, че те оставих да мислиш, че си сам толкова години. Ако имаше как щях да дойда да те взема още когато родителите ти загинаха. Толкова исках да го направя. Но нямаше да е безопасно за никой от нас. 

 

– Няма… - преглътнах. - Няма значение. Нали сега си тук. 

– Да… Вече ще бъдем заедно. 

 

Постояхме още малко така, просто свиквайки с присъствието на другия. 

 

– Хайде, приготви си багажа. Идваш с нас. - каза Боа, отдръпвайки се. Пръстите и погалиха за последно косата ми и се оттеглиха. - Има да си говорим за толкова много неща. Но ще се чувствам по-сигурна, когато се върнем в имението.

 

– Сега? - попитах. 

 

– Боя се, че портала между световете ни не може да се задържи за дълго отворен. 

 

– Разбирам. - отговорих, макар единственото, което разбирах в момента бе че след час можеше да съм в съвсем друг свят и не знаех до колко съм готов за това. - Е, тогава няма за какво да се притеснявам за багажа си, защото нямам такъв. 

 

– Всичко е наред. - усмихна ми се Боа. - Ние ще ти осигурим всичко. Все пак всичко, което е мое е и твое. Сега ще те оставя да се преоблечеш. Ще те чакаме долу. 

 

Кимнах и усмивката на Боа стана по-широка. Тя се изправи грациозно и оправяйки полите на роклята и наметало си излезе от стаята, затваряйки вратата внимателно след себе си. 

 

– Ето на това му се нарича събуждане… - промърморих си и отметнах завивките рязко, чувствайки как в мен се надува балон от вълнение и притеснение. Знаех къде Шиумин бе оставил униформата ми на интерфектор и отидох да гардероба, вземайки решението, че тя ще е по подходяща за пътуване от спортните екипи на Кай. Трябваше да помоля Крис да ми върне и оръжията. 

 

*** 

 

– Най-накрая. - възкликна Лей, когато ме видя, очите му плъзгайки се по униформата ми със страна смесица от неодобрение и развеселение. - Виждам, че си си облякъл балната рокля. 

– Лей. - каза възмутено Боа, но аз поклатих глава, усмихвайки се. Усещаше се че в думите няма злоба.

Всички се бях събрали в стаята, в която тегнеше наелектрезиращо напрежение. Погледа ми се срещна с този на Кай и върколакът направи опит да ми се усмихне, но го познавах достатъчно добре, за да знам, че се преструва. 

 

Забелязах Джонгхюн и Темин застанали малко настрани, но и те в пълната екипировка на интерфектори.

 

– Джинки. - каза Крис, приближавайки се към мен. - Готов ли си? 

 

– Да. 

 

– Въпреки че неудобрявам внезапното пристигане на лелята ти. - Крис хвърли поглед към Боа, която му се усмихна очарователно. - Имението е най-сигурното място за теб. Надявам се, че когато се видим след седмица ще си взел решение дали искаш да се присъединиш към нас. Лелята ти ще ти обясни всичко, което аз не успях.

 

– Вие оставате тук? - попитах разочарован. Надявах се, че ще преминем заедно.

 

– Само за седмица. - успокои ме Крис. - Има някои неотложни неща за вършене. Но Тао ще дойде с вас. Наистина се е привързал към теб. 

 

Погледнах към чернокосото момче, което срамежливо избегна погледът ми. 

 

– Ще тръгваме ли? - попита Боа, когато Крис се отдръпна. 

 

– Може ли само да си поговоря с Джинки насаме за момент? - обади се Кай и без да чака отговор ме хвана за лакътя, помъквайки ме към кухненския бокс. 

 

– Кай, не толкова силно. - изръмжах, дърпайки китка си от неговата длан. Кожата беше зачервена и за почнах да я търкам с другата си ръка, опитвайки се да уталожа болката. - Какво ти става?

 

– Чуй ме. - каза ми Кай и нещо в гласът ми привлече вниманието ми. - Помниш какво ти казах край потока, нали?

 

Кимнах, неволно поглеждайки към Темин, които сякаш усети погледа ми и също надигна глава. Бързо насочих вниманието си обратно към Кай.

 

– Стой далеч от него. Каквото и да става. - заръча ми Кай. - Леля ти е добре жена, но е отгледано със старите традиции. Има прекалено голяма вяра на вампирите. Ако можех, щях да да дойда с вас, но трябва да остана. 

 

– Не се притеснявай, Кай. Мога да се грижа за себе си. - казах, леко раздразнен от факта, че ме приемат за толкова беззащитен. 

 

– Знам, че можеш. - въздъхна върколакът. - Просто се пази, окей?

 

Раздразнението ми се смени с привързаност и аз го потупах по рамото неловко. Кай изсумтя и побърза да ме хване за ръката, за да я спре. Засмях се и бях готов да го закача, когато се случи отново. 

 

***

 

Извиках, когато цветовете се завъртяха около мен, смуквайки ме в сърцевината си и всичко около мен загуби формата си. 

 

Тупнах на студено земя на четири крака и ръце. Стомахът ми се сви конвулсивно, сякаш опитвайки се да върне съдържанието си обратно по гърлото ми. Трябваха ми няколко секунди, за да върна контрола върху тялото си, едва тогава усещайки колко студено бе всъщност. Изправих се върху покрития с камъни терен и се огледах. На небето грееше огромна луна и имаше нещо наистина странно в нея, но бях твърде замаян, за да разбера какво. Около мен няма нищо друго освен гола поляна. На мястото цареше неестествена тишина, сякаш всичко бе притихнало в очакване на нещо. 

 

И то дойде. 

 

– Кай!

 

От отчаянието и мъката в този вик цялото ми същество замръзна. Сякаш можех да почувствам болката на човека, който го бе издал. Тръгнах бавно от посоката от която бе дошъл, крачка след крачка, усилвайка темпото. Не виждах нищо, но продължих напред. На няколко пъти се спънах, но успях да запазя равновесие в последната секунда преди да срещна земята. Бях напрегнал слухът си, но вика не се повтори, отново възцарявайки се тишина. Единственото за което можех да си мисля бе, че нещо се е случило с Кай и че трябва да разбера какво. 

 

Най-накрая стигнах до края на поляната и разбрах, че се намирах на нещо като плато. Малко по надолу видях две фигури, едната изправена, другата клекнала, държейки нещо в ръцете си. Без да му мисля много започнах да се спукам към тях, внимавайки да не се подхлъзна под ронливата почва. Когато бях на един метър от тях се спрях, вторачвайки се в двете момчета. 

 

Грешка. Трите момчета. 

 

Лицето на Крис изглеждаше призрачно, осветено от бледа лунна светлина и лишено от каквато и да е било емоция. Бе облечен в черно и забелязах, че на места от дрехите му липсваха цели парчета, които разкриваха наранена кожа и червени, подобни на драскотини рани. Черните му очи изглеждаха мъртви и празни и аз побързах да извърна поглед, обръщайки се към фигурите на земята. Трябваше да направя още една крачка напред и да клекна внимателно, за да ги разпозная, но когато го направих, не можах да въздържа възклицанието си на ужас, губейки равновесие и залитайки назад. 

 

Бях аз и държах в ръцете си тялото на Кай. 

 

Косата ми беше по-дълга, а на дясна си буза имах отвратителен назъбен белег, който я прорязваше по цялата и дължина. Бях облечен в някаква дълга, бяла роба на която лесно можеше да се забележат петната от кръв. На врата ми имаше верижка с някакъв объл, зелен камък, който стисках отчаяно със свободната си ръка, докато с другата държах главата на Кай в скута си. Върколакът беше затворени очи и нямаше никакви видими рани, черните дрехи непокътнати. Но ми трябваха само няколко мига за да видя, че гърдите му не се повдигат. 

 

От усните му не излизаше дихание. 

 

Изправих се на колене и се плъзнах бързо напред, протягайки ръка към тялото на Кай. Но преди да успея да го докосна, ме удари нещо статично електричество, отблъсквайки тялото ми назад. Приземих се по гръб, точно върху два камъка и изхленчих от болка, когато се забиха в месата ми. 

 

– Не трябваше да става така. - чух собствения си шепот и се изправих бързо, игнорирайки болката. Приближих се отново, но този път без да правя опити да ги докосвам. - Не трябваше. 

 

– Аз те предупредих. Казах ти. Но ти не ме послуша. 

 

– Не знаех! - гласът ми бе изпълнен с паника. С неизказана молба на човек, който се моли да му повярват. Студен порив на вятъра се появи сякаш от никъде и аз потреперих, не можейки да откъсна очи от драмата, която се разиграваше пред очите ми. 

 

– Не знаех. - повтори след мен Крис и аз направих крачка назад, стреснат от чистата омраза в гласа му. Не исках да слушам повече, но не можех да се отдалеча. - Ти никога нищо не знаеш. Колко още трябва да умрат заради теб? Колко семейства още ще разрушиш?! 

 

Последната дума бе извикана и другият ми образ избухна в плач, люлеейки се напред-назад, галейки косите на Кай, шепнейки му молби да се събуди.

 

– Мислиш си, че се бориш за правдата, но не си по-добър от чудовищата, които се опитваш да отстраниш. - продължи да говори Крис, изглежда не се интересувайки от това, че вече не го слушат. - Но вече казвам край. Загубихме Тао, а сега и Кай. Моята глутница си плати цената за твоята светлина. 

 

– Крис! 

 

Обърнах се, за да видя кой извика името на алфата, но в този миг цветовете се завъртяха около мен и аз пропаднах отново в тях, този път с благодарност. 

 

*** 

 

–...ли си? 

 

Бях се подпрял на бар плота. Дробовете ми настоява за големи глътки въздух, така сякаш бях стоял под вода. Въпреки че в стаята бе топло, аз треперех. 

 

– Кажи нещо? 

 

Повдигнах глава и срещнах разтревожените очи на Кай. Ръката му се надигна и аз реагирах инстинктивно, дръпвайки се встрани рязко. Стомахът ми започна да се бушува и за мой ужас, този път не можах да го удържа. Единственото, което можах да направя бе да се наведа над мивката. 

 

– Какво става? - чух гласа на Шиумин. 

 

– Не знам. Изведнъж пребледня и залитна. 

 

Усетих как някой започва да ме гали по гърба и това бе достатъчно за ме накара да се овладея. 

 

– Не ме пипай. - казах грубо на Шиумин, върколака трепвайки. Знаех, че съм го наранил, но нямаше да понеса ново видение. – Никой да не ме пипа. 

 

Кай и Шиумин се спогледаха, но не се приближиха отново към мен, уважавайки личното ми пространство. 

 

– Джинки? - попита Боа. Обърна се към нея, забелязвайки, че всички се бяха приближили. – Лошо ли ти е? 

 

Кимнах, бършейки устата си с ръка. Погледът ми случайно попадна на Крис и пресните спомени за другият му образ, замениха бързо загриженото изражение, което имаше в момента. Отново ми се повдигна и сложих длан на устата си. Въпреки многото хора, около нас бе пълна тишина. Цялото насочено внимание към мен ми идваше повече и аз се насилих да се успокоя. 

 

– Съжалявам. - казах и въпреки че гласът ми не звучеше както обикновено, поне не потрепери. - Сигурно е от вълнението. Не исках да ви блъскам. 

 

– Няма нищо. - побърза да ми каже Шиумин, усмихвайки се малко насила. - Нормално е. Разбираме. 

 

Но Кай изглежда не разбираше. Устните бяха стиснати в права линия, а веждите свъсени. 

 

Но може би така беше по-добре. 

 

Предпочитах да ми се сърди, от колкото да ми се налагаше да държа мъртвото му тяло в ръцете си. 

 

Усетих интензивен поглед вперен в мен и надигнах глава, срещайки очите на Темин. Не можах да разчета какво се крие в тях.

*** 

 

Портала съвсем не се оказа това, което очаквах. 

 

Бях гледал достатъчно фентъзи филми за да си го представя като огромен каменен кръг в който се въртеше някаква синя материя или нещо такова. В действителност, бе просто мястото между двете дървета. Нямаше каменни кръгове, сини светлини или каквото и да е било друго, което да индикираше, че това е врата към друг свят. Една жълта пеперуда мина покрай нас и отлетя нанякъде, съвсем незаинтересована от сцената.

 

– Това ли е? - попитах неубедено, обръщайки се към Лей, който ми изпрати зъбата усмивка. 

 

– Дам.

 

Боа се засмя на физиономията ми. 

 

– Не са ли те учили никога да не вярваш на това, което виждат очите ти? - попита тя развеселено и аз повдигнах рамене. 

 

Джонгхюн и Темин стояха на няколко крачки встрани, говорейки си нещо разпалено. 

 

Тао беше зает да рови из раницата си. 

 

С другите се бяхме сбогували пред къщата.

 

– Е, това е един от първите уроци, които ще ти предаде Сухо. – каза Боа. - Много държи на основата.

 

– Ще ми предаде? 

 

– Сухо ще ти помогне да развиеш дарбата си. - рече ми Боа, навеждайки се надолу, за да вземе нещо, което се оказа жълъд. Огледа го внимателно и след това го захвърли зад гърба си, изкарвайки акъла на Тао. - Съжалявам, миличък. 

 

– Няма нищо. - промърмори върколакът, стягайки връзките на раницата си. Не знаех какво търси, но явно не го беше намерил, ако трябваше да съдя по разочарованата му физиономия. 

 

– Обикновено сиърите започват да се обучават от много ранна възраст. - продължи Боа, обръщайки се към мен. - Имаш да наваксаш много неща. 

 

– Естествено… - промърморих. В Академията не се бях справял много добре, нещо ми подсказваше, че и тук няма да е по-различно. 

 

Джонгхюн и Темин бяха приключили разговора си, приближавайки се към нас. Все още ги чувствах дистанцирани, но този път, когато срещнах погледа на Джонгхюн, той не се извърна, предлагайки ми нещо като усмивка. Намръщих се, чудейки се какви игри играе сега полу-вампира. 

 

– Трябва да обясним за преминаването на Джинки и Тао, мамо. - напомни на Боа Лей. 

 

– Вярно. - усмихна се Боа. - Щях да забравя. 

 

– В последно време често ти се случва. -

 

Тао се пристъпи до мен, но за мое облекчение не достатъчно близо за да ме докосне. 

 

– Когато влезете в портала ще усети странно дръпване. Съветвам ви да си затворите очите и да започнете да броите до десет на ум. - намигна ни тя. - Много е просто. Първия път може да ви се завие свят, но е нормално. После бързо ще свикнете. 

 

С Тао кимнахме и Боа ни награди с нова усмивка. 

 

– Джинки, ела с мен само за секунда. - каза тя и се обърна. Последва я безмълвно, докато не стигнахме до един стар бор, групичката зад нас едва видима. Леля ми бръкна в една от гънките на наметалото си, която се оказа джоб и изкара и чифт черни, кожени ръкавици, които ми подаде. Взех ги от ръцете и внимателно, изпращайки и въпросителен поглед. - Сложи ги. И няма да имаш повече случайни видения. 

 

– Ти как…? - ахнах аз, стискайки здраво парчетата кожа в дланите си. 

 

Боа ми се усмихна. 

 

– Видях изражението ти в кухнята. - каза ми тя. – Израснала съм със сиъри и съм виждала лицата им, когато имат видения. 

 

– Тогава мога ли да те питам нещо?

 

– Разбира се. 

– Всичко ли което виждат сиърите е истина?

 

– Мило дете. - каза леля ми и този път не се отдръпнах от милувката. Ръката и се плъзна под брадичката и аз стиснах зъби, очаквайки пак да загубя почва под краката си. Но не и този път. - Без собствен жив камък, не можеш да си сигурен, кое е истина и кое желанията и страховете ти. Но като се има предвид колко си неопитен, бих казала, че е по-скоро второто. 

 

Изпуснах въздишка на облекчение, невидимият камък, който бе паднал на плещите ми, изчезвайки. 

 

– Обикновено се случва, когато сиърът е изморен или под влиянието на някаква емоция. Ще го избегнеш като носиш ръкавиците. Поне докато не ти намерим жив камък. 

 

Сложих ръкавиците, които изненадващо ми бяха точно по мярка и се усмихнах на леля ми. 

 

– Благодаря. Наистина. 

 

– Няма за какво. - каза тя и махна с ръка. - Нали за това са роднините. 

 

– Мамо! - чухме гласът на Лей. - Портала няма да чака нас. 

 

С Боа се спогледахме. 

 

– Кълна се, че се е метнал на баща си.


	16. Chapter 16

Озовах се легнал положение, Тао в същата позиция малко по-напред.

– Новаци. - отбеляза развеселено Лей, чистейки някакви невидими прашинки от наметалото си.

– Стига, Лей. - смъмри го Боа и ми подаде ръка, за да се изправя. - Първият път винаги е малко трудно.

– Да, особено когато си имаш проблеми с гравитацията по принцип. - промърморих, наблюдавайки развеселено как Тао игнорира потегнатата ръка на Лей, изправяйки се сам.

Джонгхюн издаде звук, който много приличаше на смях и аз му хвърлих поглед.

– Какво? - попита.

– О, сега ми говориш. - промърморих и демонстративно му обърнах гръб, изпитвайки детинско задоволство от това.

Малките радости в живота.

Бяхме се появили пред огромна зелена стена от храсти по чиято форма си личеше, че някога за тях бе полагана грижа, но сега бе просто оставена на произвола на съдбата. Надясно калният път водеше към началото на някаква гора, а наляво към сграда, чиито внушителни размери си личаха дори от далечината.

– Това ли е? - попитах.

– Ти какво очакваше, четири луни и летящи замъци? - попита Лей, който гледаше към Тао намръщено.

– Да! Като в ‘Междузвездни войни’! - възкликнах.

– Междузвездни какво?

– Няма значение. - въздъхнах.

Тао застана от лявата ми страна. Имах странно чувство, че се държи като куче пазач.

– Да вървим. Другите сигурно вече ни чакат. - каза Боа и тръгна напред, останалите последвайки я.

Не можех да спра любопитството си, но всичко около мен ми изглеждаше напълно нормално и същото като на земята. Тревата беше зелена, небето синьо. Слънцето печеше може би малко по-силно от колкото от дома, но разликите спираха до там. Пътят ни пресече жълта пеперуда и аз я проследих с очи, докато не кацна на някакво бяло цвете. Мирисът на пролет се носеше навсякъде около нас. Някакси си бях представял другият свят по-съвсем различен начин.

– Какво има зад зелената стена? - попитах Боа.

– Някога цветна градина. Но сега я използваме, за да отглеждаме плодове и зеленчуци в нея.

– Ясно.

Продължихме да вървим в тишина.

Имението скоро изпълни хоризонта, толкова голямо, че не можеше да бъде обхванато само с един поглед. Но подобно на бившата цветна градина и сградата не беше в по-добро състояние.

Като се имаше предвид, че половината бе разрушена, останките като призраци на минало време.

– Какво се е случило тук.

– По-добре да не знаеш. - промърмори Лей.

Стените на здравото крило бяха напукани, покрити с едва раззеленили се клони бръшлян, които през лятото сигурно вършеха чудесна работа да прикрият разрухата, но сега просто допълваха гротеската гледка. Беше на три етажа и тъмните прозорци, които покриваха всеки един изглеждаха празни и самотни като очите на човек, който е видял прекалено много.

– Дом, сладък дом. - възкликна щастливо Боа и аз се постарах да овладея лицевите си мимики, защото без значение колко бе зле, това бе мястото, където живееха роднините ми и не можеше да бъда толкова груб. - Джинки, имам да ти показвам толкова много неща!

– Нямам търпение. - казах с колко ентусиазъм успях да измайсторя, въпреки че вече си представям как пропадам в някоя дупка в пода.

Боа и Лей ни поведоха нагоре по стълбищата към парадния вход, който бе украсен с избледнели от времето орнаменти. Боа натисна навътре и едното крило на вратата се отвори. Ръждясалите панти издадоха отвратителен, скърцащ звук.

 

– Някой ден наистина трябва да ги смажем. - обърна се Боа към тях, търкайки тила си в нервен жест, които щеше да прилича повече на младо момиче, от колкото на жена, която вече има двама пораснали сина. - Но пък това допълва атмосферата, нали?

Кимнах, усмивка ми твърде широка.

Щях да живея в къща на ужасите. Страхотно.

– Мисля, че е идеална. - обади се Темин устните му разтеглени в зловещата усмивка, типично в негов стил.

– Особено, ако в мазето има ковчези, нали? - казах без да се замислям и веднага съжалих за думите си.

– Защо? - попита Темин. Усмивката му бе изчезнала, а в очите му се бе появил някакъв суров блясък. - Защо каза това?

Преглътнах и усетих как Тао пристъпва по-близо. Във въздуха се понесе някакво напрежение и дори Боа и Лей местиха погледите си ту към единия, ту към другият.

– Това, че сме полу-вампири не означава, че ни трябват ковчези. - засмя се изведнъж Джонгхюн и аз го погледнах изненадан, напрежението пречупвайки се. - А пък и имам клаустрофобия към тесни, затворени места.

Погледа на Темин омекна и аз изпуснах дъха, който дори не осъзнавах, че задържам.

– Добре за теб, защото нямаме такива. - усмихна се и Боа и отвори другото крило, което се плъзна навън, значително по-тихо. - Заповядайте.

Пристъпих вътре след Лей. Беше абсолютно празно. На стената имаше няколко картини, но това беше. Песъчинки прах играеха във въздуха там, където светлината падаше от прозорците и цялата атмосфера беше такава все едно тук не живее никой.

– Преместихме всички здрави мебели на вторият етаж. Използваме стаите от там, защото са най-много запазени. - обясни Боа извинително. - Но така има много място за танци и игри. Нямам търпение да имам внуци.

– Ще имаш да почакаш доста. - отбеляза Лей и Боа го перна зад тила.

Засмях се направих няколко крачки напред, вниманието ми привлечено към картината, закачена над празната камина. На нея бяха мъж и жена, задно с две момиченца, които гледаха усмихнато към художника, преметнали слабички ръчички през врата на другата. По приликата беше очевидно, че са сестри и чувството и имах чувство, че ги познавам.

– Харесва ли ти? - попита Боа, която се беше приближила незабелязано до мен.

Кимнах, не откъсвайки очите си от картината.

– С майка ти бяхме близначки. Не сиамски. - каза Боа и сякаш някой ме удари в корема. – За което много съжалявахме като малки. Колко номера щяхме да можем да правим. Нямаш никакви снимки на Миран, нали?

– Не. - отговорих, клатейки глава. - Отведоха ме от къщата ни само с дрехите, които бяха на мен.

– А после твърдят, че защитават хората от чудовища… - промълви Боа, гласът и мрачен, и заплашителен. - Някой ден ще си платят за всичко.

– Мини! Джонг!

Обърнах се точно в мига в който Кибум се пробяга през стълбите и се хвърли към двата полу-вампира, придърпвайки ги към себе си, скривайки лицето си между тях. Под яката на бялата риза, която носеше се подаваше бяла превръзка.

– Хайде, хайде. Всичко е наред. - потупа го нежно по гърба Джонгхюн, смеейки се неловко. - Не е като да не сме се виждали от отдавна.

– Винаги трябва да разваляш моменти, нали? - тросна се Кибум и в празната стая гласът му проехтя.

Джонгхюн повдигна рамене и се наклони главата си настрани, целувайки Кибум по бузата.

Корема му се преобърна отново и аз извърнах глава, дъвчейки долната си устна.

– Това стига ли за извинение? - попита Джонгхюн.

– За сега.

– Ами аз? - обади се и Темин.

– Хей, хей! Да спрем до тук, а? - включи се Лей некомфортно. - Нямам нищо против връзката ви момчета, но ако можете да задържите ласките зад затворените врати на спалнята, ще ви бъда безкрайно благодарен.

Кибум изсумтя и целуна Темин леко, пръстите му погалвайки лицето му нежно.

– Няма ли да поздравиш приятеля си? - попита ме Боа и аз се размърдах неловко на мястото си. Боа поклати глава и ме хвана за лакътя, влачейки ме напред към групичката пред стълбището. - Племенника ми очевидно се срамува да те попита как си, Буми.

Кибум обърна вниманието си към мен и аз изтръпнах, когато забелязах, че усмивката му изчезна в мига в който кафявите му очи срещнаха моите.

– Здравей, Джинки. Радвам се да те видя. - каза той и ченето ми удари по пода.

Какво. По. Дяволите.

– Джинки. - бутна ме в ребрата Боа, сякаш бях малко дете на което трябваше да се напомня, че трябва да покаже обноски.

Е, така да бъде. Двама човека могат да играят тази игра.

– Добре, благодаря. Разбрах, че си бил наранен, но сега изглеждаш добре. - лепнах си огромна, фалшива усмивка. - За което се радвам, естествено.

– Колко мило. - промълви Кибум, все така сериозен.

– Е, като говорим неловко. - каза Лей. - Бих останал да чуя размяната на още любезни реплики, но леглото ме зове и кой съм аз, че да не откликна на този вик?

Братовчед ми се поклони театрално и се обърна на пети и тръгна нагоре по стълбите, правейки се че не забелязва възмутените погледи, които майка му пращаше.

– Можеше да вземеше багажа на Тао, поне! - извика тя след него. - Ти си домакин!

– Сигурен съм, че той може да се справи и сам. Все пак е върколак. - отговори Лей, преди да изчезне на втория етаж.

– Не е това въпроса! - кресна Боа и нещо ми подсказваше, че повече от комуникацията между майка и син протичаше с високи тонове. - Колко ми липсват времената, когато можех да го наказвам, когато се държеше невъзпитано. - промълви леля ми, в гласа и покрадвайки се носталгия. - Добре, унасям се в спомени. Да се качваме и ние. 

С Тао се спогледахме.

Джонгхюн, Темин и Кибум тръгнаха след нея.

– Ако ти тежи наистина? - кимнах към раницата му.

Тао поклати глава. Малка усмивка повдигна ъгълчетата на устните му.

Повдигнах рамене, не можейки да не се усмихна и аз.

– Джинки?

Боа беше спряла по-средата на стълбището, явно учудена защо не я следвам. Темин и Джонгхюн гледаха пред себе си, но Кибум гледаше пред нас. Погледът му се местеше ту към мен, ту към Тао и сякаш не можеше да реши кой от двама ни харесва по-малко. Това отново разпали искрата на гнева. Вече бях свикнал, че не съм му любимец, но Тао? Той какво му беше направил?

– Идваме. - казах през стиснати зъби, акустиката на огромното помещение достатъчно добра да отнесе думите му нагоре. 

***

Отпуснах се двойното легло, изпускайки въздишка на наслада, когато тялото ми потъна в мекия матрак.

Това. Беше.Рай.

Буквално можех да остана тук вечно.

–Е, предполагам, не трябва да те питам дали стаята ти харесва? - засмя се Боа, отивайки един до прозорците, за да дръпне пердетата. - Пазих я специално за теб.

– Шегуваш ли се? - възкликнах и се изправих в седнало положение. - Дори е прекалено голяма само за мен.

– О. - каза Боа. - Предполагам, че ще имаш посетители.

Последва намигване, което не бях сигурен точно как да интерпретирам.

– Ще отида да ти донеса някои от дрехите на Сухо. Ще ти свършат работа, докато не отидем до града, за да ти купим нови.

– Благодаря.

– Всичко за семейството. - усмихна ми се тя и всеки път, когато чувах тази дума в стомаха ми се разливаше разливаше топлина. – Почини си малко. Ще се съберем за вечеря. Надявам се до тогава Сухо и Мино да са се върнали. След малко се връщам.

– Добре, лельо.

Боа се спря на вратата.

– Вече не вярвай, че ще чуя това обръщение. - изрече тя, гласът и потрепервайки.

След това излезе.

– Нито пък аз. - казах на празната стая и се отпуснах обратно на леглото, вглеждайки се в рисунките на тавана. Някакви странни същества с рога и крила танцуваха около огън в някаква гориста местност. Беше ми интересно какви са, защото не помнех да са ни преподавали за подобен вид в Академията. Реших, че ще питам Боа по-късно.

Беше облекчение да разбера, че въпреки старомодния си вид, в имението все пак има ток, дело на няколко генератора в мазето.

– Заради тях ни се наложи да изхвърлим ковчезите. - пошегува се тя, поглеждайки към Темин, който и се усмихна широко, така както никога не се бе усмихвал на мен.

Обърнах се на една страна. Чудех се защо е толкова трудно да приема, че няма да бъда приет от тях.

На вратата се почука.

– Да?

Чернокосата глава на Тао се показа през пролуката, която беше отворил.

– Мога ли да вляза? - попита тихо върколакът.

– Да?

Тао се вмъкна вътре. Цялата му стойка показваше, че се чувства неловко. Искрено се надявах да не е от моето присъствие. Въпреки че се познавахме от кратко време бях започнал да изпитвам някаква странна, братска привързаност към него, която не можех точно да си обясня, но и не се и опитвах.

– Настанали се? - попитах го.

Тао кимна и се приближи. Пръстите му чоплеха материята на дънките и слепец можеше да види, че нещо го мъчи. И мислех, че имах на бегла на представа, какво може да бъде.

– Не ти е комфортно, когато си далеч от глутницата, нали?

Тао кимна отново и аз потупах мястото до мен подканящо, точно както бях направил преди две вечери.

– Защо се съгласи да дойдеш, ако ти е толкова некомфортно? - попитах го нежно.

Тао повдигна рамене, главата му извърната настрани. Но врата му си остана открит и имах чудесна видимост към червенината, която плъзна нагоре по бялата кожа.

– Просто така. - измърмори той и аз с мъка задържах смеха си. - Аз… чудех се дали ще имаш нещо против, ако се променя във вълчата си форма? Не се чувствам достатъчно силен като човек и ако нещо се случи…

– Не. Разбира се, че не.

Напрежението в раменете на Тао изчезна и той най-накрая се обърна към мен. Съвсем не очаквах прегръдката, която последва, но имах странното чувство, че той самият не бе по-малко изненадан от мен.

На врата се почука отново и Тао излетя от мен, все едно го е ужилила пчела. Дълго сдържаният смях най-накрая излезе наяве и се запревивах, смеейки се толкова силно, че ми потекоха сълзи от очите.

– Какво става тук? - попита Боа усмихната, местейки погледа си между двама ни. В ръцете си държеше кат с дрехи, които постави на леглото до мен.

Поклатих глава,все още не можейки да говоря.


	17. Chapter 17

– Наистина е като къща на ужасите, нали? - попитах Тао, който ситнеше до мен. Ноздрите му се свиваха и отпускаха постоянно, сякаш долавяйки прекалено много миризми наведнъж.- Честно казано, не съм им голям фен. И под това имам предвид, че пищя като момиче на страшните моменти. 

 

Тао издаде странен, пръхтящ звук, който силно приличаше на смях. 

 

– Да, знам. Интерфектор, който се страхува от страшни филми. - махнах с ръка във въздуха, вглеждайки се в картините по стената. Повечето бяха потрети, чийто лица ме гледаха сериозно, като че ли чудейки се какво правя. Което беше интересен въпрос, защото и аз не бях много сигурен. - Джунгкук много се забавляваше от този факт. И Луна, макар че се опитваше да го прикрива. Някой ден може и да ви запозная. Сигурен съм, че ще си допаднете.

 

Просто трябваше да намеря начин да ги измъкна от Академията. 

 

Продължихме надолу по коридора и аз протегнах ръката си встрани, оставяйки ръката ми да се плъзга по стената. През тънката материя на ръкавиците ясно се усещаше всяка грапавина и откъсната мазилка. Пътят на пръстите ми беше прекъсван от рамките на врати, за които любопитството ме човъркаше да отворя, но сега не бях дошъл тук за това. 

 

Най-накрая, стигнахме до дъното на коридора, където ни чакаше входът на библиотеката, точно както ми беше обяснила Боа. Едно от крилата беше открехнато леко и бледа светлина се процеждаше през пролуката. Натиснах го навътре и пристъпих, спирайки на мястото си стъписан, когато пред очите ми се разкри гледката, която ме чакаше вътре. 

 

Помещението беше кръгло и в стените бяха вградени рафтове с книги. Тясна стълбица с механизъм, който и позволяваше да се плъзга свободно наляво и надясно осигуряваше достъп и до най-високите части, които сигурно надвишаваха три метра. Точно отсреща ми имаше бюро, което бе затрупано с документи и разтворени книги, настолна лама сложена отстрани. Малки, кожени кресла бяха разпръснати тук там, а отдясно на мен имаше огромна камина. Над главата ми се простираше стъклен покрив, който в момента показваше намусеното, сиво небе и даваше достатъчно естествена светлина, въпреки че беше почти привечер. 

 

Във въздуха се носеше финото ухание на стара хартия, което можеше да се усети във всяка библиотека и което ме върна назад към онези дни, когато Академията все още бе единственият дом, който познавах. 

 

Задържах крилото отворено, за да може да мине и Тао и когато върколакът го направи, го пуснах да се затвори. 

 

– Обичаш ли да четеш? 

 

Тао поклати муцуна и аз се разсмях. 

 

– Аз обичам. Особено фентъзи романи. Това място е страхотно. 

 

Не устоях на изкушението и се отпуснах в едно от креслата, облягайки главата си назад, за да мога да гледам стъкления таван. Тао седна в краката ми и ръката ми автоматично почна да го гали между ушите, жестът успокояващ и за двама ни. 

 

Минаха минути и аз започнах да се унасям, клепачите ми не можейки да издържат собствената си тежест. Тао също се бе отпуснал на четири лапи и сега ръката ми висеше над него. В библиотеката цареше някакво странно спокойствие, подплатено с тишина, която приспиваше мен и черния върколак. 

 

– А майка ми каза, че обичаш да четеш. - прозвуча развеселен глас отдясно от мен и аз се изправих рязко, Тао следвайки примера ми. Зъбите му се оголиха и той пристъпи пред мен, защитнически. - Спокойно. Не съм опасен. Освен, ако може да се убива със скука. - вдигна ръцете си пред себе си момчето. - Казвам се Сухо. Приятно ми е да се запознаем, Джинки. Тао.

 

– И на мен. 

 

Тялото на Тао се отпусна и той седна на задните си лапи, не откъсвайки поглед от братовчед ми. Прокашлях се. Сухо ме разглеждаше любопитно, на устните му кацнала нежна усмивка, която много приличаше на тази на Боа. Но приликите май спираха до там. На височина бе колкото мен със светлокестенява коса и тъмни очи, с бледата кожа на човек, който не прекарва много време навън. Нещо в стойката му подсказваше, че е много уморен. 

 

– Не възразяваш, че съм тук, нали? - попитах, спомняйки си думите на Боа, че по-големият и син буквално живее в библиотеката. - Беше скучно и Боа предложи да я разгледам преди вечеря. 

 

Сухо махна с ръка.

 

– Разбира се, че не. - каза той и се обърна, натискайки ключ, който не бях забелязал. Изкуствена светлина заля помещението, гонейки полумрака. - Радвам, се че някой друг от семейството оценява достойнството на книгите. Майка предпочита повече да учи от опит, а Лей е прекалено голям лентяй, за да прочете нещо, за което може просто да ме попита. 

 

Засмях се, спомняйки си оттеглянето на Лей. 

 

Сухо се приближи до мен, спирайки на сантиметри. От толкова близо и с по-добрата светлина, можех да видя черните кръгове под очите му. 

 

– Наистина се радвам, че си тук. 

 

– Благодаря. - не можах да запра усмивката си, но и нямаше значение. 

 

Сухо ме подмина и отиде да седне зад бюрото си. За моя изненада вдигна краката си на него, издавайки въздишка на облекчение. 

– По принцип не правя така. - обясни той, когато хвана погледът ми. - Но не можеше да яздим и пътят до Настън ми дойде малко в повече. 

 

– Нищо не съм казал. - усмихнах се аз и се върнах на креслото си, следван плътно от Тао. 

 

– Това е върколак, нали? - попита Сухо, очите му, изучавайки Тао. – Защо е тази си форма?

 

– Защото така иска. - повдигнах рамене. 

 

– Разбирам. - усмихна се Сухо. - Виждам, че носиш ръкавици. Предполагам това има нещо общо с виденията? 

 

– Да. - кимнах засрамено, забивайки погледа си в земята. 

 

– Не се притеснявай, скоро ще можеш да ги контролираш. И много повече от това.

 

– Много повече от това? - попитах, надигайки глава. 

 

– Точно така. - усмихна ми Сухо. - Изучавам силите на сиърите от години. Мисля, че съм научил достатъчно, за да ти помогна да ги овладееш. Стига да го искаш достатъчно. 

 

– Искам го! - възкликнах ентусиазирано и това отново предизвика смеха на Сухо, който си свали краката от бюрото и започна да рови из листите. – Има нещо, което искам да ти дам. Сигурен съм, че е тук някъде. Толкова съм разсеян. Никога не мога да намеря нищо. 

 

Отворих уста да отговоря, когато ушите на Тао се изправиха на главата му и върколакът се обърна към вратата. Направих го и аз, точно в момента в който Боа бутна крилата и влезе вътре, на изящното лице широка усмивка. 

 

– Сухо. - каза тя. - Поправи ме, ако ме лъжа паметта, но мисля, че те помолих да дойдеш и да извикаш Джинки за вечеря. Не да сядаш при него.

 

– Съжалявам, мамо. - отговори и Сухо, използвайки същия закачлив тон. - Знаеш, че паметта често ми изневерява. 

 

– Само, когато му е изгодно, разбира се. - обърна се към мен леля ми. 

 

– Е, има на кого да приличам, нали?

 

– Да. На баща си.

 

Не издържах и се засмях.

 

*** 

Започвах да мисля, че до края на живота си съм обречен да вечерям заедно с чувството, че в стомахът ми има камъни. 

 

– Е. - проговори най-накрая Боа, очевидно не можейки да издържи повече на мълчанието, което беше паднало над масата и което бе нарушавано единствено от тракането на приборите ни. - Утре ще е вълнуващ ден, нали? 

 

Направих физиономия. 

 

– Защо? - попита Кибум, който за мой лош късмет стоеше от дясната ми страна. Не че лявата беше по-добре, но поне Джонгхюн не се държеше така сякаш ще се зарази с нещо, ако ме докосне случайно. 

 

– Защото Сухо ще започне да обучава Джинки. - отговори Боа, поднасяйки поредната хапка от зеленчуците си към устата.

 

Тао, което седеше до мен изскимтя и аз се обърнах надолу, изпращайки му извинителна усмивка. Избрах едно по голямо парче месо и му го дадох, върколакът доволно отивайки да си го ръфа в ъгъла. 

 

– Нужно ли е да го правиш? - попита ме Кибум, когато се обърнах отново напред. - Това изобщо не е хигиенично. Не виждам защо не се промени в човек. 

 

‘Не виждам това теб какво те засяга’, помислих си ядно, но не го казах на глас. 

 

– Страхотно. - възкликна Джонгхюн, обръщайки се към Сухо. - Мога ли да гледам?

 

– Не!

 

– Да. 

 

Със Сухо се спогледахме и аз се опитах да предам с очите си, колко много съм против идеята това Джонгхюн да стане свидетел на първия ми ден на обучение. Най-вече защото бях сигурен, че провалите нямаше да бъдат един и два.

 

– Защо не? - попита Сухо и наистина трябваше да поработим върху комуникацията си. – Стига да пазиш мълчание. 

 

– Няма проблеми. - съгласи се Джонгхюн и се обърна към мен с онази усмивка, която скоро не бях виждал насочена към мен. - Ще бъде забавно. 

 

– Зависи какво точно имаш предвид под забавно. - изчурулика Кибум. 

 

– Задник. - прошепнах.

 

– Идиот. - не ми остана длъжен Кибум.

 

Боа ни гледаше развеселена, което отчасти можеше и да се дължеше на виното, което беше изпила. 

 

– Мино още ли спи? - попита Лей, който през цялата вечер бе прекалено зает да поглъща храна с промишлени количества, за да може да говори. – Не трябва ли да отидем да го събудим? 

 

– Не се притеснявай. - каза му Темин сладко. - Ние ще се погрижим за неговата вечеря. 

 

Лей се намръщи, цъкайки неудобрително. 

 

– Дори не искам да знам. 

 

Ставахме двама.

 

Лапата на Тао се стовари отново на бедрото ми и аз не можах да скрия злобната си усмивка, когато Кибум изсъска и се отдръпна настрани, хапката от вилицата му, падайки върху панталона му. 

 

– Мамка му!

 

– Езика, младежо. - скастри го Боа, едва прикривайки кикота си. 

 

– Но заради проклетото псе-

 

– Той не е псе! - възмутих се аз, давайки ново парче месо на Тао, който го пое със зъби, напълно безразличен към около суетнята, която беше причинил. - Има си име и е върколак.

 

– Добре, тогава. – Кибум ме фиксира с поглед. - Кажи на върколака си да не ме докосва повече. Не искам козина по мен. 

 

– Кажи му го сам! Имаш уста, нали?

 

– Да. Имам и юмрук, искаш ли да ти го покажа?

 

– Само, ако е до къде можеш да си го завреш в задника. 

 

– Защо не в твоя задник?

 

– Защото съм сигурен, че вече свикнал с пръчката в твоя. 

 

– Момчета!

 

Обърнах се към Боа, която вече не се усмихваше. 

 

– Престанете. Не се карайте за глупости. 

 

Изправих се от мястото си рязко. 

 

– Съжалявам, лельо. Не всички могат да бъдат лицемери. А сега, моля да ме извините. Апетита ми изчезна. 

 

Тао заряза месото и ме тръгна след мен, двамата излизайки от трапезарията. Чух че Боа и Сухо извикаха името ми, но не се обърнах, твърде гневен. Гневен на Кибум затова, че си мислеше, че може да се държи така с мен. Гневен на Джонгхюн затова, че се правеше, че нищо не е станало и явно очакваше и аз да го правя.

 

И най-вече, гневен на себе си затова, че позволявах това да ми влияе толкова. Завих по коридора към стаята си, толкова рязко, че сблъска с човека, който вървеше срещу мен бе неизбежен. Телата ни се срещнаха грубо, изкарвайки въздуха от гърдите ми и аз политнах назад, падайки по задник върху студеният под. Тао навря муцуна в лицето ми, топлия му език, плъзвайки се по лицето ми. Зарових ръка в гъстата козина около врата му с благодарност, надигайки глава, за да срещна другия пострадал от моята невнимателност. 

 

– Сър. - обръщението се отрони от устните ми автоматично и Мино се намръщи, подавайки ми ръка за да се изправя. За разлика от мен, той бе запазил равновесието си.

 

– Вече няма нужда да ме наричат така, Джинки. Просто Мино ще свърши работа. 

 

Приех потегнатата ръка на вампира след кратко колебание, оставяйки полу-вампира да ме изправи на крака. 

 

– Не искам да звуча като сухар, но не ли ти казва ли, че не е хубаво да бягаш по коридорите? - попита Мино. 

 

– Не съм бягал. - възразих с жегната гордост. - Просто… бързах. И не гледах къде ходя. 

 

– И защо така? - продължи Мино. 

 

– Защото Кибум ми лази по нервите, а Джонгхюн искам да удуша с голи ръце. - отговорих. - Това достатъчно добър отговор ли е?

 

Мино въздъхна. 

 

– Казах им, че ще стане така. - промърмори си той, достатъчно силно за да го чуя, клатейки глава като родител, недоволен от поредната пакост на децата си. Черните му очи срещнаха моите и той отново се усмихна. - Просто не им обръщай внимание. Особено на Кибум. Има труден характер, но кучета, които много лаят не хапят, нали?

 

Изсумтях скептично, чувствайки дежа вю. Точно вчера Кай ми беше казал нещо подобно. 

 

– Малко ми е трудно да го повярвам, но и няма значение. 

 

Мино продължи да ме гледа и на ми се прииска да разбера за какво си мисли. 

 

– Радвам се, че Кай се е добрал до теб преди да пострадаш. - каза най-накрая. 

 

– И аз. - отговорих и си спомних колко ядосан бях на Мино в онази нощ. Стиснах пръстите си в юмрук и ноктите ми се забиха в дланите. - Съжалявам, но ми се спи и ако няма нищо друго-

 

– Извинявай. - прекъсна ме Мино и бях почти сигурен, че сънувам или при удара бях си ударил главата и в момента бях в кома, сънувайки как бившия ми командир ми се извинява. - За това, че не ти позволих да дойдеш с нас. И затова, че не положих повече усилия да ти помогна да се впишеш. 

 

– Ами… - започнах, но си нямах на идея как да продължа и думата увисна между нас. - Благодаря. - завърших глупаво, присъствието на Тао до крака ми, карайки ме да се отпусна.

 

– Това сигурно е Тао, нали? - попита Мино, обръщайки се към черният вълк с лека усмивка. Тао не започна да го ръмжи и приех това за добър знак. - Приятно ми е да се запознаем. Името ми е Мино. 

 

Върколакът направи леко движение с муцуна, което едва можеше да бъде определено като кимане, но Мино изглеждаше доволен. 

 

– Утре бих искал да говоря с теб, ако нямаш нищо против. 

 

– Добре. - съгласих се.

 

– А сега ще тръгвам. Умирам от глад. 

 

Спомних си думите на Темин от преди малко. Сега, когато от Организацията не им даваха синтетична кръв, как успяваха да си намерят такава? 

 

Кимнах му и Мино ми се усмихна, преди да продължи нататък. Останах за малко загледан в отдалечаващия се широк гръб на вампира. 

 

– Ти разбра ли нещо?- попитах Тао, които просто извъртя главата си настана. - И аз така. 

 

*** 

 

– Небето си е същото, а? - промълвих, облягайки се на перилата на терасата. Не бях кой знае какъв експерт на съзвездията, но може да различа най-известните в черната небесна пелерина на другият свят, макар че бяха много по-ярки, дори и от звездите над къщата на глутницата. Нямаше луна и горите до имението тъмнееха зловещо. 

Нощта беше хладна и ентусиазма ми да гледам през терасата бързо изгасна. Прибрах се вътре и затворих вратата след себе си, протягайки ръце нагоре. Прозях се широко и не си направих труда да си закрия устата, защото единственият свидетел на това отвратително деяние бе Тао, за който бях сигурен, че ще отнесе тази тайна в гроба. 

 

– Явно, нямаше смисъл да давам стая на Тао. - отбеляза леля, когато дойде да ми каже лека нощ по-рано и съзря младия върколак опънат на леглото, розовия му език виснал навън. 

 

Повдигнах рамене развеселен и темата беше приключена. 

 

– От сега да се разберем. - каза му, когато отметнах завивките, преди да се пъхна под тях. - Дясната половина е моя, окей?

 

Тао изскимтя жално и наведе глава, но аз останах твърд и непоклатим като желязо. Поне за секунда. На следващата вече го тупах по-главата и му казвах, че няма проблем дори да премине леко границата.

 

Изведнъж Тао се изправи и ушите му залепнаха за главата, зъбите оголени. От гърлото му излезе ниско ръмжене, което накара косъмчетата на врата ми да настръхнат. 

 

– Какво има? - попитах панирано, напълно забравил, че в тази си форма върколакът няма как да ми отговори. 

 

На вратата на терасата се почука. 

 

Замръзнах на мястото си, усещайки как кръвта във вените ми се превръща в лед. Всяка секунда беше вечност, докато стоях в леглото и се ослушвах. Имах чувството, че сърцето ми ще се качи в гърлото. Последва ново почукване и Тао започна да ръмжи още по-силно, скачайки рязко напред преди да мога да го спра.

 

– Тао, недей! - изсъсках, отмятайки завивките. – Да се махаме от тук!. 

 

Тао не ме послуша и продължи да се приближава към вратата на терасата, за която ужасено си спомних, че не бях заключил, а само затворил преди да вляза. 

 

– Та-

 

Тихо скърцане и страхът ме се стегна около врата ми като невидима примка, но Тао не се спря и аз не можех да го оставя да направи грешка, защото каквото и да беше на терасата, знаех че е опасно. Чувствах, че е опасно. 

 

– Некултурно е да чакаш гостите да чакат. 

 

Спрях се на мястото си, гледайки към фигурата, която вече бе застанала на прага. Дори и потънало в полу-сенки нямаше как да не позная собствената си лице. 

 

– Пребледня. - засмя се собствения ми образ и направи крачка напред. Тао застана пред мен. - О, виждам че си имаме и куче пазач. Трябва да отбележа обаче, че не си го обучил много добре. 

 

– Ти не си истински. - прошепнах. 

 

– Естествен, че съм истински. - засмя се близнакът ми. - Аз съм част от теб. Толкова дълго време стоях заключен, но се идва моето време. Нося ти подарък, между другото. 

 

Към мен беше захвърлена торбичка от плат и аз автоматично я хванах. Беше тежка. 

 

– Няма ли да я отвориш? Много се постарах. Надявам се, че ще ти хареса. 

 

Не исках да я отварям, но пръстите ми сякаш имаха собствена воля, защото дръпнаха връвта в горния край и той се разхлаби лесно. Бръкнах вътре и вълна от ужас ме заля, когато напипах косми. 

 

Не. 

 

Не косми. 

 

А коса. 

 

Извиках и захвърлих торбичката настрани, която се удари в стената с отвратително ‘пльок’. Вторачих се ужасен в ръката си, вече обагрена в червено, мириса на кръв, удряйки ме в носа. 

 

– Беше трудно да го убия, признавам. - продължи съществото с моя образ. – Но пък изключително забавно. 

 

– Кой…? - прошепнах, Тао залепен за страната ми. 

 

– Не се ли досещаш? Ще ти покажа. - засмя се нещото и тръгна към торбичката. Гледах го как се навежда, как я вдигна от земята и после я изхлузи. - Е, какво ще кажеш?

 

Минаха няколко секунди. Няколко секунди преди въздухът в дробовете ми да излезе навън под формата на истерични викове, които не можех да спра дори да исках. Обърнах се на една страна и зарових глава в коленете си, устата ми още отворена, но звуците заглушени в материята на пижамата ми. Бях с затворени очи, но окървавената, отрязана глава на Кибум все още беше пред мен. Клепачите бяха отворени, а зениците разширени в чист ужас.

 

*** 

 

Събудих се плувнал в пот и в прегръдките на Тао, който ме люлееше напред-назад, точно като малко дете.

 

– Той.. Главата… - зашептях панирано, забивайки ноктите си през плата на ръкавиците в раменете на върколака, още твърде загубен в съня. – Главата, Тао, той…

 

– Всичко е наред. - прошепна другото момче и продължи да ме люлее и аз се хванах за тихата сигурност в гласа му като удавник за сламка. – Просто лош сън. Всичко е наред. Никога няма да ти позволя да ти се случи нещо. 

 

Вратата на стаята ми се отвори рязко и аз подскочих уплашено, сигурен, че отново ще го видя, но вместо това Темин и Мино нахлуха вътре, последният държейки пистолет в ръка. 

 

– Какво става тук? Чухме викове. 

 

Чу се щракване и стаята се обля в светлина и аз започнах да премигам с мигли. Очите ми започнаха да свикват със светлината и срама замени ужаса, когато осъзнах как изглеждаше ситуацията. Отдръпнах се от Тао, който си бе както природата го беше създала и се прокашлях. Треперенето беше почти спряло и бавно, но сигурно ужасът кошмара започна да избледнява. 

 

– Имах кошмар. - казах, стараейки да звучи нормално, въпреки местещите се погледи на двамата бивши интерфектори. 

 

На прага се показа и Боа и вече наистина започнах да проклинам съдбата си. 

 

– Джинки? - попита тя. - Чух викове и… Добре ли си?

 

– Нищо няма. - промърморих, забил поглед пред себе си, не смеейки да погледна никой в очите. Чух шумолене до себе си, последвано от тупване. Познатият звук на разместващите се кости и се досетих, че Тао отново приема вълчата си форма. Вероятно и на него му бе дошло твърде много. 

 

– Какво си сънувал, че да те накара да викаш така? - попита Мино учудено. – Сякаш те убиваха. 

 

– Не знам, не помня. - излъгах бързо, не искайки нищо друго освен всички да се махнат от стаята. - Съжалявам за шума. 

 

– Е, поне не трябва да се притесняваме, че няма кой да те утеши, когато тези сънища дойдат, нали? - вметна Темин и и му хвърлих бърз поглед. Вампирът беше кръстосал ръце пред гърдите си, инспектирайки една от картините на стената. Не можех да не забележа, че устните му бяха свити в права линия. - Връщам се в леглото. 

 

– И аз. - каза Мино, прикривайки прозявката си с ръка. 

 

Останахме сами с Боа и тя се приближи до леглото, сядайки в края му. 

 

– Наистина ли не си спомняш какво си сънувал или просто не искаш да споделиш? - попита тя нежно. 

 

Замълчах. 

 

Тя въздъхна. 

 

– Няма да те притискам. Просто искам да знаеш, че съм наблизо, ако някой ден решиш обратно. 

 

Леля ми се наведе напред и постави целувка на челото ми, нежния аромат на парфюма и, изпълвайки сетивата ми. 

 

– Лека нощ. - казах, когато се изправи. – И ще ти разкажа. Просто… не сега. 

 

Боа се усмихна леко. 

 

– Разбирам, миличък. Когато си готов. Лека нощ и на теб. - рече ми тя. - И на теб, Тао. Грижи се добре за, Джинки. Ще оставя лампата включена.

 

Вратата се отвори и затвори за последен път и с Тао останахме сами, тишината толкова силна, че звънеше в ушите ми. Върколакът не се качи повече на леглото, но усещах присъствието му близо и това бе достатъчно, за да мога да заспя отново, въпреки страха.


	18. Chapter 18

– Просто трябва да се концентираш. 

 

– Не мисля, че се получава. 

 

– Можеше и да се получеше, ако спреше да мърмориш за секунда. 

 

– Не мърморя, просто отбелязвам. Има разлика.

 

– Джинки.

 

– Добре, добре. Млъквам. 

 

Затворих очи и си поех отново въздух, изпускайки го бавно, както ми беше показал Сухо. Грубата кора на дървото дращеше бузата ми и бях почти сто процента сигурен, че под единият ръкав на ризата ми са се бяха пъхнали мравки. Или нещо по-лошо. Стиснах още по-силно очи, опитвайки се да заглуша всякакви други звуци освен тези на сърцето си. Но не се получаваше. Не усещах никакво дръпване.

 

Но затова пък усещах, че имах спешна нужда от тоалетна. 

 

– Пикае ми се. - заявих и Сухо, който бе застанал на няколко крачки зад мен, въздъхна тежко. – Какво? Това си е нормална, биологична нужда! 

 

Пуснах дървесния ствол и се обърнах към братовчед си, който търкаше уморено слепоочието си. 

 

– Пропускаме нещо. 

 

– Това, че растенията нямат спомени? - предложих предпазливо. Хвърлих завистнически поглед към Тао, който се бе опънал на сянка, муцуната подпряна на предните му лапи. 

 

– Не ставай глупав. - сопна ми се Сухо.- Естествено, че имат спомени. Всеки жив организъм ги има. 

 

Сухо се опитваше ми ‘преподава’ от три дни, в които бързо бях разбрал, че въпреки миролюбивия си вид, той лесно губеше търпение. 

 

– Просто предположих… - промърморих и ритнах едно случайно камъче пред себе си. - Аз съм виновен.. Никога не правя нищо както трябва.

 

Ръката на Сухо се изстреля толкова бързо към тила, че нямах времето да реагирам. 

– Това пък за какво беше?! - възмутих се, търкайки удареното място.

– Защото. Вярвай малко повече в себе си, става ли? - тросна се Сухо. – Не е от теб. Просто е по-трудно, когато не е човек. Но трябва да успеем да предизвикаме видение, преди да ти намерим жив камък. До тогава… Можем да помолим някой да ни бъде опитно зайче? 

 

– Какво?Не! Няма да стане!

 

Сухо се намръщи. 

 

– Защо не?

 

– Просто така. - троснах се. Не ми трябваше нито нови видения на тройки с хора, които ме мразеха, нито такива в които приятелите ми умираха. 

 

– Просто така не е задоволителен отговор, знаеш нали?

 

Не отговорих. 

 

– Ще сметна мълчанието ти за да. 

 

– Не!

 

– Лошо за теб, защото нямаш право на избор. - разясни ми Сухо. С известна доза вина забелязах, че има черни кръгове под очите. - Да си починем засега. Следобед ще пробваме отново. В библиотеката. 

 

Кимнах мрачно и сложих обратно ръкавиците си. Двамата тръгнахме към края на поляната, обратно към имението. Някакво насекомо ми се заби в лицето и започнах да махам с ръка като луд, опитвайки се да го изгоня. Сухо се засмя. 

 

– Малко помощ? - троснах се.

 

– Това е просто муха. Няма да те изяде. 

 

За яденето бях сигурен, но за това, дали не се опитваше да ми влезе в носа, не особено. Прескочихме един паднал дънер и чак тогава си спомних, че Тао все още спеше под онова дърво. 

 

– Забравих за Тао. Ще отида да го събудя и ще се върнем заедно. - казах на Сухо. - Ти се прибери.

 

– Добре, но не се бави. Обядът е близо. 

 

– Няма. - кимнах и се обърнах, връщайки се по същия път. 

 

Почти бях стигнал до поляната, когато нещо прошумоля в един храст от диви къпини. Спрях се на мястото си, впервайки любопитно погледа си натам. Шумът се повтори отново и тъкмо когато щях да пристъпя да разследвам от там изскочи дете, което държеше няколко съчки в ръката си. 

 

Беше момиче на не повече от десет и имаш най-огромните сини очи,които бях виждал на човек. Двамата се вторачихме един в друг, хванати неподготвени от случайната среща. 

 

– Здравей. - казах глупаво и махнах с ръка. 

 

Момичето се обърна и избяга. 

 

Тъжното бе, че дори не ми се случваше за първи път. Явно така действаше ‘опасният’ ми чар върху женската половина на населението. Спомних си, че Сухо беше споменал, че наблизо имало селище, обитателите на което не общуваха с чужди хора. Явно детето беше от там. Поклатих глава и продължих по пътя си. 

 

Черната козина на Тао беше лесно забележима сред всичко зелено на пролетта, което го обграждаше. Заобиколих няколко корена диви ягоди, чиито бели цветове вече бяха отворили венчелистчета и се запокрадвах към него, усмихвайки се. Бяха на няколко стъпки разстояние и Тао не даваше никакви признаци, че е усетил приближаването ми. Черните му уши си не се помръдва, а гърдите спадаха и се надигаха с всеки дъх, който си поемаше. Идеално. Протегнах ръцете си така че да се паднат точно над върколака и ги раздалечих една от друга. Преброих до три наум и със засилка ги плеснах една в друга, така че да издадат възможно най-шумният звук. 

 

Резултата бе мигновенен. 

 

Тао скочи на четири крака, ушите му изпънати назад, кехлибарените му очи, гледайки объркано, докато най-накрая не попаднаха на мен и защитническата му поза не се отпусна. Беше очарователна гледка и вероятно нямаше да посвеня да го погаля, ако не бях толкова зает да се смея така, както отдавна не го бях правил, свличайки се на колене и държейки стомаха си. 

 

Тао изръмжа и игриво и подскочи към мен. Захапа единия ръкав на ризата ми и се дръпна назад, прилагайки съвсем малък натиск. 

 

– Хей, не така! Не е моя! 

 

Тао я пусна и седна на задните си крака, дишайки тежко през устата си. 

 

– Да вървим. - изправих се и го погалих по главата. - Сигурно си гладен, нали?

 

Опашката на Тао започна да се мята диво и аз се засмях отново. 

 

– И аз така си помислих. 

 

*** 

 

Почуках по вратите на библиотеката, въпреки че Сухо ми беше казал, че мога да влизам направо. Изчаках търпеливо отговор, знаейки че братовчед ми понякога може да се загуби в книгите си и едва, когато го получих бутнах лявото крило. 

 

– Подранил си. - отбеляза Сухо, който беше с груб към мен, очевидно търсейки някакво заглавие по рафтовете. 

 

– Беше ми скучно в стаята. - повдигнах рамене и се настаних на едно от креслата. 

 

Сухо се обърна и ми метна развеселен поглед. 

– Поправи ме, ако лъжа, но имам чувството, че избягваш някои проблеми. Проблеми с остри зъби и хаплив език.

 

– Хаха, колко си прозорлив. - казах сухо, чоплейки ноктите си. 

 

– Не е трудно да се забележи, че между вас с Кибум има нещо. - отбеляза Сухо и отиде да седне зад бюрото си. - Все още не съм сигурен обаче дали се мразите прекалено много или се обичате. 

 

Задавих се с плюнката си.

 

– Какво?! Очевидно е първото! Той е най-отвратително, самовлюбено, егоцентрично-

 

– и симпатично момче, което познаваш. - завърши вместо мен Сухо с усмивка.- Няма нищо срамно в това да харесваш някого, Джинки. 

 

– Аз не го харесвам! - възкликнах и вдигнах ръце във въздуха. - По-точно, не мога да го понасям! 

 

– Отричането е първата фаза на това да си признаеш за чувствата. 

 

– Чу ли въобще дума от това, което ти казах?

 

– Между другото, къде е Тао?

 

– Оставих го да спи и не променяй темата. 

 

– Имаш наистина интересно лице, когато си засрамен. Не бях виждал такъв нюанс на червеното върху човешка кожа. - засмя се Сухо. 

 

– Не съм засрамен! За бога! Ядосан съм! - вече извиках. - Чиста, мъжка ярост!

 

Сухо избухна в смях. 

 

– Съжалявам, съжалявам. - размаха ръце, когато видя обидената ми физиономия. – Не се сърди. Вярвам ти. Ярост ще е. 

 

Присвих очите си съмнително. 

 

– Е, ще започваме ли? - промених тема. 

 

– Да, веднага щом дойде помощника ни.

 

– Помощник? - повторих след него объркано, преди да ми просветне. - Не! Казах ти, че не искам да тренирам с хора. 

 

Сухо се намръщи.

 

– Реално погледнато нямаш право на избор. - каза ми той. - Нуждаем се от теб. Колкото по-бързо овладееш силите си, толкова по-добре за всички. Ние сме във война и всеки ден губим ценни животи. Ти си единствената ни надежда. Мигът в който успееш само да предизвикаш видения за бъдещето, ще е мигът и в който ще наклоним везните в наша полза. 

 

– Знам това. - промърморих уморено. 

 

С Боа бяхме провели дълъг разговор, в който леля ми ми беше обяснила всичко. За неравностойните битки с лордовете и за това колко хора вече бяха загубили всичко. За полета облени червено и деца, които плачеха за родителите си. За надеждата, която почваше да умира, заменена с отчаяние. И за това как един сиър можеше да промени всичко.

 

Нямах правото да отказвам.

 

Въпроса бе, че не бях сигурен, че аз бях точният сиър.

 

– Ами живият камък, няма ли да е по-лесно да се опитам, когато вече имам такъв. 

 

Сухо поклати глава.

 

– Живият камък просто ще те увеличи силите ти, няма да ги накара да се появят магически. - обясни ми той. - Трябва да можеш да ги използваш и без него. Дори и по-слаби.

 

– И все пак. 

 

Сухо се изправи от стола си и заобиколи бюрото, идвайки при мен. Клекна пред креслото и сложи ръка на рамото ми, гледайки ме сериозно.

 

– Не знам какво се е случило в миналото ти, за да имаш толкова ниско самочувствие, но ти си много по-силен от колкото се мислиш. - каза ми той. - И знам, че ще е трудно, но ще те накарам да повярваш. Само гледай. 

 

Не знаех какво да му отговоря, но и не се наложи.

 

– Прекъсвам ли нещо? - попита познат глас. 

 

Изръмжах и зарових лице в ръцете си. 

 

– Точно него ли трябваше да помолиш? - изсъсках към Сухо, който повдигна раменете си.

 

– Съгласи се веднага. 

 

– Не се и съмнявам. Вероятно за да ми се присмива, ако не успея. 

 

– Когато съм ти се присмивал? - каза възмутено Джонгхюн над нас и аз подскочих. – Кажи ми. 

 

Отворих уста и бързо я затворих, осъзнавайки, че честният отговор щеше да е никога. 

 

– Не, просто ме игнорираше. 

– Джинки…

 

– Знаете ли какво? Аз ще изляза за малко. - заяви Сухо и се изправи, усмихвайки се към двама ни. 

 

– Защо?

 

– Защото очевидно имате нужда да остане сами и да разрешите каквото и недоразумение да има между вас. – изчурулика Сухо, преди да изчезне зад вратите, след едно последно намигване. 

 

– Недоразумение задника ми. - измърморих инатливо, отказвайки да срещна погледа на Джонгхюн, който вече се бе подпрял на бюрото на Сухо.

 

– Е. -започна той, когато видя, че нямам никакво намерение да прекъсвам тишината. - Няма ли да поговорим?

 

– Няма за какво. - троснах се и се изправих от креслото. 

 

– Джинки, стига. - каза умолително Джонгхюн. – Знам, че се държах като задник, но-

 

– Но не ме интересува и можеш да си запазиш жалките оправдания за някой на който му пука! - казах му, думите му отваряйки раната наново. - Не можеш в единият момент да се държиш така сякаш не съществувам, а на другия да искаш от мен да се престоря, че нищо не се е случило. Така не просто става. Нямаш си на идея как се чувствах след онази вечер. Исках да поговорим. Щях да ти кажа, че съм наясно, че… - думата целувка заседна в гърлото ми и аз преглътнах тежко, най-накрая срещайки кафявите очи на полувампира, в които ясно можех да видя разкаянието и вината . - ...че онова не значеше нищо. Просто исках да си останем приятели. Но очевидно съм се лъгал, защото ние никога не сме били такива. 

 

– Не е вярно. - каза тихо Джонгхюн, но въпреки това думите се чуха ясно. - Аз знам, че постъпих лошо и не искам от теб да забравиш, само да ми простиш. Имах си свои причини, които не мога да ти кажа. Наистина много, много съжалявам. И ще направя всичко, за да ми повярваш. 

 

Извърнах глава настрани, впервайки очи в гърба на една червена книга, която се виждаше на най-близкият рафт. Истината бе, че вече бях уморен от това да се преструвам, че не забелязвам усмивката на Джонгхюн към мен. И дружбата с него ми липсваше. 

 

И без това бях експерт в това да повтарям една и съща грешка отново и отново. 

 

– Добре. Така да бъде. - казах най-накрая, обръщайки се обратно към него. -Прощавам ти. 

 

Лицето на Джонгхюн засия мигновено и той пристъпи напред, обгръщайки ръцете си около мен, изненадвайки ме. Собствените ми ръце останаха да висят от двете ми страни неловко, но полувампира не обърна внимание на това.

 

– Вече ще бъда най-добрият приятел, който някога си имал! - заяви ми тържествено, когато ме пусна и аз най-накрая отговорих на усмивката му, игнорирайки гласчето в главата ми, което ме питаше дали приятелството на Джонгхюн е това което искам наистина или нещо друго. 

 

Сухо се върна след минути и изглежда предоволен от себе си, когато ни завари как спорим дали със стълбата можеш да се стигне до капандурата, която се виждаше на покрива. 

 

*** 

 

Банята в имението бе обща и бе разделена на женска и мъжка част и представляваше нещо като басейн над който постоянно се носеше пара. Водата идваше от подземна река, точно под къщата и се филтрираше, така че да останат само полезните минерални съставки и да се премахнат вредните. Първия път, когато Лей ми каза, че може да заспи във водата се разсмях, но след първото си къпане там, разбрах какво имаше впредвид.

 

Преметнах хавлията си през една от железните рамки поставени там именно за тази цел и влязох в басейна. Въздишка на удоволствие се изтръгна от устните ми, когато топлата вода започна да отпуска възлите на мускулите ми, правейки тялото ми на желе. 

 

– Внимавай със звуците, които издаваш. Може да създадеш грешни впечатления. - обади се развеселен глас и отворих очи, извъртайки главата си рязко в посоката на гласа. 

 

Темин в цялата си горда голата бе застанал на края на басейна, кръстосал ръце пред гърдите си. Преди погледа ми да премине от едва заформящите се мускули върху ръцете и гърдите на вампира към някои вече напълно оформени части, аз се обърнах обратно, гледайки към водата пред мен. 

 

Идеално.

 

Поради някакъв луд късмет през изминалите няколко дни бях успял да идвам тук в моменти, в които нямаше никой друг и банята си оставаше само за мен. Бях наясно, че рано или късно ще ми се наложи да споделям, но се надявах да не с Кибум или Темин. Имах комплекси заради фигурата си, която така и не можех да стегна. Вярно, не бях прекалено слаб, но и ми липсваше мускулната маса, която повечето интерфектори имаха.

 

Но ето че сега вампира беше тук и аз нямаше как да се измъкна без да изглеждам като страхливец. 

 

Чу се плясък на вода и няколко вълнички се разбиха в мен, подсказвайки ми че и Темин вече е вътре, но не посмях да погледна отново. Надявах се, че стратегията ми за игнориране щеше да подейства и той щеше да ме остави на мира, както аз него. 

Трябваше да се досетя, че не можеше да е толкова лесно.

 

– Малко съм ти обиден, знаеш ли? - проговори той, гласът му много по-близко от колкото очаквах. - Можеше да помолиш мен да ти помагам с виденията. Мислех, че вече сме близки. 

 

Начина по който изрече близки ме накара да се изчервя и аз се прокашлях неловко, опитвайки се да запазя самообладание.

 

– Сухо помоли Джонгхюн. - отговорих, стараейки се да звуча колко се може по-небрежно, въпреки че и двамата вероятно бяхме наясно колко лошо бе играта ми. 

 

– Разбирам. 

 

Размърдах се неспокойно на мястото си, изгаряйки от желанието да погледа към Темин, само за да се уверя, че не е замислил нещо.

 

– Изглеждаш неспокоен.

 

Подскочих и направих стъпка встрани, държейки в шепата си върху ухото в което бяха прошепнати думите. 

 

Когато най-накрая се обърнах към Темин по устните му играеше дяволита усмивка. 

 

– Наистина ли ти е толкова забавно да си играеш с мен? - настоях да знам, отчасти засрамен, отчасти гневен. – Защото честно казано започна да ми писва. 

 

Вместо да изчезне усмивката на Темин стана още по-широка. Той пристъпи напред и аз оказах притиснат до стената на басейна. 

 

– Обичам храната си люта. - прошепна той и по кожата ми се появиха тръпки от чувственият звук на гласа му. Едната му ръка се подпря на ръба от лявата ми страна, докато друга се протегна към лицето му, дългият показалец спирайки се на долната ми устна.Забравих как да дишам. - Щом Джонгхюн вече те е вкусал, защо да не мога и аз?

 

Издадох безпомощен звук и Темин изръмжа, приемайки го за покана. Устните му се озоваха срещу моите и не приемаха не за отговор. За мой ужас, въпреки категоричния протест, който даде разумът ми, тялото ми имаше друг отговор за ласките на Темин, така сякаш бе чакало отдавна за тях. Скоро простия допир на устни срещу устни не бе достатъчен за да засити вампира и той захапа долната ми устна, толкова силно, че усетих металният вкус на кръвта в устата си. Преди да мога да протестирам, езикът на Темин се пъхна в устата ми, плъзвайки се срещу моя, сякаш приканвайки го за игра. Беше мръсно и секси и съвсем различно от онзи път, когато Джонгхюн ме целуна. Ръцете ми намериха пътя си до косата на Темин и пръстите ми се заровиха в тъмните кичури, опитвайки се да го привлека по-близо до мен, копнейки за директен контакт с кожата на вампира. 

 

Не знаех колко време бе изминало, но когато Темин се отдръпна аз въздъхнах и се опитах да достигна пак до устните му. Това изглежда го развесели и той се засмя тихо. Очите му бяха вперени в моите и ако бях малко повече на себе си, може би щях да осъзная, колко спокоен и удовлетворен изглеждаше вампира.Единственото, което забелязах бе мекото червено, което сияеше в тях. 

 

Темин се наведе напред отново, но вместо да целуне устата ми както очаквах, устните му се пристиснаха нежно към челото ми, допира им наелектризиращ върху пламналата ми кожа. 

 

– Лека нощ, Джинки. Не стой прекалено дълго. - прошепна ми той и пръста му се плъзна по брадичката ми, обирайки кръвта, която бе останала там, преди да го пъхне в собствена си уста бавно, облизвайки го внимателно. Преглътнах, усещайки как желанието пулсира дълбоко вътре в мен и Темин ми се усмихна за последен път, преди да се обърне и да излезе от басейна. 

 

Останах си на мястото, слагайки ръка върху устните си, където все още чувствах призрачния допир на Темин.


	19. Chapter 19

Постоях още няколко минути в басейна, за да успокоя нервите и някои други свои части, които очевидно бяха проявили интерес към случващото се преди малко. Но когато парата започна да ми идва твърде много се придвижих към стъпалата. Извън топлата вода, кожата ми настръхна и аз побързах да взема хавлията си. Увих я около кръста си и пристъпих към съблекалнята, където се облякох, избягвайки да поглеждам към огледалото в цял ръст на отсрещната стена, страхувайки се от това, което мога да видя в него. 

 

Прибирането ми до стаята премина без повече инциденти и за мое облекчение не срещнах никой. Не мислех, че можех да дам нормално обяснение за раничката на устната ми. Надявах се през нощта да успея да измисля нещо, което да звучи поне малко правдоподобно. 

 

Това и щях да избягвам Темин. 

 

Колкото и трудно да бе.

 

Едва бях затворил вратата, когато в полезрението на окото си видях как нещо черно се спуска отгоре ми и в следващия момент се намерих на земята, тялото на Тао покрило плътно моето. 

 

– Какво правиш? - изпъшках, опитвайки се да избутам върколака от себе си, но Тао изръмжа и ръцете ми замръзнаха. - Тао?

 

Тао изръмжа отново и завря муцуната си в шията ми. Едва сега осъзнавах, колко е тежък всъщност. Сякаш някой бе поставил чувал с камъни отгоре ми. Реших да опитам отново, но бях посрещнат със същия отговор, затова стигнах до заключението, че е най-добре просто да изчакам, каквото и да бе обзело младия върколак да премине, напълно безпомощен да направя нещо. 

 

Твърдият под не бе особено удобно място за почивка.

 

Муцуната на Тао се надигна и кехлибарените му очи се впиха в моите. Ясно можех да видя гнева, който гореше в тях . 'Защо?' питаха те и аз поклатих глава несигурен за въпроса,, но знаейки, че трябва да го направя. Че само така мога да го успокоя. Издадох звук на изненада, когато Тао плъзна езика си по устните ми, точно там, където беше раничката, която ми беше оставил Темин.

 

– Колкото и да съм благодарен за жеста, размяната на лиги с друг биологичен вид, без да се обиждаш, определено не влиза в списъка на нещата, които харесвам. - последва ново ръмжене. - Или пък, като се замисля това е идеалният начин за комуникация, нали? 

 

Тао издаде звук, които можех да интерпретирам само като вълчи смях и аз въздъхнах, стискайки плътно устни за да избегна някои инциденти.

 

Щяхме да проведем сериозен разговор, когато върколакът приемеше обратно човешката си форма.

 

*** 

 

Зърнах Джонгхюн пред вратите на библиотеката и се втурнах напред, успявайки да го хвана за вратата точно преди да почука.

 

– Джинки? - обърна се той към мен учудено и аз сложих пръст на устните си, давайки му знак да запази тишина.

 

Продължих да го държа за ръкава на блузата му и го задърпах към най-близката стая, отваряйки вратата и бутайки го вътре преди да го последвам и аз, затваряйки след себе си

 

Хвърлих бърз поглед наоколо, колкото да си събера мислите си, обхващайки покритите с бели чаршафи мебели и прозорците на които бяха закачени тежки пердета, които все пак не успяваха да попречат напълно на слънчевата светлина да проникне и в стаята цареше приятен полумрак. Въздухът беше пълен с прашинки и застоял и си личеше, че тук отдавна не бе влизал никой.

 

– Е?- попита изведнъж Джонгхюн и аз се обърнах към него. Очите му веднага се насочиха към раничката на устните ми.- Какво се е случило с устата ти? 

 

– Защо си казал на Темин за случката с целувката? - парирах аз със собствен въпрос.

 

– Моля? Какво общо има Темин?

 

Завъртях очи.

 

– Виж, знам за вас. - казах му търпеливо. - Няма какво да криеш. 

 

– Не крия нищо! - възкликна Джонгхюн объркано. - Не се срамувам от връзката си. Но не съм казвал на Темин нищо. 

 

– Наистина? - попитах съмнително. – Не си му казвал нищо?

 

– Не. - поклати глава Джонгхюн. - А сега ти ми отговори на един въпрос. Темин ли ти го направи? 

 

Поколебах се за секунда преди да кимна. Джонгхюн стисна ядно зъби.. 

 

– Дори и ти да не си му го казал, от някъде е разбрал за целувката и сигурно е решил, че трябва да ти го върне. - изрекох горчиво, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. - Нещата между вас не ме интересуват, но ще ви бъда благодарен, ако не ме използвате за игрите си. Не съм играчка. 

 

– Умението ти да разбираш ситуациите погрешно ме изумява все повече и повече. - отговори ми Джонгхюн сухо.. 

 

– Писна ми все това да ми повтарят! - избухнах. - Не съм глупав! Виждам какво става. 

 

– Тогава трябваше да видиш, че Темин и аз си падаме по теб, умнико! Не те използваме за игри, харесваме те! 

 

Занемях, устата ми зейвайки. 

 

– Имахме сделка. Той нямаше да те докосва, ако аз не го правех. 

 

– Не е смешно, Джонг. - преглътнах внезапно появилата се бучка в гърлото си, отчаяно надявайки се звукът на буйно биещото ми сърце да не е толкова очевиден,колкото червенината по лицето ми за която не се и съмнявах, че може да се види от космоса. 

 

– Сериозно? Не е ли? - тросна се полувампира. - Защото на мен ми е толкова забавно. Когато вчера ти казах, че не си единственият на когото му е били трудно, наистина го имах предвид. Може би е време да си изкараш главата от задника си. 

 

Не знаех какво да отговоря, затова замълчах, избягвайки насочените към мен очи. Чу се уморена въздишка. 

 

– Да вървим. После ще говорим. Сухо вече сигурно се чуди къде сме. 

 

Кимнах и го последвах извън стаята. 

 

Определено не бях очаквал такъв завършек на разговора. 

 

*** 

 

Дори не бях махнал ръкавиците, когато Боа връхлетя в библиотеката, на пребледнялото и лице изписано тревога и страх. 

 

– Ела. - каза тя и въпреки че видимо се стараеше гласът и да звучи спокойно, в него можеше да се различат нотките на паника. - Ще ти помогна да си събереш багажа. 

 

– Какво става, мамо? - попита Сухо, тръгвайки след нас. 

 

– Ще имаме гости от Камарата. - каза му тя и Сухо замръзна на мястото си. – Знаеш какво да правиш. Джонгхюн, Мино те чака във вашата стая. 

 

Без да чака отговор, Боа продължи да ме дърпа надолу по коридора. Не казах нищо, въпреки че имах хиляди въпроси, незнаен страх стиснал сърцето ми. Бързо стигнахме до стаята ми и Боа се запъти към гардероба ми, отваряйки едното крило. 

 

– Полувампирите ще те заведат на безопасно място. - каза ми тя най-накрая, вадейки няколко от ленените ризи на Сухо, които ми беше дала. - Крис и глутницата трябва да дойдат до дни. С тях ще бъдеш в сигурни ръце. И ще можете да потърсите камъка.

 

– Лельо… - промълвих аз, но Боа се върна обратно към гардероба, изкарвайки и два панталона. Очевидно, избягваше очите ми и от това болеше повече от колкото бяг готов да си призная. - Ще ме погледнеш ли? 

 

Тя най-накрая се спря и оставяйки панталоните на леглото до ризите се обърна към мен. Уплаших се, когато видях, че плаче. Боа протегна ръцете си напред и аз без да чакам второ подканване се притиснах към нея, вдишвайки от вече познатия аромат. 

 

– Аз съм виновна. - прошепна тя. - Трябваше да изчакам преди да те доведа тук. Крис беше прав. Някой от верните кучета на Лордовете са подушили нещо и сега ще дойдат, за да претърсят имението. 

 

– От къде разбрахте? 

 

– От Съпротивата ни предупредиха. - каза Боа и ме отдръпна от себе си, хващайки ме за рамената. - А сега искам да ме чуеш много добре. Не трябва да вярваш на никой друг освен на стария си екип и на глутницата на Крис. В този свят предателствата се сервират за закуска. 

 

Кимнах и Боа ми се усмихна. Или поне се опита да го направи. Възхищавах и се за това, че опита. 

 

– Ще донеса раница, а ти виж какво още можеш да вземеш. 

 

– Добре. 

 

Последна прегръдка и Боа излезe от стаята ми, оставяйки ме сам сред хаоса на мислите ми. 

 

Седнах на леглото си и забих погледа си в земята, чудейки се колко още пъти трябва да се преобърне живота ми с краката нагоре, за да свикна с чувството. 

 

*** 

 

Стъпалата сякаш нямаха край и колко по-надолу слизахме, толкова по студено ставаше. Една част от мен се възхищаваше на факта, че в имението имаше таен тунел, докато другата си представяше как тавана над нас пропада и ние се озоваваме затрупани под руините. 

 

Кой е казал, че да имаш буйно въображение е благословия?

 

– Къде е Тао? - попитах отчасти за да се разсея от мислите, отчасти защото се притеснявах за върколака, който сякаш бе изчезнал вдън земя. - Той ще дойде с нас, нали? 

 

– Тао има друга задача. - каза ми Боа, която държеше факлата на достатъчна височина, че светлината на огъня да огрява пътят и на двама ни. - Не се притеснявай за него. Ще дойде при вас заедно с глутницата си. 

 

Страхотно. Значи щях да бъда сам с веселата четворка. 

 

– Можеше да се обади преди да тръгне… - промърморих, с удоволствие давайки превез на раздразнението в мен, което беше по-добро чувство от страха. – А вие какво ще правите?

 

– Нищо. Просто нормалните неща. Когато проверят и се уверят, че те няма никъде ще ни оставят на мира. - успокои ме Боа. 

 

Най-накрая стъпалата свършиха и пред на се разкриха черните входове на два тунела. Без да се колебае, Боа пое по левия. Силен порив вятър се появи сякаш от нищото и за малко не загаси факлата,но Боа бе достатъчно бърза да я наведе надолу. Сигурно бяхме близко до изхода. 

 

Теорията ми беше потвърдена от бледа светлина отпред, която с всяка крачка започна да увеличава диаметъра си. Вонята на тиня и изгнили растения ме удари в носа и сложих ръка пред ноздрите си, усещайки как стомаха ми се преобръща. 

 

– Отдавна не сме чистили тук. - промърмори Боа извинително. 

 

– Не е толкова зле. - засмях се неловко точно в момента в който левият ми ботуш затъна в нещо лепкаво. Направих отвратена физиономия и дръпнах крака си по-силно, благодарен на факта, че светлината беше ограничена. – Добре де, може и да е. 

 

Боа се засмя.

 

Вървяхме още минута и вече няма нужда от факлата.

 

Бяхме стигнали до изхода. 

 

– Ето ги. - чух да казва Кибум. 

 

Излязохме навън и най-накрая махнах ръката от носа си, хвърляйки бърз поглед към горските усои, които започваха малко по надолу.

 

Другите се бяха се събрали в полукръг, на няколко крачки встрани от тунела, така че да не стоят във калта в която бяхме газили досега с Боа. Забелязах, че и четиримата носеха подобна на моята раница, покрити с тъмнокафяви наметала, които едва сега осъзнах, че лесно ще се сливат с дърветата в гората. 

 

– Взе картата, нали? - попита Боа Мино и полувампирът се усмихна. 

 

– Нямам нужда от карта, но да за вземах я. 

 

– Никога не знаеш, кога може да ти изневери паметта. - намръщи се Боа, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. - Но може и да е от годините. 

 

Погледнах към Джонгхюн, който стоеше до Темин, очаквайки отново да извърне глава, но за моя изненада, той него направи. Ако не друго, ме изгледа открито, предизвикателно. Факта, че и Темин бе залепил очите си за мен, не помагаше особено да запазя хладнокръвната си маска.. 

 

– Джинки. 

 

Боа ми подаваше нещо, увито нескопосано в кафява хартия с вързан канап на нея. 

 

– Сухо ми каза да ти я дам. - усмихна ми се леля ми. 

 

– Благодаря. - усмихнах се и аз и поемайки това, за което бях почти сигурен че е книга. Изхлузих едната си дръжка на раницата и извъртях така че да дойде отпред, прибирайки неочакваният подарък от братовчед си в нея. 

 

Мино се прокашля и Боа въздъхна. В следващият момент уви ръцете си около мен, притискайки ме към себе си. 

 

– Да се пазиш, чу ли? - каза ми тихо. - Ще се видим скоро. 

 

Просто кимнах, защото не се доверях на гласа си. Боа ме пусна и ми се усмихна, въпреки че очите и бяха подозрително влажни. 

 

Мино пристъпи до мен и постави ръка на рамото ми. 

 

– Обещавам, че го защитавам до последният си дъх. - закле се той тържествено и напрежението в раменете на Боа видимо намаля. 

 

– Много мило, но и сам мога да се защитавам. - почувствах се длъжен да защитя мъжката си гордост, която обичаше да се обажда в най-неподходящите моменти. Кибум изсумтя съмнително и аз му изпратих гаден поглед на който той отговори с ехидна усмивка. 

– Да вървим. Трябва да изминем колкото се може повече разстояние преди да се смрачи. - каза Мино и се обърна след кратък, уважителен поклон към Боа, на който тя отговори с кимване.

 

– Довиждане. - поклони се Кибум на Боа и Джонгхюн и Темин го последваха, след което тръгнаха след Мино, който вече бе на крачки от началото на гората. 

 

– Довиждане. -прошепнах задавено и махнах вяло с ръка. 

 

– До нови срещи, дете. - усмихна ми се Боа. - Върви, не изоставай. 

 

Кимнах и се обърнах, забързвайки темпото за да ги настигна. 

 

Мразех разделите.


	20. Chapter 20

– Внимавай къде вървиш бе! 

 

– Внимавам! Имаше корен! 

 

– Ако внимаваше нямаше да се спънеше в него, нали?!

 

Мино въздъхна. Не знаеше защо Джинки бе решил, че е умно да върви между него и Кибум, но това решение се отразяваше зле на главата му, ако главоболието на полувампира индикираше нещо. Бившият лидер не се уморяваше лесно, но вече вървяха от осем часа и това започваше да се отразява на всички. Добрата новина бе, че се след час щеше да започне да се смрачава и щяха да спрат за нощта. 

 

– Коренът беше покрит с листа. Нямам лазерно зрение! 

 

– Не искам да ти го казвам, но това не единственото нещо, което нямаш. 

 

Добре, сега когато замислеше може би най-добре за всички щеше да бъде, ако си изберяха място от по-рано. 

 

Взел това решение, Мино се закова на място и Джинки, който се бе извърнал настрани, за да може да спори с Кибум, се сблъска рязко с него, издавайки вик на изненада, който уплаши някаква птица на клоните над тях и се чу пърхането на крила. 

 

– Мисля, че няма какво повече да кажа. - коментира Кибум. 

 

Джинки го изгледа, но не му каза нищо, за облекчение на Мино. 

 

– Вляво има поляна. Мисля, че е подходяща да си направим лагер. - каза им Мино, сочейки с пръст към някакви храсти надолу, под които едва се забелязваше отритото пространство. - Ще можем да вземем вода от онзи поток, който подминахме преди малко. 

 

– Не е ли малко рано да спираме? - попита Темин със знаеща усмивка. Очевидно бе видял какви са мотивите му за внезапното обявление. 

 

– Не. - сопна се Мино, изпращайки му предупредителен поглед, предизвиквайки го да каже още нещо, но вампира проста повдигна рамене. 

 

– Болят ме краката. - изхленчи Джонгхюн, навеждайки се надолу, за да потърка мястото под колената си. 

 

– Хайде, да подготвим лагера си и ще си починем. - успокои ги Мино, запътвайки се към храстите. 

 

*** 

 

Джинки се наведе надолу, вдигайки съчката, която бе забелязал в скута си, към вече солидната купчинка, която беше успял да събере. ‘Още малко’, помисли си момчето и продължи да сканира земята. 

 

– Чупи се, дяволите да те вземат! - чу се някъде от дясно от него раздразненият глас на Джонгхюн. 

 

Джинки се обърна към него, наблюдавайки с известна доза забавление как полувампира се мъчи да откърши видимо мъртва клонка от младо дръвче

 

– Какво правиш? - попита. 

 

Джонгхюн го погледна изненадано, очевидно не очаквайки да го заговорят. 

 

– Нищо, разнообразявам си живота . - отговори иронично и продължи да дърпа.

 

– Нали знаеш, че тази клонка няма да гори хубаво?

 

Джонгхюн изхъмка и продължи да си дърпа, издавайки победоносен звук, когато клонката най-накрая се откърши. Триумфа му бе краткотраен, защото загуби равновесие и падна по задник, порой от цветни думи, излизайки от устата му, когато успя да нацели някакво бодливо растение. 

 

Джинки остави купа със съчки на една страна и отиде при него. 

 

– Добре ли си? - попита и подаде ръката си.

 

– Идеално. - изсумтя Джонгхюн и се изправи, игнорирайки предложената помощ.

 

Джинки си пое дълбоко въздух, решавайки, че ако сега не поеме темата, нямаше да го направи никога.

 

– Виж, за сутринта-

 

– Можеш ли да ми направиш услуга и да забравиш какво казах? - прекъсна го Джонгхюн и умората в очите му бе очевидна, въпреки умерената светлина. - Не е сега времето. Дори не трябваше да ти го казвам. 

 

Джинки преглътна, устните ми изпънати в права линия. 

 

– Добре, няма проблем. Съжалявам, че повдигнах темата. 

 

Джонгхюн хвана за лакътя Джинки, преди другия да се е навел обратно за съчките. 

 

– Недей така. - помоли се той. - Просто… Сложно е. 

 

Джинки се насили да се усмихне. 

 

– Както казах, няма проблем. Наистина. Нали сме приятели? 

 

–Приятели…? – повтори след него Джонгхюн и Джинки се дръпна леко, освобождавайки се от хватката му. 

 

– Да. - Джинки взе съчките си внимателно. - А и без това имам избирателна памет. Не се притеснявай. 

 

– Джинки… - каза несигурно Джонгхюн, почти съжалявайки за думите си. 

 

– Хайде, помогни ми с дърватата. Мисля, че вече и сам разбра, че тези от земята са по-безопасни. - продължи да си говори Джинки, игнорирайки изражението на полувампира напълно. 

 

Така беше по-добре.

 

Сега, ако си го повтаряше достатъчно пъти, може би щеше да го повярва. 

 

*** 

 

Джинки се уви по плътното с одеялото, което Мино му беше дал, въпреки протестите му. Полувампира го увери, че няма проблем с Темин да използват едно. 

 

Джинки не се и съмняваше. Като се имаше предвид, че одеялото не беше единственото нещо, което споделяха.

 

Тревата под него бе мека, при все това не можеше да си намери място. Огънят грееше гърба му и той затвори очи, наслаждавайки се на приятното усещане, опитвайки се да не мисли за нищо. 

 

– Спиш ли? - прошепна някой и Джинки отвори рязко очи.

 

– Не. - последва отговор и о, значи не говореха на него. Не бе много сигурен, но сякаш бяха гласовете на Кибум и Джонгхюн. 

 

– Гладен си, нали? - попита първия глас и да, определено Кибум. 

 

– Не, много. 

 

Джинки се намръщи. Гладен? Нали бяха вечеряли? Освен ако… 

 

– Не ме лъжи. - изсумтя Кибум, но толкова тихо звукът прозвуча съвсем различно. По меко. Нямаше ги острите нотки. Но сега като замислеше, те май се появяваха само, когато говореше с него. – Хайде, стани. Ще ти дам от моята. 

 

– Не съм чак толкова гладен, Буми. Повярвай ми. - измърмори Джонгхюн. 

 

– Мога ли да дойда при теб? - попита Кибум и Джинки се изненада от ревността - не можеше да отрече, че чувството, което изпита е това, не и пред себе си - която стисна гърлото му.

 

– Има ли нужда да питаш? 

 

Чу се шумоленето на одеяла и после тишина, нарушава единствено от пращенето на дърветата, които изгаряха в огъня. Джинки остана още дълго време буден, чувствайки се по-самотен от всякога. 

 

*** 

 

– Мирише ми на пепел. - каза Темин и дори без неговото супер обоняние, носът на Джинки успя да долови това, за което говореше вампира. 

 

Минаваше три и половина и бяха наблизо до крайната си цел. Но колкото по-близо бяха до нея, толкова по-тиха ставаше гората. Във въздуха се носеше някакво мрачно мълчание, което караше всички да бъдат нащрек, въпреки умората. 

 

– Къщата е след онова възвишение. - каза Мино. - Джинки и Джонгхюн, вие останете тук. Другите ще отидем да проверим и ако е безопасно ще ви извикаме. 

 

– Не! Не и този път! - възрази Джинки разпалено, пристъпяйки напред и срещайки смело очите на полувампира. - Ще дойда с вас. Няма нужда да се държите с мен сякаш съм нещо крехко. 

 

– Но ти си нещо крехко. - изкоментира Темин ехидно, но Джинки не му обърна внимание. 

 

– Да, крехко. Освен дебелата му тиква. - допълни Кибум, но и той бе игнориран.

 

С Мино продължиха да се гледат, водейки безмълвна битка, докато чернокосото създание най-накрая не въздъхна, почесвайки се там, където не го сърбеше. 

 

– Пистолетът ти в теб ли? - попита и Джинки поклати глава неловко. Така и не го беше поискал от Крис. Мино въздъхна отново и коленичи, изхлузвайки раницата си на земята. Дълго време рови в нея, докато не изкара от там малък, сребрист пистолет, който хвана слънчевите лъчи и проблесна във въздуха. Джинки го пое внимателно. - Не става за далечна стрелба, но ще ти послужи за самозащита. Има девет патрона. 

 

Джинки кимна, поверявайки дали предпазителя е на мястото си, преди да го прибере в джоба си. 

 

– Ще се приближим отстрани. Мисля, че така е най-безопасно. - Мино се изправи на крака, връщайки раницата си отзад. 

 

Излязоха от пътеката, по която вървяха от известно време, и се пъхнаха в треволяците, които я обграждаха. Мино беше най отпред и чупеше стърчащите клони, така че на другите зад него да е по-лесно. 

 

С всяка следваща стъпка миризмата на изгоряло се увеличаваше, докато не стана кристално ясно, че нещо се бе случило. Нещо ужасно. 

 

– Вече внимателно… - каза им Мино, преди да изкачат възвишението. 

 

Стигнаха до най-високата част след сравнително лесно катерене и гледката под тях, накара кръвта на Джинки да замръзни във вените му.

 

– Какво се случило тук? - прошепна Кибум задавено. 

 

– Работа на Лордовете. - каза с мрачна увереност Джонгхюн. - Няма как да е друго. Сигурен съм. 

 

– Темин. - обърна се към вампира Мино, бледото му лице внимателно лишено от чувства. - Има ли някой? 

 

Темин се заслуша концентрирано и след секунди поклати глава. 

 

– Мамка му. - прошепна Мино.

 

Джинки не можеше да откъсне погледа си от все още димящите руини на това , което някога бе било къща. 

 

– Да вървим. Може да има тела. Трябва да ги погребем. 

 

Джинки изтръпна при тези думи, закуската преобръщайки се в стомаха му. Но тръгна мълчаливо след Джонгхюн, отказвайки да се предаде на емоциите си. Въпреки че Темин беше казал, че няма никой, Мино не свали гарда си и се приближиха към мястото бавно, спирайки се на всяка втора крачка, за да се ослушват.

 

– За да порази пожара само къщата, без да се разпространява към гората, вероятно с тях е имало заклинател. - обърна се Кибум към Мино, които кимна. – Нямаше как да паднат по долу. В семейството имаше и деца. 

 

– Може още да си живи. - предположи Джонгхюн с надежда, заставайки пред някаква полуизпепелена греда, плъзгайки пръстите си нея, докато върховете им не станаха черни. - Може да си ги взели за заложници. 

 

– Може. - каза Мино, но беше ясно, че не вярва особено в това. 

 

Нямаше тела.

 

Джинки се направи още няколко крачки напред, когато нещо на земята хвана погледа му. Беше парцалена кукла, чиято коса се бе стопила. Сините очи от копчета бяха вперени в него, с усмивка от шевове, която го накара да потръпне. Гърлото ми се свиваше и отпускаше. Тази кукла бе принадлежало на дете. Дето, което имаше голяма вероятност да е мъртво. Що за чудовища можеха да направят нещо такова? Как успяваха да спят нощем? 

 

Нямаха ли сърца?

 

– Джинки? Плачеш ли?

 

Момчето се обърна към Джонгхюн, с изненада установявайки, че страните му наистина са мокри. Започна да бърше очите си с длани ядно, засрамен от тази си слабост. 

 

Неочаквано, Джонгхюн го прегърна, притискайки главата му нежно към гърдите си. 

 

– Всичко е наред. - прошепна му той успокоително. - Няма защо да криеш сълзите. Няма нищо срамно в тях. 

 

Джинки изхлипа вече свободно, сърцето тежко с чувства, които изпитваше за първи път. Едва сега виждаше реалната картина на това, което му бе разказала Боа. Трябваше да овладее силите си и да им помогне. Каквото и да им струваше това. 

 

Когато се след секунди или минути - Джинки не можеше да направи много разликата - двамата се отдръпнаха един от друг, на лицето на Джонгхюн имаше загрижено изражение. 

 

– Благодаря. - прошепна Джинки с прегракнал глас, прокашляйки се в шепата си. В другата си ръка все още стискаше куклата. Усети, че някой го наблюдава отстрани и извърна главата си, хващайки суровият поглед на Кибум. 

 

– Да си направим лагер някъде наблизо. Утре сутринта ще решим какво да правим. - каза им Мино уморено.

 

*** 

 

Джонгхюн се наведе надолу, избягвайки най-ниския клон на един бор. Макар зрението му да не бе толкова добре през нощта, като това на чистокръвните вампири, бе достатъчно, за да не се убие в някой самотен корен. 

 

– Къде си, Темин? - прошепна Джонгхюн, подпирайки ръката си на поредното дърво, опитвайки се да забележи вампира. 

 

Беше негов ред да го нахрани.

 

– Бу! 

 

Джонгхюн подскочи, обръщайки се рязко към Темин, който се бе подпрял от другата страна на дървения ствол.

 

– Нужно ли бе да го правиш? - тросна се Джонгхюн, слагайки ръка на сърцето си. 

 

– Твоята е вината, че се плашиш толкова лесно. - повдигна рамене Темин невинно, но в мрака очите му пламтяха в червено. - Защо се забави толкова? 

 

– Защото така. 

 

Всъщност беше изчакал да чуе равномереното дишане на Джинки, но нямаше намерение да каже това на Темин. 

 

– Ядосан ли си ми? -попита Темин и се застана пред него, навеждайки глава напред, така че носът му да може да достигне до бледата шия на полувампира, където вдиша с пълни гърди прекрасният и познат аромат на кръвта на Джонгхюн. Не издържа и плъзна езика си по-нежната плът. захапвайки я съвсем леко. Кожата на Джонгхюн настръхна и той потрепери видимо, за голямо удоволствие на Темин, който повтори действието отново и отново, хапейки без всъщност да пробива, карайки вторият да диша тежко.

 

Споделеният мирис на тяхната похот се носеше из въздуха, ерекциите им изпъвайки циповете на панталоните им. Внезапно Джонгхюн го бутна надолу за раменете и Темин с готовност застана на колената си. Без да чака да му кажат, той разкопча ципа пред себе си, хващайки и панталона, и черните боксерки, за да може да ги свали само с едно движение. Пениса на Джонгхюн лъсна с цялата си прелест, вече червен и пулсиращ, капка предсеменна течност, украсявайки гневната главичка. 

 

– Много добре знаеш защо съм ядосан. - изсъска Джонгхюн, хващайки косите на Темин грубо и оплитайки пръстите си в тях. 

 

– Знам ли? - полуусмихна се Темин, приближавайки устните си към пениса пред него, без да го докосват. Топлият му дъх погали чувствителната плът и Джонгхюн изстена, навеждайки главата си назад. - Трябва да си малко по-точен. Не съм сигурен, че знам за какво говориш. 

 

– Естествено, че не знаеш. - каза Джонгхюн с натежал от желание глас. Пръстите му се стегнаха още по-силно около кичурите коса на Темин, но вампира не се трогна, отказвайки да поеме пулсиращия орган в топлата и влажна пещера на устата си. - Говоря за Джинки. Имахме споразумение. 

 

Темин изхъмка и най-накрая облиза главичката, спускайки се бавно надолу, преди да поеме колкото се може повече от пениса в устата си, стенейки, когато богатия вкус на Джонгхюн се разля в устата му. Вибрацията се разпростя по цялата дължина на парчето и Джонгхюн извика от удоволствие, мърдайки рязко бедрата си напред, почти задявайки Темин за момент, но освен че ръцете му стиснаха малко-силно задника на Джонгхюн, той не даде никаква друга индикация, че му е некомфортно. 

 

Все пак, бе имал много практика. 

 

Джонгхюн създаде ритъм, вкарвайки и изкарвайки пенисът си от устата на Темин, все още държейки го за косата. Погледът му беше вперен в розовите устни на Темин, който обгръщаха - о, толкова перфектно - горещото му парче. Знаеше че близо, твърде дълго време бе минало от последният им път заедно, затова след един последен тласък, наслаждавайки се за последно на кадифеното усещане на дяволския език на Темин, който подобно на змия, не спираше да се движи около пениса му, го избута назад за косата, тръпки пробягвайки по тялото му, когато хладният, нощен въздух срещна половият му орган. 

 

– Беше глупаво споразумение. - проговори Темин с прегракнал глас, бършейки слюнката, която се бе стекла от устата му. - Защо да си забраняваме нещо, което може да бъде наше? 

 

Вампирът се изправи и без да чака отговора на Джонгхюн, впи устните си в неговите, които се отвориха с готовност. Езиците им се срещнаха и се вплетоха един друг, Джонгхюн търсейки собствения си вкус във влажния мускул на другия. Ръцете му се спуснаха от кръста към задника на Темин, притискайки го напред. Материята на панталона му се потърка грубо в пениса му и той изръмжа в устата на Темин, което предизвика усмивката му. Вампирът прекъсна целувката, без да губи зрителния контакт дори за миг, докато събуваше панталона си. Отблъсна ръцете на Джонгхюн, който във вълнението си, повече пречеха, от колкото да помагат. Бельото му последва съдбата на панталоните му, захвърлени върху горския килим от сухи, борови иглички и Темин се притисна обратно към Джонгхюн, изстенвайки когато собственият му пенис, вече отчаяно крещящ за внимание се притисна към този на полувампира. 

 

– Не знаеш за какво говориш. - изпъшка Джонгхюн, нападайки врата на Темин, редувайки захапки с успокояващи движения на езика си, оставяйки път от смучки след себе си. Ръцете му се намериха отново на дупето на Темин и без да се стеснява, средният му пръст се притисна към розовите мускули на отвора му, който се сви в отговор. 

 

– Напротив зная. - възрази задъхано Темин и хвана дясната китка на Джонгхюн, поднасяйки дланта му към устата си, докато полувампира засмука лявото му зърно, издавайки вулгарни звуци, които подкосяваха колената на вампира. Темин вкара всеки един от дългите пръсти в устата си, движейки езика си около тях, така както правеше допреди малко с пениса на Джонгхюн, покривайки ги усърдно със слюнката си. Когато бе задоволен с резултата пусна китката и Джонгхюн пое инициативата. 

 

– Не, не знаеш. - прошепна Джонгхюн в ухото му, хапейки месестата част. Започна да търка в кръг показалеца си върху входа на Темин, прониквайки съвсем леко и докарвайки до лудост вампира. - Всичко ще се обърка и никой няма да е щастлив. 

 

– Или всичко ще е наред и всички ще са щастливи. - усмихна му се Темин, захапвайки долната си устна, когато пръстът на Джонгхюн най-накрая проникна в него с едно единствено, рязко движение, което изкара дъха му. 

 

– Винаги си толкова сигурен. - продължи да шепти Джонгхюн, не изчаквайки дълго за да вкара и втори пръст, разпервайки ги във формата на ножица, разтягайки отдавна неизползваната дупка. Темин изплака силно и започна да търка пениса си в бедрото му, оставяйки влажни следни и същевременно, опитвайки се да вкара пръстите му по-надълбоко. 

 

– Някога... - изпъшка Темин, клепачите, закривайки червените му очи, когато Джонгхюн добави и трети пръст. - ...грешил ли съм?

 

Джонгхюн отговори със страстна усмивка, не спирайки да движи пръстите си. Но и двамата бяха твърде разгорещени, твърде жадни за това,което предстоеше да се случи, за да чакат повече. Джонгхюн прекъсна целувката, на устните му появявайки се малка усмивка, когато Темин измяука в протест, и изкара пръстите си, сменяйки позициите им, така че вампира да е този, който е подпрян върху грубата кора на дървото. Повдигна левият му крак и го уви около кръста си. Плю в шепата си я прокара веднъж по пениса си бързо, прекалено близко, за да рискува с повече внимание. Темин го хвана за врата и двамата впериха погледите си един в друг, нетърпението треперейки във въздуха между тях. 

 

Джонгхюн не можеш да чака. 

 

Намести пениса си върху отвора и се усмихна на Темин. 

 

– Готов ли си?

 

– Има ли нужда да питаш? - отговори по същият закачлив начин Темин, само за да може това изражение да бъде сменено с едно на пълна наслада, от устните ми излизайки порой от стонове, когато Джонгхюн вкара пениса си. Не бе рязко, но не бе и бавно, достатъчно, за да може да усети Темин болката от проникването и да и се наслади. 

 

Имаше причини интересите им в леглото да се покриваха толкова много. 

 

Звуците от кожа, която се пляскаше върху друга кожа, се носеха надалеч в притихналата гора, но никой от двамата не му пукаше особено. 

 

Темин посрещаше всеки тласък с готовност, стенейки и стенейки, когато пенисът на Джонгхюн се отъркваше в онова специално място, което го караше да вижда звезди. Беше твърде сухо и болката така и не изчезна, но Темин не го искаше по никакъв друг начин. Беше идеално. Притегли врата на Джонгхюн към себе си и този път кучешките му зъби се забиха без колебание, поглъщайки кръвта на полувампира жадно. 

 

Джонгхюн изстена и започна да се движи още по-яростно, чукайки дупката на Темин с цялата сила, която намираше в себе си. Без да забавя темпото си, той хвана пениса на вампира и само един движение на китката му, акомпанирано и с точен удар към простатата и Темин свърши, отделяйки зъбите си от плата му и изплаквайки удоволствието си. Джонгхюн го последва почти веднага, празнейки се дълбоко в тялото на любовника си, когато вътрешните мускули на Темин се стегнаха около пениса му като менгеме. Силите го напуснаха изведнъж и той се опусна върху вампира, дишайки тежко.

 

– Защо всеки път, когато се храниш от мен, завършваме в това положение? - попита след малко, надигайки се така че да може да намери очите на Темин, чийто омагьосващо червено сякаш бе още по-силно. Струйка кръв се стичаше от ъгълчето на устата на вампира и Джонгхюн се наведе напред, проследявайки червената пътечка с езика си.

 

– Оплакваш ли се? - попита Темин, пръстите му пъхайки се под ризата на Джонгхюн и започвайки да галят потния му гръб.

 

– Ни най малко. - ухили се Джонгхюн. 

 

– Хайде, да отидем до потока да се измием. Трябва да измислим и плана.

 

– Плана за какво? - попита Джонгхюн намръщено. 

 

– За Джинки, разбира се. 

 

– Не помня да съм се съгласявал. А и Кибум-

 

– Оставим Кибум на мен. - намигна му Темин. - Знам как да го пречупя. 

 

Джонгхюн въздъхна. 

 

– Няма да се откажеш, нали? 

 

Темин се усмихна. 

 

– Никога. А и аз не съм единственият, който го иска. 

 

– Тук вече си прав.


	21. Chapter 21

Навсякъде около тях бе шумотевица и Джинки не можеше да скрие любопитството си, дори под огромната качулка на мантията си. Външно повечето жители на града не се различаваха много от света на хора, но във въздуха се носеше някаква странна енергия, някакъв наелектризиращ заряд, който изправяше космите на ръка на Джинки и караше сърцето му да препуска. 

 

– Толкова интересно, а? - изкикоти се до него Джонгхюн, който синхронизира крачките си с неговите. 

 

– Предполагам. - отговори просто Джинки, повдигайки рамене, въпреки че движението остана скрито под мантията. - Чувствам нещо странно. 

 

– Наоколо има много магове. А и около града има невидима защитна стена. - обясни Джонгхюн. 

 

– Против лордовете? - попита Джинки и се извърна на една страна, за да направи път на двама мъже. Бяха влезнали в нещо като пазар и върху схлупени сергии бяха наредени всякакви непознати неща. Джинки беше почти убеден, че на едната имаше опашка на лемур, докато на друга имаше различни по големина човешки черепи. Искрено се надяваше да не бяха истински. Имаше и нормална храна и стомахът на Джинки се обади в протест, когато подминаха сергия, на която продаваха някакъв вид изпечено месо в питки. 

 

– Не. - засмя се Джонгхюн. - Тях една стена едва ли ще може да ги спре. От други работи. 

 

Джинки тъкмо се канеше да попита какви по-точно са тези други работи, когато резкият глас на Кибум го изпревари. 

 

– Вие двамата, не виждате ли, че изоставяте? - сряза ги той, обръщайки се назад. 

 

– Точно след теб сме, слънчице. - Джонгхюн му изпрати въздушна целувка и лицето на Кибум не можеше да се види добре заради мантията, но затова пък средният пръст, който размаха във въздуха беше очевиден. - Мило. 

 

Джинки изсумтя. Жестът беше толкова в стил Кибум, че изобщо не го изненада. 

 

Двамата усилиха крачка напред, без да си правят труда да подновят разговора си. Скоро, сергиите изчезнаха, заменени от къщи, по чиито каменни стени можеха да се видят нарисувани някакви символи. Колко по-навътре влизаха, толкова по-сложни ставаха тези символи. 

 

– Мисля, че беше тази улица. - каза замислено Мино, когато спряха пред едно разклонение. 

 

– Мислиш? - обади се хумористично Темин. 

 

– От последния път, когато дойдох тук мина много време. - промърмори Мино и продължи към лявата отсечка.

 

– Толкова млад и вече има проблеми с паметта. 

 

– Темин. 

 

– Шегувах се. 

 

– Сега не ми е до шеги. 

 

– Че то кога ли ти е до тях. 

 

Джинки се засмя и Кибум го погледа неудобрително. 

 

– Какво?

 

– Имаш дразнещ смях. 

 

– Започвам да се съмнявам, че цялото ми съществуване е дразнещо за теб. 

 

– Впечатлен съм. Не мислех, че имаш достатъчен мозък, за да достигнеш до това заключение. 

 

– Вие двамата… - въздъхна Мино, оглеждайки къщите, покрай които минаваха. - Не може ли ден в който да не се драчите? И на час ще бъда доволен. 

 

– Той започна. - викнаха едновременно двамата и Темин и Джонгхюн си размениха развеселени погледи. Дори и ъгълчетата на устните на Мино се повдигнаха. 

 

– Не повтаряй! 

 

– Ти ме повтаряш!

 

– Достатъчно! - кресна Мино и изплаши една бедна женичка, която минаваше покрай тях. Полувампирът и се усмихна извинително, но тя само му изпрати изплашен поглед и се забърза надолу по улицата. Полувампирът въздъхна и се обърна към двамата дразнители. - Това няма да продължава така. Не знам какъв ви е проблема един с друг, но вие сте възрастни и се предполага, че трябва да се държите като такива.

 

Кибум обърна демонстративно глава, докато Джинки наведе своята надолу, устните му опънати в права черта. ‘Може би’, помисли си полувампира, ‘наистина е време да се намеся. Това стигна твърде далече’. 

 

*** 

 

– Виж ти, кого са довяли ветровете. - възкликна Шион ухилено, в мига в който отвори входната врата и съзря кои стоят пред нея. На какво дължа това удоволствие.

 

– Кой е? - попита Кюхюн, надничайки иззад него. - Мино! 

 

Полувампирът нямаше време да реагира, преди шейсет и пет килограмовият върколак да се хвърли върху него, обвивайки ръцете си около врата му. За щастие, успя да се задържи прав, правейки стъпка назад и блъскайки се в Джонгхюн, който изсъска, когато каменната перила се заби в гърба му болезнено. 

 

– Кю, и аз се радвам да те видя, но може ли да ме пуснеш? 

 

Кюхюн изскимтя жално и стисна врата му още по-силно. Наложи се Шион да го погъделичка под мишниците, за да отпусне желязната си хватка върколакът, изпращайки предателски поглед към вампира.

 

– Съжалявам. Пълнолунието е близо. Не е много на себе си преди него- засмя се Шион, обвил дясната си ръка около кръста на Кюхюн, държейки го настрана за всеки случай. Любовникът му можеше да бъде непредвидим, когато поискаше. 

 

– Спомням си. - промърмори Мино, търкайки зачервената си шия.. - Можем ли да влезем?

 

– Разбира се. Къде са ми обноските. Заповядайте.

 

Шион се дръпна настрани - мърдайки със себе си и Кюхюн, който не изглеждаше много доволен да се държат с него като с парцалена кукла - и Мино влезе първи, последван от останалите. Джинки беше последен и когато отметна качулката си назад, Шион впери любопитен поглед в него. 

 

– Ново допълнение в леглото? - изпревари го Кюхюн с коментара, когато най-накрая успя да се освободи, приближавайки се, за да подуши засраменото момче. - Мирише различно. 

 

– Съжалявам. - изчерви се Джинки, не искайки нищо повече от това в земята да се отвори дупка и да го погълни.

 

– Той нямаше предвид това, което си мислиш.. - усмихна се криво Темин, забавлявайки се с реакцията на сиърът. 

 

Кюхюн кимна и се отдръпна, любопитството заменено от учудване. 

 

– Мислех,че вече няма от вас. - каза той на Джинки. 

 

Джинки не знаеше какво да отговори и дали въобще трябва да отговори нещо, затова предпочете да замълчи, следвайки Мино и Шион навътре в къщата, отбелязвайки разсеяно мириса на тамян, който се носеше из въздуха.

 

– Не е много по приказките, а? - нацупи се Кюхюн. 

 

– Мисля, че просто не е теб. - отбеляза Джонгхюн, засмивайки се, когато върколака издаде ниско, гърлено ръмжене, разкривайки двата си остри предн зъби.. - Но си имаш Шион, затова не ти трябва други, нали? 

 

– Забавен както винаги. - промърмори сухо Кюхюн, но после погледа му падна върху Темин и очите му светнаха. - И това, ако не е негово величество. 

 

Вампира свъси вежди, усмивката изчезнала от лицето му. 

 

– Не ме наричай така. 

 

Кюхюн вдигна ръце пред себе си подигравателно, правейки стъпка назад

. 

– Разбира се. Каквото каже, негово величество. Упс. Изплъзна ми се от езика. 

 

За части от секунда, ръката на Темин се озова около гърлото му и Кюхюн се намери залепен за стена, крака му не докосвайки пода. 

 

– Ш-шегувах се..

 

– Не ми харесват шегите ти. - изсъска Темин и усети ръката Кибум върху рамото си. Пое си дълбоко въздух и го изпусна бавно, възвръщайки си обратно самоконтрола. Пръстите му бавно се отпуснаха и Кибум се плъзна по стената надолу, преглъщайки . Ръката му автоматично започна да търка белезите, които бяха останали, проклинайки голяма си уста. 

 

– Какво става тук? - попита Шион, явно почуствал некомфорта на мейта си чрез връзката, която споделяха. 

 

– Всичко е наред. - усмихна се леко насилено Кюхюн. - Малък спор между приятели. 

Очите на Шион се присвиха, местейки се между Темин и Кюхюн. 

 

– Защо не влизате? Коридорът не е чак толкова интересен. 

 

– Зависи. - изсумтя Джонгхюн, който се бе наслаждавал на сценката преди малко. - На мен ми се видя много интересен. 

 

*** 

 

– За мен е дивана. - обяви Джинки в мига в който Мино излезе от стаята за гости. Джонгхюн и Темин си размениха погледи, но не казаха нищо, наблюдавайки мълчаливо как сиърът се опитва да се опъне на декоративното диванче, така че краката му да не стърчат навън. 

 

– Защо не си поделим леглото? - предложи Темин нехайно, въпреки огънчето което пламна в очите му. – Достатъчно е голям за трима ни. 

 

Лицето на Джинки лумна в червено и той се извърна на една страна, скривайки го. 

 

– Не, благодаря. - чу се заглушеният отговор. – Тук ми е удобно. 

 

– Нагънат си като йоника. - изсумтя Джонгхюн.

 

– Винаги съм се интересувал от йогата. 

 

Джонгхюн поклати глава и седна на двойното легло, пробвайки еластичността му няколко пъти. 

 

Никакъв звук.

 

Идеално.

 

– Какво правиш? -попита го Темин.

 

– Просто проверявам нещо. 

 

Вампира се присъедини към него и кимна към фигурата на Джинки на малкото диванче. 

 

‘И сега какво?’

 

Джонгхюн повдигна рамене. 

 

През това време Джинки се заминаваше с това да не откачи от факта, че щеше да се налага да споделя стая с Темин и Джонгхюн. Къщата на Шион не беше голяма и в единствената друга свободна стая освен тази, имаше само едно легло. Мино обяви, че там ще спят двамата с Кибум, игнорирайки перверзната усмивка, която им изпрати Кюхюн. От една страна това беше добре, защото ако му се налагаше да споделя стая с полувампира с котешките очи, не бе много сигурен, че щеше да оживее до новия изгрев. Но от друга…

 

– По-силно.... - Темин издаде стон, който бързо го върна в реалността. Чу се шумолене на дрехи и Джинки изтръпна. Те не можеха да… Нямаше да го направят, нали? 

 

– Прекалено си стегнат. - гласът на Джонгхюн бе тих, но достатъчен за да стигне до ушите на Джинки, изпращайки тръпки по долната част на гърба му. - Отпусни се. 

 

Това беше!

 

– Вие! - възкликна възмутено, червената боя на лицето му, връщайки се с нова сила. Извърна се рязко към тях, приготвяйки се мислено за гледката, която вероятно го очакваше - не бе много сигурен как да тълкува внезапният интерес на тялото си, когато голите образи на вампирите изскочиха в съзнанието му, но реши да не им обръща много внимание - но остана изненадан. 

 

– Какво ние? - попита учудено Джонгхюн, с мъка сдържайки усмивката си. Силните пръсти продължаваха да мачкат изящните рамене на Темин, от време на време, скривайки се под ризата, която просто бе плъзната леко надолу. - Добре ли си? Нещо ми се виждаш зачервен.. 

 

Джинки промърмори нещо за баня и се изниза бързо от стаята за гости, блъскайки вратата след себе си. Темин и Джонгхюн избухнаха едновременно в смях, опъвайки се назад на леглото. 

 

– Видя ли му лицето? 

 

– Помислих, че очите му ще изскочат от очните ябълки.

 

– Май прекалихме малко.

 

Темин се подпря на едната си ръка и се наведе надолу, притискайки устните с в тези на Джонгхюн в една невинна целувка. Или поне такава щеше да бъде, ако Джонгхюн не впил зъбите си в долната устна на вампира, издърпвайки я към своите, влюбен в стона, който излезе от гърлото на любовника му. 

 

– Гладен съм. - измърмори Джонгхюн, когато най-накрая пусна изтормозената плът. 

Темин се усмихна и изви главата си назад, така че достъпа до дългата, грациозна шия да е по-лесен. 

 

– Какво чакаш? - попита, когато Джонгхюн се поколеба за момент. - Нямаме много време. 

 

Очите на Джонгхюн припламнаха в толкова нетипично за техният вид зелено и той отвори уста, показвайки изострените си зъби. Обви едната си ръка около кръста на Темин и го придърпа върху себе си, с другата хващайки го за тила, за да го наведе надолу. Езикът му остави влажна диря по млечнобялата кожа и той вдиша с пълни гърди познатия естествен аромат.

 

– Джонг! - не изтърпя повече Темин, дишането му вече учестено. 

 

Устните на Джонг се извиха в крива усмивка и най-накрая зъбите му се забиха, богатия вкус на кръвта на чистокръвният вампир, изливайки се в устата му. 

 

***

 

Мино дръпна леко пердето, оглеждайки улицата под тях, която бе огряна от светлина на фенерите. Освен една котка, която се скри в сенките, долу не се виждаше никой и Мино пусна пердето. Пръстите на дясната му ръка започнаха да чертая невидими фигури върху дланта на дясната., както правеше често, когато бе замислен. 

 

А тази вечер имаше много за какво да мисли. 

 

Чу отварянето на вратата, но не се помръдна, знаейки кой е. 

 

– Какво има? 

 

Мино надигна главата си, срещайки проницателният поглед на Кибум.

 

– Нищо.- излъга. 

 

Кибум изсумтя.

 

– Моля те, виждал съм това лице.

 

Мино въздъхна се приближи до другия полувампир, привличайки го в прегръдката си. 

 

– Имам лошо предчувствие. - каза той тихо, подпирайки брадичката си върху главата на Кибум. 

 

– За? - попита привидно спокойно Кибум, но Мино знаеше по-добре. И мразеше, когато го караше да се притеснява. Вместо да отговори, повдигна брадичката му и го целуна нежно, но сигурно, разтваряйки меките, податливи устни с език. 

 

– Какво беше това. - прошепна Кибум, минута по-късно, когато двамата се отдръпнаха един от друг, еднакво желание горящо в очите им. Устните на Кибум бяха подпухнали и влажни, цветът им много по-наситен. Мино не можеше да се насили да откъсне очите си от тях и ръцете му се стегнаха около кръста на Кибум, осъзнавайки че най-накрая може да си позволи малко време за това. 

 

Кибум явно бе стигнал до същото заключение, защото се отскубна от хватката му - малка усмивка играейки на устните му, когато Мино издаде стон на протест - и хвана ръката му, придърпвайки го към подканящото меко на вид легло. 

 

Телата им отдавна бяха свикнали едно с друго, но макар и позната любовната игра помежду не им носеше по-малко наслада, от колкото в първия път, когато бяха правили секс. Чувствените стонове на Кибум, начинът по който дъхът на Мино засядаше в гърлото му, само за да излезе секунда по-късно в остро издишване. Ръце, които се плъзваха по гладка кожа, опитвайки се да достигнат навсякъде, да оставят следи. Те се свързваха отново и отново, ритъмът губейки се, когато удоволствието достигна връхната си точка, нажежавайки всичко до бяло. Кибум извика и Мино изръмжа и двамата се отпуснаха, дишайки тежко. 

 

Мино се претърколи настрани, придърпвайки потното тяло към себе и заравяйки лицето си в шията на другия полувампир. Не беше гладен, но му беше приятно да хапи леко кожата там, усещайки тремора, който преминаваше през тялото на Кибум след всяка нова захапка. 

 

– Спри. - помоли се задавено Кибум, острата в гласа му изчезнала, заменена от слабост, която малцина бяха виждали в това красивото създание.Тези моменти бяха редки и траеха малко, затова другият полувампир им се наслаждаваше максимално докато ги имаше..

 

Мино се усмихна и целуна раздразнена кожа. Малка част от косата на Кибум бе залепнала на челото му и дългите пръсти на Мино я отметнаха назад, плъзвайки се надолу, проследявайки бавно контурите на фината челюст. Каква сила се криеше само под тази деликатност.

 

– Знаеш защо поисках да сме в една стая, нали? - попита и тялото на Кибум се стегна. 

 

– Искаш да кажеш, че не е за да можем да направим това?

 

Мино се засмя и Кибум можеше да усети вибрацията в гърдите, точно там, където бе поставил дланта си. 

 

– Добре, поправям се. Знаеш ли за какво още поисках да сме в една стая? 

 

Кибум въздъхна, чудейки се защо всичко хубаво на този свят, трябва да има своя край. 

 

– Нямам си никаква идея. 

 

– Сигурен съм. - изсумтя Мино. - Ще ми кажеш ли причината, защо се държиш толкова зле с Джинки? Мислех, че вече се бяхме разбрали по този въпрос. 

 

Кибум направи физиономия и понечи да се изправи от леглото, но Мино беше по бърз и стегна хватката си около тялото му. 

 

– Нужно ли е да споменаваш името точно сега? - попита раздразнено, обръщайки демонстративно главата си настрани, избягвайки очите на Мино. - Имам чувството, че вече е успял да ви омая. 

 

– За какво говориш? - попита Мино любопитно. 

 

– Не се прави, че не виждаш. - сряза го Кибум гневно, обръщайки се към него.

 

– Какво да виждам? - Мино свъси веждите си объркано, очевидно пропускаше нещо. 

 

– Това, че Темин и Джонгхюн вече са напълно под неговата власт. 

 

Мино замълча за секунда, след което избухна в смях, който не секна дори, когато Кибум го сръга в ребрата силно. 

 

– Не можеш да си сериозен. - каза най-накрая, притегляйки Кибум върху себе си. - И какво те накара да стигнеш до това заключение? 

 

Кибум не отговори. 

 

– Знам от какво се страхуваш, но мисля, че тези страхове са напразни. И не е честно да се държиш така с него. Той не е лошо момче. 

 

– Знам това. - прекъсна го Кибум неочаквано меко. - Просто той… - Кибум не може да намери подходящите думи и изречението увисна във въздуха. 

 

– Ако те попитам нещо, ще ми кажеш ли истината? 

 

Кибум се поколеба, но после кимна. Подпря брадичката си на ръцете си впери очите си в тези на Мино, гледайки го очаквателно. Дишането им се беше синхронизирало и гърдите им се повдигаха и отпускаха в тандем и Кибум откриваше странен покой в това. 

 

– Това от което се страхуваш всъщност, е че ти си привлечен от Джинки, нали? 

 

Очите на Кибум се уголемиха комично и той отвори уста да отрече, само за да я затвори след секунда. Надигна се от Мино и този път полувампирът не го спря, наблядавайки го как сяда на леглото, впервайки невиждащ поглед към закритият с тежко перде прозорец. Умерената светлина оцветяваше кожата на гърба му в златно.

 

Мино въздъхна. 

 

– Хей. - каза той нежно, изправяйки се. Прегърна Кибум изотзад и го придърпа към себе си. - Всичко е наред. 

 

– Не, не е. 

 

Мино извърна лицето му и го целува отново и отново, опитвайки се да изтрие тъгата и объркването от устните му със своите собствени. Знаеше, че може да успокои сърцето на другия полувампир, но не беше настъпил още момента за цялата истина. 

 

По-късно, докато Кибум спеше вече спокойно, подрял главата си на гърдите му, Мино потъна в мислите си свободно. Шион беше обещал утре да прати сигурен пратеник до Боа, за да им каже какво се бе случило с първата им дестинация и къде се намираха в момента. Щяха да минат дни преди да получат отговор, но знаеше, че така е по-сигурно от колкото да прати координатите им по въздух с някоя птица. Надяваше се глутницата на Крис да не бяха тръгнали, но дори и да го бяха направили знаеше, че върколаците нямаше да имат проблем с откриването на местонахождението им. Спешно трябваше да започнат с търсенето на камъка с тях или без тях. 

 

Кибум се размърда в съня си и дори в мрака, в който бе настанал, когато бяха загасили газовата лампа, Мино можеше да види голяма черта, която бе прорязала иначе гладкото му чело. 

 

Мино се усмихна и го погали по бузата и Кибум отпусна лицето си веднага. 

 

Щяха да се възползват от гостоприемството на Шион за две-три седмици, което означаваше, че има време да оправи отношенията между Кибум и Джинки. 

 

И знаеше точно как да го направи.


	22. Chapter 22

Бяха изгасили газената лампа и Джинки нямаше никаква видимост към стенният часовник, но предполагаше, че отдавна e минало дванадесет. Мъчеше да заспи вече от известно време, но единственото, което постигаше бе да увеличи болката в главата си.

Поне от двойното легло от другата страна на стаята не се чуваше нищо.

Завъртя се отново на дясната си страна в опит да намери малко по-удобна позиция. Вече нямаше мускулче по тялото му, което да не го боли от неудобния диван. Стисна клепачите си силно, решавайки, че сега е идеалния момент да пробва номера с броенето на овце.

В началото реши, че просто му се причува, но следващата стъпка се чу по-близо до него и Джинки отвори рязко очите си, обръщайки се на една страна. Трябваха му няколко мига, за да свикне с тъмнината и да различи фигурата, застанала толкова близко до него, но само това. Не можеше да види чертите на лицето, но и без това нямаше кой друг да е освен Джонгхюн или Темин.

– Ако това е идеята ви за нова шега, вече наистина не ми е забавно. - проговори гневно Джинки, изправяйки се в седнало положение, отмятайки завивките настрани. Някак си легнал се чувстваше прекалено незащитен.

Не получи отговор. Който и от двамата да бе, просто си стоеше и го гледаше мълчаливо, играейки с нервите на сиъра. Тиктакането на часовника и биенето на сърцето му бяха единствените звуци, които чуваше.

– Защо мълчиш? - попита Джинки.

Хвърли поглед към леглото и му се стори, че може да различи две фигури на леглото, но това не можеше да бъде, защото-

– Сега е твой ред да поспиш. - прошепна познат глас в ухото му и Джинки отвори уста да извика или щеше да го направи, ако изведнъж клепачите му не бяха станали прекалено тежки, за да ги държи отворени. - И не се притеснявай. Ще се грижа добре за тялото ни.

Веждите на Джинки се свиха за момент, момчето борейки се да не заспи, но напразно. Само след секунда, вече бе изпаднал в дълбок сън, тялото му отпускайки се назад безшумно.

***

Темин се събуди, когато навън все още беше тъмно. Примигна няколко пъти с очи, все още объркан от съня, който бързо избледняваше от съзнанието му. Единственото, което си спомняше ясно бе, че Джинки беше в опасност, но не и какво точно заплашваше сиъра.

Беше глупаво и знаеше, че това беше само сън, но трябваше да провери.

Дръпна ръката на Джонгхюн от кръста си и полувампирът промърмори нещо неразбираемо, заравяйки лицето си във възглавницата. Темин се усмихна и се изниза бавно от леглото, внимавайки да не събуди другия.

Пристъпи на пръсти до диванчето, очите му спирайки се върху бледото лице на Джинки. Момчето спеше на една страна, подпрял буза на лявата си длан. Плътните му устни бяха полуотворени и Темин клекна, не устоявайки на изкушението да ги докосне, дори и само с показалец. Приближи се на дъх разстояние и подпря брадичката си на юмрук, наслаждавайки се на близостта. Изучаваше чертите на сиъра, рисувайки ги в спомените си, където винаги щяха да бъдат на едно премигване разстояние.

***

Джонгхюн не можеше да откъсне очите си от Джинки и то не само защото начина по-който ядеше ябълката си беше странно привлекателен - особено когато езичето на сиърът се подаваше, за да оближе сокът на плода - не. Имаше и нещо друго. Косата на Джинки беше порастанала и той обикновено я използваше да скрие част от лицето си, издавайки колко несигурен се чувства, но днес беше разделил бретона си, откривайки добре оформеното чело и очите. Обичайно закопчаната до горе риза, днес бе разгърната около врата, показвайки ключиците и малката падатина между тях, както и по-добър изглед към шията.

Беше сладко мъчение да вижда тази нежна кожа, не искайки нищо друго повече от това да остави следите си по нея.

– Добре ли си? - попита го Темин ехидно.

Сякаш той не бе зяпал Джики през последните десет минути.

Джонгхюн се наведе настрани на облегалката на креслото си към това на Темин.

– Не мислиш, че има нещо различно в него? -попита тихо вампира.

Очите на вампира се върнаха отново върху Джинки, спирайки се за момент по-дълго върху шията ми, преди да кимне. Джинки напълно очевиден към вниманието, което получаваше, обърна нова страница на книгата си, която беше взел Бог знае от къде. Нова хапка от ябълката и ново появяване на розовия мускул.

Джонгхюн изръмжа леко и скри лицето си в рамото на Темин, за голямо забавление на вампира, който го потупа успокоително по гърба.

– Каква весела компания сте само. - отбеляза Кюхюн сухо, когато влезе във всекидневната, хвърляйки бърз поглед към стола, където се беше настанил Джинки, преди да си избере място до Джонгхюн. - Нямате ли нещо по-забавно за правене от това да висите тук?

– Чакаме Мино да се върне. - повдигна рамене Джонгхюн. - Сигурно ще отидем да тренираме някъде в гората.

– В гората? - възкликна въодушевено Кюхюн. - И аз ще дойда с вас.

– Дивото зове, а? - попита Темин, наслаждайки се на обидения поглед, който получи в отговор. - Предлагам да почнеш да пишкаш по мебелите и килима. Така Шион ще те изкарва всяка сутрин на разходка.

– Колко си мил само. - процеди през зъби Кюхюн. - Скоро не са те чукали, нали?

Темин се наведе напред, очите ми блясвайки в червено само за миг, но това бе достатъчно да припомни на Кюхюн с кой разговаря.

– Това предложение ли беше, Кю? Ако искаш да се качим горе и ще ти покажа кой кого ще чука.

Лицето на върколака пламна и Джонгхюн избухна в смях, превивайки се на две.

Кюхюн се изниза от мястото си, решавайки, че е по-безопасно да седне от сиъра, пропускайки да види физиономиите с които беше посрещнато действието.

***

Мино слезе от коня си и подаде ръка на Кибум, който я отказа с гордо възклицание, прекрачвайки широкия гръб на животното сам. Приземи се на земята изящно и изпрати победоносен поглед към Мино, който просто поклати глава.

– Ще отида да ги прибера в конюшнята. - каза Шион, вземайки юздата на коня на Мино. - Не ме чакайте.

Мино кимна и с Кибум се насочиха към къщата.

– Мислиш ли, че наистина е истинска? - попита го Кибум, докато качваха стъпалата.

– Има само един начин да разберем. - отговори замислено Мино.

– И той е?

– Като я пробваме.

Кибум изсумтя.

– Ами ако е фалшива?

– Не знам, но не и като сега да знаем верният път. - повдигна рамене Мино. - Това е само резервния ни вариант. Да се надяваме, че глутницата на Крис ще дойдат скоро.

– Не горя от желание да ги видя отново. - промърмори Кибум.

Мино отвори уста да отговори, но тогава Кюхюн отвори входната врата. Когато видя, че от Шион няма следа, не пропусна шанса да се хвърли отгоре Мино, за голямо раздразнение на Кибум.

– И все още твърдиш, че между вас е нямало нищо. - попита рязко другия полувампир.

– За стотен път, НЕ! - възкликна раздразнено Мино, докато се опитваше да отдели Кюхюн от себе си, дърпайки го за яката на колосаната риза. Можеше да се закълне, че върколака има залепящите възможности на октопод.

Кибум присви очите си.

– Не е имало. - реши да се включи благосклонно Кюхюн. - Просто мирише хубаво.

– Малко помощ? - попита Мино, в гласа му покрадвайки се умоляващи нотки.

Кибум му изпрати сладка усмивка и заобиколи борещата се двойка, влизайки вътре.

– Ще запомня това!

Усмивката на Кибум стана по-широка. Реши да провери за другите първо във всекидневната и наистина, едва прекрачил прага забеляза Темин и Джонгхюн, които бяха странно притихнали, зяпнали напред. Кибум проследи погледите им и в първия момент се намръщи, когато осъзна, че това, което гледат толкова съсредоточено всъщност е този. Но после нещо в Джинки хвана вниманието му и той рискува втори поглед, забелязвайки косата и разгънатата риза.

Какви игри играеше сиърът?

Нямаше значение. Каквито и да бяха, Кибум можеше да ги играе по-добре.

Отиде и безцеремонно се цопна в скута на Джонгхюн, предизвиквайки стреснатото възклицание на полувампира.

– Какво правиш?! - попита Джонгхюн, миг преди Кибум да събера устните ми в гореща целувка, не свенейки да използва езика и зъбите си, нарочно стенейки в отворената уста на другия.

Когато минута по-късно, Кибум прекъсна целувката на лицето му имаше победоносно изражение. Обърна се небрежно към Джинки, очаквайки да го види зачервен и възмутен, но вместо това сиърът продължаваше да си чете невъзмутимо от книгата, държейки със свободната си ръка огризка от ябълка.

– И аз се радвам да те видя. - прошепна в ухото му развеселено Джонгхюн.

Кибум се обърна към него и го фиксира с очи, карайки усмивката на Джонгхюн да замръзне.

– Нима?

Темин се засмя на изплашената физиономия на Джонгхюн.

– Мино не успя ли да те задоволи? - попита той, плъзвайки ръката си под ризата на Кибум, карайки кожата му да настръхне. – Може би, можем да се измъкнем за малко горе и-

– Определено не можете. - заяви Мино, влизайки във всекидневната, хвърляйки раздразнен поглед към Кибум, който му се изплези от скута на Джонгхюн. - Кибум ще остане и ще помогне на Джинки, а ние ще отиваме да тренираме.

Появата на Шион, придържайки Кюхюн за кръста към себе си, реши загадката на това как се е отървал полувамира от него.

Това най-накрая хвана вниманието на Джинки и той затвори внимателно книгата, изправяйки се от стола. Ръцете му се протегнаха нагоре и ризата, която не беше прибрана в панталона се надигна, откривайки на любопитните стегнат корем, на който едва сега бяха започнали да се оформят мускули.

– Аз съм готов, когато той е готов. - каза небрежно Джинки, ленива усмивка на устните му.

– Не помня да съм съгласявал на това. -каза студено Кибум, изправяйки се от мястото си върху Джонгхюн.

Погледите им с Мино се срещнаха.

– Кибум. - каза спокойно Мино и другият полувампир изцъка, обръщайки главата си на една стана и Мино прие това за да. - Джонгхюн, Темин преоблечете се в нещо по-удобно.

Двамата кимнаха и се станаха, тръгвайки към стаята, която споделяха с Джинки, Темин потупвайки подигравателно Кибум по рамото.

– И ние ще отидем, нали? - Кюхюн погледна умолително към Шион, правейки номера с кучешките очички.

Шион въздъхна, но кимна и Кюхюн засия. От толкова отдавна беше ходил в гората. Липсваше му въздухът там.

– Могат да използват кабинета ми, ако искат. - обърна се Шион към Мино. - Там никой от прислугата няма да ги притеснява.

– Много щедро от твоя страна. - усмихна му се Мино.

– Вие сте мои гости. - повдигна рамене Шион, което се оказа по-трудно от колкото бе очаквал, защото Кюхюн бе виснал на врата му.

Кибум срещна погледа на Джинки и се намръщи, когато сиърът му се усмихна широко.

***

Полувампира затвори вратата на кабинета зад себе си, обръщайки се напред.

– Какво си мислиш, че правиш? - Кибум се намръщи, наблюдавайки как Джинки сяда спокойно върху бюрото на Шион, кръстосвайки краката си небрежно. В цялата аура около сиърът имаше нещо различно. Нещо опасно и привличащо едновременно. Изчезнали бяха неловкостта и тромавите движения на ръцете и краката, заменени от лекотата и елегантността на дива котка. Дори и очите, реши Кибум, дори и те бяха променени, горейки с вътрешен огън, незабелязан от полувампира досега. – Бюрото не е за сядане.

– Не е ли? - попита Джинки и устните му се извиха в една забележима усмивка. - Цял живот съм живял в заблуда.

Кибум сви ядно дланите си в юмруци, ядосан от арогантността с която му говореше Джинки.

– Слез от там. - каза му заповедно, пристъпвайки напред.

Джинки изглеждаше развеселен.

– И ако не го направя?

– Ще го направиш. - обеща усмихнато Кибум, пристъпяйки напред с още една крачка.

Джинки не се помръдна, наблюдавайки мълчаливо как Кибум се приближава до него. Очите на полувампира се промениха в своя рубинено червен цвят и усмивката на Кибум стана стана по-широка, разкривайки острите кучешки зъби в предупреждение. Спря се на една крачка разстояние, толкова близко че можеше да види всички златни точици в красивите очи на сиъра. В тях нямаше страх. Но имаше присмех.

И желание.

– Накарай ме. - прошепна Джинки и шепотът отиде право в слабините на Кибум.

– Не си играй с огъня. - прошепна му обратно Кибум, вперил очите си в меките, изглеждащи толкова податливи устни на момчето.

– Не ме е страх да се опаря.

– А трябва.

Последва пауза, не по дълга от един удар на сърцето. Нещо във въздуха в стаята се промени и единственото, което можеше да се чуе бе дишането на двамата, докато очите им си говореха по начин, по който с думи никога нямаше да успеят. Ръката на Джинки мръдна и Кибум проследи движението на дланта върху месестата част на бедрото, бавно и изкушаващо. Наличието на панталоните, които така жестоко покрива желаната плът, започна да дразни полувампира и той издаде тих, гърлен звук, правейки последната крачка. Краката им се докоснаха и дори през плата, контактът разтърси Кибум и глухото туптене в члена му се превърна в пълна ерекция, игнорирайки гласчето в главата му, че това, което ставаше не е нормално.

Пръстите му се впиха яростно в бедрата на Джинки, измествайки неговата ръка от там. Раздели грубо краката един от друг и ги разкрачи, създавайки място за себе си. Когато това беше направено, хвана Джинки за кръста и го издърпа накрая на бюрото, така че между телата им да няма почти никакво разстояние. Кибум върна погледа си нагоре, очаквайки да види онази съпротива, която не беше изпитал физически в очите на сиъра, но там имаше само очакване.

Джинки захапа долната си устна невинно, но усмивката все още беше там и Кибум разбра, че го дразнят.

– Време е да се опариш.

– Предпочитам да горя.

Кибум се засмя, нисък, вибриращ звук и се наведе напред, хващайки вече подпухналата, долна устна на Джинки между своите зъби, придърпвайки я напред, вперил очите си в момчето, което имаше чувството, че днес виждаше такова каквото бе за първи път.

Кафявите очи на Джинки бяха потъмнели почти до черно. От гърлото му се откъсна стон, чувствен и еротичен звук, който стегна коремните мускули на Кибум в животинско желание. Това беше последната капка. Самоконтрола на Кибум се спука като сапунен балон. Пръстите му се обвиха около тила на Джинки и го бутната напред, запечатвайки устните им плътно едни към други, без да се интересува, че от силата на натиска с който го направи, вероятно щяха да остана следи.

Устните на Джинки се отвориха с готовност под неговите без миг колебание и езиците им се срещнаха, обвивайки се един около друг, гонейки вкуса на другия, борейки се за надмощие, което Кибум спечели. Без да губи време, започна да изучава вътрешността на другия, пръстите на тила му, плъзвайки се нагоре, за да хванат кичурите коса и да дръпнат рязко.

Джинки изръмжа и захапа влажния мускул на полувампира, толкова силно, че пусна кръв. Металният вкус завладя вкусовите им рецептори. Кибум се отдръпна, дишайки тежко, вперил очите си в тези на Джинки, чудейки се дали и той изглежда толкова загубен в желанието, както изглеждаше и сиърът.

На Джинки не изглеждаше особено доволен от прекъсването.

– Това ли е най-доброто на което си способен? - попита иронично и леко задъхано.

Кибум не отговори, но пръстите на дясната му ръка, стиснаха по-силно бедрата на Джинки.

– Може би, трябва да помоля Джонгхюн да ми помогне. - продължи Джинки. - Сигурен съм, че няма да ми откаже. Или Темин. А защо не и двамата.

– Млъкни. - изсъска Кибум и бутна сиърът рязко на назад, така че да е в полулегнало положение върху бюрото. Някакви листи се разхвърчаха настрани, но Кибум не им обърна внимание, следвайки Джинки надолу и целувайки го отново, поглъщайки стона, който се откъсна от устните му, когато дясната длан на Кибум, започна да масажира подутина в панталони те му, не особено нежно. Полувампирът прекъсна целувка, премествайки устните си върху ушната мида на момчето под него, не се колебаейки да захапе грубо най-месестата част, плъзвайки езика си върху нея миг след това.

Бедрата на Джинки се дигнаха рязко нагоре, карайки слабините им да се отъркат едни в други и Кибум изстена в ухото му, започвайки да се движи нагоре-надолу, така че прекрасното триене да продължи. Джинки се мяташе под него неконтролируемо, от устата му излизайки поредица от неразбираеми думи. Кибум се подпря на ръцете си от двете страни на Джинки, наслаждавайки се на гледката, която представляваше в момента сиърът, без да прекъсва движенията на бедрата си. Не помнеше кога бе последният път в който се бе изпразнил в панталона си като хлапак, но не му пукаше особено. Не искаше да откъсва очите си от Джинки, копнейки да види лицето му, когато свърши.

– Ки-Кибум… - прошепна Джинки, пръстите му впивайки се в бицепсите на полувампира, капки пот стичайки се от двете страни на лицето му.

Начина по който бе изречено името му го докосна и Кибум се отпусна надолу, привличайки устните на Джинки в нова целувка, тази много по-нежно от другите, които бяха споделили в последните минути, ярък контраст с лудият ритъм в който движеше долната половина на тялото му, гонейки върха си.

– Мамка му. - изпсува Кибум, подпирайки челото си върху това на сиъра. - Мамка му, Джинки.

Кибум стисна зъби и ръцете му спуснаха по кръста на Джинки, увивайки краката му около кръста си и Джинки изстена силно, давайки главата си назад, така че цялото протежение на дългата шия да е на показ пред гладния поглед на полувампира. И това ако не беше покана.

– Какво по дяволите?


	23. Chapter 23

– Какво по дяволите?!

 

Кибум се отблъсна рязко от сиъра, изправяйки се от бюрото. Похотта, която бе замъглила умът му изчезна, заменена от объркване.

 

– З-Защо спря? - попита задъхано Джинки, подпирайки се на лактите си. Кафявите му до преди секунди очи сега сияеха в меко кехлибарен, все едно вътре в тях гореше пламък.

 

– Твоите… - Кибум преглътна. - Очите ти.

 

На устните на Джинки се появи странна усмивка и Кибум премигна. В следващата секунда пламък беше изчезнало, а сиърът се изправяше от мястото си, оправяйки ризата си.

 

Кибум бе сигурен, че не му се е привидяло.

 

– Благодаря за помощта. - каза той, натъртвайки на последната дума. – А сега, ако ме извиниш имам малко работа.

 

– Работа? Каква работа? - намръщи се Кибум, чувствайки се така сякаш губи контрол върху ситуацията и нещо важно му се изплъзва от полезрението.

 

Джинки притисна десния си показалец върху устните си.

 

– Една дама никога не казва тайните си. 

 

Вратата на кабинета се отвори и затвори, и това беше един от редките моменти в които Ким Кибум бе оставен без думи в живота си.

 

***

 

Оню се качи на вторият етаж, запътвайки се право към банята. Една от двете възрастни прислужнички го подмина и му кимна почтително, придържайки внимателно чаршафите, които бе понесла. Джинки наклони леко глава в отговор и я изчака да изчезне за ъгъла преди да влезе в банята. Превъртя ключа и пробва бравата, за да се увери, че наистина е заключено.

 

Отиде до мивката и се подпря на нея, вглеждайки се в образа си в огледалото.

 

Изчезнали бяха младежките белези и очите бяха станали по сериозно, чертите по изрязани, лишени от детската закръгленост.

 

Свали ръкавиците - не без едно презрително изхъмкване - и ги постави върху шкафчето с кърпи.

 

– Този глупак. -прошепна Оню привързано, прокарвайки длан върху бузата си, учуден от това колко нежна беше кожата там. Очите му отново припламнаха и Оню се усмихна доволно. Надигна дясната си длан и затвори клепачи, съсредоточавайки се върху силите си. Първото, което почувства бе гъделичкане, което малко по-малко се увеличи и се превърне в горене. Но всичко беше наред, защото Оню обичаше горещото.

 

Все пак беше огнен демон.

 

Когато отвори очи след секунди, милиметри над дланта му играеше пламък, чийто синкав връх се виеше във въздуха като змия. Беше малка стъпка, но Оню бе сигурен, че скоро щеше да може да прави много повече трикове. Духна върху пламъка и той изгасна, оставяйки след себе си само гъделичкащото усещане.

 

Усещаше присъствието на Джинки дълбоко в съзнанието си и знаеше, че скоро трябва да го пусне. Така или иначе, Оню вече бе събрал достатъчно сили, за да превзема контрола, когато сметнеше за необходимо. Надяваше се, че скоро ще може да покаже на Джинки, че двамата бяха две половинки на едно неразделимо цяло и че само с обединение, щяха да могат да победят враговете си.

 

А докато това станеше, щеше да се забавлява с някои полувампири. Джинки можеше да бъде толкова сляп и наивен понякога, но за негов късмет Оню бе далеч от това.

 

Идваше ред за сладкото отмъщение.

 

Беше затворен от години в съзнанието на Джинки, като забутана ненужна вещ в някой прашен скрин, но ето, че беше дошъл и неговия миг и Оню имаше дълъг списък с неща за правене. Завъртя кранчето и водата започна да тече, шумът разбивайки се в стените на банята.

 

Оню изми лицето си и се избърса в кърпата закачена отстрани. Беше се извърнал настрани, когато случайно забеляза червенината точно под ухото му. Наведе се напред, оглеждайки я отблизо. Кибум му беше оставил смучка. Бавно, устните му се разтегнаха в усмивка.

 

Джинки вероятно щеше да откачи.

 

Решавайки, че е крайно време, да върне тялото на другото си половинка - можеше да е демон, но знаеше значението на дума честност - Оню отключи вратата, запътвайки се към спалнята, без да забравя да сложи обратно ръкавиците.

 

Мисълта за тъмното кътче, където щеше да се прибере след малко не го изпълваше с особен ентусиазъм, но въпреки това не загуби доброто си настроение. Съмняваше се, че ще го направи скоро. Отдавна не се бе чувствал толкова жив. Единственото забавление до което бе имал достъп през всичките тези години бяха сънищата на Джинки, но света в тях не можеше да се сравни с реалността.

 

Оню влезе в спалнята, решавайки че е най-добре да е в легнало положение за размяната. Но едва беше затворил вратата, когато долови някаква странна миризма. Миризма, която включи всичките му защитни инстинкти и го накара да застане на нокти, въпреки очевидното пространство, което го заобикаляше. 

 

Едва бе направил крачка напред, когато усети солидно туловище притиснато към гърба му и кърпичка напоена с нещото, от което идваше неприятна миризма, която бе усетил в началото.

 

– Всичко е наред, малък сиър. - прошепна плътен, мъжки глас в ухото му. - Просто затвори очи.

 

‘Иронично’ реши Оню в този момент, миг преди сънливост да замени яростта, която го беше обзела.

 

Само преди няколко часа сам беше казал нещо подобно на Джинки.

 

***

 

Бяха минали три дълги дълги часа – Кибум гледаше към часовника през всяка втора секунда - и полувампирът още не можеше да стигне до някакво логично обяснение защо и какво точно се бе случило в кабинета. Не знаеше дали го притесняваше факта, че с Джинки за малко да се изчукат върху бюрото на Шион или това, че очите му - не му се беше сторило! - бяха променили цвета си.

 

При най-лекият шум поглеждаше към прага на всекидневната, очаквайки да е Джинки, само за да се окаже нещо от улица или някоя от прислужничките. Нервите го изяждаха жив и той почна да си гризе кожичката на нокътя, нещо което не беше правил от тинейджърските си години.

 

Което беше глупаво защото той бе Ким Кибум и не се притесняваше от нищо.

 

Поправка.

 

Той бе Ким Кибум и не се притесняваше от почти нищо.

 

Беше време да покаже, че има някакви топки.

 

Които очевидно липсваха на Джинки, щом бе решил да се затвори в стаята си.

 

Вземайки това решение, Кибум се изправи рязко от мястото си и излетя от всекидневната, прескачайки по две стъпала наведнъж. Премина през коридора и се спря пред вратата, свивайки пръстите си в юмрук, за да почука силно три пъти, плъзвайки език върху странно усещащите си сухи устни. Минаха няколко мига и когато не последва отговор , а и не се чу никакъв звук, който да подсказваше, че са го чули и че ще му отворят вратата, Кибум почука отново, използвайки повече сила в китката си.

 

И отново никакъв отговор.

 

Кибум се намръщи и натисна бравата, желязото подавайки лесно под ръката му. Разтвори я широко и пристъпи вътре, оглеждайки се.

 

– Джинки? - попита високо, въпреки че бе очевидно, че вътре нямаше никой.

 

Пердетата на прозореца се вееха от вятъра и слънчевите лъчи нахлуваха през тях, правейки слънчеви зайчета по пода. Беше мирно и тихо, и сърцето на Кибум се сви от лошо предчувствие.

 

Отиде до прозореца и надникна навън към задния двор, където беше конюшнята и имаше малка, зеленчукова градина, но не жива душа. Пусна пердето и прокара пръсти през косата си, решавайки да провери и в банята. Погледа му случайно попадна върху малката декоративна масичка под прозореца и застина така, забелязвайки белия плик, пъхнат под вазата със свежи цветя, където с красив, наклонен почерк, Кибум прочете една дума. Име.

 

‘Темин’.

 

***

 

Джинки отвори очи, стон от чиста болка, изплъзвайки се от устните му. Все едно някой забиваше пирони в главата му. Умерената светлина в стаята не дразнеше очите му, но трябваше да премигне няколко пъти, за да осъзнае, че тя не идваше от отвън, а от огромен свещник, поставен на шкафче от дясно на леглото. Трябваше му още цяла минута, за да осъзнае и факта, че огромната,почти празна и потънала в сенки стая не му е позната.

 

Джинки опита да се изправи, но сякаш тялото му тежеше тонове, необичайна слабост завладяла мускулите му. Нямаше си никаква на идея къде се намира, спомените му потънали в мъгла от забрава. Сиърът си пое дълбоко въздух, който издиша бавно след секунди, не искайки паниката да вземе превес над разума.

 

Сигурно имаше много логична причина, да се намира в тази непозната стая, за която щеше да се сети всеки момент. Само че моменти станаха два, три, докато не се превърнаха в безбройна върволица от секунди, които отекваха ясно в съзнанието като тиктакането на невидим часовник.

 

Пламъкът на свещите играеше и хвърляше чудновати сенки върху каменните стени и това някак си правеше тишината още по-осезаема. Джинки извърна погледа си от там, вместо това вторачвайки се към високите, продълговати прозорци насреща му, полузакрити от тежки пердета, които все пак оставяха достатъчно видимост към мрака, които властваше навън.

 

Малко по-малко, сънят започна да се връща отново и клепачите на Джинки се затвориха по свой, собствен акорд, въпреки страха от неизвестното, който беше като топка в стомаха му.

 

***

 

– Време е да се събудиш, сънливко. - изчурулика приятен, момичешки глас над него и Джинки се намръщи. Какво правеше Луна толкова рано в стаята им? Отвори очи и премигна срещу ярката светлина, инстинктивно усещайки, че нещо не е наред, но все още твърде объркан от съня, за да разбера какво точно. Обърна се от където беше дошъл гласа и премигна отново срещу розокосото момиче - което трябваше да е плод на въображението, кой нормален човек си боядисваше косата в такъв искрящо розов нюанс?! - което му се усмихваше широко, седнала в долния край на леглото. - Как се чувстваш?

 

Минаха няколко мига преди Джинки да си спомни, че се намираше в непозната стая, в която си нямаше на идея как попаднал. Слава Богу, силата в тялото му се бе върнала или поне достатъчно, за да се изправи в седнало положение, обръщайки се към странното момиче, което все още го гледаше приветливо, огромните и черни очи вперени в него любопитно, сякаш очаквайки да изкара заек от ръкава си или нещо.

 

– Къде съм? - попита Джинки вместо да отговори на зададения му въпрос.

 

– В домът на господаря. - изчурулика момичета и да, това разкриваше много. - Гладен ли си? Ще поръчам да направят закуска. Летисия ще е толкова доволна, че има човек, който да храни.

 

Последното нещо, което искаше Джинки всъщност бе храна, но преди да може да отговори, непознатата се изправи от леглото и с танцувална стъпка излезе през масивната на вид, дървена врата. За една кратка секунда, Джинки си помисли, че това може да е шанса му да се измъкна - глупаво и прибързано решение, като се имаше предвид това, че не знаеше къде се намира - но тя премина и сиърът чу щракване и разбра.

 

Бе заключен вътре.

 

Отчаян от ситуацията в която се намираше, той отметна завивките и се изправи, босите му ходила, потъвайки в одраната козина на мечка, която бе толкова голяма, че покриваше почти цялото пространство между леглото и стената и отиде до прозорците, надничайки навън.

 

Дъхът му заседна в гърлото и очите му се разшириха комично.

 

Където и да беше това място, единственото, което се виждаше под тях, бяха чисти, бели облаци, които сякаш изобщо не се мърдаха, застинали като под четката на ренесансов художник. Пръстите му се залепиха върху студено стъкло и чак тогава Джинки се усети, че ръкавиците му липсваха. Придърпа ръцете си към гърдите защитнически, чувствайки се странно гол, но продължи да гледа към чудната гледка пред него, въобще не чувайки превъртането на ключалката.

 

– Невероятно красиво, нали?

 

Тихо възклицание се изплъзна от усните на сиърът и той се обърна с гръб към прозореца, заставяйки лице в лице с момче, което в първия момент взе за Темин, ако не се броеше естественото червено, което красеше дългата коса, вързана на опашка.

 

Замръзнал от шок, очи вперени в двойника на така познатия му вампир, Джинки забеляза разликите. Очите бяха малко раздалечени, носът леко малко по чип, устните по-тънките. Тънък белег може да се види на лявата буза. Беше облечен от главата до краката в черно, което сякаш поглъщаше цялата светлина в стаята. Усмивката бе приятелска, но Джинки не можеше да не забележи погледът на хищник, отправен към него. Направи стъпка назад, но се блъсна в прозореца.

 

Нямаше къде да избяга.

 

– Кой си ти? - попита Джинки, не очаквайки отговор. Гласът му не потрепери и той мислено се поздрави.

 

– Тесун.

 

Не беше очаквал да му отговорят, но щом получи един, какво му пречеше да опита и за втори?

 

– Къде съм?

 

– В моя дом. 

 

Джинки се намръщи.

 

– Отвлече ли ме?

 

– Този израз не ми харесва. - поклати дълг, елегантен показалец Тесун, съпровождайки движението с главата си. – Да кажем, че просто те заех за малко.

 

– Аз не съм вещ! - изсъска Джинки, ръцете му свивайки се в юмруци.

 

– О, знам това. - усмивката на Тесун стана по-широка и той пристъпи напред, за ужас на Джинки, който нямаше накъде да бяга, ръба на перваза, забивайки се в гърба му. Тесун се спря точно пред него, на не повече от тридесет сантиметра разстояние и въпреки че ръста им беше почти еднакъв, аурата на другия беше толкова осезаема, че въздухът сякаш се изпълни със статично електричество.

 

Косъмчетата на врата на Джинки се изправиха и той преглътна, но не сведе погледът си, знаейки, че играят на някаква странна игра на психическо надмощие.

 

 

– Ти, скъпи мой сиъро, си примамка.

 

Мозъкът на Джинки работеше на пълни обороти и той бързо се досети, какво точно означаваха думите му, тревога и гняв, свивайки сърцето му.

 

– О. - изгука Тесун подигравателно, протягайки ръка си напред, само за да бъде отблъсната с опакото на тази на Джинки. - Просто искам да видя малкото си братче.

 

– Малко ти братче…? - повтори след него объркано Джинки и…

 

Ама разбира се. Как не беше го беше разбрал веднага.

 

– Темин ти е брат?

 

– Да, въпреки че обича да го отрича. - намръщи се Тесун и се отдалечи от Джинки, за голямо негово облекчение. - Съжалявам, че трябва да те забърквам в нашите семейни проблеми.

 

‘Няма проблем.’ бяха думите, които бяха на косъм да излязат от устата на Джинки, повече от възпитанието му, колкото от нещо друго, но сиърът заключи плътно устните си, преди да ги изрече.

 

– С него имаме известни разминавания, за това какво трябва да бъде бъдещето му. - продължи да говори Тесун, повече на себе си от колкото на Джинки. - Но това не означава, че трябва да скъсаме всичките си връзки, нали? Семейството си остава семейство. Кръвта над всичко.

 

– Ъм… - каза интелигентно Джинки, не много сигурен какво да отговори и дали въобще очакват отговор от него.

 

– Но не се притеснявай. - обърна се изведнъж към него Тесун, усмивката му отново на лице. - Ще ти се отплатя за малкото неудобство, което ти създадох.

 

‘Да’, помисли си Джинки кисело. ‘С теб имаме различни понятия за малко.’

 

– Да отидем да сложим някаква храна в стомаха ти, а после ще си поговорим надълго и нашироко, докато чакаме.

 

– Докато чакаме какво? - попита Джинки, отпускайки леко рамене.

 

– Темин естествено. - намигна му Тесун и жеста беше толкова детински, че Джинки трудно сдържа усмивката си. - Според моите изчисления ще е тук не по-късно от ранния следобед.

 

****

 

Кибум бе обгърнал ръцете си около кръста на Темин, телата им движейки в пълен синхрон с това черния кон, който галопираше по прашния, пуст път. Никой от двамата не беше проговорил от както бяха тръгнали преди няколко часа и тишината бе започнала да идва малко в повече на полувампира, които и без това се даваше в чувството си за вина.

 

– Темин. - проговори той, знаейки че вампирът ще го чуе, въпреки тихия тон с който говореше.

 

Минаха няколко дълги секунди преди Темин да отговори.

 

– Какво?

 

– Да починем за малко.

 

– Нямаме излишно време за губене.

 

– Конят е уморен. - сряза го Кибум , по-грубо от колкото му се искаше, но така или иначе казваше истината. Дори и само частична.

 

Кибум усетих как тялото на Темин се стяга под него и без усилие можеше да си представи гнева, които изпитваше в момента другия. Но след малко Темин се заби леко петите си в корема на силното животно, дръпвайки юздите внимателно назад. Конят изцвили се спря , правейки малки, хаотични стъпки напред назад.

 

Кибум отдръпна ръцете си от кръста на вампира, изчаквайки го да слезе първи, преди да го последва сам, изпитвайки доза облекчение, когато нозете му най-накрая се докоснаха до твърда почва.

 

Темин хвана юздата и поведе коня встрани от пътя, успявайки да я закрепи достатъчно сигурно в бодливите клони на един къпинов храст, така че животното да може да пасе от тревата.

 

Кибум го наблюдаваше мълчаливо, кръстосал ръцете си пред гърдите. Жест, който обикновено означаваше, че се готви да нападне с острия си език, но сега използваше по скоро като защита.

 

– Сърдит ли си ми? - попита той Темин, мразейки слабостта, която потрепери в гласът му.

 

– Има ли за какво да съм ти сърдит? - отговори на въпроса с въпрос Темин и най-накрая срещна погледа на Кибум, но от това съвсем не олекна на полувампира, защото обвинението в тях можеше да се види ясно.

 

– Не знаех, че лудият ти брат ще го отвлече… - промърмори Кибум.

 

– Ако му беше помогнал, както те бе помолил Мино, нямаше да го отвлекат. - отбеляза студено и Кибум трепна като ударен с камшик. 

 

– Брат ти е наблюдавал къщата. - отговори въпреки това той, защото мразеше да няма последната дума. - Така или иначе, щеше да го направи.

 

– Няма как да знаеш това! - избухна изведнъж Темин. - Разбрахме се винаги да има някой около него. Знаеш колко е ценен Джинки. - Темин си пое дълбоко въздух, дланите му стиснати в юмруци. - Знаеш какво ще му направят, ако някой от лордовете го хване.

 

– Брат ти няма да му причини лошо. - каза колебливо Кибум , хапейки долната си устна и игнорирайки последната част за лордовете. Нямаше как да каже истинската причина, защото не бе със сиърът. Беше изпуснал подходящия момент и знаеше, че друг такъв просто няма да има. – Той няма-

 

– Знам! - прекъсна го Темин грубо и му обърна гръб, ритайки някакво случайно камъче, което се удари в ствола на един бор и отскочи встрани.

 

Темин беше напълно наясно с това, какво правеше Тесун. Но това не намаляваше гнева му. Нито към брат му, нито към Кибум.

 

Беше се заклел, че няма да се върне повече в родния си дом, но ето, че сега правеше точно това.


	24. Chapter 24

След обилна закуска - Джинки не помнеше последния път, когато бе поемал такова количество храна наведнъж, но топлите хлебчета с месо, бяха прекалено вкусни, за да може да им устои - Тесун предложи да се разходят навън и сиърът се съгласи, не виждайки какво друго му остава. Енергичното, розокосо момиче, чието име бе Джиа, поиска да дойде отиде с тях, но Тесун и отказа, усмихвайки се на нацупената физиономия, която получи в отговор.

Домът на братът на Темин беше огромен, но полуразрошен, подобно на този на лелята на Джинки. Личеше си, че някога в огромните и пусти стаи, бе кипял бурен живот, но сега бяха останали само прашните спомени за неговото минало и няколко картини, закачени по напуканите стени. 

– Съжалявам за състоянието на дома ми. - каза Тесун внезапно, забелязвайки любопитните погледи, които хвърляше Джинки около себе си. - От толкова години е така, че вече не му обръщаме внимание. 

– Години? - попита учудено Джинки.

Тесун се усмихна и направи път на сиърът да мине пръв през вратата, която някога бяха използвали слугите и която водеше към конюшните и овощните градини. 

– Историята е дълга и вероятно не толкова интересна, боя се. - Тесун продължи напред и Джинки трябваше да прави по-широки крачки, за да може да върви наравно с него. - Но да кажем, че имаше революция. Тъмна, кървава революция, която опустоши света, който познавахме и го затри. Тези, които стояха начело преди бяха затрити, а ние, които заемахме второстепенни роли… Да речем, че ни показаха, какво ще се случи, ако решим да им се противопоставим.

Мускулите на гърлото на Джинки се стегнаха. Ето какво се бе случило с имението на Боа.

Сякаш от никъде излезе вятър и Джинки потрепери. Въздухът беше кристално чист и можеше да усети хладната му свежест надолу по гърлото си всеки път, когато си поемаше дъх. Вече бе сигурен, че се намират някъде високо в планината. Явно на ръба на някаква плато, ако можеше да се съди по облаците, които бе видял през прозореца си.

Подминаха жалкото извинение за овощната градина - дърветата изглеждаха толкова крехки, че и сякаш и най-малкия повей можеше да ги отнесе, но Джинки бе сигурен, че тази слабост е измамна - и продължиха надолу по малка, прашна пътека отрупана с камъни.

– Мога ли да попитам за какво мислиш? - попита го Тесун. - Казах ти, че не е приятна тема.

– О, не. - размаха ръце във въздуха Джинки, едва не се спъвайки в един изсъхнал клон, дошъл от Бог знае къде. - Всъщност съм благодарен. Иска ми се да знам, колкото се може повече неща за миналото на този свят. В академията ни учиха, че колкото по-добре сме запознати с врага си, толкова по-голям шанс имаме да го победим.

– В такъв случай аз съм правилния вампир. - усмихна се Тесун, наблядавайки странната, червена птица, която се вееше на тях, толкова ниско, че можеха да се забележат черните пера, в края на опашката. - Миналото е всичко, което ми остана.  
Думите бяха казани с лек, почти безгрижен тон, но Джинки имаше чувството, че под тяхната повърхност се крие нещо друго. Самото, която сам бе изпитвал през годините и бе опитвал да замаскира с усмивка пред приятели си.

Пътеката свърши точно пред малка група от скали, под които се простираше сякаш безкрайна урва. Обладан от любопитство, Джинки пристъпи на едната и рискува един поглед надолу, главата му замавайки се от височината.

– Как, по дяволите, сте ме пренесли до тук. - изплъзнаха се думите от устните, възхищение примесено с ужас.

Тесун се засмя и се приближи до Джинки, гледайки към замъглените далечини с гордост.

– От другата страна има нормален път през гората. - обясни той. - Леко стръмен на места, но достатъчно проходим дори за кон. А и билката на млекаря е толкова силна, че нямаше да се събудиш дори да беше ми хрумнало да мина от тук. - Тесун кимна към бездната под тях и по-кожата на Джинки изби студена пот само при мисълта да се виси над тях.

– Тогава е добре, че не ти е хрумнало, нали? - преглътна той, правейки стъпка назад.

– Въпреки че не си тук по свое желание, ти си гост. - каза му Тесун. - Естествено, че не бих застрашил безопасността ти. .

– Съжалявам, ако въпроса ми е неуместен, но защо просто не почука на вратата на Шион? - попита го Джинки, стараейки се гневът в него да не прозира много. Тесун можеше да украсява думите си колкото искаше, но това не променяше факта, че го беше отвлякъл и упоил с някаква странна билка, само за да го използва за стръв. - Темин вече може да е забравил причината, поради която сте се скарали. Времето прави такива неща.

– Някои неща дори и времето не може да заличи.

Последва тишина в която и двамата гледаха напред, вампирът потънал в своя малък свято неизказани думи и забравени спомени.

– Просто любопиството ми. - започна изведнъж Тесун, карайки Джинки да го погледне изненадано. - Но ще ми кажеш ли защо носеше ръкавици?

Джинки се почеса по тила.

– Защото не мога да контролирам виденията си. - каза просто, разкривайки само една частица от истината.

– Виждам, че все още нямаш жив камък. - по скоро констатира, вместо попита Тесун.

Джинки кимна.

– Трябва да те върнат в твоя свят. - обърна се Тесун към него.

– Какво? Защо? - намръщи се Джинки.

– Защото тук не е достатъчно безопасно за теб. Прекалено много хора искат силата ти.

– Силата, която дори не знам как да използвам. - възрази Джинки..

– Лордовете не знаят това. - продължи спокойно Тесун. - Знаят само, че най-накрая се е появил сиър, който може да наклони везните или на едната, или на другата страна. Съпротивата им е трън в очите и няма да се успокоят, докато не видят главите на всички, които са нейни членове, забити на колове, докато гарвани кълват очните им ябълки.

Джинки преглътна, усещайки как тежестта на думите на Тесун се стоварва от горе му.

– Именно затова. - каза той тихо. - Именно затова трябва да остана и да им помогна.

Изненадващо топлите очи на Тесун го гледаха съжалително.

– Поправи ме, ако греша, но само преди секунда каза, че не знаеш как да използваш дарбата си. - напомни му меко Тесун. - По-сигурно е да се върнеш тук, когато вече си я овладял напълно.

– Дори и така, не мога да се върна там без живия камък. - поклати глава Джинки, разсеяно забелязвайки, че червената птица отново виеше над тях.

– Позволи ми да не се съглася с теб. - усмихна се Тесун и неочаквано сложи показалеца си на устните на Джинки, когато сиърът отвори уста да възрази. - Но щом толкова много държиш на него, аз ще ти дам такъв.

Очите на Джинки се уголемиха комично, плаха надежда, сгрявайки гърдите му.

– Ще ми дадеш жив камък? - попита невярващо. – Просто ей така?

– Е, не съм казвал, че ще е просто ей така, нали? Всяко нещо си има цена.

– И каква ще бъде тя?

Знаеше си, знаеше си, че няма да е толкова лесно.

– Да кажем, че ще дължим една желание, което ще си оставя за бъдещето. - повдигна рамене Тесун. - И което ще трябва да изпълниш без значение, колко ще ти е трудно.

– Как мога да се съглася, като дори не знам какво ще е желанието ти. - възкликна Джинки, веждите му свъсени. Зъбите му дъвчеха долната му устна, така както правеха всеки път, когато беше нервен.

– Това ти ще си прецениш. - усмихна му се Тесун. - А сега, искаш ли да ти покажа камъка?

‘И ето така’, помисли си Джинки замаяно. ‘ Се сключва сделка с дявола’.

 

***

Джиа ги посрещна на същата врата, от която бяха излезли преди малко, подскачайки на едно място жизнерадостно.

– Имаме си гости! - възкликна тя въодушевено, черните и очи блестейки.

– Подранил е. - промърмори Тесун, потупвайки момичето по главата като домашен любимец. - Къде е?

– Във синята всекидневна. - каза Джиа. - Изглеждаше много ядосан. И не е сам.

Тесун кимна и се обърна към Джинки.

– Явно са дошли да те вземат. - каза му той, правейки му път да влезе първи. - Ще бъде интересно.

Вълна от облекчение заля Джинки и той изпусна бавно дъха си. Не знаеше каква е ролята на Тесун, добра или лоша, но с присъствието на Темин, щеше да се чувства по-сигурен. Нямаше търпение да види живия камък, но се страхуваше от това, което Тесун можеше да поиска от него в замяна.

Джиа тръгна пред тях, пеейки си весело и те я последваха, запазвайки мълчание помежду си. Джинки хвърли бърз поглед към Тесун, любопитен дали на лицето щеше да може да види нещо, което да му подскаже какво изпитва сега, малко преди да се види отново с брат си, но то си оставаше внимателно безразлично

– Джинки! - извика познат глас, изпълнен с облекчение в мига, в който прекрачиха прага на бледосиня стая, която изглежда се използваше често.

Джинки мерна Кибум и Темин, лицата и на двамата уморени и още по-бледи от обикновено, когато Тесун изведнъж застана пред него, закривайки видимостта му.

– Няма ли да ме поздравиш, скъпи братко? - гласът му капеше със сарказъм и Джинки се намръщи, не разбирайки защо Тесун предизвиква брат си. – Нима не съм ти липсвал през последните години?

– Ти, долен кучи син. - процеди през зъби Темин, с две големи крачки се приближи до Тесун, издърпвайки ръката си от тази на Кибум, който се опита да го спре. Хвана брат си за яката на ризата му и го разтърси, използвайки силата, която му даваше гнева. - Колко още по-долно можеш да паднеш? Отвращаваш ме.

Тесун не направи опит да се измъкне, на лицето му цъфвайки нежна усмивка. Той обви ръцете си около кръста на Темин и се притисна към него, игнорирайки опита на брат си да се отдръпне от него.

– А на мен ми липсваше. Всеки един ден.

– ПУСНИ МЕ! - изкрещя Темин и го избута с такава ярост, че другия вампир залитна назад, блъскайки се в Джинки, който все пак успя да задържи и себе си и него изправени. - Махни си мръсните ръце от него!

Сиърът буквално бе изтръгнат от Тесун, който все още подпираше за долната част на гърба. Темин го блъсна зад себе си към Кибум, който го хвана за рамото и го дръпна настрана, на безопасно разстояние.

– Знам, че си ми ядосан, но не ми остави никакъв друг избор. - каза спокойно Тесун, дори не трепвайки, когато очите на Темин затрептяха в истинския си цвят. - Исках да те видя.

– И реши, че да отвлечеш Джинки е най-подходящия начин? - изсмя се студено и без капка хумор Темин, правейки стъпка напред. - Мислеше си, че ще дойда тук и ще ти простя и ще се прегърнем? Това ли е? Че ще забравя какво егоистично, подло създание си? Че ще забравя как продаде собствените си родители? Кажи ми, мили братко. - думите на Темин бяха пълни с отрова. - Как успяваш да спиш нощем? Съвестта не те ли гризе, знаейки че ти си виновен за смъртта им?

Джиа, която досега бе наблюдавала сцената мълчаливо, усмивката изчезнала от устните и, застана решително между тях, разперила ръцете си защитнически.

– Господарят не е виновен за нищо! - заяви тя сигурно. - Няма да позволя да му говорите така. ! Вие сте този, който не знае истината!

Темин се стъписа за момент, нещо като объркване преминавайки през лицето, само за да бъде заменено с презрението от преди секунди.

– Но разбира се, че малката робиня, ще е по-наясно от мен. - каза той сладко и тези думи най-накрая предизвикаха някаква реакция в Тесун, чийто очи се присвиха опасно. - Все пак споделяш и леглото му, нали?

– Темин! - възкликна възмутено Джинки, но Кибум направи знак да мълчи, клатейки глава.

Нямаше право да се месят тук.

– Джиа, не е робиня. - каза Тесун бавно, спокойствието му пропуквайки се като стена на йозовир.- Тя е моята кръвна невеста. И мога да ти позволя много неща, включително да ме обвиняваш за неща, за които си нямаш никаква на идея, но няма да ти позволя да и говориш така.

Темин премигна срещу брат си, не очаквайки от него такава реакция. Нещо в гласа му събуди отдавна заровени спомени, но младият вампир отказваше да се върне в миналото. Нямаше да се остави да бъде подмамен отново.Най-добре бе да се махнат от тук, колкото се може по-бързо. Обърна гръб на единствения си останал жив роднина и се приближи към Джинки, който го гледаше внимателно, сякаш страхувайки се от това, което можеше да му направи. Мисълта, че Джинки може да се страхува от него не бе особена приятна и сърцето на Темин се сви болезнено.

Това бе последното, което искаше.

– Добре ли си? - попита и Джинки му кимна в отговор. - Не са ти направили нищо?

– Държаха се с мен като с гост. - тросна се сиърът, очевидно недоволен от видяното туко що. - Темин, не знам какво е станало между вас в миналото, но-

– Точно така. - прекъсна го Темин, гневът му разпалвайки се отново. - Не знаеш нищо. Затова не си пъхай носът там, където не му е мястото.

Очите на Джинки се разшираха и той стисна устните си, забивайки ноктите си в месеста част на дланите си.

Чувство за вина обзе Темин, но вече не можеше да си върне думите назад.

– Тръгваме си. Веднага.

 

Кибум кимна уморено, оставяйки възраженията си за по-късно.

– Никъде няма да ходя.

Темин и Кибум замръзнаха на местата си, впервайки невярващи погледи във фигурата на сиърът, които бе забил погледа си инатливо в земята.

– Какво каза? - попита го тихо Темин.

– Казах, че няма да ходя никъде.

Дори Джиа и Тесун изглеждаха изненадани от думите на Джинки, премигвайки насреща му.

– Това не е подходящия момент да показваш ината си. - изсъска Кибум, посягайки да хвана сиърът за ръката, но той се дръпна преди полувампира да успее да го направи. - И Джинки!

– Не съм малко дете и няма да позволя да се държите с мен като такова. - изрече Джинки, надигайки глава и срещайки смело погледите на бившите интерфектори. – Няма да си тръгна от тук, преди сам да го реша.

– Стига с тази игричка!. - възкликна Кибум, тресейки се от гняв, дори не осъзнавайки, че кучешките му зъби се бяха показали заплашително. - Идваш с нас и точка по въпроса!

– Не чу ли какво казах?! -развика се неочаквано Джинки, отказвайки да отсъпи. - Няма да ходя никъде!

Кибум изсъска и в се впусна напред.

– Кибум! - изкрещя Темин, успявайки да го хване пътното му наметало, което се оказа ненужно, защото полувампира така или иначе замръзна на мястото си, преди да се добере до сиърът.

– Джинки…? - отрони се от устните му изумено и Темин застана до него, веднага разбирайки какво бе спряло любовника му.

Въздухът около Джинки сякаш беше нажежен, като мараня в топъл, летен ден. На лицето му бе изписана широка, дяволита усмивка, докато в познатите и при все това съвсем различни, кафяви очи, гореше вътрешен пламък. Дясната ръка на сиърът се дигна във въздуха лениво и над разтворената длан изведнъж лумна пламък.

– Кибум. - измърка непознатия Джинки. - Знам, че ме желаеш, но бих те посъветвал да се въздържаш от това да ми налиташ. Резултатите може да са… болезнени.


	25. Chapter 25

  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


  
**_ Остави ме аз да се оправя. _ **

**_ Кой си ти?! _ **

**_ Сега не е времето да отговарям на въпросите ти. _ **

**_ Къде съм? _ **

**_ На сигурно място.  _   
**   
Оню искрено се наслаждаваше на физиономиите на съществата в стаята. Толкова много, че почти не съжаляваше, че се разкри толкова бързо.

Щеше да е забавно да си поиграе с Кибум още малко. Полу-вампира докосваше всяка грешна нота в него още от когато Оню бе затворен в съзнанието на Джинки, безпомощен да направи нищо друго, освен да скърца със зъби.

– Както казах  – продължи лениво Оню, играейки си с пламъка над ръката си, променяйки формата му само с едно движение на пръстите си. - Никъде няма да ходя.

Темин бе първият, който се съвзе от изненадата и шока си. Веждите свъсени, устните стиснати в права линия, Оню почти можеше да го чуе как мисли. Интелегентните очи на вампира, местейки се ту върху пламъка, ту върху лицето му, сякаш навързвайки невидими парчета от пъзел.

– Ти не си Джинки – каза най-накрая, с увереност, която наистина забавляваше Оню.

– За какво говориш? – тросна му се Кибум, най-накрая отмествайки вниманието си от Оню. Очевидно бе, че не обичаше да е този, който не разбира.  – За какво говориш, по-дяволите?

Оню не издържа и избухна в маниашки смях, събирайки дланта си в юмрук и така изгасвайки огъня.

**_ Това не ми харесва. _ **

_** Спокойно малкия, всичко е наред. ** _

– Какво си ти? – попита Темин, игнорирайки напълно Кибум, очите съсредоточени върху съществото, което изглеждаше досущ като сиърът, но  за което вампира бе сигурен, че не е той. – Какво си направил с Джинки?

– Точно това ли избра да питаш? - попита Оню, внезапно ставайки сериозен. – Той е добре. Не че това е твоя работа.  

– Интересно – промърмори Тесун.

Никой не му обърна внимание, нито забеляза как очите му се преместиха към Джиа, за един кратък миг, двамата  комуникирайки си с поглед.  На лицето на момичето се изписа широка усмивка и тя кимна, изнизвайки се от стаята тихо.

– Не знам как си превзел тялото му, но-

– Но какво? – попита подигравателно Оню, малко от гнева, който изпитваше, излизайки наяве. – Не се прави, че ти пука. Единственото нещо, което правите с него е да си играете.

Темин стисна устни, ръцете му свити на юмруци от двете страни на тялото му, но не казано нищо и това беше достатъчен отговор.   
**_  
Какво правиш? _ **

**_ Каквото трябваше да направя много отдавна. _ **

–  Очите му... – промълви Кибум и Оню се обърна към него, усните му отново извити в ехидна усмивка.

– Имаш нещо за споделяне ли, Кибуми? – попита той, наслаждавайки се на срама и вината, който се изписа на лицето на полу-вампира. – Сигурен съм, че на Темин ще му е много интересно.

Кибум поклати глава, забил погледа си в земята, избягвайки този на Темин, който бе извил главата си рязко към него, след мига, в който Оню изрече тези думи.

_** За какво говориш? ** _

Оню се изкикоти, осъзнавайки, че Джинки все още си няма напредстава какво бяха правили с Кибум. Което означаваше, че още не знаеше как да тършува из спомените му.

За лош късмет на Джинки обаче, Оню можеше.

– Така, а сега господа, не ме разбирайте погрешно, за мен беше удоволствие да ви видя отново – Оню наблегна на думата отново, махайки  с ръка във въздуха и няколко искри, политайки във въздуха над нея. –  Но не мисля, че имаме какво повече да си кажем. Пътищата ни ще се разделят тук.

– Само ти си мислиш така – изръмжа Темин.

– Не само си мисля. Ако не искате да пострадате-

_** Не! Не ти позволявам! Не ги наранявай! ** _

_** Просто блъфирам, умнико!   
** _   
–... то ще се върнете там, от където сте дошли-

– Всъщност това е моя дом – вдигна пръст Тесун, от части развеселено.

– ...и ще забравите всичко за Джинки – завърши Оню най-накрая, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си, което щеше да изглежда по-заплашително, ако Джинки имаше някой друг мускул в повече.

Ето още нещо, върху което трябваше да поработи. Заедно с лошата прическата.

– Освободи тялото му! – заповяда Темин и направи крачка напред. – Ако мислиш, че няколко фокусджийски номера с огън, ще ме накарат да го изоставя, жестоко се лъжеш!

– Единственото, което си мисля в момента, е че имаш проблеми с комуникацията – въздъхна Оню. – На един и същи език ли говорим?

_** Той наистина ли се тревожи за мен? ** _

_** Никога не вярвай на вампири. ** _

_** А на неща, които говорят в главата ми, мога ли да вярвам? ** _

_** Като се има предвид, че споделяме едно тяло, не мисля, че имаш голям избор. ** _

_** Колко успокоително. ** _

Твърде зает с разговора в главата си, Оню не забеляза чуждото присъствие, докато вече не бе твърде късно.  Обърна се рязко на пети, в момента, в който Джиа издуха в лицето му някаква пудра, усмихвайки му се дружелюбно.

– Спечели си черни точки заради това... – промърмори Оню миг преди да се строполи в чакащите обятия на момичето, която някакси успя да се задържи на крака.

– Какво ти отне толкова време? – изсумтя Тесун и Джиа се нацупи.

***

– Ще останеш ли при него? – попита Темин Кибум, който се бе облегнал на стената срещу леглото  в което бяха положили Джинки и изглеждаше много зает с това да си инспектира ноктите, както правеше винаги, когато беше сърдит или виновен. Темин бе сигурен, че е първото, но в момента нямаше силите и желанието да го приклещи, за  да си признае за какво точно..

– Ти къде отиваш? – попита го Кибум нехайно, но в гласът му имаше осезаемо напрежение, което нямаше как да остане незабелязано. – Няма да се биеш с брат си, нали?

– Не искам да се бия с него – промърмори Темин намръщено и рамената на Кибум се отпуснаха леко. – Искам да го убия.

– Темин-

– Но няма за какво да се притесняваш – прекъсна го вампира, въздъхвайки тежко, поглеждайки към Джинки, които гърди се повдигаха равномерно, плътните устни полуотворени, вдишвайки и издишвайки. – Нищо няма да му направя. Просто ще говорим.

– Не знам защо, но не мога да ти повярвам – изрече Кибум, все така не гледайки към него.

Добре, тази работа наистина миришеше.

– Ще останеш при него, нали? – настоя да знае Темин, пристъпвайки към вратата. – Пудрата ще го държи още няколко часа, но не бива да го оставяме сам.

– Да, ще остане при безценния ти Джинки! – възкликна раздразнено Кибум, завъртайки очите си.

– Кибум... – започна Темин,но после се отказа. Каквото и да му ставаше на полу-вампира, можеше да почака. – Ще се върна след малко, става ли?

– Прави каквото искаш – изсумтя Кибум се отблъсна от стената, отивайки към прозорците, където демонстративно му обърна гръб, давайки ясно знак, че разговора е приключен.

Темин поклати глава и отвори вратата, излизайки в прохладния коридор. Затвори я безшумно се и подпря на нея, опитвайки се сложи под контрол емоциите си. Като вампир, не можеше да си позволи те да вземат превес над него, защото това никога не водеше до нищо добро.

Отне му няколко дълги мига, но когато тръгна  към стаята на брат си, Темин вече бе  спокоен. Или поне толкова спокоен, колкото можеше да бъде в тази ситуация.

Беше се върнал в родния дом – същия, за който се бе кълнял, че крака  му няма да стъпи – и бе срещнал отново предателя, за който отказваше да мисли като брат.

О, да и в Джинки явно се бе настанил огнен демон.

Беше имал и по-добри дни.

Продължи напред, не поглеждайки към малкото останали картини по стените. 

Нямаше нужда от нежелани спомени за вампири, които така или иначе,  вече не бяха между живите. Стигна до стълбището и пое нагоре, изкачвайки стъпалата към последния етаж без усилия. Във въздуха се носеше мириса на мухал и кой знае още какво и въпреки че бе добре полирано, перилото изглеждаше захабено. Както повечето неща в къщата.

Темин не искаше да се замисля много за това.

За секунди, вече бе на последния, трети етаж и въпреки че не стъпваше тежко, стъпките му отекваха ясно. Подмина стаята, която преди беше на родителите му, след това своята собствена и най-накрая се спря пред тази на Тесун, вдигайки юмрук, за да почука рязко на вратата.

Не трябваше да чака дълго за отговор.

– Можеш да влезеш.

Темин натисна бравата, пантите изскърцайки жално.

– Темин – каза просто Тесун, надигайки глава от нещо, което приличаше на солиден дневник, подпрян в скута му. Беше седнал в масивен, люлеещ се стол, който с бодване в сърцето, Темин позна като собственост на  майка му. Гнева, който не бе успял да потуши, а просто затвори дълбоко в себе си, заплаши да се завърне отново и вампира стисна зъби, опитвайки се да си втълпи, че нищо, което правеше другия не го интересуваше вече.  

Е, почти нищо.

– Какво толкова важно имаш да ми покажеш? – попита рязко Темин, стоейки до вратата.

– Няма ли да седнеш? – повдигна вежди Тесун, хвърляйки подканителен поглед към двойното, балдахиненото легло, което вероятно споделяше с Джиа. А може би не. 

Нищо в стаята не подсказваше, че в нея живее момиче.

– Предпочитам да стоя прав.

Тесун повдигна рамене и се взря надолу, плъзгайки пръстите си между отворените страници. Ако не го познаваше по-добре, Темин щеше да каже, че се притеснява.

– Ако продължаваш да мълчиш, се махам – заяви сурово, губейки търпение. – Нямам никакво желание да прекарвам повече от необходимото време в твоята компания.

– Това... – преглътна Тесун, надигайки очи, за да срещне погледа на брат си. – Беше мило.

Темин избухна в горчив смях.

– Очакваш да съм мил с теб, след това, което направи?

– Нямаш си на идея, за какво говориш – сряза го Тесун и се изправи рязко, дневника свличайки се в краката му, вампира не му обръщайки внимание.

– О, нима? – усмихна му се подигравателно Темин, очите му приемайки своя естествен, винен цвят. – Защо не ме просветлиш тогава?

Тесун отвори уста и от там проблеснаха кучешките му зъби – знак, че и той бе загубил самоконтрол –  стиснал пръстите си толкова силно в юмрук, че кокалчетата му бяха побелели. Но вместо да проговори, вампира си пое рязко въздух със свистене, затваряйки очи.

Темин го зяпаше  без да премигва. Дори и като деца, Тесун винаги бе бил този, който можеше да крие по-добре чувствата си, зад възпитана усмивка или изобщо никакво изражение

Когато Тесун все пак проговори, гласът му си бе възвърнал монотонната, гладка гама.

– Имам нещо, което съм сигурен, че ви трябва – каза той, отваряйки клепачи. Косата бе пусната свободно и се спускаше по рамената му като тъмночервен водопад, който хващаше слънчевите лъчи и блестеше като злато.

Същия цвят, който имаха косите на-

Темин стисна зъби. Не. Не трябваше да се обръща назад. Това щеше да донесе само още болка и гняв, а Небесата му бяха свидели, че и от двете имаше достатъчно.

– Не виждам какво би могъл да имаш ти, което може да ни е полезно – каза спокойно и студено. – Ако е само това-

– Сигурен ли си? – попита го Тесун усмихнат и бръкна в джоба на панталона си, изкарвайки нещо от там, което остана в скрито в шепата му. – Наистина ли си сигурен?

Темин погледна в протегната напред шепа, после към лицето си на брат си. След кратко вътрешно колебание, той пристъпи напред и поднесе дланта си под шепата на Тесун, който я разтвори.

В ръката на на Темин падна обикновен, златен пръстен, приличен на онези, които хората носеха като венчални халки. Темин го вдигна на нивото на очите си, оглеждайки го за някакви надписи, но повърхността му бе гладка, лишена и от най-малката гравюра. Беше малък, толкова малък, че на единствения пръст, който можеше да му стане, най-вероятно беше кутрето.

– Какво е това?

– Пръстен.

Темин устоя на изкушението да превърти очите си.

– Това и сам мога да видя – каза той, обръщайки се към брат си. – И за какво ни е този пръстен?

– За Джинки – усмихна му се Тесун.

Някакво бегло просветление започна да се заражда в Темин и той върна погледа си обратно върху пръстена, любопитството му нараснало.

Не че някога щеше да си го признае.

– Пръстен Капта? – предположи Темин.

– Да – Тесун се приближи към брат си и Темин му хвърли неодобрителен поглед, но не се дръпна, нито му каза нещо. – Сложете го на кутрето на Джинки и демона в него ще бъде затворен.

– Но как? – Темин се намръщи, стискайки пръстена.

– Войниците не успяха да вземат всичко – вдигна рамене Тесун и отметна косата си назад. – Но това е само временно решение. Не мисля, че това е обикновен демон.   
Трябва да намерите друг начин да го изкарате или…

– Или?

– Или Джинки трябва да се научи да живее с него – каза Тесун и за облекчение на Темин се обърна с гръб към него, отивайки към дървения скрин, поставен под един от трите прозореца в стаята.

– Това нямам как да стане! – сряза го Темин, прибирайки пръстена в джоба си. –  И ако мислиш, че ще ти благодаря-

Тесун се засмя и поклати глава, дръпвайки към себе си най-горното от чекмеджетата.

– Не ми трябват благодарностите ти.

– Чудесно. Защото нямаше и да ги получиш – заяви Темин, който съвсем не беше очарован от смеха на брат си. – Ще си тръгнем веднага щом Джинки се събуди.

– Чакай.

Темин, който вече се бе запътил към вратата, се обърна към Тесун, който държеше някакво малко ковчеже в ръцете си.

– Всъщност, за това те извиках – каза Тесун и отвори капачето, разкривайки обикновен, гладък, черен камък, чийто единствен отличителен знак бе ромбоидната му форма. – По-рано щях да го дам на Джинки.

Темин бе изключил напълно думите на брат си. Погледа му бе взрян в камъка, който бе познал в мига, в който го бе видял.

Жив камък.

Не можеше да бъде.

На автопилот, той се приближи до Тесун, протягайки ръката си напред, но брат му затвори капака, дръпвайки ковчежето настрани. Това стресна Темин и той впери гневен поглед към него, оставяйки ръцете си да паднат от двете му страни, стискайки дланите си в юмруци.

Знаеше си.

На Тесун не можеше да се има доверие.

– Какво ще искаш? – изсъска през стиснати зъби.

– Искам да се върнеш тук и да продължиш рода – каза спокойно Тесун, сякаш му предлагаше следобеден чай или разходка в градината. – Не сега, не след година, но някой ден.

Очите на Темин се уголемиха  и главата му кимна напред.

– За какво, по дяволите, говориш? – проговори той тихо. – Как въобще е възможно да си помислиш, че  ще приема подобно смехотворно предложение?

Изведнъж Тесун започна да се смее. Тъжен, отчаян звук, който изви всички струни на сърцето на Темин, дори и тези, за които смяташе, че са отдавна отрязани.

– Знам – каза Тесун, когато смеха замря също толкова внезапно, колкото и се бе появил. – Но нищо не ми пречеше да опитам, нали?

Без повече думи, той бутна ковчежето в торса на Темин и се обърна рязко.

– Можеш да си тръгваш – гласът бе привидно лишен от емоции.

За един кратък миг, Темин се поколеба. Един въпрос, който отдавна  искаше да зададе, сега заседна на върха на езика му, но инатливия му характер и миналото го спряха.

А и каква вяра можеше да има на един предател?

Без да поглежда повече към Тесун, Темин излезе от стаята му и звукът от кликането на затворената врата  дълго време се носи из празния коридор.

***

Джиа никога не си правеше труда да почуква.

Благодарение на специалната връзка, която споделяше с господаря си, тя не трябваше да види мъката на лицето му, за да знае, че той изпитва такава. Пристъпи навътре в стаята, стъпките и необичайно тихо.

Защото не беше само мъка, това което изпитваше Тесун и изведнъж момичето се уплаши за него.

– Господарю... –  каза тя, гласът и едва доловим шепот, но в потъналата в полу-мрак стая се чу ясно, така, сякаш бе извикала. – Господарю – повтори тя, защото не бе сигурна, какво точно бе правилното нещо да каже в този случай.

– Тръгна си, нали? – попита Тесун.

– Да, господарю  – съгласи се кръвната невеста и се вгледа в тъмната фигура на леглото. Отне и няколко мига, докато очите и свикнат със умерената светлина и да види рамене, че рамената на Тесун се тресат.

Господарят плачеше.

***   
_**  
Те ме затвориха! ** _

_** Те? ** _

_** Трябва да махнеш пръстена! ** _

_** Какъв пръстен? ** _

_** Не мога да повярвам... От всички възможни души, съм закотвен в тази на идиот! ** _

Очите на Джинки се отвориха бавно и първата мисъл, която му дойде, че има земетресение.

Не е земетресение, тъпак такъв. На кон си.

– Не съм тъпак – промърмори Джинки и ръката(!) около кръста му се стегна, привличайки го към твърдо, мъжко тяло.

– Интересно твърдение, но ще ми трябват повече доказателства преди да успееш да ме убедиш – каза познат глас в ухото му и Джинки се дръпна рязко напред, ръцете му търсейки някаква подпора върху врата на животното. – По-внимателно. Не искаш да те изпусна, нали?

– Какво става? - изграчи Джинки, гласът дрезгав, устата му прекалено суха.

– Прибираме се при Шион – отговори Темин.

Джинки се замълча, вперил погледа си в започващия да просветлява хоризонт напред. Бедрата му притискаха двете страни на коня и тазът му се повдигаше нагоре-надолу, докато шумът от галопа изпълваше пространството около тях. Вятърът, който рошеше косите му, бе хладен, но чувството за свобода, което носеше бе прекрасно  и Джинки затвори очи, позволявайки се за миг това малко удоволствие.

_** Сериозно? Удоволствие? Точно сега? ** _

_** Млъквай! И спри да четеш мислите ми! ** _

_** Малко ми е трудно, когато са точно пред мен. Като толкова  не искаш да ги чета, си ги крий! ** _

_** Повече ми харесваше, когато бях сама в главата си. ** _

_** Да и аз не съм очарован, че съм в нея, но и двамата нямаме кой знае какъв избор в момента. ** _

_** Как се казваш? ** _

_** О, най-накрая реши да попиташ. Оню. ** _

_** Що за име е Оню? ** _

_** Що за име е Джинки? ** _

Джинки въздъхна.Чувстваше твърде отпаднал, за да спори с нещото-

_** ОНЮ БЕ! Толкова ли е трудно да запомниш три букви?! ** _

...което живееше в главата му.

И което му беше обещала да му помогне, но колко разумно беше да вярваш на гласовете в главата си?

Супер, вече звучеше като пълно куко.

_** Не ти трябваше много за това, да ти кажа. ** _

– О, Боже мой! Ти никога ли не млъкваш?! – възкликна Джинки, трябвайки му миг, за да осъзнае, че го бе изрекъл на глас.

– Моля? – попита Темин

– Нищо, съжалявам. Не ми е добре – промърмори Джинки, стомаха му преобръщайки се. – Мисля, че ще повърна.

Темин изцъка с език, но дръпна юздите назад и коня изцвили, спирайки се на място. 

Вампира слезе първи с лекото на която сиърът вероятно щеше да се възхити, ако не завиждаше.

– Помощ? – попита го Темин и ъгълчетата на устните му се надигнаха издайнически.

Задник.

_** Поне за едно нещо да сме съгласни. ** _

– Много мило, но и сам ще се оправя – заяви Джинки и се опита преметне единия си крак, но единственото, което успя да постигне бе да ритне горкото животно, което изцвили недоволно и почна да мята глава, дъвчейки мундщука си нервно. – О, Господи. Наистина съжалявам! – паникьоса се Джинки започвайки да гали несръчно дългата шия на коня, опитвайки се да го успокои.

Темин се прокашля и звукът подозрително приличаше на смях.

_** Знаеш, как да се правиш за посмешище, нали? ** _

_** Нямаш ли бутон за спиране на звука? ** _

_** Ще ти се. ** _

– Все още ли си сигурен, че не искаш помощ? – попита Темин, заставайки от лявата страна на Джинки, протягайки ръцете си напред очаквателно. –  Хайде, нали каза, че ти е лошо?

Джинки въздъхна  и се предаде на съдбата си, оставяйки ръцете на Темин да го хванат за кръста, повдигайки го с лекота.  С движението,  един от ботушите на Джинки се удари в седлото,  но това бе единствения инцидент. Едно мигване с очи и вече бе стъпил здраво – добре де, поне толкова здраво, колкото позволяваха треперещите му колене и до сега не беше предполагал, че мускулите на задните части също могат да болят...? –  отдръпвайки се от Темин веднага.

– Ще отида там – махна неясно с ръка към гъстите храсталаци близо до тях.

– Обади се, ако ти стане по-лошо – каза му Темин и Джинки кимна, притискайки наметало, с което беше обгърнат по-плътно около тялото си. Плата миришеше дразнещо познато.

_** А сега какво? ** _

_** Не знам. ** _

Джинки се скри зад храстите и клекна на земята, чувствайки се малко по-добре на ниското.

_** Махни пръстена. ** _

_** Кой пръстен? ** _

_** Този на кутрето ти, гений. ** _

Джинки надигна дясната си ръка и се взря в пръстенът, който обгръщаше кутрето. Беше малко стегнат и сиърът се учуди, как не го беше усетил по-рано.

_** Какво чакаш още? ** _

_** Какво прави този пръстен? ** _

Последва пауза и тъкмо когато Джинки си мислеше, че ще остане без отговор, Оню проговори.

_** Държи ме затворен в теб. ** _

_** Разбирам. ** _

_** Няма ли да го махнеш? ** _

_** Джинки се усмихна победоносно. ** _

_** Мисля да го оставя за малко. ** _

_** Не можеш да ми го причиниш! Затворен съм в теб от години! ** _

_** Именно. Още няколко дни едва ли ще са от такова значение. Трябва да помисля и ще ти  бъда благодарен, ако не се намесваш в мислите ми. ** _

_** Ще го запомня! ** _

_** Да, да. Няма ми е първия път в нечии черен списък. ** _

– Всичко наред ли е? – Темин попита и Джинки се изправи на крака, правейки гримаса, когато усети игличките, които се забиха в тях.

Върна се при Темин, който галеше коня, държейки юздите си в ръка. Небето пред тях вече бе придобило розов отенък и до залеза на слънцето сигурно не оставаше повече от няколко минути. 

Колко дълго бе спал всъщност?

– Къде е Кибум?

– Отиде напред.

Джинки изхъмка.

– И така... Коя точно част от това, че не искам да дойда с вас не разбра? – поиска да научи Джинки уморено. – Защото когато последно проверих вие нямахте правата върху живота и наистина ми се иска да престанете да-

– Мога ли да попитам, защо искаше да останеш там? – прекъсна го Темин и очите му се фиксираха върху сиърът, карайки го да извърти погледа си настрани.

– Защото... – преглътна нервно Джинки. – Защото така.

– Разбирам – каза Темин. – А да имаш някакви спомени за това, което се случи вчера?   
_**  
Излъжи. ** _

_** Не ме бива в лъжите! ** _

_** Не можеше да му кажеш истината! Моля те, поне този път ми повярвай. ** _

– Искахте да ме върнете  и аз ви се противопоставих... – намръщи се Джинки, сякаш наистина опитвайки се да си спомни.  – И после се събудих на кон.

Темин го гледаше безмълвно и сърцето на Джинки започна да бие бързо в гърдите му.

Това беше най-дългата и агонизираща минута в живота му.

– Ще ти помогна да се качиш на коня – проговори най-накрая Темин и вплети пръстите си, правейки стълбичка.

– Трябва да се върна обратно! – възкликна Джинки, клатейки невярващо глава.

– Това,заради което най-вероятно искаш да се върнеш вече е при мен – заяви спокойно Темин. – И освен, ако не си развил някаква странна любов към чистия въздух ще се качиш обратно на коня.

– Аз... Какво?

_** Сериозно, да не са те изтървали като бебе? ** _   



End file.
